Damaged Heart
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: Lucas has seen many things while fighting for his life in a city he's being hunted in. His heart has frozen over and he pushes people away. He just got an invite to smash tourney. Maybe he may meet some friends to help him in his time of need.
1. Different Roles, Same Rules

**Damaged Heart: Prologue**

In a city that almost never slept sat a boy on a rooftop. The boy sat alone looking very sad. He had on orange converse, blue cargo shorts very durable and an orange and yellow striped shirt. The only thing that popped out at you would be the pad on his shoulders. They were black and covered his shoulders on the outside of his shirt. It was the only protection he had. Lucas sat high on a rooftop as he usually does at night when he is troubled and wants to clear his mind. He looked at the city below shining lights in the building. The city's name was New Pork. It stretched for miles on miles. The horizon was so far that Lucas couldn't even see the end of the city. The building he sat on was flat and was easily one of the tallest buildings in the city next to the empire building, which sat at least two miles away and was enormous. He saw the few cars out driving around going home. He sighs.

"This city is one of the cruelest places I've ever known," Lucas thought.

In this city he was hunted and wanted not only because he resist the ruler of this city but because of his gift. Lucas has a power known as PSI a power that involves the mind. This power can become great and can increase the durability of that person. Lucas was indeed very powerful but never liked to use it or preferred not to. In this city PSI users are out laws and will either be killed on spot or captured. They even had special sensors used to track PSI users even when they're not using their powers. The pads on his shoulders are made to keep him below the radar, but cutting out his powers, but when he does remove them the power is incredible. The reason because his specific device strengthens his powers the more he wears them. A friend or more of an ally to Lucas gave them to him since he didn't like to have friends so he said. Lucas had only three being he could trust in this city. A thief, princess, and his dog, but even so that doesn't go a long way. No one can get close to him no one can get to know him, and quite frankly it would be dangerous to press the wrong button. Lucas is timid naturally, but he rarely lets that show anymore. His heart had become cold towards everyone and everything.

"I hate living like this but until I can take down this city then I have to deal with it," Lucas said.

He reached in his pocket then pulled out a smash symbol delivered to him by his dog that found it near the entrance of his underground home. Lucas destroyed the letter upon seeing it but instantly it reformed from its tears. Lucas could tell this was no ordinary letter and upon reading it he found out he had been invited to some tournament for fighters. He didn't trust it one bit but after reading the letter and receiving the badge he had to say it seemed legit. He gave his dog to the thief to watch in case he did decided to go. He looked out at the city again.

"Taking in the sites," said a voice. Lucas eyes widened in shock. Someone was standing behind him. He had on a mask showing on eye, and jacket that could sprout mechanical wings, brown cargo pants and boots. He also had an arm cannon on his right arm. Lucas stood up.

"How did you find me?" Lucas asked.

"Your sitting on the second most tallest building in the city," the boy remarked.

With his left arm he reached for his right shoulder then squeezed down on it. The pad opened up then flattens out then turned into a thin bar, which he put in his pocket.

"Only taking one off?" the boy asked.

"Only need to take off one," he replied facing the boy. The boy pointed his arm cannon at him then fired an orange beam. Lucas jumped to the left avoiding. The beam actually was a whip that the boy swung after Lucas. Lucas did a side flip over the whip. The boy brought his arm around then tried to slam the whip on Lucas, but he jumped out of the way and slamming into the building.

"I think your slipping Claus," Lucas said. Lucas charged Claus with great speed. Claus brought the whip around again, but again Lucas jumped doing a front flip.

With his back turned he waved his right hand sending out a white wave of energy. The attack seemed like it hit because it knocked him right off the roof. Lucas walked over to the edge to see. Right when he got there the boy came up and blasts him with his arm cannon. Lucas was sent flying right of the other end of the building. He pulled himself up back onto the building. "That attack hurt more then what it should have," Lucas thought struggling to stand up. "I'm still much stronger then you Lucas don't forget that," Claus said. Claus's eyes glowed as two energy copies burst out his body. They only had the same outline as him but were completely a red/orange color. One clone ran up to him then grabbed the back of his neck then forced his face into the ground.

He picked him up then threw him into the doorway to the rooftop. Lucas's body slammed into it creating a dent. The other clone used the its whip then brought it into Lucas's stomach. Lucas gasped before he fell to the ground. Then all three of them gang him with their whips beating his back. Lucas only had clenched his teeth.

"Come on Lucas I know you want to cry," said the original Claus.

"Cry, cry, cry, cry," said the clones. Lucas growled anger flushing over him. He refused to cry one drop, because showing such an emotion can make you weak. They all then stopped then the clones returned to Claus.

"It's sad that your heart is so cold Lucas how about I end it all huh how about that," Claus said. Lucas was on his hands and knees. He sent out another blast, but this time Lucas jumped back avoiding it.

"You didn't fully recover from your beating earlier today did you? I bet you didn't probably because you couldn't use your PSI, which you're not very good at. Kind of sad you have so much power that you can't control cause you have those things on," Claus said.

"You…don't have…a clue," Lucas said.

"Maybe your right, but then again I am you," Claus said. Claus sent the whip at Lucas again but Lucas jumped back avoiding it. The whip actually went farther into the building until it came out the other end. Lucas realized he was standing on the corner. Claus moved his arm making the whip go right through the building corner where Lucas was. Lucas tried to jump away but Claus blasted him making him plummet to the ground with the debris.

"See ya next fall!" Claus called. Lucas wouldn't survive a fall from this high up so he had to think fast. He reached in his pocket then pulled out the smash badge focused his heart on where he wanted to go.

"Lucas is joining the brawl," Lucas said. Then in a white light he disappeared.

He then found himself on the ground to what seemed like a field of flowers. He turned his head up toward the building in front of him. It resembled a mansion, but before he could get a look at it he felt himself start to drift off until he lost conciseness. Shortly after three beings came out the mansion.

"I'm ready for the matches when will they start?" asked one that looked like a blue hedgehog.

"Until all the smashers arrive said Master Hand," said one that looked like a blue jackal.

"Yeah and its only one too who ever this guy is he's pretty indecent to of not shown up yet," said a boy in a red cap. The jackal then stopped looking around.

"What's wrong Lucario?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"I sense someone in the garden," said Lucario. The blue hedgehog and the boy looked out and saw nothing until they took a second glance did they see a boy. They ran over to see. The blue hedgehog known as Sonic got there first and checked on the boy.

"He's unconscious but alive," he said.

"Look," said the red cap boy known as Ness picking up a badge.

"This must be the last smasher we better get him inside to see the doctor," said Lucario. They nodded then Sonic picked him up then with Lucario and Ness took him inside.


	2. Why So Cold?

**Damaged Heart part 1**

"**Why so Cold?"**

"What happened?" Lucas mumbled regaining consciousness. He awoke to find he was in what looked like a hospital room. There was a T.V. straight ahead of him, a wide window where the sun looked like it was either setting or coming up on his right and a door on his left. His bed had bars on the side most likely to make sure he didn't fall out of it. He sat up and rubbed his neck, which surprisingly that was the only thing sore beside his head. He looked himself over to see he still had on his clothes except his shoes, but his shirt looked like someone was pulling on it though. But his skin was and bones were pain free, he had no injuries at all not even a bruise.

"What happened to me?" Lucas thought sitting back. Suddenly the knob to the door in his room started to turn. Through pure reflex Lucas reached his left hand to his right shoulder then removed the pad then pointed his right hand to the door starting to open. Then he saw a woman in a white dress, and blonde hair like his and blue eyes. She had blue earrings and a blue jewel on her chest. She looked at him surprised carrying a tray of food, but even so Lucas didn't relax. "Oh your finally awake thank goodness you really gave us a scare," she said cheerfully. Lucas didn't understand her…sweet behavior towards him. "Now deary why don't you just relax now your absolutely safe here," she said.

Lucas slowly put his hand down and reattached the pad. "Don't you think you should leave those things off?" she asked. Lucas ignored her as he reattached them. She poked out her mouth. "Ya know that is quite rude to ignore someone ya know," she said. Lucas wouldn't let her kindness fool him or make him feel at ease. She just sighed since again Lucas didn't respond. "Here maybe your hungry," she said placing a tray of food on a stand for him. Lucas looked it over then recognized it as an omelet. "You do like omelets right?" she asked.

"What happened to me?" Lucas said ignoring the food. "Well Sonic, Lucario, and Ness found you outside in the garden unconscious yesterday evening," she said. "Yesterday!" Lucas exclaimed. "You were quite injured and badly wounded we had tried to take those pads off your shoulders but they wouldn't budge and we couldn't rip off your skin," she said. "This is the smash world right?" Lucas asked. "Yes that is correct…oh I just realized I didn't introduce myself I'm Peach and yours?" she asked. "…Lucas," he said. "Nice to meet you Lucas," she said smiling. Lucas grew tired of her friendly disposition. "Why are you so friendly to me I don't know you and you don't know me?" Lucas asked coldly.

Peach wasn't even fazed by the question. "Well I'm just sweet that way," she said smiling. Lucas looked at her with disgust and decided to look out the window. "I can tell you want to get out of this room so I'll go call your roommate and he'll come down and take you to your room," Peach said walking out.

"Great a roommate just what I need I just hope he isn't as annoying as her," Lucas thought. Lucas looked back down at the omelet then a scowl formed on his face then he knocked it onto the floor. "I hate omelets," He said. He then lied back in his bed thinking. "So this is the tournament of worlds huh maybe I could stick around, but I still don't trust this but I should get a good look around," Lucas said. "Lucas you sleep?" came another voice. This voice belonged to a boy from the sound of it. Lucas sat up then looked at the boy. He had a red cap, jet black hair, purple eyes, same facial features as him, yellow and blue striped shirt, shorts, socks that go up to his sheen, and red shoes. "Hey Lucas glad to see your okay," the boy said. "How did he get her so quick?" Lucas asked himself in thought. "Uh hello Lucas you okay?" the boy said.

Lucas just jumped out of bed then strapped on his shoes. "You're here to show me to my room right?" Lucas said facing him. "Uh yeah by the way name's Ness," Ness said. "Okay so lets go," Lucas said not really caring. Ness then noticed a plate on the floor. "Hey how did that get on the floor?" Ness asked. "Can we just go," Lucas said. "Fine grumpy pants," Ness said walking out the room Lucas behind him. They walked down a hallway of rooms until they came to a door that looked like the exit. Peach was at a desk filling out some papers. "See ya Peach," Ness said. "Okay be good," Peach said. "No promises," Ness said leaving Lucas behind him.

They walked down the hallway to come into the living room. "This is the living room nice huh," Ness said. There were five chairs around each other that could hold u to five people. Red carpet and a small T.V. "We don't come here a lot but it's nice place to chill for a little while," Ness said. "I thought we were going to the room," Lucas said. "Well first I got to show you around and you have to meet Master Hand," Ness said. "Well I'll meet this Master Hand and we can do the tour later (never)," Lucas said.

"Fine," Ness said. Ness lead Lucas to Master Hands office then just let himself in. "Ness even you have to knock," Master Hand said. Lucas was in shock to see a giant hand…filing papers. That's something you don't see everyday unless you're in smash world. "What's it this time Ness huh what'd ya brake?" Master Hand asked. "Come on Master Hand every time I come in here doesn't mean I did something wrong and besides nothing this time you wanted to meet the kid that past out on the yard," Ness said. Lucas reluctantly entered the office his timid ness showing. "Oh yes hello Lucas nice to see you healthy," Master Hand said. "Uh…thanks," Lucas said quietly. "Well Ness can tell you how things work here since I don't like repeating myself on that kind of stuff and here's your badge Ness gave it to me so I could activate it fully," Master Hand said. He flipped the badge like a coin on his thumb and Lucas caught it.

"Okay you can go now," Master Hand said. "Okay see ya later Master Hand," Ness said. "For some reason that coming from you makes me feel nervous," Master Hand said. "Ah whatever," Ness said closing the door. Lucas finally felt like he could breath. Ness on the other hand was completely unfazed. They continued until they made it to some stairs. "You're a trouble maker aren't you?" Lucas asked finally. "No just trouble finds me a lot probably cause I hang out with a real trouble maker," Ness said. They reached the top of the stairs and then walked down the hall. "Speak of the devil," Ness said. Lucas looked to see what he was talking about. There was a giant blue hedgehog talking with a jackal.

"Hey Sonic hey Lucario," Ness greeted. "Hello Ness," Lucario said. "Hey Ness…and blondy," Sonic said. Lucas didn't like the name he was just called. "Least I'm no freak of nature," Lucas said. Ness elbowed him. "Hey that was uncalled for Sonic's cool," Ness said. "Seems like we got a moody one here," Sonic said not letting the insult bother him. Lucas just looked the other way. "Sorry about that Sonic," Ness said. "Its cool doesn't want to be called anything else but his name I understand so what is your name?" Sonic asked. Lucas ignored him. "Lucas," Ness spoke up. "Which door is our room?" Lucas asked. "That one," Ness said pointing. "Don't ya want to hang out a little you've been stuck in bed all day yesterday and most of today?" Sonic asked. Lucas shot him an annoyed glare before entering the room and slamming the door. Sonic some reason was taken aback by the glare. Ness noticed then frowned at how Lucas's actions upset one of the friendliest and somewhat favorable smashers in the house. Ness also enjoyed Sonic because he and him were so similar so of course they got along well only difference is it takes a whole lot for Sonic to lose his cool even though he can be quick tempered.

"Hold on a sec," he told the two then entered his room. "And what was that?" Lucas ignored him sitting on his bottom bunk bed.

"Alright lets get this straight now pal what ever problem you got get over it Sonic was only kidding and meant nothing by it,"

"So when he first met you did he call you dork in a red cap,"

"NO he didn't he called me kid not dork he's immature not rude," Lucas didn't really care about Ness's feelings or his friend. Ness couldn't believe that his first impression of Lucas couldn't be more wrong. "I guess your mom never taught you how to be nice to people or considerate," Ness said turning toward the door. Those last words stung Lucas more then Ness realized. "If you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all," Ness stated. Ness saw the look on his face and noted it as guilt then exited the room when he felt he made his point. Sonic and Lucario weren't in the hall so he assumed they went in their room so he just entered to see Sonic pacing and Lucario watching from his bed. "What's going on?"

"Apparently that glare did more to Sonic then we thought," Lucario answered.

"I guess Sonic can quip it out but he can't take it huh,"

"Okay no and no that isn't it…it's just that look Lucas gave me before he went in his room that struck me as familiar but I can't put my finger on who it was that gave me that look before," Sonic explained.

"So he reminds you of someone you know?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah,"

"But you don't know who," Ness said.

"Right again," he continued to pace.

Since Sonic was thinking Ness and Lucario decided to trade opinions on the subject. "Well I think he's a whole lot more trouble then I thought he would be,"

"He has a kind heart I could sense that and that tough exterior isn't natural it was pretty easy to see that,"

"Easy for you maybe you can see almost anything with that aura of yours,"

"And its also intuition, but it's clear to see he is only a shadow of his former self,"

As soon as Lucario said that Sonic's eyes snapped open. "Of course!" he exclaimed. Ness and Lucario were surprised by that outburst and their faces looked like they needed an explanation. "Ya see I know a guy by the name of Shadow the hedgehog, a rival of mine he's had a troubled past and has trouble dealing with the future and trusting others which means making friends a difficult task, but I've noticed his heart has changed since I first met him since when I first met him he tried to kill me. I know that I can trust him…somewhat and he actually has come to my rescue before," he explained.

"So how does this apply?" Ness asked.

"Shadow had a troubled past and on more then one occasion he has shot me a glance like the one Lucas gave me which struck me as so familiar, so Lucas must be going through some trouble himself so we should try our best to pry open that freezer he calls a heart," he said finished.

"I see then let's start tomorrow and by the way you guys mind if I sleep in here with you guys on the couch," Ness referred to the couch in front of the T.V. near the center of the room.

"What's wrong with your room?" Sonic asked. "I just don't trust that Lucas sleeping below me,"

"Well to bad Ness you have to make friends with him first since you two should have more in common and him sitting in the room all by himself can't be good for him." Ness sighed seeing as he had to spend the night with some crazy kid. Ness left the room and entered his to see Lucas just sitting there looking all gloomy his eyes focused to the floor. Ness knew that Lucas couldn't feel this bad so he assumed it might have been something he said. "Hey you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine just…feel sick," he said lying down.

Ness then actually started to feel the emotion Lucas was giving off and he had to say it was quite confusing. Ness decided he would talk to him about it a little later. Ness went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He emerged in some pajamas blue in color. He went to see if Lucas was awake but he was not, but he had changed into some nightclothes as well. Ness jumped onto the top bunk then clapped his hands turning the lights off. He got under the covers then drifted off to sleep. A couple of hours went by until Ness was awoken from his sleep. He wasn't a light sleeper but when he felt something disturbing in the air he was automatically jerked from his sleep. He heard moaning, grunting, and heavy breathing.

He turned to look below him to see Lucas tossing and turning sweating heavily. He eyes were shut tightly and he was breathing so heavily that you thought his lungs weren't getting enough oxygen. Ness was curious so he decided to peak into his dream using his PSI. He focused his mind to merge with Lucas's to get a look inside his nightmare. Ness was looking through Lucas's eyes in the dream so whatever he was looking at he was looking at as well.

(Dream)

He was running in a narrow hallway made of metal and the lights were overhead. He seemed like he was running has hard as he could. "OVER HERE!" came a voice. He ran harder trying to escape. He looked back to see animals made of flesh and machine. A half lion half machine pounced on him. It slashed his chest and although it was a dream he cried out in terror. He threw him off got up then started to run. Suddenly while he was running he was struck by an intense bolt of lightning and brought to his knees. Then something wrapped around his waist then slammed him into the left wall then the right then the ground again. He began to crawl away until someone landed in front of him. He was about to attack when he screamed out and then suddenly in a white burst everything had just became calm. He got up slowly holding the wall. "TAG HIM," called a voice from behind. He turned to see barrels of laser blasters pointed at him and fired rapid rounds. (The End)

Ness snapped out of the trance breathing hard himself not able to handle such intense scenes. "That was intense…was that his past?" Ness thought too out of breath to talk. He looked over to see Lucas was still asleep but soon his eyes also snapped open. Ness wanted to give the appearance of sleep not wanting to tell him he saw his dream, so he slowed his breath down as best he could to calm down. "They just keep getting worse and worse why can't they just disappear like the rest of them," Lucas thought. Sadness washed over him and Ness finally understood what Sonic was talking about.

The next morning Ness had awoken feeling somewhat guilty of having a peaceful dream while Lucas's was a complete nightmare. He looked down to see Lucas sitting straight up in his bed, bags had also developed under his eyes. "Lucas were you up all night?" Ness asked with concern. He nodded. Ness didn't blame him a nightmare like that would have kept him up to. Lucas also looked quite pale as well. Ness knew he had to do something now because Lucas was a wreck. Ness also remembered that he hasn't eaten anything while he's been at the smash mansion. First thing was first they would discuss this a little later but now he had to get some food in him before his condition worsen. He jumped down from his top bunk. "Get dress we're getting breakfast." Lucas did not respond only stared off into space shaking a little. "I…don't…feel like it," he struggled to say. "I don't recall asking we're going to get something to eat."

Lucas was surprised by the force but did not back down. "I said no." "You're getting something to eat and your going to enjoy it okay." Lucas was tired and could be very easily provoked to do anything. He stood up eyeing Ness in the eye. "No." "You're getting breakfast." "Make me." Lucas challenged. Ness smiled happily accepting the challenge. Ness jumped on Lucas.

Sonic and Lucario stepped out their room and Lucario closed the door. Many other smashers were also going to the cafeteria for breakfast. Everyone then stopped when they heard a humongous amount of ruckus coming from Ness and Lucas's room. There were crashes, slamming, and even some name-calling. Eventually the noise stopped then a few seconds later the door opened and a fully dressed Ness was dragging along a bound Lucas with blankets, towels, and even sheets. He was tied head to toe making him unable to move. "Morning," he greeted cheerfully. "Ness what's going on here what are you doing to him?" Sonic asked. "He didn't want breakfast so I decided to make sure he gets something to eat before he gets ill." Sonic and Lucario thought on this and realized that Lucas hadn't eaten anything to their knowledge of him being in smash manor.

They both nodded which shocked Lucas. "Oh come on don't I have a say." "You did until you said no." "Haven't you heard the expression you can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink." "Oh I'll get this horse to drink even if it's through a straw," Ness said. He then dragged him toward the cafeteria and Sonic and Lucario walked along with them. Lucas's eyes were kind of droopy and he was only staying awake by the bumps in the walls and in the floor. Lucario glanced back at him. "Ness did you keep him up all night or something he looks exhausted." Ness lowered his voice so Lucas couldn't hear.

"I woke up to him tossing and turning in bed so I peaked into his dream and it was a nightmare I was terrified and it wasn't even my nightmare."

"That explains this new harsh but caring thing you got going on." Sonic said. They walked into the cafeteria. Ness found a seat for Lucas then pulled the chair back then plopped him on the seat. Everyone there was giving him very strange looks. "Ness what are you doing to that kid?" asked a young boy in green. "Good morning Toon." "Ness what are you doing to him this can't be legal." He said unsheathing his sword about to cut him free. "No trust me you don't want to untie him just let me force some breakfast into him then you can do that whole slice and dice thing ok." Ness said getting in the way. Against his better judgment he decided to let it slide and go about his business.

Then Peach walked up. "NESS what are you doing to poor Lucas," she scolded him. Lucas really didn't want her around of all people. "Could you go away." He said. Peach was surprised and somewhat hurt that he would talk to her like that. "I'm trying to help him weather he wants me to or not." Peach nodded in understanding and left to get some food. Sonic and Lucario came back with two trays. Sonic had two big stacks of pancakes one for him the other for Ness. Lucario had some pokemon food and an omelet. Ness was happy to accept the pancakes and took the tray from Sonic. Lucario sat the omelet in front of Lucas and was amazed at his sudden reaction to it. First it was sadness, and then it was rage. "Get this out of my face." "Why you like omelets don't you?" Ness asked. "I hate them with a passion." "Well that's a passion you're going to drop like a bad habit." Ness, Sonic, and Lucario ate their food and forced Lucas to watch. Lucas started to drool over the plate in front of him and suddenly food was turning into something he needed.

Ness finished half of his pancakes to look at Lucas who was started to drool. "Got him," Ness then took the omelet then cut it into pieces then shoved one in Lucas's mouth. Lucas's was unprepared for such a sudden move that it shocked him. He wanted to spit it out but it was so good he chewed then swallowed. Suddenly he felt something that he hadn't felt before a funny feeling in his stomach or maybe it was the fact he just got a taste of food in the last two days. Ness fed Lucas the entire omelet quickly partly cause he wanted to finish his breakfast and because Lucas couldn't wait in between each piece going in.

When the omelet was gone he had a warm feeling he hadn't had in a while or that he can remember. "Thanks…" Lucas said. Ness was surprised but was happy to help. "I…" Lucas started then gulped then continued. "Want to say I apologize for the way I behaved and I'll try and do better, but I think you must understand me in order to really help me…I'm sorry I shouldn't be asking for your help." "No that's good we want to help and understand but your going to have trust us and let us be your friends," Ness stated. "Friends?" "Yeah people you can trust when your backs against the wall or to a few people that help build you up." "Not allies?" "Nope friends," Ness said.

Lucas thought on this word. It was really foreign to him, but if he ever wanted to get untied he would have to be on his best behavior. "So Lucas what can you tell us about yourself?" Sonic asked. Lucas looked down to the ground. "Something wrong?"

"…"

"Trust us we'll understand," Lucario reassured.

"…Well I don't know what I could tell you guys since I don't know myself,"

"You have amnesia?" Ness asked.

"Yes I guess you could say that and I only have about three years of my memory and that I just got I have no idea about my lost memory and who I was before all this power came to me and I resent it."

"But PSI is like a blessing to have that makes you special," Ness said.

"You know about PSI and how did you know I had it?" he was beginning to get suspicious.

"You and I are from the same world different time periods but initially the same so how is the future?"

"HA! You call PSI a blessing huh well I guess times change since instead of being on a pedestal were on someone's wall, or wanted poster, or even a hit list."

"WHAT!" all three of them exclaimed.

"In my world PSI users are hunted and are either killed on site or captured and killed later, either way you die."

"I guess the future being brighter just meant we're having clear skies," Sonic said.


	3. Freedom Movement

**Damaged Heart part 3**

"**Freedom Movement"**

Sonic, Lucario, Ness, and Lucas were looking up at the mob of robots. The robots looked like three giant spheres connected by a line in the middle of each sphere. They all had laser barrels pointing out the spheres on the left and right sphere. An eye was in the center of the sphere. They were taller then a truck and about of that size. The robot had a purple paint job to set it off. All four heroes stood on guard. "Great the Hound Hogs," Lucas, said.

"Hound Hogs?" all three said at once.

"Robots made by King P's manufacturer uh Prime Tech I think,"

"Are they common?"

"Actually no they're usually the heavy artillery, so since they got them doing such a low job as patrolling the streets I guess they got some meaner stuff,"

"Sounds promising," Lucario added.

"This is really nice of them like I've had some nice ambushes before but this takes the cake," Sonic said.

"Come on get serious Sonic we need to take care of these guys so we can go kick actual butt," Ness said

"Okay then Ness, you and Lucas sit this one out me and Lucario can handle these guys,"

"W-What Sonic that's insane there's no way just you and Lucario can take them all there must be at least 50," Lucas stated.

"That wouldn't be a problem even if I was by myself there isn't really any need for all of us to get involved in an easy fight,"

"Sonic's right besides you two have PSI powers meaning your attacks will probably not work on them since they are PSI proof right?" Lucario asked. Lucas reluctantly nodded.

"But guys are you sure though they do look tough," Ness voiced his opinion. Both Sonic and Lucario nodded. They took off their backpacks and handed them to Ness and Lucas.

"Okay then if you guys know what you're doing come on Lucas lets hide out here," Ness said grabbing Lucas and pulling him into a dead end alley. Sonic and Lucario turned their attention to the robots in front of them.

"Time to thrash this trash," Sonic said leaping into the air.

"I will take the enemies down here," Lucario said running forward.

Ness and Lucas watched from the alley with Ness looking on top and Lucas on bottom. Sonic landed on the center sphere of one of the robots. He performed a back flip then when he came back around he used his left leg to kick the robot into another behind it. From below a robot was firing from both cannons one at a time. "YOU WILL SURRENDER ALIEN,"

"Now that's just mean I may not pay taxes and I'm pretty much here to take down your government, but that does not make me a bad person," Sonic used his sonic spin. Using this he started to reflect the laser blast off of him. Some of the stray blast hit other robots to. Sonic finally came down onto the robot smashing right through it.

Lucario was charging and fighting his way through a crowd. He grabbed a laser barrel of one of the bots. He then spun it around three times then threw it into another robot. He performed a back handspring to avoid the rapid laser fire from a robot from above. Lucario clenched his fist then pushed them out. He used his aura to form a staff that looked like a bone. He began to spin the staff around and around blocking the onslaught. Sonic used his homing attack to take out the robot that had pinned down Lucario. Lucario ran forward then stabbed one end of his staff into another robots eye. Then flung it to the ground. A robot behind Lucario was charging its weapon for a big attack. Lucario saw it and ran towards quickly. When he was about 6 yards from it he used his extreme speed to get to the robot quicker. He held the staff long ways then pushed it straight up with each end pushing both gun barrels up making the robot fire harmlessly into the air. With his other hand he punched it in the eye. Lucario looked up to see sonic get shot right out of his spin form. Lucario hopped onto the broken robot then jumped in the air to meet Sonic. He held his staff like a bat. Sonic got what he was doing then curled up.

Lucario struck him with great strength sending Sonic right through three robots. Sonic maintained his blue effect. He was flying through the air smashing each and every bot in his path. Sonic was spinning toward the ground toward another bot. Sonic smashed right through it slicing it in half. The bot imploded kicking up smoke that covered Sonic. Sonic began to walk casually out the smog and to Lucario who just finished another bot. "Ready to rap this up?"

"Yes, this is growing very tiresome," Sonic and Lucario jumped back to back of each other allowing themselves to get surrounded by what was left of these robots. Sonic curled into a ball then started to charge his spin dash. Lucario gripped the end of his staff and pointed the other end toward Sonic. Sonic dashed forward and grabbed the end of the club while uncurling. Using his momentum he swung Lucario around kicking a Hound Hog. Lucario kept the flow going throwing Sonic into another. They kept this up with taking turns smashing the robots until one was left. Sonic swung Lucario making him kick the robot in the air. Lucario used his staff to launch Sonic after it. Sonic smiled and winked at the robot then performed an axe kick throwing it back the ground. It landed right on Lucario's staff puncturing it in the back. Clearly this battle was won.

"Eh I guess this could count as a warm-up," Sonic said.

"That was amazing!" Lucas called out running up to them. "I never knew you guys were so skilled I mean yeah I knew you were good, but not this good,"

"Were not in the smash realm anymore that's why," Ness said.

"Huh?"

"When were in the smash world our powers or dubbed down a bit so everyone has a even chance at winning. Now that we are no longer in the smash realm the rules no longer apply meaning now were at full power,"

"Oh, so that was a test of your full strength then,"

"Yes, it was but I have to agree with Sonic that the difficulty of this fight was lacking," Lucario added.

"But I hope all that training we did in smash world will still come in handy," Ness said.

"Training?" Lucas asked.

"When you weren't around we started to train ourselves since we didn't know what to expect when we came here," Lucario said.

"Yeah, but if this is the heavy artillery I think we just wasted time I mean I didn't think there was a difficulty below easy, but apparently those bots found it,"

Lucas chuckled. Suddenly he felt something, something very familiar to him. He knew it all to well. Ness noticed Lucas's face and decided to see if he could sense anything. After a moment he did sense something very powerful coming this way. Lucario noticed that they both had on their sensing faces. Lucario joined them by closing his eyes. He could feel a powerful aura coming towards them. He gawked slightly. Sonic just stood there tapping his foot with his arms folded. He could only sense Chaos Energy and this world just so happen to be free of that so his sensing skills were pretty much useless. He felt he'd have to get used to this.

"I'm waaaiiiting," Sonic said.

"It's best we go," They all said at once.

"Okay how we gonna make our quick escape?" They all just looked at him. "I thought so,"

Sonic carried all three of his friends then dashed off, Ness and Lucas under his arms and Lucario on his back. "Sonic hurry!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Hey, this isn't easy ya know you guys and the luggage all together weigh a ton specially you Lucario,"

"Cry me a river but hurry and get to higher ground," Lucas stated. Sonic grunted as he tried to pick up speed. He wasn't even sure whom they were avoiding, but he just went with the flow. He couldn't leap all the way up a building with these three so he decided to work his way up. Sonic gave it his all in one go. He spun his legs in a wheel then jumped up. He landed on a street light then onto a higher building then worked his way up until they were high above the streets. Sonic just dropped his friends.

"Talk about your friends weighing you down," Sonic said catching his breath.

"Maybe you should have worked out more," Ness teased.

"Maybe you should chill out on the steak," Sonic noticed Lucas looking over the edge down at something. "Okay so what where we avoiding?" Sonic asked walking over.

"Not what, but who," Lucario corrected.

"Who as in one person seriously,"

"Yes remember that guy I told you about well that's him," Sonic suddenly got curious and went to the edge to see this person, as did Ness and Lucario. The Commander as most called him was inspecting the damage of the bots.

"So that's your clone huh his name was Claus right?" Ness said. Lucas nodded. "Claus, Lucas wow I just realized that the L and the C switched that's kind of clever," Ness added. Lucas just rolled his eyes. Lucario stared at the being.

"This person was supposed to be Lucas's clone…something's not right about this," he thought. The Masked Boy turned around quickly looking into the sky. He didn't see anything so he turned back around. All four of them rose from the ground of the roof.

"Whew that was close," Sonic commented.

"I thought you weren't afraid of him," Ness teased.

"I'm not but truthfully we don't have time to fight him right now we need to get on task,"

"Sure,"

"Well anyway come on guys lets find a place to crash for a while,"

"Okay we can go to my place," Lucas said.

"Cool point us in the right direction,"

"Okay but move quick,"

Lucas rode on Lucario's back while Ness rode on Sonic's. Lucario lead the way as Sonic followed. They found themselves quickly moving from the city to the run down suburbs. It was quite empty with no one around. The grass was dead the houses were wrecked and messy. Lucas told Lucario to stop in front of one of the houses. The house wasn't as bad as all the others, but that really wasn't saying much. The porch worn out and dirty. The lawn was dead and dry. The house looked like swish cheese.

"Please tell me we're not staying here," Ness said.

"We have to make do that's all," Lucario said. Lucas climbed down Lucario's back then went into the house. His friends followed. The house actually looked well kept…somewhat. The only reason it would look like this is because it's been unattended for three months. There was a dinning room as soon as they walked in. A basic table with four chairs, on the left of that was the kitchen where the stove was, and the facet was. There was upstairs too, but they didn't see that part. Lucas walked to the back of the house under the stairs there was a door. Lucas then pushed the door as hard as he could. Eventually the door opened and he went in. His friends followed close behind. Lucario was the last to enter so he closed the door. They walked down some steps for a moment then came to a bottom floor. "Welcome to my home," Lucas announced flipping a switch.

Now Ness, Sonic, and Lucario didn't expect anything big since Lucas wasn't to use to this rebel stuff, but the place was a dump. There were four pillars in the four corners the room all together. The floor was hard wood so it didn't creaked when pressure was applied. The walls were white but had dirt and moss growing out of it. A little doggy bed was on the left of the entrance they came in. One of the most eye catching things about this eyesore is in a corner was some dried blood. The room was pretty big but was empty. It was about the size of a smash bedroom. In between each corner there are three other rooms or areas. He had a small T.V. about the size of Lucas's shin.

"Okay this going to take a bit more then elbow grease," Lucario commented.

"More like some soap for starters," Sonic added.

"Well he still is new to the whole rebelling thing," Ness added.

"Guys I'm still in the room," Lucas said flustered. They turned to him.

"I know this place isn't very good, but I think it's good enough as long as I have someplace I'm safe,"

"I rather by in a mine field as long as I had a nice T.V., and a pillow, and that it didn't smell like death," Ness commented

"Okay I get it guys it's awful," Lucas exclaimed.

"Lucas is this yours?" Lucario asked looking at the wall with the dried blood.

Lucas scowled before he answered, "Yeah,"

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Ness asked.

"That's from when I first found this place, and if you don't mind I don't want to talk about it," They decided to back off the subject.

"Back on topic this place… yuck," Sonic said.

"But don't think we can't help you with that either," Ness said. Lucas looked at them suspiciously.

"Before we discuss a game plan we need to fix this place up," Sonic said.

Everyone even Lucas nodded. Sonic, Ness, and Lucario immediately went to work with Lucas just watching. Ness picked up the old T.V. and smashed it. Lucas looked wide-eyed at him. Ness pulled out a real T.V. that was slim enough to fit in his backpack. Ness connected this T.V. Lucario while wearing a nose plug inspected the rooms getting rid of anything that gave off an odor. Sonic ran around the room to circulate air into the room sort of like an air freshener. He forced the smelly air out and kept the clean air in. Ness was setting up a computer in the corner of the room. When they did all they could they had to admit…the please didn't stink, but it needed furniture. "We'll worry about the details later, but first lets start with some briefing," Sonic said. They all sat in a circle around each other on the floor, since there was no furniture.

"Alright Lucas tell us what you know," Ness said.

"Okay then. King P or the Pig King as some call him, but his real name is unkown. He is the ruler of this city. He controls just about everything. He rules from the Empire Building the biggest building in the city. It sports a hundred floors making it near impossible to navigate through it properly. Taking him down is more difficult when you can't even reach him. And he has some of the most intelligent scientist under his will. He forces them to make weapons for him with the supplies he gets. Free will is something more of a gift then a right now. He tries to make himself seem like a hero by making the good guys look like bad guys. With the support of the public there isn't anything he can't do or accomplish. I was wanted as well. I did hurt King P where it mattered with a little sabotage, a little destruction, and just messin with him. Unfortunately he still is too much to take. The main reason is because of the Commander. He is the only one who is just as powerful as I am (glances at Ness who is frowning) well was the only one just as powerful as me. (Ness smiles) He was supposedly created as a clone of me. However he fights a whole lot different then how I fight because of some special training. I lost to him many times, but I have gotten the upper hand on him at times, but those times are rare,"

"Okay lets see if I get you…you get your butt kicked on a regular bases, you only do minor damage to King P's empire, and you are seen as a villain so the public is really against you," Ness surmised.

"Basically,"

"Why are PSI users being hunted though?"

"I don't know King P says their freaks of nature and will ultimately destroy the world, but I think there more than that. I…have been caught before, but how I got there is a mystery to me. I do know that he was experimenting with me, and will probably do the same with any PSI user he gets his hands on,"

"Interesting," Lucario said.

"And that masked kid has PSI powers to so why don't they hate him?" Ness continued the questioning.

"He's the so called altered PSI user for good or whatever, so sad what people will buy,"

"Yeah and you were public enemy, and a hero so you were like doing your own thing huh,"

"Okay, but that was then you have a team now, so you can cause a whole lot more damage now," Sonic said.

"Sonic's right with our help you will win this war," Lucario said.

"Yeah, Lucas your past failures are a thing of only the past," Ness said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I am a failure all by myself," Lucas said looking down at Ness. Belittling himself is one trait he still hasn't gotten rid of.

"Oh sorry didn't mean it like that,"

"I…"

"Don't worry Lucas we'll help you point blank, but we must fix up this place. Our base is only as good as our team we need some tech, supplies, and some air wick," Sonic said.

"Yeah, Lucas do you know anyone who has a hook up that can help us?" Ness asked.

"I do know someone, but I don't think it would be easy,"

"Why is that?"

"Well how I can I put this…it's a girl,"

"Oh," all three of them say this

"And I'm guessing she's not the girliest girl around," Sonic said. Lucas nodded. "She has pink somewhere on her doesn't she," With an eyebrow raised Lucas again nodded. At that Sonic sighed. "Its always the pink ones,"

"Well anyway I'm sure she can help with getting us the stuff we need, but it comes with a price,"

"What do you mean?" Ness asked.

"Well she did a couple of things for me because she felt that one I was there best shot at freeing this city, two because she wanted to help me, and three because she felt we were close. I never really milked her for all she's worth,"

"Aww that's sweet,"

"Shut up. I didn't even give her a second glance barley gave her the first one,"

"Oh she's that ugly,"

"No, she's very pretty, but she's very tuff so tuff she could make a man cry and she has some PSI of her own as well,"

"Oh so…" Sonic said.

"She would probably want something in return for her help especially in this situation,"

"Why when she sees you alive I bet she'll…" Lucario started.

"Want to punch my lights out for being away for so long. The only one here who could approach her without getting attention or drawing suspicion would be Ness…unfortunately,"

"Well with that attitude I don't know,"

"Let's not waste time lets go now I think this places odor is starting to burn my eyes," Sonic said.

"But I don't know if she would be in the same hotel anymore,"

"Lets just take a chance we'll never know if we don't try," Lucas reluctantly nodded. They ran from room well Ness, Lucario, and Sonic anyway. They tried to get out the door at the same time gasping for real air. The popped out after Lucas pushed them from behind. "You guys…are so…dramatic," Lucas said huffing and puffing. He must have been holding his breath to.

(In Pork Suite Heaven)

Ness was standing in front of the door to the hotel. It was really fancy looking. He couldn't help but whistle. He went in through the revolving doors into the lobby. The floor was made of slate smooth and shiny. Chairs are gathered around a T.V., windows, a hall for dining, and the front desk. "Ness stop gawking and get to work," said a voice from inside Ness's ear. It was Lucas.

Outside Sonic, Lucas, and Lucario were standing on a building the same height as the hotel watching. Ness grunted then walked over to the elevator. He hit the top floor number eight. The door closed then the elevator started to rise.

"There was no need to snap at me Lucas,"

"Well you were just sitting there gawking after we told you to act like you've been there and all you said was 'cant be that great',"

"Yeah and if we could see it from here then it was pretty obvious. We're across the room of Kumatora okay so we'll be watching," Sonic added.

"In other words be on your best behavior," Lucario said.

He was near the eighth floor. "You guys don't say a word either okay that means you Sonic," he turned down the volume when Sonic started to speak. He took it out his ear and stuffed it under his cape. That way they could hear better. The elevator door opened and Ness stepped out. He looked down the left hall then the right hall. There was only one room on the eighth floor!

"I wonder if this is the right door," Ness stated sarcastically. He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked a male voice. That threw Ness for a surprise. He knew that Lucas said this girl could make man cry but he didn't say her voice sounded like a he. The voice was deeper then his.

"Uh…Kumatora?"

"What…oh no I think your confused, but what business do you have with her?" the man stated. Okay good that wasn't Kumatora.

"I would like to talk to her about something related to the…lost soul,"

"How do you know…" he didn't finish as the door opened and a girl grabbed Ness then pulled him in.

"Duster don't over complicate things he said the password so let him in," she scolded. Good she sounded like a girl so this must be Kumatora. Judging from the way she pulled Ness in what Lucas said was to a T. The girl had on a blue dress with pink boots and pink hair. She had nice flawless skin and a very nice completion. Lucas hadn't given this girl a second glance he knew Lucas wasn't that way but come on how could you ignore that. The man had short brown hair and a blue sweater with a white horizontal line on his chest. He had bergande pants with brown shoes. Although one of his legs didn't look so good and he walked with a limp.

"Well the strange thing is that's Lucas's password nobody else should know that," Duster said. After hearing this the girl turned to Ness hostility shown. Ness had to keep his cool even though that was quite difficult at the moment.

"Who are you and how did you get Lucas's password!?" she spat.

"M-My name… is oh what's my name oh N-N-Ness,"

"Okay Ness explain how you got his password huh Lucas was very secretive about everything so how you know!" Ness then remembered how to handle her. Lucas told him some ways to get her to bend to his well. Yelling is just how she talked even when she isn't mad so it was best to just stay calm. Above all tell the truth without telling too much of the truth. PSI users are very good at detecting when someone is lying so it was best not to pull any funny stuff.

Ness relaxed. "That's another story for another day but I came here simply for your help,"

"Well how do you expect me to help you when you don't answer my questions?" Kumatora calmed a bit.

"Because those questions are not for me to answer, but allow me to explain. Some friends of mine and I are starting our own resistance. Although we got the skill we don't have the gear or proper breathing atmosphere,"

"So what you want me to do about it?" she grumbled. Ness looked around at the incredible room she had.

"We were hoping you could give us some supplies or some tech we could use,"

"Well I do know a guy…wait hold on I don't give free hand outs especially recreating a new base. I am nice enough to give free hand outs, but I'm no sucker I want know if your group can really be of some use. I'm not just building you and your friends a clubhouse,"

Ness snapped his fingers starting a tiny flame in between his index finger and thumb. Both Kumatora and Duster were surprised.

"So you have PSI powers!" Duster exclaimed.

"Yeah and I'm very skilled too just like the rest of my team,"

"So how many PSI users do you have?"

"Two including me,"

"How many members are on your team?" Kumatora asked starting to feel unsure.

"Four,"

"Ugh what can four people do that I've gotten dozens doing already,"

"Well…" Ness used his PSI to grab a nearby remote. He pressed the power button then changed the channel to the news.

"What's this got to do with anything?" Kumatora asked.

"Just watch,"

A newswoman was speaking, "…Still our top story a whole squadron of Hound Hogs was taken out of commission earlier today. Authorities are baffled at what could of done this. The evil PSI monsters have been mostly wiped out so what force could done this you ask. Well cameras around the city try to find that out by it is still unsure what happened.(Plays clip of battle but a bit blurred) Eye witnesses say and I quote 'In a blue flash of light the robots was smashed to bits and blown to pieces'. The fight lasted for about ten minutes and what scares some the most that there may have been two creatures behind this. We have confirmed that there was one person fighting in this battle. Unfortunately we are not sure of the other presence since we don't know if its even there. Some say that the being is moving at an incredible velocity that the naked eye can see. More to come later on and our next story is the great King P juggling…" Ness turned to T.V. off after that.

Ness looked back at Kumatora and Duster.

"Well that is impressive good job Ness," Duster said.

"All of us wasn't needed for the battle so only two of our members fought," Duster seemed impressed, but Kumatora still wasn't.

"So you took down some Hound Hogs big deal I still want to see if you can stand up to the big stuff,"

"Okay then give us a mission and we'll prove it,"

"Okay then…we've been planning an invasion on the Empire Building, but with so many floors it would be difficult to navigate through and know where were going," Ness nodded.

"Since you guys are so good I want you to sneak in and steal the blue prints of the building,"

"Is that all great and where can we find them?"

"The center of the building the 50th floor. That's the computer room download it on a disk then get it back to me,"

"Sounds simple," Duster just looked shocked. "I'll get you a blank disc," she then walked off.

"Kid do you have any idea the danger inside that building,"

"I think we can handle it,"

"How do you think I hurt my leg?" Ness was surprised.

"I see…but we'll come up with a plan and get these blue prints back to you," He still wasn't convince.

"Here ya go kid," Kumatora said coming back with a blank disc. She tossed it to him, which he caught.

"Great and here's our supply list. We'll try and get you the info by the end of the week," Ness handed her the list. Ness tossed the disc in his backpack then started for the door.

"Hey Ness what can I call this group of yours?" Kumatora asked. Ness stopped at the door.

"…The Freedom Fighters," He walked out the door then closed it. Kumatora pondered on the name for a moment when she heard the door close.

"Hey he didn't answer my question about Lucas," she ran for the door then opened it to see no one there.


	4. Recon Fun part 1

Damaged Heart part 4

"**Recon Fun part 1"**

**(Ness and Lucas POV)**

"So inside that building?" Sonic asked looking at a giant tower with his hands over his eyes. The sun was shining very bright, and there was a soft breeze blowing as well. The building is few miles in front of them. They were standing on the very building Lucas was sitting on before he 'died'.

"Yeah that's it," Lucas replied glumly. 

"Well I think we can handle that right," Ness said walking over to the edge.

"It won't be that easy,"

"Why not Lucas because from where I stand I think might be a piece a cake," Sonic said.

"Because everything isn't as it seems,"

"Please explain," Lucario said. Lucas walked over to the side right next to Ness.

"That building is filled to the bone with weapons and traps. You see all those buildings between us and the Empire Building there? (They nodded) Those buildings aren't actually used. Inside they have a tight defense so that if anyone tried the direct approach they'd be slaughtered before they even reached the door," They all gulped.

"But with Sonic's speed and my PK Teleport I'm sure we could get through that. Plus we can create a shield to protect ourselves," Sonic and Lucario thought that was a good point, but Lucas shook his head.

"The moment you activate your PSI the weapons will take more drastic measures. I…" he trailed off.

"Lucas you okay?" Ness asked looking at him. He looked scared and angry at the same time.

"I'm…fine just we need to be ready,"

"I think we could handle this right here right now,"

"Whoa hold on there cowboy those are famous last words. Even I think that would be insane and way too dangerous,"

"What but you've stormed bases all the time with little preparation. Your probably the most reckless one here," Ness said folding his arms.

"True but that's only when I go missions solo do I do that. If I have someone with me I'm not just trying to get myself out I'm trying to get that someone out with me. I'm a team player its either we all make it out or no one does, but that doesn't mean I want you to get caught so don't get me confused,"

"Okay Sonic I'll play it your way so what's the plan now?"

"We do some recon on the building. I'm not a 100% sure what's inside or their defense measures,"

Sonic nods then he folds his arms, "Sounds simple tomorrow night we see if we have enough info to attack. Today we're going to explore and find out any information we can. Lucas shouldn't be the only one that knows his way around. So be aware of your surroundings and try and create a map in your head. If we get separated then we have to know where were going so we can meet back up without having to set something on fire or a battle to get our attention. We'll split up for now and meet back at the house at sun set. Since Ness and Lucas can walk around the street without drawing attention then you two should stick together. Lucario and I will familiarize our self with the rooftops since that's the only way for us to travel without getting the authorities involved. While were out we'll try and gather information everyone understand?"

Everyone nods. "Good then lets head out Freedom Fighters," Sonic and Lucario picked Ness and Lucas up then leaped off the building. They dropped them off in an alley then left.

"Well Lucas just you and me where should we start first?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to just walk around,"

"Why?"

"Ness I lived here for a really long time and I've only been dead for 4 months. The odds of someone recognizing me are high,"

"Lucky you got a pal like me huh?" 

"What are you planning?"

"Just for you I packed a disguise for you that should help you keep a low profile," Ness took off his backpack and handed the disguise to Lucas who looked at it dumbfounded.

"Hurry up and change," Ness said turning his back to give him some privacy. Lucas changed clothes then when he said he was done Ness turned back around. Lucas had on the same clothes except he had a shirt with white and blue stripes, white and blue shoes like his old ones, and his pants was just a slightly darker shade.

"Ness this isn't going to work I look the same and the clothes are the same different colors,"

"Put the hat on to,"

"Why?"

"Because hair like that is very hard to forget even with 4 months,"

"I don't like to wear hats…I get hat hair,"

"Oh don't be such a baby," Ness said taking the hat from the ground and pushing it on his head. It was a lot of hair, but Ness managed to get the hat down. Lucas made a face the whole time.

"I'll get ya a hairnet, but now lets go," Ness packed up Lucas's discarded clothes then walked out the alley. Lucas was straggling behind so Ness went back then grabbed him then pulled him onto the sidewalk. No one noticed them, or nobody cared.

"See Lu…"

"No don't call me that," Lucas said covering his mouth. Lucas glanced around then removed his hand.

"Huh…oh right gotta call you something else…how about Lewis?"

"Fine by me,"

"Alright lets go,"

Ness started to walk off. Lucas jumped when he started walking without him and ran to catch up. The city was quite a marvel. Everyone seemed happy and technology wise they were very advanced. They watch as hover cars came flying by them. Lucas was somewhat amazed, but knew what was really going on behind the scenes. Ness and Lucas explored until they came to a fair. Lucas didn't have any interest, but Ness was sucked into it. He grabbed Lucas's wrist and pulled him along. Ness pulled Lucas onto a roller coaster. Once on Lucas wanted nothing, but to get off. He was even about to risk using his PSI. The coaster was off at blistering speed. Lucas held his hat on his head for dear life, but the coaster was anything he couldn't handle. Ness was having fun seeing as he was flailing his arms around. His hat almost went off, but he grabbed before it slipped off. They went through corkscrews and loop de loops. At one point they actually thought the coaster might derail, but it didn't luckily. When they came to a stop Ness got up letting out the breath he didn't even realized he was holding. One look at Lucas made him burst out laughing. Lucas was still shaking madly with his grip so tight on the bar he bet that they were stuck. Lucas was stuck there until they were announcing the ride was starting up again. He jumped out of the cart so fast Sonic would have been dazzled.

They hung out at the fair for an hour or so then Ness wanted to ride one thing before they got back to their mission. The Ferris wheel. Lucas wasn't afraid of heights so he didn't see a problem. They got on. The Ferris wheel was humongous close up and to be on it was amazing. Ness kept pointing out the sights and where they should head to next. Lucas looked at Ness with an eyebrow raised.

"You wanted us to get on the Ferris wheel to see where to go next,"

"Uh yeah exactly and because its fun,"

"Funny…"

"What is?"

"This fair has always been around but I never stopped to go,"

"Your just a dull boy is all. You never really knew what its like to have fun, or you just don't remember how to. Hey do you know any good gossip spots?"

"…A couple, but I'm not all sure how it works since Kumatora and Duster usually get the information for…what the," Lucas stopped himself upon noticing something or someone. On the top of the car behind us he noticed someone.

"What is it?" Ness asked looking at him. He noticed Lucas looking back so he followed his gaze until he saw what got him so upset. On the car was the Masked Commander Claus. He wasn't doing anything just sitting there like…he was enjoying the wind. His helmet was off letting Ness see exactly what he looked like. He was even more shocked then Lucas. As far as facial features go they looked exactly the same. Maybe this kid was Lucas's clone, but something didn't feel right he just couldn't piece it together. Lucas couldn't stop staring no matter how much he knew he shouldn't. He was right there, unguarded and unaware he could strike him down right now.

"Lucas I know what you're thinking, but it's not a rational decision. You'd ruin everything we've worked for so far,"

Lucas didn't break his gaze its only when Claus had caught his gaze did he jump. Ness knew that if he stared long enough he would realize who Lucas was. Luckily the ride ended so when the door was open Ness grabbed Ness then pulled him out the car then ran off. He dared not to look back in case of making them seem suspicious. Ness pulling Lucas ran out the fair and around the corner. Ness came to a stop in front of a restaurant. Ness was trying to catch his breath and see if they were followed. It seemed like they weren't. Finally he turned his attention to Lucas.

"I-I'm…really sorry I almost…"

"I understand just try and stay under control okay?" Lucas nodded. Ness started to walk with his hands behind his head and Lucas followed looking at the ground. Ness glanced back at Lucas to see him moping. He looked at him with pity.

"Hey where were those gossip spots?"

"…A place called Club Titiboo is where Kumatora and Duster get their info maybe we should start there," Lucas answered without looking up.

"Club Titiboo huh any place else besides there?"

"…The Dark View, but that place will be much more difficult to get in since we're kids and that's adults only, and some other places. I think our best choice is Club Titiboo,"

"Okay lead the way,"

Lucas glumly led the way to Club Titiboo. Ness was taking in all his surroundings so he knew where they were. They came to a building. The music was so loud that he could he hear it outside. The building had neon lights saying Club Titiboo. The sun was starting to set and they didn't want to worry Sonic and Lucario so they planned on getting in and getting out. They walked into the club to see a band playing. Lucas tipped his hat a little further down over his eyes. Ness did not notice, as he was surveying the area. Then something caught his attention. He saw a waitress that looked vaguely familiar as did one of the musicians on stage. He would figure that out later right now he needed to find out about what he needed to know.

"Look for a guy named Lighter he should have the info we need!" Lucas exclaimed still with his eyes covered. Ness nodded and they went there separate ways. Lucas walked past a waitress with pink hair. He glanced up so he knew where he was going. When he looked up his eyes met with the waitress. The waitress stared at him studying him. Lucas looked down quickly then walked off quickly. Ness was asking around for a guy named lighter. He saw a kid around his age so he decided to ask him.

"Excuse me do you know where a guy named Lighter is?"

The boy looked at him strangely before he said anything. "Why?"

"I uh need to ask him about something,"

"Well I'm his son so I'm sure you can tell me what it is,"

"Uh I'd rather it just be between me and him,"

"Whatever it is then it'll have to wait he's in a mee-I mean he's busy,"

"(Great now what do I do I don't have time to wait around),"

"Hello," the kid said waving his hand.

"Sorry well thanks anyway later,"

Ness walked off. The kid looked unsure then he walked somewhere. The band was done playing so the noise dropped considerably.

Ness and Lucas met back up both showing no results. To make matters worse they became suspicious to others. They decided that they would head back and hope Sonic and Lucario got results. They started for the door when some guys stood in their way. Lucas trembled as he saw who they were. They were Pigmask, but they weren't just any Pigmask they were the special trained, the elite. They carried swords and small laser handguns. They had on black skintight suits. They had a pigs nose on their chest and they had black mask on with pig ears. Even if the looked silly they were deadly. There were only four. There was one of them that was much shorter then the rest of them. He looked like he was a kid, but he could have been a really short man.

Ness and Lucas stepped out there way as they entered. They pulled out their guns then shoot them in the air to get everyone's attention.

"I want a man by the name of Lighter! Does anyone know where he is?" said the short guy. He was indeed a kid around Ness and Lucas's age from the sound of his voice.

No one answered making him angry. "Fine then," he started to scan the room until he found who he was looking for. He snapped his fingers then a chain fell from the ceiling and wrapped around the kid Ness was talking to earlier. So there were five of them. One of them was on the ceiling holding the kid hostage.

"Now someone go get Lighter or his son may not get to live through puberty,"

"Doesn't sound like you lived through it either," came a voice. Everyone was shocked at who ever would talk bad about the guy waving a gun. They looked toward the source to see Ness. All eyes were on him now.

"Smart mouth huh we can handle that," he snapped his fingers. One of the four from the group charged at Ness with his sword raised. He slammed it on the ground where Ness was before he jumped out the way. He swung for Ness's head but he ducked. He swung a wide blow but Ness preformed a long back flip onto an empty chair. The man charge and made a stabbing motion. Ness leaned on the top of the chair making the sword stab through the bottom of the chair. Before it got to far Ness hopped off the chair then kicked. The man was surprise by this and his sword went flying with the chair leaving him unarmed. Ness leaped forward and punched the soldier in the face knocking him to the floor. The room was full of gasped and shock.

"(I wont even need PSI to take these bozos)," Ness thought pulling out his bat.

"What the…impossible how did you do that?" the leader asked.

"One sec hey Lewis you done yet?" Everyone was confused whom he was talking to. Suddenly the chain holding the kid broke and he fell to the floor. Lucas joined him by his side. He got a few confused glances as well. He pulled his hat down further to cover his eyes.

"Okay everyone out this is going to get rough," Ness said. The crowd cleared in a matter of seconds. This gave them room to do their thing. All five of them regrouped and prepared to attack. The short one just pointed his sword at Ness.

"You four take the one with the white cap the red cap is mine,"

Lucas grumbled how he always gets outnumbered. Lucas jumped back and the four fighters followed him leaving Ness and the mysterious fighter. The one thing that struck him as odd was that he had a short ponytail out the back of his mask. The boy charged at Ness with his sword. Knowing his bat wouldn't protect him Ness jumped back out of the range of his swing. The boy reached for something on his belt then threw four ninja stars. Ness performed a back flip onto the end of a table then the table flipped up blocking all the shuriken on the bottom. The whole table was then sent flying at the boy. He sliced through it with ease. He didn't expect Ness to follow up so quickly. Ness brought his bat down but the boy side stepped the attack then sliced the bat in half. Ness stared at the half of bat he had in his hand. Then the boy kicked him in the stomach. Ness went flying into table knocking it over and a bowl landing on his head. Ness lifted the bowl to look at the kid. It was clear he was skilled but he wasn't going down that easy.

Ness sat up and threw the bowl, "Order up!"

The boy just shifted his head to the right then repositioned for a counterattack. Ness came running at him full force. The boy swung his sword horizontally, but Ness performed a somersault over it then kicked the boy in the back of the head. A surge of power came out as the boy was sent flying into a couple of tables.

"I'm tougher then you think,"

Lucas wasn't having things go as well for him. He was swamped and even with all his new skills these guys were still a challenge. Lucas ducked then under a sword swing, then jumped back to get out of the range of another. Then he jumped high to avoid a sword sweeping his feet. He performed a back somersault then slammed his foot on the head of an unsuspecting elite. He quickly grabbed the wrist of another before they could bring their sword down. He charged his fist with a subtle amount of PSI energy then punched him in the stomach, but the pain was anything but subtle. He flung him into another. One elite swiped his feet from under him then followed through with holding his sword backwards, then bringing it down to stab Lucas. Lucas rolled barley dodging it. While on the floor he charged his fist with PSI energy then broke the sword in half while it was in the ground. Lucas then followed through by kicking the feet from under him with his left foot. The elite hit his head on the ground hard. Lucas got up then jumped over a stab attempt from the last one. He charged his hands with PSI then slammed both his hands on his head. The elite got dizzy then fell to the ground. Lucas smiled at his handy work. He looked over to see how Ness was doing and saw that he could use help.

The boy was slashing at Ness relentlessly. Ness kept dodging and then he had an idea. Ness pushed him and Lucas was crouched down behind him making him fall back. The boy was even angrier falling for such a juvenile move. He pushed his hand out then a shockwave blew them both away. Ness landed on top of a table. Lucas hit the floor. The boy leaped into the air and was about to impale Ness when Lucas tackled him from the side. The boy used Lucas's momentum against him by flowing with it then throwing Lucas into a wall headfirst. Lucas's cap also fell off to reveal his blonde hair. The boy noticed this and was about to take a closer look when Ness jumped in the way.

"You can't win give it up,"

"Well then lets make a deal then I win you leave empty handed and you don't tell your bosses what really happened here,"

"…And if I win?"

"You get Lighter, me, and my friend without a fight," The boy thought about it until finally he nodded. Ness sighed like with relief.

Ness raised his hands like he was holding a guitar. Then suddenly PSI energy began to gather in his hands until it looked like a guitar. Ness slammed his right hand on it letting out three powerful bursts at the boy. The boy was taken aback and was blasted against a wall. He fell to the ground. It was clear the fight was over. Ness walked over to the boy.

"Y-You…pulled the wool over my eyes,"

"Maybe but a deal is a deal,"

The boy nodded as if he understood. He stood up leaning on the wall. Ness was able to get a good look at him now. He was his height and very muscular for someone his age just like him. He also noticed his sword looked vaguely familiar. Before he could ask the room filled with smoke pellets and when it cleared up the invaders were gone. Ness felt sweet relief flowing over him. That's when he remembered his fallen friend. He ran over to Lucas and kneeled down. Ness turned him over to see him still unconscious.

"Lewis you okay? Come on wake up,"

"Is he alright?" came a voice. Ness turned to see the kid from before was kneeling down next to him.

"Don't know he hit that wall pretty hard," it was best they go before they drew too much attention. Ness got Lucas on his back then was about to head to the door when a pink haired waitress stopped him.

"Uh excuse me,"

"He's not unconscious," At those words Ness could feel Lucas's body tense a bit.

"Wait a sec…Kumatora what are you doing here?"

"No I should be asking that, you claim your group is legit and here I find you clubbing around!"

"First we weren't clubbing, we were slugging, second we were trying to protect everyone from those guys, and third were just doing some recon,"

Kumatora calmed down before she spoke again, "Lucas its you isn't it come one I know when your faking please just talk to me," Here voice was sincere and there wasn't a faint bit of roughness. Ness felt Lucas wiggly in his grasp then he let him down of hi back. Lucas held his head down.

"I'm…" he didn't finish when Kumatora bent down to hug him tightly. The embrace was shocking to Lucas which was clear on his face.

"I knew it…I knew you didn't leave us," she said. Lucas looked at Kumatora while in her grasp then hugged her back.

"…Sorry," He released her then stepped back out of her hug. He looked at Ness and he nodded and ran for the door. 

"We'll talk later I promise, but now I really have to go," With that he ran after him. Kumatora was star struck. She turned to the door to see they both had left.

Ness and Lucas were dashing through the streets.

"We could really use some PK Teleport," Ness said.

"Yeah its pitch black out Sonic and Lucario must be freaking out," Lucas added. Ness grabbed Lucas and started to increase in speed. They kept going until they blasted through a portal and came back out in front the house. The ran into the house to see…no one.

"Hey where are those two?"

"Sorry we're late guys," came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Sonic come to a stop pulling Lucario.

"Well from the looks of it seems like they just got here to," Lucario added as they all stepped into the house.

"What happened to you guys you look just as bad as us?" Ness asked.

"Stuff…find anything out?" Sonic asked.

"We didn't find diddle," Ness said.

"Lucky you guys have us huh," Sonic said holding a disk.

"How did you get that?" Lucas asked.

This is part one so the next part will be Sonic and Lucario's adventure in the city. I like how things are working out and I plan on making a whole lot more competent pigmask making them twice as dangerous. The boy will get a name later. Please review.


	5. Recon Fun part 2

**Damaged Heart part 5**

"**Recon Fun part 2"**

**(Sonic and Lucario POV)**

Sonic and Lucario leaped out of the alley leaving behind Ness and Lucas. They decided that splitting up would be a good idea. Sonic and Lucario were jumping from rooftop to rooftop showing off their skill in acrobatics. Sonic's jumps were a bit bigger then Lucario's, but he kept up with not too much difficulty.

"So, Sonic how does this recon thing work?" Lucario asked.

Sonic performed a front handspring on the edge of a roof then came to a stop. Lucario happily stopped next to him.

"Well…to be honest recon was never my division,"

"What?"

"I didn't normally go on recon missions, and when I did they sometimes got out of hand,"

"I see…so what now. I'm not familiar of how we should start our search. I thought you would have some ideas,"

"Hold the phone buddy, that doesn't mean I don't have any ideas,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, since we can't go asking around about the defense system without looking like alien invaders we have to take a different approach,"

"We know that already,"

"Yes, we do. Instead of finding out about the weapon system the tower has, lets go to their supplier,"

"Their supplier? Oh I see now if we can find out what kind of weapons they have, it would almost be the same as knowing their defenses,"

"Right! Only problem is I don't know who their supplier is. I think Lucas mentioned it earlier,"

"I believe he said the company is called Prime Tech,"

"Okay, while we map out the city in our heads lets look for this Prime Tech,"

"Okay then,"

"But where do we start looking I wonder?" Sonic asked.

"With such a big customer such as the dictator of the city asking you for weapons, you have to make a pretty penny. I say we search around the more upscale part of the city," Lucario said.

"Now your thinking like a Freedom Fighter, okay lets go!"

Sonic turned and leaped across two buildings. Lucario followed his jumps being much shorter, but moving swiftly. They searched through the city from the roof. They had come across a fair when they saw someone familiar. They looked to see Ness and Lucas on a Ferries Wheel. They also saw someone sitting on a car just behind them. When the ride was over both bolted off the ride and out the park.

"That was odd," Lucario said.

"What was?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing, lets get back to searching, we can't start goofing off like those two," Lucario said leaping away.

Sonic glanced back at the boy on the car again. For a second their eyes met and were staring deeply at each other. Sonic could swear he may have seen the person before, but he was to far to really get a good look. Sonic turned and used his speed to warp away. Sonic caught back up with Lucario, and they began to travel to the more upscale part of town. They mimicked each others movements jumping the same distance, and jumping off the same stuff. Sonic didn't want to go too fast for Lucario. If they got into some trouble he didn't want Lucario all tuckered out. They both bounced off the side of a building then performed a front flip. They dashed forward with their arms behind them. They leaped forward then landing on another building. They realized the city was growing here so the buildings were getting taller. They needed to climb up. Luckily there were a couple of buildings grouped together perfect for climbing. Sonic nodded towards them and Lucario followed. They began jumped higher and higher with perfect timing with each other. They finally made it to reasonable height then walked over to the edge.

"I think this is high enough," Sonic stated looking down.

"Yeah, but we still don't know where Prime Tech is or where we are for that matter, and the sun is beginning to set,"

"Don't be so negative Lucario. We'll find it we just have to…" Sonic stopped.

"Something wrong Sonic?"

"Wouldn't ya know," Sonic said.

"Huh?" Lucario said walking over to the edge as well.

"Looks like its right under our nose," Sonic said.

Lucario was confused. Sonic pointed down, so Lucario took a look. He could see five giant green letters across the building. He started to make out there shape until he realized what it said.

"Prime…"

"Yep, dumb luck is also part of being a freedom fighter,"

Lucario chuckled.

"I'll take a look inside," Lucario said. He sat down in a meditating position. He closed his eyes and began to focus his aura. He began to glow a mixture of blue and purple. Lucario's appendages began to rise. He used his aura to scan through the entire building. Listening in as well.

"What do you see?" Sonic asked.

"Well…from what I can tell…it looks like its time for everyone to go home,"

"Good, then we can raid the place and see what we can find,"

"Hmmm…huh,"

"What is it?"

"I think I may have found the one in charge, they have a guest. I'm going to listen in," Lucario put his paws on the ground. He began to focus his aura only on the room so he could pick up on what they are saying. From what he could tell someone was sitting in a chair, and from the looks of it not a very tall person either, almost a kid. Someone entered the room also looking a little on the short side. Lucario could tell that the one standing was very powerful he could feel it. When he found the right frequency he began to listen in.

"…Should be able to tell me what I need to know," Lucario caught him in the middle of his sentence. It was the one standing.

"Yes, I should and I have. Why do you keep pestering me? I gave you what information I could Araboo what else do you want?"

"It's just you've been a little different lately,"

"If that's your way of asking if I'm alright then I'm fine,"

"I don't believe that. You're just like me and the other two lost and confused in this world. We don't have the power to change anything-,"

"Careful Araboo that sounds like talk of treason," the boy in the chair cut him off.

"Like you don't talk like that,"

"Listen I told you the guys name is Lighter hangs out at Club Titiboo very frequently. Has one son name Fuel. His wife is currently deceased, and he is probably in the tight circle of the resistance. That's all the information you're going to receive because that's all I have. Stop trying to make it seem like we're close friends or we could be because we're the same age. I know your trying to use me. I gave you what you wanted now get out!" yelled the boy in the chair.

"…You just fail to trust anyone George," the boy standing said turning to leave.

Lucario was astonished that he sensed the boy was sad. Did this Araboo feel bad for this George? Lucario was about to stop listening when he realized that Araboo had something else to say.

"Oh, and the boss wanted me to tell you he wants you to meet someone at The Dark View,"

"The Dark View!? But, that's where criminals, and convicts go. Someone could be killed right there on the spot and no one would move a muscle!"

"I don't make the rules. Just go I…don't want to be given orders I don't want to fulfill,"

Lucario could sense how nervous George was after this statement. Then finally Araboo finally left leaving behind George.

"I guess this means King P doesn't need me anymore. I guess he expects me to take my execution like a man. Like I don't know that's how he gets rid of people he deems unnecessary," He began to prepare to leave. Lucario finally cut the link.

Lucario looked back at Sonic who just stopped pacing. "So, what happened?"

Lucario explained the situation. Sonic began to think on what he heard.

"So, what should we do?" Lucario asked.

"Hmmm…we could easily get in while this kid George is off to his meeting, but from what you told me doesn't sound like he'll be coming back. The kid sounds like he's got some issues, but maybe we can turn him into an ally,"

Sonic walked over to the edge to see the boy in question hop into a limo and drive off. "Lets follow," Sonic said jumping over the edge and landing on the extended letters.

Lucario got up and followed. Sonic and Lucario tailed the limo from the rooftops. They may have tailed it for at least 45 minutes. They literally went from one end of the city, which was upscale to another part of the city, which was straight up trash. Graffiti everywhere, and the streets littered with trash. The building were either decaying, torn down, or full of holes. The limo stopped at one building that looked particularly intact. Lights were flashing through the dirty windows. George hopped out the limo then went to talk to the driver. Sonic and Lucario landed on a building on the other side of the street. They got down on their stomachs as the watch the limo drive off slowly. Probably explaining to the driver that he wouldn't need a ride. George watched the limo drive off then disappear. He took a deep breath then let it out as he walked into the building. Sonic and Lucario stood up.

"We better go and help him, or at least change that awful music," Sonic said.

"Okay, I have an idea. I'll use my aura to direct you to him, then you get him out simple,"

"Something tells me this plan wont be as simple as you make it sound," Sonic said. Sonic and Lucario leaped across the street to the other building.

"Wow, this music is worse closer up, I really feel bad for the people inside," Sonic said.

"Stay focus Sonic and pay close attention," Lucario took a knee, then placed his paw down then closed his eyes. He scanned through the huge crowd maybe hundreds were inside. They were all dancing crazily. He was able to track down George's aura. He had to admit it was surprisingly calm, for someone who knew they were going to die. He entered a room full of people everyone standing against the wall and only one sitting down. There was also window from what Lucario could tell. He stood back up opening his eyes.

"Ya know its pretty boring to just watch you do that,"

"Left, right, and straight think you can remember that?" Lucario asked ignoring his comment.

"What's with the directions?"

"I'm telling you his location, but to follow them correctly you must go in the way he came. I would be more detailed, but we don't have time, and besides we only have one communicator,"

Sonic sighed and nods. He jumps down to the ground. He finds some stray paper then shoves it in his ears. "Much better," Sonic dashed into the building ready get the kid and get out. He turned left when he went inside. He was moving along the side. Sonic took a right coming up some steps then found himself at a door. Sonic stopped and was about to open it when he decided he wanted to get his eavesdropping badge today. He took the paper out his left ear then put it to the door.

"…I don't want to do this, but I have my orders George," came a voice. It sounded like a girl.

"I know so lets just get it over with alright!" That one Sonic had to guess was George.

"George, I don't want to do this, and what's worst you don't care if I kill you right here, right now,"

"I'm done living in servitude, and serving that fat lard! Death sounds like a blessing from above to me,"

"George…"

"Just kill me already!"

"Hey, what's with all this drama!" Sonic exclaimed kicking the door opened. Everyone in the room turned to him, and was instantly awe struck. They had no idea what they were looking at. Sonic took a couple of quick glances around the room. He saw about eight guys in pig suits. They were holding guns, the barrels were aimed at what he could say was George. George had dirty blonde hair that stuck up, and the girl also had dirty blonde hair. Sonic didn't really take in their looks too much though.

"Ta-daa," Sonic said. The room still was silent. "I know I make the best entrances,"

"W-What the heck is that?" the girl asked.

"That's non of your concern. I'm just here for George, so if I could just-,"

"Kill it," she said calmly. All the man with guns lifted them up, and pointed them towards Sonic.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Sonic said.

They all opened fire shooting out red bullets. Sonic ducked then dashed around the room. In a blue blur he attacked and knocked out each soldier with ease. Sonic punched the finally soldier across the face. With the momentum he built up he cracked the helmet. The soldier grunted as he hit the ground. Sonic turned to George and the girl.

"Okay lets try this again you mind just…"

"PK Fire!" she exclaimed shooting out fire from her finger. Sonic was thrown off by the sudden attack, but that was after he dodged it by doing a cartwheel. The fire attack smashed through the window, but the people downstairs didn't seem to notice or care.

"She has PSI! But, she works for King P…maybe Lucas can explain this," Sonic thought. Sonic saw she was getting ready for another attack.

Before she could Sonic created a whirlwind by running around the room. While she was thrown off by this Sonic grabbed George then jumped out the broken window, and landed in the middle of the dance floor. Sonic put George down to look him over. He had on a small white lab coat but it was tucked in, a red tie, long blue pants, and red shoes. On his face he had thin glasses with brown eyes.

"Your not hurt are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine, but why…" he didn't finish, as he felt alarmed. Sonic turned to see what he was so freaked out about. The party came to a stop. Sonic just realized that he could barley hear anything out his right ear. He removed the paper.

"Oh that awful music stopped," Sonic said in relief.

"Uh blue guy I don't think that was the best thing to say," George said cowering behind him. Sonic found it odd that the kid begging for death was afraid of a few thugs.

"Hey check out this freak!" one called.

"Is that a rat!" said another.

"Lets chop it up and see what it taste like!" another one said.

"I say we let em go," said another. The last one confused everyone, but they realized that it was Sonic who said that.

"Come on guys lets not let this escalate. Besides why pick on me because I'm different…and cooler, smarter, funnier, and just all around better guy to hang out with, oh and better taste in music…wow I would totally hate me too if I were in your position,"

The crowd started to grow angrier.

"You do realize the more you talk the worse our chances are of walking out of here, right?" asked George getting more nervous.

"Trust me I got this," Sonic said raising a hand to defend George. Suddenly the window above smashed to pieces and someone came falling in. It landed on its feet behind Sonic then took a fighting stance. George felt alarmed.

"Lucario, I thought you were going to wait outside," Sonic said with only his eyes glancing back.

"I was, but I sensed trouble. I know you can handle these guys, but we have to make sure the boy is safe. I rather him not have to get over a few nicks and scratches,"

"Fine you get him out, while I have some fun,"

At this the crowd began to mob them. Lucario turned and picked up George then started to bounce from people's heads. Sonic didn't want to use his spin attack since they were regular people and his spin attack could very well kill them or break bones. He has to remember he's not in the smash tournament. So, Sonic decided to put his hand-to-hand skills to the test. They pulled out chains and pipes as weapons, but that didn't scare Sonic. Sonic leaned back avoiding someone's pole.

"Sheesh talk about an ugly crowd," Sonic said while performing a back flip kick into someone's jaw.

Using his speed he punched one guy with a noise ring in the face. One guy swung his pole horizontally trying to time so it hit Sonic while he was running. Sonic dropped down and slid on his knees under the pole. When he stopped he kicked another guys feet from under him. He got up avoiding someone's chains. Sonic dashed towards a girl with dreadlocks who threw the chains. Sonic grabbed one end then began running around her tying her up. He then gently pushed her over.

'Time to see how well I fight in my normal form' Sonic thought remembering his werehog combat skills.

He dashed up to another guy then slapped him upside his head. He turned to hit Sonic with his pipe, but Sonic duck making his pipe clash with someone else's. Sonic kicked one of them into the other. Somebody whipped their chains at Sonic, which he responded by catching them. Sonic began to ran around the room using the person as a wrecking ball. He made a sharp turn making the guy come flying forward into another group of ten.

"Strike!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic dashed forward then skidded to a stop while extending his right leg out, making another thug who was running at him trip and hit the ground. Out of the corner of his eye Sonic saw someone trying to bring a pole down on him. Sonic swiftly brought up his left foot kicking the side of the pole, successfully knocking it out the thugs hand. Sonic then followed up with a kick with his right into the thug's head. Sonic performed a back flip then kicked another in the head as he came down. He slammed his elbow into another's stomach. He jumped back on top of the bar. Another guy dove for him, but Sonic jumped back tricking the guy into landing on the bar. Sonic grabbed the back of his shirt then dashed to the other end of the bar.

"Order up!" Sonic said. He transferred his momentum throwing the guy into the crowd. As much fun Sonic was having it was about time to go. Sonic looked around and saw that Lucario must have left. He rolled forward between someone's legs. He performed a front flip over someone else's punch. He planted his feet on his back then jumped up to the ceiling. He smashed through thus ending the fight. Sonic landed on the roof to see Lucario and George there waiting.

"Finally, lets go," Lucario said.

"Wait hold on…" George started.

"No time, I got a feeling a chase scene is about to start," Sonic picked up both George and Lucario with great difficulty then dashed off. Running with them made it a little easier to carry them. He had them both under his arms as he ran through the streets.

"Okay this is going to be a trick," Sonic said. He was coming up on the Prime Tech building. He was moving much faster then the limo from before shortening the 45 minute drive to 5. With a slight grunt Sonic jumped landing on a streetlight, then onto a small building. He jumped up higher. He landed on a pole then launched himself to the roof of Prime Tech there he dropped his passengers.

"Gosh…that never gets easier," Sonic said falling on his butt.

"Why are we here?" George asked.

"We need your help,"

"My help huh…so that's why you helped me,"

"Well-"

"Save it! You're no better then anyone else in this stupid city! Always do something for someone to get something in return! What is it money, weapons, WHAT!"

"Information actually," Lucario said calmly.

"On what?" George was still irritated.

"We need info on the weapons inside The Empire Building," Lucario said.

"Why?" George was starting to calm down becoming curious.

"We plan on doing a little breaking and entering," Sonic said. Lucario shook his head inside one of his paws.

"Why would you expect me to do that?! Because you saved me! I didn't want to be saved, and now I'm not promised a fast death, but a painful one like that other fugitive PSI user who died a couple of months ago!" George yelled.

"Your thinking about it all wrong George," Lucario said trying to calm him down.

"How do you even know me have you been spying on me!"

"Just today actually," Sonic answered.

"I owe you nothing," he said coldly then began to walk to the roof entrance to the building. Sonic dashed in front of him, and then put on a sympathetic face. He bends down to his level so their eye to eye.

"Listen George first my names Sonic and that's Lucario. I'm not into using people to get what I need or what I want. We didn't go help you because you could help us. We helped you because one it was the right thing to do, two you were in trouble, and three you obviously need a new out look on life. In reality pal no offense, but we weighed our options. We really could of got what we needed although it would have been louder, but in the end we would of got what we needed like I said. George we wouldn't mind being your friends if you let us. Not cause you can help us, but because we can help you. So, trust us," Sonic said patting him on the shoulder.

George looked down tears forming in his eyes. "I-I never had…any friends," he said suddenly embracing Sonic.

"Awe course ya do you just don't realize it. Like that guy Araboo and that other girl. They care just hard for it to see," Sonic said as George released him.

"Maybe, if you help us we can help you in the end, or with whatever you need," Lucario said.

"Yeah, life can get difficult, but you don't have to go through it alone," Sonic said standing back up. George felt much better.

"Here, come with me I'll get you what you need," He said unlocking the door. They went into his office, and he began to furiously type on his keyboard. Sonic watched from behind.

"I'm saving all this on a disk for you, but it's going to take some time,"

"Which were in limited supply of," Lucario said from the window. Sonic walked over to see what he was talking about. A whole troop of soldiers was on their way to the building.

"Lucario's right," Sonic said.

"Don't worry my defense system is second only to The Empire Building. They'll have a better chance of going to hell and back before they make it to us on time," George said confidently. Sonic wasn't convinced.

"Lucario why don't you see to our guest," Sonic said. Lucario gave a quick nod then left the room. Sonic went back over to George.

"Don't you want to go with him, I mean I saw how great a fighter you are back at the club. He may need help, like isn't that what friends do?"

"Right, but Lucario is tuff he can take care of himself. I'm more worried about you since you are the target. Weather we get this data or not, your coming with us,"

George couldn't help but smile. Sonic watched the screen to see how progress was going. Lucario was dashing through the halls. He came to a room with dozens of soldiers.

"How did they get through the security," Lucario thought. They raised their weapons to fire. Lucario saw a light switch then quickly flipped it turning the lights off. Then what followed were grunts, bodies hitting the floor, battle cries, and finally a "HIYAH!". Lucario then flipped on the lights again. All the soldiers were on the ground groaning.

"They must've knocked out the security system," Lucario thought as he ran off again.

Back in the Presidents room George was still copying the data. Sonic looked around the office until something caught his eye.

"What's this?"

George glanced up. "That's just the circuit breaker I installed it up here that way it would be easier to turn off the lights,"

Sonic looked at the switches then flipped them all.

"H-Hey you just turned the lights out on Lucario! Are you nuts!" George exclaimed.

"Chill out, trust me Lucario will have an advantage in the dark. He literally can take those guys with his eyes close," Sonic assured him. George nodded then went back to work.

Lucario was traveling through the dark halls. He would have to thank Sonic for making this easier for him. He's already taken out a good majority of the intruders. He made it to a giant room with conveyer belts from one end to the other. Through his aura vision he saw them coming up the stairs, and from the looks of it they came prepared. They move as if they can see, but it's not natural vision like Lucario's. Lucario jumped over the railing. He slammed on the ground alerting the soldiers traveling up the stairs. They aimed their weapons at Lucario while he charged an aura sphere. He took aim then fired it. It swerved in a circle, but Lucario wasn't aiming for the soldiers. He hit the top of the stairs where the soldiers haven't reached yet. The stairs began to crumble and fall apart with the soldiers still on it. Lucario was alerted to another presence, and then he leaped back avoiding…flames. Lucario used his aura to focus on who it was.

"So…there's more then one of you…I think I've seen you someone where before," She said. Lucario could make out she was a young girl around George's age and height, an athletic build, and a short dress with tights underneath. She had her hair in a single ponytail in the back of her head.

"Nice to meet you," Lucario said casually.

"Likewise, so what or who are you exactly?"

"My name is Lucario, and you are?"

"Names Alisha,"

"Nice to meet you. So, what are you doing working for this shady group?"

"Sorry, but I don't give out information on my life decisions to people I've just met… if I can call you that,"

"Fair enough, but why do this?"

"I been given orders,"

"Is that all?"

"That's it,"

"You were persuaded weren't you?"

"That's my business!" she exclaimed. Lucario could sense her regret.

"It's all going to change soon trust me,"

"Your right about that…PK Fire!" she said unleashed flames in Lucario's direction.

Back in the president's office George was still copying away. Sonic turned out the lights for everything below them, so they still had light and power. Sonic walked back behind George to take a look at how it was going.

"Chill Sonic I'm almost done just need a few more minutes," Suddenly there was an explosion from below them.

"Something tells me you got less then that,"

Sonic went over to the window to see something coming up from the outside. Sonic jumped back from the window then a robot burst through the window. George cringed at the sight of it to afraid to scream. Sonic removed his arm from his face to see his new foe. He took a small gasped. It was a robot unlike any he's seen so far. It had giant wings with sharp tips blue in color, the face of a wart hog, three fingers with claws on its hind legs and front, and it was a bit taller and much wider than Sonic.

"Oh no…it's the Warhog!" George exclaimed.

"SUBJECTS WILL COME QUIETLY OR FORCE WILL BE ADMINISTRATED," the Warhog said.

"George you keep working while I keep 'ol bacon bits busy," The robot glared at him.

It crouched down preparing to charge, and Sonic took a battle position. It charged at Sonic, but Sonic performed a leapfrog move right over it as it came by. It didn't stop and went right through the wall. Sonic turned to the hole to see it come charging back out. Sonic was taken by surprise, so he was tackled out the hole in the window. He went flying down to the ground while in the Warhog's grasp.

"SONIC!" George yelled. He stopped and ran over to the window.

They both collided with the ground kicking up a humongous smoke pillar. George hoped he was okay. He saw two figures come out of the smoke at opposite sides. He was relieved to make out Sonic's figure. He decided that he better hurry and get back to work. The robot came charging at Sonic again, but Sonic vaulted over it as it came by. It made a U-turn then came back. This time Sonic rolled out of the way. After it came by Sonic ran after it. Right in the middle of its U-turn Sonic slammed into its side. He kept pushing it until he slammed it into a building. Sonic jumped back then ignoring his injuries, he looked up to see flashes inside a couple floors below where George was. He saw the glows going up in floors.

"Uh oh George is all by himself. Whoever or whatever is fighting Lucario must be pretty strong. I need to get back up there," Sonic took off running up the side of the building. Before he could reach his floor however the Warhog tackled him through the glass landing them in a meeting room with the giant table and seats. They both went flying through the table and through the door into the hallway. While they both were in midair Sonic was able to push off the Warhog. It slammed into a wall while Sonic landed in a crouched position across from it.

"Oh great I can barley see a thing. Great idea Sonic," he mumbled.

Sonic ran towards at the Warhog, but an easy pace. The Warhog turned its head then fired two red laser beams out its nose. Sonic had noticed the glowing and by natural instinct he knew what they were. He jumped up above the shots, and then he planted his feet on the ceiling then jumped off. Sonic curled into a ball then slammed into the Warhog, and sending it to the floor below. It crashed to the ground while Sonic landed on his feet.

"Okay time to turn you into a nice continental breakfast," Sonic said as the Warhog got up.

A couple floors above Sonic's battle Lucario was also having a hard time. Lucario once again tried to get close, but she summoned a wall of fire. Lucario immediately switched to all fours then ran around it quickly to find she was gone. Lucario turned to the right to see a ball of cold air coming at him. Lucario jumped back onto his hind legs, then performed a series of back handsprings. He ended the chain by jumping up onto the railing above him, also narrowly avoiding another fire attack. Lucario was stumped at how well this girl could fight, and in the dark no less. He needed to do something quickly before he got hit by one of those fire attacks. Fire is weakness, and can easily damage him. One hit and its over. Lucario then had an idea. She must be using night vision goggles, and with her PSI it would be like she can see just fine. The one problem with those goggles though is it can nearly blind you if you have them on with light. He needed to get close on last time, and he knew just how to do it.

He jumped down from the railing. He ran toward her as blistering speed. He notice that she always turns her head each time she lets loose her fire attack. His timing needed to be perfect. As soon as she pointed her finger he was a spark.

'Now's my chance' Lucario thought.

Lucario activated his extremespeed then dashed at her. He grabbed her finger before she fired then brought it in front of her face. Her finger was pointed up. Flames came out her finger as she screamed at the amount of light that was in her eyes. She instantly dropped the attack. Lucario let her arm go making her stagger back dizzy. Lucario then slammed his tail into her stomach knocking her to the ground. After that she didn't get up. She was so dizzy that any attack could knock her out. Lucario sighed a breath of relief. He rubbed his arm as he felt a few of the flames had landed on it. He began to walk back to the top floor. He looked up to see only George was in the room, and suddenly he heard the lights turn on. Lucario opened his eyes finally happy to see correctly. He hoped Sonic was alright in his battle. He had saw before he opened his eyes that George is own his way down. He decided to meet up with him.

Sonic was on one knee holding his arm. The robot had heat sensors so seeing where Sonic is wasn't a problem. Suddenly the lights turned on. Sonic looked to see the robot was in the air above him.

"Oh, your bacon now!" Sonic exclaimed.

He performed a sonic spin slamming into the robot and pushing it up. It slammed into the ceiling, finally the robot was broken in half as Sonic smashed through the ceiling. Sonic landed on the ground with grace, but then he grudgingly stood back up.

"Dang that thing did a number on me. I had better get to Lucario and George,"

All three had taken similar paths so they met up at a cross section of the building.

"Oh my gosh Sonic are you okay?" George asked.

"I'll be fine, but we're not done yet we need to get out of here fast," Sonic said.

"That girl shouldn't be out for too long,"

"Woman trouble Lucario?"

"You don't know the half of it,"

"Oh, guys I got the data that you needed, although it may not be what they currently have its pretty accurate," George said handing Sonic the disk.

"Alright we're in business,"

"Now we must get out of here before reinforcement come," Lucario said.

"You guys have been through a lot so just worry about getting yourselves out, I'll find my own way,"

"But, George-,"

"I know this place better then anyone. I'll be fine trust me,"

"Okay but here," Sonic said handing them a watch communicator. "I want you to call us in case you're in trouble and need our help. Don't hesitate to ask okay?"

George nodded.

"Good luck George," Lucario said dashing off.

"Yeah, be safe and remember to call even if you might get caught in here just call. Aint nothing going to stop me from helping a friend out," Sonic said dashing off after Lucario.

"I'll keep that in mind!" he called after them. He turned and ran in another direction.

Sonic caught up with Lucario quickly. He grabbed Lucario's wrist then dashed forward. He smashed right through the wall toward a Hound Hog. Sonic grabbed its arm then swung around with it as the pivot point. He began running down the side of the building knocking away each robot in his path. When he made it to the ground he pulled up then started smashing through each robot in his path. He blew them all away. He then toned down his speed in a less destructive manner. They remained unnoticed and undetected. They made it to the deserted neighborhood. Sonic came screeching to a halt and he saw that Ness and Lucas are at the door. From the looks of it they were just arriving as well.

"Well it seems like we're all late," Ness said.

"Yeah, get anything, besides a fight," Sonic said.

"No, you?" Lucas asked.

"We actually got some information that could be useful," Lucario said.

"That's good, but we still want to investigate our lead,"

"Well let's check it out as a group tomorrow I'm too beat for anything but sleep,"

Everyone agreed to that. They walked into the house for some shuteye, and to get rest for tomorrow's adventure.

(Somewhere else)

"So these are the two who intervened?" asked a voice. It was old yet somewhat childish.

"Yes sir," replied the masked commander holding up some papers.

"Well then…let the games begin, because no one defies King P!" he begin to laugh maniacally.


	6. Secrets Out

**Damaged Heart part 6**

"**Secrets Out,"**

Sonic, Ness, Lucas, and Lucario were just sleeping around the house at the moment. They all are still recovering from the battles they all had last night. The sun was shining outside and it looked like a promising day. Sonic was asleep sitting down against a wall. Lucario is on the floor sitting in a meditative state. Ness and Lucas both shared a long couch, with their heads resting on opposite sides. Everyone was sound asleep. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. However, no one in the house stirred in the slightest. Then the knocking got louder and fiercer, but still no one moved. Finally, the door just burst open and two people walked in with a dog. One of them has their hands on their hips.

"So, these are the freedom fighters?" one asked very surprised.

"Bark!"

"I agree a very sorry looking bunch. I mean seriously they all could have been killed by now," the other person said. The person sounded female.

"Hey you see those two strange things over there?" the other person asked. He sounded male.

"Grr…WAKE UP YOU BUMS!" the person yelled.

"Hey, no need to shout," Sonic said. He was unmoved and still had his eyes close. He sat with his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, you may wake them," Lucario said referring to Ness and Lucas who were still asleep, surprisingly. He was also unmoved.

"You two were awake?" the man asked shocked.

"The moment you stepped onto the porch," Lucario said.

"The first knock for me," Sonic added.

"So, you're the other two members of this team huh," the girl asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Sonic said.

"Since you entered our home without our say so you may as well introduce yourselves first," Lucario said finally opening his eyes.

"Fair enough, my name is Duster, this is Kumatora, and that's Lucas's dog Boney," Duster said.

"My name is Lucario, and this is my friend Sonic the hedgehog,"

"But, just call me Sonic,"

"Okay then Sonic, Lucario mind telling us why you didn't feel threatened when someone entered your home without you planning it?"

Lucario saw this as a test of their intelligence, and powers. Sonic decided to let Lucario answer the question.

"My power of aura alerted me to your presence before you even reached the front door. I could tell you are friendly by reading your aura. Through telepathy I told Sonic not to worry, and to just relax,"

"Oh, it would seem that there's more to you guys then meets the eye," Kumatora said smiling. She must've liked the answer.

Boney went over to the couch and began licking Lucas's face. Lucas stirred and opened his eyes to see Boney. He smiled a very bright smile that threw the dog back for a moment.

"Hey boy," Lucas said patting. He let out a yawn then kicked Ness to wake up. Once he saw Ness began to stir he started to turn over the head of the couch. "Hey Sonic, Lucario you guys up…" He trailed off when saw their guest.

"Good morning Lucas," Kumatora said.

"Heh, uh g-good morning Kuma, Duster," Lucas said a bit startled.

After a moment everyone was up. Turns out Kumatora and Duster brought breakfast over, which all four of them tore into. They hadn't eaten in quite a while. Kumatora was also surprised Lucas ate as well as he did. He usually just picked at his food with little interest and wound up not finishing it. After they ate they took to the small living room. Ness and Lucas sat on the couch. Sonic sat on the left arm of the couch, while Lucario just stood. Kumatora and Duster brought over two chairs from the kitchen table. Boney hopped onto the couch in between Ness and Lucas.

"I'm guessing your not trying to turn this place into a bed and breakfast, so what is it?" Sonic asked.

"Like to get right into it don't we. Well given everything that's happened last night we want to know what exactly are you guys up to," Kumatora said.

"The very mission you gave us," Ness answered.

"I think you may've strayed from the path. We got all these reports of dozens of soldiers put on bed rest, the fresh new Warhog is destroyed, someone defeated General Alisha, a big rumble at the Dark View, the director of Prime tech attempts to escape, and other stu-…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up the director of Prime Tech ATTEMPTS to escape," Sonic interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm positive you've got something to do with that. Good work lets see where King P can get those crazy weapons now!"

"We have to save him," Lucario said.

"Huh?" Kuma said.

"Why would you do that? That guy is in control of a company that supplies King P with most of his weapons. I admit some of our tech come from there, but with that guy out the way it shouldn't be that hard to get what we need," Duster said.

"He's our friend that's the only reason we need," Sonic said.

"I don't get it," Duster said scratching his head.

"Sonic and Lucario met the guy which is actually a kid, last night," Lucas said.

"Oh, so he's a kid," Duster said.

"Yeah, and according to Sonic and Lucario all he needs is someone who cares," Ness said.

"Who cares let King P give him a hug," Kuma said.

"I care, and he isn't staying capture. Do you know where he is?" Sonic asked.

"He's being transported to the Empire Building. No, telling what his fate may be," Duster said.

"A transporter huh shouldn't be too hard to find," Sonic said.

"W-What are you crazy! You're gonna risk your necks for someone you barley know!" Lucas yelled. It was clear he wasn't for it.

"Why not?" Ness asked.

"Because it's a waste,"

"We're saving someone in trouble," Ness argued.

"I don't care, it wouldn't help in anything. Those Transporters are too strong to break through. I have no doubt Sonic could catch it, but he couldn't break though it. It's too fast for Lucario, but he may be able to break through. It's risky and unnecessary. Like I said a waste,"

'Guess some things still haven't changed about him,' Kuma thought.

"He's probably being moved as we speak, so lets just go," Sonic said.

"No, one is leaving!" Lucas exclaimed.

Sonic, Ness, and even Lucario glared at Lucas growling slightly. Clearly he hasn't completely reformed from his old jerk ways.

"Fine then, Ness, Lucario lets go!" Sonic said.

"Hey what did I just say!?" Lucas yelled jumping up to stop them.

"PK Flash!" Ness called. This blinded Lucas for a moment. When his vision returned he saw they had already left. He growled lowly.

"Uh, Lucas," Kuma said.

"What is it," he almost barked.

"…There's more we have to say,"

"It'll have to wait I gotta go after them,"

Duster and Kumatora were quite surprised. If he thought it was so risky then why would he go after them? Lucas rarely takes risk. Duster recovered quicker.

"But, its really important, and I think you should really know before you go after them,"

Reluctantly, Lucas went to sit down and listen to what they had to say.

Sonic was dashing through the streets at breakneck speed. "Give me the position of the Transporter Lucario," Sonic said in his communicator in his ear.

Lucario was leaping over building as fast as he could. Ness was riding on his back with a slight scowl. "Lucas was right that thing is fast, but you can defiantly catch it. I can only keep it in sight,"

"George is in there right? I'd hate for it to be a trap, even though it probably is, but at least a trap with bait we actually want,"

"Yes, he's in there alright," Lucario stopped for a moment. Ness looked at a tracker on his arm, and the actually Transporter. He looked up and down to get a fix on its position from Sonic. On the tracker it showed Lucario and his position and Sonic's.

"Alright Sonic, its two intersections in front of you, oh and it just took a left. Its, big, green, spiked wheels, blasters on the side, and I'm guessing rocket boosters," Ness said into Lucario's communicator.

"Got it!"

Sonic dashed ahead of Lucario and Ness. He followed Ness's instructions and came up on the Transporter.

Inside the Transporter George sighed. "I guess this wasn't the best way,"

The Driver and the passenger were listening to the special song of the Pig King, when suddenly one of them noticed something.

"Hey, it looks like something's on our bacon," the passenger said looking at the mirror.

"Ha, yeah right nothing can catch this thing. The road we travel on is always closed so we don't run into any traffic. Which means we can haul all we want!"

Suddenly they both heard a knock at the window of the driver. They both looked to see Sonic running along side them.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna need for you to pull over,"

They were both shocked to see him, but non-the less the driver floored it speeding up.

"Awe come on don't play hard to get," Sonic said speeding up to catch back up. "Hey guys, did you get what the driver said earlier?"

"Way ahead of you Sonic," Ness said. "We're already in position, just keep them busy, then get back when we tell ya,"

"Got it!"

The blasters on the side the Transporter began to focus on Sonic. Sonic smiled. He was still on its tail. The blaster opened fire shooting out fast and powerful shots. The shots were so powerful they tore apart the concrete. However, the concrete was all it could hit. Sonic used his quick step to avoid each blast. Sonic performed a side flip to avoid another. Sonic leaped forward toward the blaster that just shot at him then curled up into a ball. He used his spin attack to smash the laser right off the side. Sonic then continued to run at that side which is the left. Sonic began to knock on the part where the prisoners are held. Just to make sure George was in there.

"Yo George are you in there!?" Sonic yelled.

George jumped at the sudden banging. He could barley make out the voice, so he banged back. Sonic took this as a sign that he was in there, but couldn't hear him. Suddenly, the whole thing started to move toward him. Sonic backed off the other way but it kept coming toward him. Sonic looked to his left to see he was running out of road and would be on the sidewalk soon. He couldn't let people get hurt.

"George hang on to something!" Sonic yelled hoping he heard him. Inside George got down and held onto the side bar. Sonic quickly dashed ahead of the Transporter. This surprised the driver greatly.

Sonic skid to a halt in front a building. He looked to see the transporter coming. "Gotta time this right," Sonic leaned on his right leg. When the Transporter was right where he wanted it he jumped to the side. He curled up then bounced off the side. Sonic then slammed into the side of the Transporter knocking it off balance a bit, and giving Sonic quite a headache. Sonic was about to give chase again, when Lucario told him to stay.

Above on a building a little ahead of the swerving transporter, Ness and Lucario waited.

"Okay now's our chance," Lucario said. "Now only fire when I do okay Ness?"

Ness responds with a nod. Lucario charges his Aura Sphere, and Ness gets his PK Rockin ready by summoning his PSI Guitar. They both wait.

"NOW!" Lucario yells. He fires his fully charged Aura Sphere, and Ness shoots out a beam out his guitar. Suddenly, the two attacks start to attract to each other. Then they combined. The red/blue sphere went at the truck head on. The power was so great it flipped the truck onto its back. It came to a screeching halt. The passing people could only stare in shock. Sonic caught up to gape at the damage. Lucario and Ness came down to join him.

"You guys really went all out on this thing,"

"It was an accident our attacks like fused. I didn't even put a whole lotta punch into mine," Ness said.

"And, that wasn't the absolute full power of my Aura Sphere," Lucario added.

"Well we stopped it now, but now we gotta get George outta there. You guys gonna try that trick again?"

"No way, that effect was completely unplanned. I don't want us to blow the whole thing sky high. Besides, I know just the thing to cut this open," Lucario said. He walked up to it then crossed his arms. "Metal Claw!"

Suddenly the spikes on Lucario's paws began to glow. Then they changed into three separate claws. He uncrossed his arms then began slashing at the carrying compartment. When he cut through a good amount he used his Force Palm attack to break through completely. He then peered inside. Lucario saw someone rubbing the floor, as if looking for something.

"George that you?" Lucario asked stepping in.

"L-Lucario," George said looking up. He didn't have his glasses on. They must've fallen off. Lucario looked down to see the thick glasses. He picked them up and handed them to George. George thanked him then put them on. He then looked up at Lucario.

"Oh, Lucario!" George said jumping up to grab him in a hug around his waist. Lucario smiled then pat him on the head. "I thought I heard Sonic,"

"He's outside. Come on lets go," Lucario said. Lucario led him out the hole where when he saw Sonic gave him the same treatment.

"So, this is your friend George huh," Ness said. George turned his attention to Ness. Ness slightly gasped. "Wow, you look just like this friend I have,"

"Hmm, and you look like someone I've seen somewhere before as well," George said scratching his chin.

"Well we can muse on how much we look like someone else later, but right now we should leave before they spring it," Sonic said.

"Spring what?" George asked.

"This trap," someone said. All four of them looked behind them to see someone descend from the air. He has on orange cargo pants, with black boots, an arm cannon on his right arm, a holster for his sword, white glove on his left hand, a black jacket with fur on the collar, and finally a helmet that scurried most his face. Behind him were three Warhogs.

"Well isn't this a surprise," Sonic said sarcastically.

"Well at least we finally meet this guy face to face," Ness said.

"Likewise. I was curious to see who was causing so much trouble," the masked boy said.

"Well let us introduce ourselves. We are the Freedom Fighters," Sonic said.

"Sounds like a lame rebel group to me," The Masked Boy responded.

"More like Revolutionaries,"

"Well whoever, or whatever you guys are it doesn't matter. You all going to be out of the way soon," He said taking out his sword.

"Ness, you deal with him. Those Warhogs are most likely modified against PSI powers. Sonic and I will handle them," Lucario whispered to Ness.

"I'll help too," George said taking out a laser blaster. It's black all over with knob for different settings.

"You had a weapon! Then how did you get captured!?" they all said.

"I'll explain later," he said.

The three Warhogs instantly went at them. Sonic was first to come up to it and kick it in the face. He was somewhat experienced to fighting these. The Warhog face slammed into the pavement, and Sonic came rammed into with a sonic spin. Lucario and George fired two burst of energy at their respective Warhog. They engaged them afterwards. Ness and The masked boy faced off.

"Ya know, I've seen you somewhere," he said.

"Well I saw you once. Name's Ness, but I know your name already,"

"How?" he demanded.

"My secret,"

"We'll see," he said charging at Ness.

He swung his sword, which Ness easily dodged by jumping back. The masked boy leaped forward raising his sword to bring down on Ness, but Ness tackled him with his elbow right in the stomach. Ness and the masked boy separated in the air quickly. The masked boy rubbed his stomach. Ness just smiled. This angered the masked boy. He sent out a powerful bolt of lightning that Ness dodged effortlessly by leaning to the left. He put his hand behind his back with a smile. This response made the masked boy growl with anger. He shot more bolts of lightning at Ness. Ness took a quick glance back then forward. All with his hands behind his back he ducked, then leaned sideways, then forward pushing out his stomach. He took one step back avoiding the last bolt. He pulled out his left hand.

"PK Energy Ball!" Ness exclaimed. He shot out a fastball of PSI energy. The masked boy barley dodged it by jumping up extending his wings. Ness suddenly appeared then kicked him spiking him into the ground. When the masked boy looked up Ness was standing over him. Gripping his sword tightly, the masked boy swung at Ness, but Ness moved back just in time. Ness then noticed something odd.

'This guy is supposed to be Lucas's clone? He fights way too different, and he's holding that sword in his left hand. I know Lucas is right handed' Ness thought.

Ness was too deep in thought to notice a PK Love headed right for him. The attack hit home as Ness began sent flying. However, he was able to recover in midair, and then skid to a halt on the ground. The masked boy came flying at Ness, still firing his PK Love attack. Ness used his PK Warp to disappear. The masked boy picked up on him; so he landed on the ground to jump back narrowly avoiding a wave of PK energy. He was then met to a fist in the face by Ness. He regained his balance to swing his sword, but Ness caught his arm. The masked boy responded by kicking him in the side, but this caused him to lose his sword. Ness fell back on his feet with the masked boy's sword in his hand. He tossed the sword when the masked boy came flying up to him. He let loose a powerful PK Love, but Ness jumped into the air using his PSI. The boy followed close behind. He threw a powerful kick that Ness blocked, however he lost his balance. The boy used his PK Whip that slammed into the top of Ness sending him to the ground. Ness raised his shield before he slammed into the ground. The masked boy came down. Ness rose brushing the dirt off his shirt. He seemed a little surprised, but still with a smile on his face.

"Heh, not bad,"

"Not bad! Who are you!?"

"Well, I've been in quite a few battles myself. I've just about master my PSI powers. You still need some work. You're strong, but lack a whole lot of heart,"

"Heart?"

"Yeah, that's what really gives you that kick,"

"Who are you exactly because I think I've seen your face somewhere?"

"You may've,"

Ness got ready for battle. "Alright no more holding back," He held out his hand then summoned his PSI Guitar. The masked boy gaped at him. "PK Rockin!"

A burst of PSI energy came charging at Claus. He didn't have time to react as the attack over took him. He landed on his back with his helmet off. He groaned in pain. He looked up to see Ness standing over him with Sonic, Lucario, and George behind him. The masked boy then sat up. He saw parts of the Warhogs scattered all over behind Sonic, Lucario and George.

"Thanks for the assist, those lightning blast really helped!" Sonic called.

The masked boy tried to ignore Sonic. He refocused on Ness. "W-What was that?"

"My power, what real PSI power is,"

He stood up. "I-I'm not done here,"

"Yes, you are," came voice. Everyone looked up to see Lucas float down to the ground. The unmasked boy eyes grew wide.

"S-S-So…you did survive,"

"Yes, I did,"

"Heh, you may as well of stayed where you were,"

Lucas turned to face the others. He only glanced at George. "Get ready to head back with our new 'friend'," he used the last word very weirdly. "And you," he said turning to face the unmasked boy. "You, are nothing now. Your master's rule is finally on a countdown,"

"Like you're the one to stop him," he said charging at Lucas. He activated his PSI Clones separating into three in all. Lucas was unmoved. The two clones came first.

"PK Burst," Lucas said. He took in the PSI clones and used them in his attack. He then shot out a powerful blast of PSI energy. The unmasked boy was overwhelmed and tossed aside. "Like I said Claus, your nothing to me now," Lucas said turning. While Lucas was turned Claus fired another PK Love Omega level. However, Ness jumped in and used his PK Reflect. He raised his hands to create a light screen that bounced the attack back. Claus stared wide-eyed at the attack. He closed his eyes waiting for the attack, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Sonic was holding him by the back of his shirt. He looked over to the spot where he was to see the spot was obliterated.

"W-Why did you save me?"

"Because that could have been you," Sonic said referring to the scorched ground. "Wow, you really do look like Lucas. By if you don't mind me saying you don't act a thing like him. Besides, killing people isn't how we do things," Sonic said letting him down. He ruffled his hair a bit then Claus slapped it away.

"Your not my friend,"

"You're an interesting kid ya know that?"

Claus glared at him. He would've attacked but he just didn't have the strength. Sonic had this thinking look on his face. He then bent down to whisper something to him. Claus was wide-eyed for a moment. Sonic then backed away. He ran off to get with his friends. Then they cleared out quickly. They moved too fast for Claus to track them, but he wasn't really paying a whole lot of attention. Finally, he just collapsed.

The Freedom Fighters arrived at the hideout with minimum trouble. Kumatora and Duster left, but Boney was there to greet them.

"Well, I'm not at all happy you guys went against me like that," Lucas said finally.

"Sorry Lucas, but George is our friend too. We couldn't let his fate be decided by this mad man," Sonic said.

"I'm sorry to of caused trouble," George said.

"Okay then mind explaining why you allowed yourself to be captured?" Ness asked.

"I wanted to see if Sonic, and Lucario are really my friends. If what Sonic said was true. I know that now, so I have no reason to doubt anymore,"

"Good," Lucario said.

"I guess you could be useful," Lucas admitted.

"So, you're the one that's been bugging King P, and supposedly died," George said eyeing Lucas. He held out his hand shakily. Lucas only looked at it. He turned away.

"Baby steps, he still needs some time. He wouldn't even look in my direction when we first met," Ness said trying to assure George.

"That move you performed Ness, what was it?" George asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen some of those moves you pulled off today," Sonic said impressed.

"Well, in true nature more attacks are fast and furious just like your Sonic. My PK Rockin is my most powerful attack. Although I can't use the moves I do in the tournament, except PK Flash,"

"But, that one with the guitar really intrigues me," George said.

"Oh, you mean my PK Rockin?"

"Yes, that one how long have you had it?"

"Every since I first got my powers, why?"

"It's just that it reminds me so much of someone I've seen or read somewhere. I guess I'll figure it out later. Anyway, I want to make myself useful to you guys. So, come to me when ever you need some tech help, or a weapon," George said.

"Finally, a tech head ya know I could use a new bat," Ness said putting his arm around Geroge's neck. Sonic and Lucario chuckled. Lucario walked into the house, and Sonic followed. Sonic took one last glance out, and went in also closing the door.

(Empire Building)

"UNACCEPTABLE!!" a yell was heard.

Claus flinched under it. He was not used to being yelled at.

"You trash! I thought you were supposed to be the best, and here you are losing like the rest of the losers here!" the yell came from a person on a throne. He then began to wheeze and cough.

"I'm sorry master. That boy with PSI was much more skilled then I was. And, Lucas is back meaning I was easily outnumbered,"

"So? Does that give you an excuse to *wheeze* FAIL!"

"Sorry master,"

"Well, we may as well keep a look out for the brat, and his friends. Who was the kid that beat you, do you even know?" His voice calmed somewhat.

"Yes, he wore a red cape and called himself Ness," The being in front Claus froze. Claus could sense his sudden discomfort. "Master are you alright?"

"H-His name is…Ness?"

"Yes, sire,"

"Did he carry a backpack, and use a strange PSI move called PK Rockin?"

Claus looked at him shocked. "Well did he!?" Claus's master said now getting more flustered then ever.

"Yes,"

Panic was clear in Claus's master's face. He started wheezing and coughing more then ever. Finally, he said something. "I understand now. Go, and do whatever I don't care. I have some preparations to make, for an old pal," he growled the last part.

Claus nods then leaves his master alone.

'He couldn't be here, he just can't. Everything's going to fall right before me again. I wont let it happen' he thought.

(New Pork City)

Day began to turn to night as the sun began to set. The city nightlife was beginning to start up, and the excitement was about to begin. The commander flew over a couple buildings until finally landing on one. He took off his helmet. He began to glance around.

"Well, I'm glad you took me up on my offer," came a voice behind him.

He turned to see non other then Sonic the hedgehog. "I'm surprised I came," Claus said.

"But, you wanted to. I need to understand a few things about you. I've had a couple of run in with doppelgangers myself, and you are far different then what I would call a doppelganger,"

"I've been trained to shed the weaknesses Lucas has, making me perfect,"

"But, you just lost today,"

"Minor set back, I underestimated my opponent,"

"The point I'm making is you're not perfect. From what I can tell you're…different,"

"Different?"

Sonic took a seat against an air conditioning unit. He motioned for Claus to come over. Claus was hesitant.

"You can have your hand on you sword if you want to make yourself feel better," Sonic said.

At that Claus walked over to Sonic and sat next to him with his left hand on his sword. Sonic however, knew no matter how fast or good his reflexes are, he was faster. The sword was only a formality.

"Why, are you taking such a risk?" Claus asked.

"I'm what you would call a daredevil or a risk taker in other words. Also I noticed something…your just as empty as Lucas aren't you?"

"What! Of course not he's just a shell of a person,"

"Really and your not?"

"No!"

"What makes you so different?"

"Because I have a purpose,"

"To serve a jerk,"

"No…to be part of something. Lucas is a loner, and a crybaby," he said folding his arms.

"So, you know who you were before this?"

"Before what?"

"Before you went from normal boy to commander,"

"I was born this way. I was created in a lab," He held out his right arm. "Feel it,"

Sonic did and gasped. It felt hard to touch, and Sonic was very used to this material. It was indeed metallic. "So you're a cyborg?"

"The proper term is Chimera,"

"What about your other parts?"

"Human, except my eye here," he said pointing to his right eye.

"That's quite something,"

"What about you huh? What are you, science experiment, a weapon of some kind, a freak of nature, or what?"

"Whatcha ya see it whatcha ya get. I'm just a guy that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the hedgehog,"

"…I see. So, your happy with your life?" he asked.

"I live life to the fullest. I don't live doing stuff I may regret. I'm always willing to help out my friends, and anyone who may need it. Which is why I asked you here. You live as if you're someone else, but you claim to be someone else. That's confusing ya know,"

"I don't know what you mean,"

"You act nothing like Lucas. We've been around him for four months I think we pretty much have most of his personality memorized. When we met you for a few short minutes, and we felt we've meet a whole new person,"

"We?"

"Those other two guys,"

"Are you serious?"

"Quite,"

"I never realized that, or rather no one has ever told me that,"

"Well now you've heard it," Sonic said jumping up. "I don't expect this to change anything, but I just think you should know. If you want to find out who you are then you may want to help Lucas,"

Claus looked to the side then pulled out his lightning sword. He swung it, but Sonic merely paced back. Sonic glanced up to see a spy drone of some kind. He saw where this was going. He jumped back avoiding another swing. He let loose a lightning attack which Sonic dodged by curling into a ball and rolling to the other side of the building. He quickly came back around and knocked Claus's feet from under him knocking him to the ground. Sonic jumped onto the ledge of the building. Took a quick glance back with a smile then jumped off. Claus walked over to the edge to see the hedgehog was already a long way gone. He sheathed his sword then walked back to where he was to sit down.

"I live as someone else, but claim to be someone else," Claus repeated.

Sonic stood on a building far from where the masked boy was. He merely looked out with his hand on the side of a pole. Suddenly, a noise came from his ear.

"Sonic, where are you?" it was Lucas.

"Out and about. Wanted to get familiar with the city nightlife,"

"Well stop goofing off and get back here. I don't want you of all people to get caught out there,"

"You warm my heart Lucas," Sonic said jumping toward another building.

"Well we have plans to make and we need your experience. We're going into that disk George gave Lucario and you,"

"Got it be there in a sonic second," Sonic said performing a chain of somersaults then landing on his toes to leap forward to the other end of a building.

'Things are starting to heat up now' Sonic thought.


	7. New Base part 1

_**Damaged Heart part 7**_

"_**New Base" Part 1**_

It's a dark night. Everyone is fast asleep in their beds. Of course they'd have no choice since the curfew is 9 o'clock. All lights are to be out an hour later. The streets are dead quiet with only the sounds of a few Houndhogs patrolling the streets. No life was found anywhere. The only thing that made any sound was that of a shipment truck. The truck was a regular run of the mill truck. No deadly weapons, or highly guarded. A simple truck, however the cargo was anything but simple. Two drivers along with others were carrying crates of something from a giant building into the back of the truck. The crates were so heavy that it took four guys to just move one. But they had to be quick, and quiet. If anyone were out, that weren't supposed to be, we say they were simple packing stuff in a truck. No big deal. However, the crates themselves are from a corporation known as A.R.M.S. Which is an acronym for Annihilation of Rebel Makers Station. Clearly this company was made to eliminate rebels against King P. This company was second only two Prime Tech, but only for a while anyway. Once they started coming out with bigger and badder weapons Prime Tech was given the boot. The workers quickly try to put all the crates in before they attract any unwanted attention.

However, they already got it.

A group of ten was around the outer rim of the wall that surrounded the building. They all were rugged and strong looking. They all have black skintight suits, and with black hats. Each carrying a laser rifle, or weapon of choice. At the head of the pack was non other then Duster. They have all gathered around the door that leads out of the company's area. They wall was far too thick to punch through, and too high to climb with no holding, plus the barbwire wasn't very inviting. So, the group was forced to wait.

"Duster I don't get it. Why not use your wall staples to get us up there?" one of the men asked.

"Because we need to take this stuff quietly. If we go in they're blasting and shouting then we could wind up dead. Were out gun, and that stuff is heavy so we would need time to get it all," Duster explained. That may've been the eighth time he's had to explain that.

"Oh, I see. Sorry for being so pushy. I just want to get this done quick," the man said sighing.

"Why's that?" Duster asked.

"Oh, we may see pretty soon,"

A few seconds later a great wind began to blow, and because it was so sudden some of the man almost yelped from surprise. As quickly as it came it left.

"That was some odd wind there," one man said.

"Was it me, or did I see something blue…" one man said.

Inside on the company grounds the truck is almost fully loaded. The workers were so happy that there was a notable difference on how fast they were working.

"Wow, that looks heavy," came a voice.

"Ya think. Why don't you stop standing around and help out. We need to get this done quick," a worker said as he carried a crate surprisingly all by himself. Less people were starting to work on more then one box that way they could get the job done.

"Why's that?"

"What are you an idiot? That new rebel group is making all sorts of trouble. If they saw this shipment of stuff that'd be all over it,"

"Why would they? Looks like regular crates to me,"

The worker finally dropped the crate into the back and then bent over to catch his breath. When he got it back he responded. "These pal are super weapons. Capable of all kinds of destruction. Got something to do with King P's secret weap-…hey wait a minute who are?" he said turning.

When he faced who he was talking to this whole time he froze. He was looking directly at a big blue hedgehog, with black gloves, and black shoes.

"Ya know thanks Mack I think I can take these big bad weapons off your hands," the hedgehog said.

"We got trouble!" exclaimed the worker. He ran off to join the other workers. They all grabbed any weapon handy. Workers turned fighters in an instant.

"Alright Freedom Fighters lets do it to it!" Sonic called.

Instantly three figures jumped off the top of the holding part of the truck. Ness, Lucas, and Lucario also joining Sonic. They all had on a black outfit. Lucas has an all black shirt, with pants, black shoes, and a black ski hat. Ness the same except is hat was just a black version of his regular one. Lucario however only appeared to have darker fur then usual.

Instantly the four went into battle against the army of workers. Sonic lead the charge of his team.

Sonic ran up then sent an uppercut into the jaw of one enemy. Lucario flipped one worker into another. Ness and Lucas combined their efforts. They both sent out powerful PSI shockwaves at a large crowd. After that they separated to fight on their own. Sonic jumped up then while doing a split in midair slammed the heads of two on coming guards together. Lucario elbow one in the gut then swiped him off his feet. One worker came at Lucas with a metal pole. Lucas simply leaned back avoiding the pole. Then he followed through with a back flip sending out a strong PSI energy from his feet. It knocked the worker down to the ground. Ness blocked a pole with his bat. Ness couldn't quite muscle him. Sonic came from the side kicking the guy in the side. They both gave each other a thumbs up.

Sonic and Ness began to charge together. Ness hopped on Sonic's back then charged up his PSI.

"PK Flash!" Ness exclaimed.

He built up a powerful amount of energy then dropped it on Sonic and him. But the intent was not to damage. Sonic began to spin taking in the light. Then a blur of green he came screeching toward a crowd of workers. The explosion scattered them all away. Sonic stood proud, but Ness was still trying to stop the world from spinning.

Lucario blocked an attempt from a worker then forced his flat palm into his face. "How we getting out of here again?" he asked.

Lucas jumped up then sent a powerful kick into a worker's jaw. "Ness!"

"Huh, oh right, I'm on it!" Ness said running to the truck.

"THE WEAPONS!" one worker cried. Suddenly the workers retreated, but it was short lived. They came back out with the weapons that still hadn't gotten in the truck. Up to date laser rifles. The rifles are highly destructive.

Sonic narrowly dodged one. He saw it blow a big chunk of the 10 inch thick wall. "Okay time to go,"

The shots were pretty scattered probably because the workers weren't trained to use the weapons. Lucas and Lucario hopped into the back of the truck then closed the doors. Sonic leaped forward then kicked off the closed door of the truck. He turned in the air then raised his hand. A blue glow began to emit from his hand.

"Sonic Wind!"

The attack didn't do any real damage to the workers, but it did confuse them for a moment. Sonic landed on the ground. He ran to the drivers seat then hopped in. Ness hopped into the passenger's side.

"Sweet they left the keys. Okay Ness get ready to do your thing,"

Ness nods. He closes his eyes then grips anything on the truck. Sonic starts the truck then puts the petal to the metal. A whole is blown in the door. Lucas and Lucario quickly look out then at each other. They nod then they began to return fire. Lucario with Aura Sphere, and Lucas with PK Love. The Truck began to speed up. It went faster, faster, and faster. Pretty soon they came to the end of the line.

"Ness hurry!" Lucas and Lucario call out.

"PK Teleport!"

In a flash the truck vanishes as soon as it hits the wall. It only left behind marks that it was indeed there.

Now the group outside had heard the entire ruckus. Once they heard the cry of the Freedom Fighters they knew they should head back home. Some of the man were quite disappointed.

"Man we finally get some action, and what happens, we get denied," said one man.

"At least we have allies," Duster said trying to reassure his men.

"Allies? Ha that group sounds like a bunch of fools flaunting their power. They may have strength, but pretty soon that will fail them," said a man very enraged.

"Calm down Dimitri. We'll all have or chance," Duster said.

"I don't know how. Those Rebels have been causing chaos for not just King P, but us to! We haven't been able to fully complete a mission in weeks, our weapon supplies will dwindle now that they've taken all the weapons we needed, and because of the stunt they pulled at Prime Tech any plans of getting to the Empire Building have just gone down the toilet!"

"Keep your voice down. I understand your upset with the amount of setbacks we've had,"

"Setbacks, try back at square one,"

"But, once we get a hold of these guys, and talk about this we can combine our efforts,"

"Those fools could get us all killed. Did you not see how they blindly rushed into the war zone,"

"Yet they came out alive. Beside isn't that they plan you wanted to go with?"

Dimitri was now silent.

"Okay then. Lets head back then rest up for whatever may come next,"

Everyone agreed and journeyed back to their respective homes.

Back at Freedom HQ also called 'the dump' George is on the steps waiting for the others. Suddenly out of nowhere a big truck skid to a halt. Flames coming from the wheels.

"Whoa…" George said standing up. The Freedom Fighters exited the truck looking a little beat. "How the mission go guys,"

"Splendid," Sonic said.

"As planned," Ness said.

George turned to Lucas and Lucario who would probably tell how it really went.

"A fluke," Lucario said.

"We were totally winging it," Lucas said.

"Nice, but now we gotta get these weapons," George said.

"Why did we have to get em in the first place? I mean I'm all for a grad theft auto and all, but I would need a good reason," Ness asked.

George bowed to Ness quickly. "Of course I'm sorry I didn't explain earlier sir." Ness smiled a bit while his other team members rolled their eyes. "Ya see ARMS is a very dangerous company. Subtle is a word they don't even know the meaning of. They develop weapons three times more dangerous then the ones in Prime Tech,"

"So, you basically sent us on an errand of yours. Trying to wipe out the competition," Lucas said poking George in the chest.

"Of course not!" George said moving his Lucas's hand. "These weapons are so much more dangerous that they could hurt a whole lot more people then what's intended. The guy running the company is totally bent on destruction. 'If it can't blow anything up within a mile radius you didn't get it from us' is there slogan. There tyrants all their own. With these weapons we can use the power cells to power the house, we could get rid of them, or save some to sell on the black market for either a quick buck or information, after I dub them down of course,"

"That makes sense. But, were gonna have to talk about that black market thing though," Sonic said.

"Yes, of course,"

"So, should we unload the truck?" Lucario asked.

"Nah, I'm beat after that mission. George throw a cloaker on it and lets call it a night," Sonic said.

Lucas looked at Sonic.

"If that's cool with you Lucas,"

"Sure why not. I don't really lead this team," Lucas said walking to the house.

Everyone sighs at Lucas. George puts a pad on the side of the truck. It looked like a click on light but in chrome. He pressed the giant button then instantly the truck vanished. George then catches up with the others the get some shuteye. The three boys got into their sleep wear and got ready for bed. Since they had new company the sleeping arrangements had to be rearrange. Sonic and Lucario were the most agreeable, as was Boney who slept on a doggy bed. Sonic could sleep virtual anywhere, and Lucario just wasn't that picky. Ness, Lucas, and George however were a different story. Ness and Lucas wanted the couch, but then George wanted a spot. There was no way three people were going to sleep there. Finally, George had given up.

"Agh forget it. I'm going upstairs to work on the disc and see what I can salvage," George said stepping away from the argument. 

"Sorry again," Ness said weakly as everyone save George glared at him angrily.

"Just so you know I fell ten stories out a building for that information," Sonic said.

They had planned to go through the disc a couple of days ago, but unfortunately Ness spilled his soda all over the computer they needed. So, without a computer they were pretty much sunk. George had been working around the clock to get it working again but the tech was just too foreign to him. Basically they were up stream without a paddle.

George sighs. "Yeah, I know. If only I had my notes…" George said sadly.

"What notes?" Sonic asked being the only one curious enough to ask.

"I was in development of a new generation of technology, a state the art and one of a kind supercomputer. I was almost done with it to before all this happened,"

"Super Computer you say?" Sonic asked getting more interested.

"Yeah had a name for it to. I was gonna call it A.D.A.M. Oh, well I guess back to repairs,"

"Wait a sec George," Sonic said hopping up from the seat he was in. "Why not just get your notes and complete the little thing,"

"As if. The notes are at my house in my lab. With all the needed equipment and plus, the Pigmasks have probably already raided it if they hadn't hacked the defense system already,"

"Yeah…maybe this could work," Sonic said.

"Uh-oh I know that look," Lucario said.

"No way we just got back from a mission, and I'm beat. We all don't have super endurance like you do Sonic," Ness said.

"Which is why I'm going this mission solo," Sonic said.

"What?" the exclaimed.

"Sonic, your gonna need some type of back up if you go there. The city itself is dangerous at night, and the Pigmask may already have a head start," Lucas said. His worry for his friend showing.

"Trust me I can handle going on a solo mission. I'm great at working with others, but everyone needs their me time,"

"But, Sonic if the defense system isn't turned off then you may be killed. I gurante you that. No, one as ever entered my house without my say so, ever, not even a Pigmask Elite. And besides, you can't bring me my whole lab by yourself,"

"That doesn't matter it may be difficult, but its not impossible," Sonic said. He was staying firm to his idea.

George sighs. "Well if you insist on going wait here a sec," George said going up the steps. He came back down with some type of headpiece. It has red lens with a camera attached, with a microphone, and the part that covers Sonic's ear. It looked like it was made for him.

"I've no free loader ya know. I noticed how limited your communication is so I decided to make communicators for all of you,"

Sonic took it a put on. "Hey just my size," Sonic said winking.

"Yeah, I measured your heads while you were sleeping,"

"Okay…" everyone muttered.

"Uh let me explain how it works. The red lens serves as a detector for ultraviolet lights. They can pick up on anything. They also serve as a tracer, or a map so you know which way your going, and you can keep a lock on your targets. The microphone obviously serves as communication. This camera here serves as feedback on the computer. I managed to at least get the screen working so we can monitor you the whole way. Finally, the tight ear latcher I made specifically for you wont fall off, so don't feel like you have to hold onto it while you run. It only comes off when you push that button on the top. Got it?"

"Sir, yes sir," Sonic said doing a quick salute.

"Do you really have to go Sonic? You may get…" Lucas said with actual worry.

"Trust me I'll be okay. If I get into trouble I'll be sure to warn you,"

"And we'll come running!" Ness exclaimed. Sonic nods. He then turns to Lucario.

"Think you can hold down the fort without me?"

"I believe I can manage,"

"A map is in your visor already. Just follow it, and you'll get to my house,"

Sonic nods. "Alright, I'm off!" Sonic ran to the door then dashed out. However he forgot about the cloaked truck.

"You think Sonic will be okay?" Lucas asked.

They all flinch when they hear a sudden clang sound. "My honest opinion…he might be as good as dead," Lucario said.

This did not help Lucas.

"Just a joke sorry. I'm positive he'll be fine and come back,"

"And we can watch from right here," George said bring the computer down and sitting it on the table. The all looked into the screen as they see the world going by in a blur.

"Whoa…" they all said.

Sonic was dashing off at super speed. His legs now spinning wheels in a complete blur. It's been a while since he cut loose. Using the map as his guide. The map showed that George's home was all the way on the other side of town. It was best to move swiftly. Sonic leaped into the air then began blasting through the air. He bounced from building to building. Sonic landed on the side of a long stretching building that took up a whole block. Sonic began running on the side of the building with his hand grazing the side. He launched himself forward when his 'road' came to an end. He went flying towards the building across from him then kicked off of it. Sonic then performed a chain of backward somersaults high into the air. Sonic landed onto a communications tower on top of a building. Sonic took a quick look at his map again. He took a quick look around.

Sonic leaped off the tower then dove down. He placed his feet on the side of the tower, and began to grind down it. He pushed off into the air. Showing off his acrobatic skills by performing tricks. He landed on another rooftop then dashed off in a blur. Sonic used his hurdling skills to hurdle over anything that got in his way. When he got to the end of a building he vaulted over it. It was then he noticed a rogue Houndhog. Sonic then noticed a light post and then grabbed onto it. He spun around once then launched into the air above the bot before it could even notice. Sonic reached for the edge of the building above him. Just the tips of his fingers grabbed it. Sonic was able grab on the edge with both hands. Then he placed his feet against the side then flipped onto the edge.

"Whew It's good to cut loose every now and then," Sonic said.

"That was incredible Sonic!" Ness exclaimed.

"I never realize you could do that," Lucario said.

"I thought I might hurl watching you do all those stunts," Lucas said. He sounded nauseas.

"Well I've made it to…whoa," Sonic gaped. He finally made it George's house, but house is a major understatement.

What Sonic saw was a slightly dubbed down version of the Smash manor. That's how monstrous in size this mansion is. The roof was a clad green as is the entire outline of the house. The house paint color was white though quite a few details were hard to make out given how late it was. Sonic jumped into an alley. He ducked into the shadows as he glanced around left and right. He saw no one, not even a random Hound Hog. This had suspicious written all over it.

"They may as well have put a sign up sayn 'Come on if you grow tired of living', but who am I to turn down a challenge," Sonic muttered.

"Okay Sonic you gotta get by the front gate, so enter the code into the keypad,"

"Codes? That's not my style," Sonic said quickly moving across the street and to the front gates.

"Well to avoid attention then it is tonight,"

Sonic sighed at how boring his first solo mission was going to be. He walked over to the keypad. "What's the code?" Sonic asked.

"246879,"

Sonic quickly entered the code precisely. The gate gave a quick hum then clicked open. It creaked as Sonic pushed it open. Sonic quickly closed the golden gates behind him. He quickly scurried across the yard taking in his surroundings. The yard was gingantic in size. Sonic didn't bother walking since he was on a schedule. He reached the door with another keypad.

"Is it the same number?" Sonic asked.

"In a different order. 798642," George said.

"Got it," Sonic said entering the code.

The pad gave a quick welcome and the door to the house opened. Sonic walked in and the door closed on its own. Sonic began to walk deeper into the house. Turns out his lens also served as a night vision screen. He closed his left eye so he could focus through his right. He whistled.

"Guys I hope your taking notes. Master Hand could use some decorating tips," Sonic said.

The inside was indeed gorgeous. A winding staircase sat on his right and left. Sonic stood in a big foyer. A diamond chandelier hanged high on the ceiling. To his right is what looked like a study, his left was another hall, and straight ahead he could see what looked like a kitchen in the back.

"Okay where should I go now?"

"I can think of a nice place…" came an eerie voice.

Sonic jumped in shock then looked to see a person standing on the railing of the top of the staircase in the middle. He wore all black, and carried a sword on his waist. He has on a mask that only covers the center of his face. He looks down at Sonic. Sonic calmed down a bit. Sonic folds his arms.

"So, what brings you here?" Sonic asked.

"Same reason as you. You trying to find that lab aren't you?"

"Actually, I came by to water the plants,"

"A sense of humor to hide your fear. I can see right through you,"

"Ew,"

"Or you're just that immature,"

"I say it's the second one," Lucas said.

"Whose side are you on again?" Sonic asked.

"I suggest you leave now. I've been waiting for one of you freedom fighters to come in here. I must agree with the commander that the name does sound like a lame rebel group,"

"This coming from guys who go around calling themselves The Pigmask Army?"

"Toche',"

"But, since you waited here all this time, I might as well not disappoint you with a fight if that's what you want,"

"I would of preferred the red hat boy thought. I owe him something,"

"Well wave to the camera he can see ya now," Sonic said adjusting the camera's angle.

The boy unsheathed his sword.

"My I have your name," he asked.

"Name's Sonic The Hedgehog and yours?"

"My name is Araboo, and I shall be the one to defeat you Sonic The Hedgehog!"

He leaped into the air while raising his sword above his head. Sonic got ready for a fight as Araboo brought his sword down.


	8. New Base part 2

_**Damaged Heart part 8**_

"_**New Base" part 2**_

Sonic moved to the side, out of the way as Araboo brought his sword down. Araboo then kicked out with his left knocking Sonic against a wall. Sonic quickly moved as the sword punctured where Sonic's head was. Sonic rolled then crouched down with his right hand on the ground. Araboo pulled out his sword then took a fighting position.

"Araboo! What's he doing here?" George said as they monitored things from Freedom HQ.

"That sword…" Ness mumbled. "George what's that sword called that he has?"

"Oh, uh I forgot. He rarely shares his history with anyone,"

"Why is that important?" Lucas asked. "Sonic take him out quickly,"

"Easier said then done. This guy is good," Sonic responded.

Araboo pointed the tip of his sword at Sonic then charged forward. Sonic side stepped the stab, and then jumped over the blade. Sonic planted his feet on a wall then jumped forward toward him. He curled into a ball with his spikes stiffening. Araboo held his sword in a defensive stance. He blocked Sonic buzz saw spin. Sparks began to fly as Sonic kept spinning. Araboo's arms were struggling to hold back Sonic, since all that spinning made it hard to steady his arms. Araboo turned the blade then deflected Sonic. Sonic uncurled then flew into a wall. Then he fell to the ground on his butt.

"Really good,"

"Now, I demand to know what you've done with George!" Araboo said pointing his sword at Sonic.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because…" he stated.

"…You're worried about him?"

"Don't change the subject! Where is he?"

"At our base of operations,"

Araboo pulled his sword back, and then pointed his hand at Sonic. "Tell me where, or consider yourself coal,"

"But, I haven't been naughty this year," Sonic protested.

"Sonic, get a closer look at that sword," Ness said.

"I'd rather not," Sonic said glancing at the blade. "That thing's pretty tough. I thought I would've shattered it to little pieces,"

"You'll find my sword has very special qualities. It's been passed down from generation to generation," Araboo said.

"Really…Sonic please I may be able to help you stop him, but you gotta get a closer look at that sword," Ness said over the communicator.

"What's up with this sudden interest in swords?" Sonic said to his headset.

"Sonic!" 

"Alright, but I really don't like this idea. You may get a closer look, but it may be jabbed in my head," Sonic looked back at Araboo. He had his hand raised and emitting a discharge.

Sonic in the blink of an eye shot up, and jumped out of the way just as Araboo fired a lighting attack. Araboo turned to have Sonic ram into him with his elbow. Araboo was able to get firm ground then flipped Sonic. Sonic turned his head to the sword in Araboo's other hand. Sonic was able to land on his feet as he came back down. Araboo charged then began spinning his sword with one hand. He began slashing, and throwing wild sword swings at Sonic. Sonic moved accordingly, so that he could get a glimpse of the sword, and avoid it. Sonic crouched down then sweep kicked Araboo's feet. Araboo quickly put his empty hand on the ground and threw his leg up to kick Sonic in the head. Sonic curled into a ball then rolled forward bashing right by him.

"Did ya see it?" Sonic asked.

"Barley,"

"Gosh, Ness you're gonna get me killed!" Sonic said.

Sonic turned and ran up the stairs. Araboo got to his feet then jumped onto the railing of the stairs. He ran up it alongside Sonic swinging his sword. Sonic ducked and pulled back each time Araboo swung or stabbed his sword. They made it to the top of the stairs. Then ran alongside the middle since their were two seats of stairs and ran across the hall. Araboo swung his sword around in his hands so he was holding it backwards. He swung it backwards toward Sonic's head. Sonic quickly swung his leg up kicking the blade out of his hand. Araboo was shocked. Sonic quickly jumped onto the railing next to Araboo then used a break dancing move to kick Araboo off, and back to the first level. Sonic reached up and caught the sword.

"This close enough?" Sonic asked.

Ness observed the sword carefully. Sonic moved the camera up and down the blade. "So it is!" Ness exclaimed.

"Ness why was this so important that you needed to see this?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, its just an old relic," George said.

Lucas finally looked interested when he said that. "An old relic?"

"Yeah, Araboo said that swords been in his family for generations. Surprised the thing looks so new though,"

"Don't forget Lucas this is Ness's world too, only in a different time," Lucario whispered.

"Oh, I get it now. So, old relic to us, is a new toy for Ness," Lucas said.

While observing the sword Ness saw something out of the corner of the camera. "Sonic you might wanna move," Ness advised.

On Sonic's end he took his eyes off the sword. He looked down to see Araboo jump up his fist charged with a powerful discharge. "Give that back!" he barked. He raised his hands above his head then brought them down. As he did lighting came out. Sonic jumped to the side narrowly avoiding it, but getting a little shock. Araboo then raised his lands and the lighting followed.

"PSI Lightning Whip!" Araboo exclaimed.

"Okay Ness, you said the fighting would stop soon, but to me it seems it's gotten worse," Sonic said performing a forward handspring over the whip. Araboo then brought the whip down, but Sonic leaned forward with his stomach just as it missed him. It smashed the stairs to pieces. Suddenly the lights turned on.

"INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT!" Blared the alarms over and over. This distracted Araboo for a moment.

"Hey, the lights are on!" Sonic said using his double sonic spin attack into Araboo's chin. Araboo dropped his attack and fell to the ground. His sword thrust into the ground next to him. Sonic landed across from him in a crouched position. "And, now your lights are out!"

"Sonic the chandelier!" George exclaimed.

"What about it?" Sonic asked looking up. He got his answers when the tips of the crystals began to glow.

"Move Sonic!" George yelled.

Sonic jumped back and as he did all of crystal's tips began firing lasers. Sonic began jumping with a little more vigor after that. He noticed Araboo still down. He jumped back towards a wall, then planted his feet against it. He kicked off performing a somersault through the lasers. He scooped up Araboo, and his sword. Using Araboo's sword Sonic skillfully deflected each laser that came his way. He ran into the study then dropped onto the floor.

"Any traps in here George?"

"As long as you stay there, there wont be," Sonic sighed with relief. Sonic put Araboo against the wall then turned to look out. As soon as his head was showing he had to pull it back to avoid a laser.

"They're motion sensitive Sonic. Anything that moves in there is dead," George advised.

"Thanks for the heads up," Sonic turned back to Araboo to see a sword in his faces. Sonic sighed. "Unless you wanna set off the traps in here too why don't you put that away,"

"Why did you help me?"

"Well, another minute in there, and I would've needed a mop to get ya,"

"Is that your only reason?"

"Do I need another? You were in need of some help. Couldn't just leave ya there,"

"Strange…you're not human, but you by far have the most humanity of anyone I've met. What was your name again?"

"Sonic, nice to meet you. Unfortunately we made up at the worst of times. How am I going to get that super computer now?" Sonic said.

"You're after George's inventions!" Araboo exclaimed.

"George sent me to get it for him," Sonic said before Araboo got all riled up.

"He…sent you, but I thought he's your prisoners,"

"Oh, we don't take prisoners," Araboo gasped. "We take recruits, and everyone else can just stay unconscious on the floor where we leave em,"

"I see,"

Sonic then put his hand to his headset and listened. "Yeah… alright I'll ask," He turned to Araboo. "Hey, that sword you got there. It's called the Sword of Kings, right?"

Araboo was shocked. "Ye-Yes it is, but how did you know that?"

"Here its better if he explain," Sonic said handing over his headset. As Araboo took it Sonic turned back to the doorway. He jumped into the room, and the lasers went crazy. Araboo just stared after him for a while then put the headset on as best he could since it was designed for Sonic.

"Hello?"

"Hey Araboo this is red cap you remember me right?" Ness asked.

"Yes, I don't forget fighters like you so easily,"

"Yes, well I'm the one who knew the swords name. Okay this may sound crazy, but I'm from the past,"

"The past! Impossible, no PSI technique exist that should allow you to do that,"

"Well how I got here is another story, but do you wanna know the history behind that sword?"

"What could you possibly now about my weapon that I don't?"

"How about its most powerful owner?"

Araboo stiffened. "You know…my ancestor the great Poo," Araboo heard snickering on the other end. Before he could say anything Ness quieted them down.

"Yep, me and him are really cool. We saved the world together with two of our other friends. He was little…odd when I first met him though. He tried to act all cool like he didn't like us, but we all knew he cared. He said stuff like 'attachments can bring you down' or most commonly 'no I don't want a hug!',"

"You knew him well?"

"Oh, yeah of course,"

"I'm gonna need some proof,"

"Well, I got a bunch of Poo stories, but since you don't know him personally I can't use them…wait, you got the proof right in your hands,"

"I do?" Araboo asked looking at his sword. From outside the room there was a small explosion.

"I hate to interrupt, but Araboo could you check and make sure Sonic isn't destroying my house?" George asked.

"Oh, George you sound well. So, you aren't being held against your will,"

"No, besides they would never let me go. Saying a computer geek is necessary for every team," George grumbled. "I find that term demining,"

"You sound just like Jeff," Ness said. "Anyway, ("Hey, don't ignore me,") like I was saying. See the handle of the sword there?"

"You mean the hilt, yes I do, that's just from years of use. Some of the users before me must have had a tight grip, and sharps nails some of them," Araboo said. Although the blade was elegant and flawless, the handle was a different story. It lost it fruitful color a bit, and dents. The fabric looked a little warn out as well.

"Well, when I tell you the story of how that happened you are just gonna laugh,"

"You mean it happened in your lifetime?"

"Uh, well its like I said a funny story,"

"Please, I could use a laugh," Araboo was somewhat disappointed that such a powerful owner took such poor care of this divine weapon.

"Well…"

(Flashback)

"Whew what a work out, thanks again for the training Poo," Ness said walking back inside his house. He had asked Poo if he could share some of his combat skills with Ness. Poo was against it at first, but after Ness asked about 376 times a week. Well, how could he refuse, after all everyone enjoys sleep?

"Your welcome, now can I sleep?" Poo asked. He usually carried himself strong and poised, but today he was dragging his feet, and blinking very slowly.

"Your welcome to the couch," Ness said. Poo glanced down at the cheap cushioning.

"I'd rather go back home, I'll just get my sword and be on my way," Poo said. He didn't want to spend any more time away from home. He looked to the side of the couch, but didn't see his sword there. "Hey Ness, have you seen my-,"

Poo stopped when he saw King knawing on the handle of his most prized possession. Using it as a chew toy. Poo froze and began staring at the dog. King didn't seem to notice. Ness looked over to see what was going on, and then gasped.

"Now Poo, he's just a dumb animal, he doesn't realize what he's doing," Ness said trying to reason with the expressionless look on Poo's face. Finally, sensing tension King looked up.

"(I am not some dumb animal thank you. I'm just chewing on my new toy. You said it's the sword of King)" King barked.

"No, that's the sword Kings, human kings, ancient weapon, and your in big trouble," Ness said.

Poo still had the emotionless look on his face. Suddenly it turned into a dark scowl. Ness panicked and grabbed his dog. He ran out his house. "DROP THE SWORD!" Ness yelled narrowly dodging a lighting blast. He continued to run as Poo gave chase shooting lightning.

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" Poo yelled.

(End of Flashback)

Araboo blinked a couple times after hearing the story.

"Funny story huh. I can't tell you how tired I was after all that running. I was only able to get away when I teleported,"

"Interesting…anything else?"

"Do you have the sheath with you?" Araboo turned his head to the sheath on his side. Since the head wear is still on his head the camera was able to see it. "Now turn it upside down until something falls out,"

Araboo shook it until an old crumble up photo fell out. Araboo picked it up to see. He gasped slightly. In the picture was Ness, and the other chosen. Ness was happily smiling, however the other occupants of the photo were quite resistant. Ness was smiling while he held a blonde girl around the waist not allowing her to pull away. She was blushing madly. Another boy in a karate uniform was being held in a headlock by Ness. He was yelling something at that moment. Finally, there was a blonde boy on the ground on his stomach with Ness's foot on his back. That kept him from getting away, although he was clearly struggling to try anyway. Araboo raised an eye brow at it.

"This was the last picture we took together while on our adventure. They all complained we took too many already and didn't need another. So, I kinda had to force this one, we all have a copy of it. I thought Poo would throw it out the window, but we all knew he would probably stash it somewhere sacred," Ness explained.

"Alright, that's all the proof I need," Araboo said putting the picture back. He grabbed his sword then got up to look and see how Sonic was doing. Currently Sonic had destroyed the chandelier, trashed the foyer, and was currently battling robot versions of George.

"Think you could lend a hand!" Sonic called as he punched another robot George across the face. Araboo nodded then with his sword in hang began slashing away at the George bots. Araboo charged into battle as well. Araboo tossed Sonic his headset since he couldn't wear it properly. Sonic jumped up catching it while at the same time doing a split kick in midair.

Soon both Sonic and Araboo were in the heat of battle knocking bot after bot to the ground. Sonic kicked one in the head, while Araboo sliced a head clean off. Sonic jumped up and rammed two robot head together. Sonic then slammed his foot on top of the head of a bot that forced its face into the ground shattering it. Araboo sent out a powerful burst lightning. He fried a few George bots instantly, but however the bots soon changed tactics. They opened their hands to shoot out repulsor lasers. Araboo ducked under a shot, but saw he would soon be overwhelmed, so he raised a barrier around himself. The lasers bounced off and into the crowd of George bots quickly gaining number. Sonic helped out as best he could as well. Soon the George bots switched from the right hand lasers to the left hand. They shot out red lasers blast instead of the blue one they were just shooting. The red laser blast had a different effect.

"Sonic, get Araboo out of there. That laser is specially designed for PSI users!"

Sonic spin kicked another bot in mid air right in the stomach. He turned toward Araboo. The red lasers weren't doing anything special when they hit Araboo shield. However, it looked like he was getting electrocuted inside the safety bubble. If he dropped it for a second then he would be impaled with lasers.

"Excuse you," Sonic said throwing his legs into another George bot. "Man these things just keep coming,"

He ran over to Araboo. Sonic used his double sonic spin to move around Araboo's shield. This deflected the laser blast into the crowd. Araboo could no longer hole his shield and dropped it, as he dropped to the ground also. When the shield was gone Sonic screeched to a halt and without missing a beat, he ran to Araboo scooped him up then leaped out of the way of the incoming lasers.

"So, that's what a PSI modified weapon can do," Ness muttered.

"Yes, they are quite painful, cause they hit you where it hurts most," Lucas said.

All the lasers collided with each other. Then an explosion took place. Sonic landed at the top of the unruined stairs. He looked back down to see the George bots were repairing themselves.

"What the heck, no wonder I felt like no matter how many I hit, more kept coming,"

"Sonic, the George bots have self-repairing capabilities," George informed through his communicator.

"A little late with that information George old boy,"

"No matter what part you knock off, or take out if their still in one piece then they can come back,"

"Great, I don't have the time to pick them off one by one,"

"Try finding the lead robot,"

"The lead robot?"

"Yes, find it out that group. Ya see the lead robot is the one that issues commands and battle plans. Its what keep them coming, and keeps them functioning. With it gone the robots will shut down. Kinda like a safety switch,"

"But I gotta find which one," Sonic looked the crowd of George bots climbing up the stairs. "They all look the same,"

"Its smarter then the other ones Sonic, so you may have to go deeper in the house. You'll know it when you see it,"

"Great, you okay Araboo?" Sonic asked finally sitting him back on his feet.

"I'll be fine, I can still fight, but if we continue this battle we will not win,"

"George tells me we need to find the lead robot. It's not here, so lets take a tour of the house,"

They both jumped on the railing then jumped down. The robots followed. One robot tried to stomp on Sonic, but he side stepped it then swung his leg into his head. Araboo carved an X on another bots chest then spin kicked it away. Sonic leaped forward to kick away another bot. Then the George bots began to open fire on them.

"Okay, time to go," Sonic grabbed Araboo and dashed down the hall. "Leave it to you and me to bring only a communicator, and a sword to a laser fight,"

Sonic dashed down the corridor. The George bots all shooting after him. He ran along the walls then jumped to left into another hall. The George's were about to turn the corner when a foot tripped the lead bot making most of them fall over.

"Such a childish trick," Araboo said.

"But it worked,"

Sonic had ran into the dining hall. It was a large area, with a long table with a white cloth on it, many chairs along the side, and lights illuminating the entire room. Thankfully this chandelier was not armed with anything. Sonic closed the door behind him then braced it with his back. The George's on the other side banged on it repeatedly.

"George where's that robot!" Sonic asked panicking.

"What does it look like?" Araboo asked.

"Okay guys it looks exactly like the others,"

"George how is that helpful?"

"Uh Sonic," Araboo said tapping his arm. Sonic turned to him, then Araboo pointed at the other end of the dining hall. There stood a George bot. It looked just like the others, but something was different. It had one a suit instead of the other George bots which dressed like George on normal days. It also has on a black bow tie.

"Well, aren't we swab,"

"SUBJECT INSTEADS TO TEASE THIS UNIT ABOUT ITS APPERANCE," the robot said.

"Oh, this one can talk," Araboo said.

Sonic however was distracted by that robot and forgot about the others bursting in. That threw Sonic to the ground, but Araboo pulled him out of the way before he was trampled. All the George bots gathered behind the leader which sat in a chair.

"So, what is he like the Godfather bot," Sonic said standing back up.

"SUBJECT HEDGEHOG. SPECIES NON TO BE SMALL, AND UNABLE TO TALK. SEEMS TO DISPLAY WIT SHOWING INTELIGENCE,"

"Okay, then how about we just all calm down?" Araboo asked. Suddenly metal sheets slid shut in front of all the exits.

"Guess they don't want us to leave this party," Sonic said. "George isn't there like a password, or a code that we can give it?"

"You need me in person to do that,"

"Why didn't you come with me then!"

"In case you forgot you said you wanted to go solo," Lucas informed him. Obviously glad Sonic regretted the idea. "Do we need to get over there?"

"Araboo and I should be able to handle this, but what the heck why not invite everyone to the party?" Sonic said with a bit of a sweat drop.

"On our way," Lucario said.

"Bring all the stuff you can carry with you as well," Sonic said.

"Why?" George asked. "That might slow us down,"

"Trust me it will be needed," Sonic said.

"ALL UNITS PREPARE TO PUSH BACK INTRUDERS," the lead bot commanded. They all prepared save the lead bot.

"Listen, maybe I can reason with them," Araboo said. "You recognize me?" Araboo asked the bot.

"SCANNING…SCANNING, SCAN COMPLETE. SUBJECT IS ARABOO, ROOTS TRACY BACK TO DALAAM. ALLEY OF MASTER GEORGE,"

"Great, so you think you can just let us go,"

"NEGATIVE. ORDERS ARE IF ARABOO EVER INFELTRATES HOME WITHOUT CONSENT, OR NOTIFICATION FROM MASTER GEORGE THEN HE IS TO BE EXTERMINATED,"

"Wow, that would hurt my feelings," Sonic said.

Sonic wasted no more time as he charged forward. The George bots all charged. At least fifty of them had gathered in the room. Now that Sonic knew where the lead robot was he didn't bother will the small fry. Sonic used his spin attack to smash through each wave that came at him. Araboo decided to refrain from using his PSI and depended on his fighting skills. Sonic landed on the table leaped forward into a spin dash at the lead bot. It responded by back handing him into a wall.

"Sonic, on other thing before we get down there. Might wanna be careful. The lead bot is way tougher then the others,"

"Ya don't say," Sonic groaned out.

"Oh yeah way stronger. He might be able to actually knock you out of your spin form,"

"Thanks for the heads up," Sonic said hopping back. "But please, do hurry,"

Sonic ran back at the lead bot. It held up its hand then shot out a laser. Sonic quick stepped out of the way. Then came at it head on. The lead bot jumped from its chair. Sonic vaulted over the chair after it. Araboo was fighting his best, but without his PSI he was seriously at a disadvantage. One robot punched him in the face knocking him down. Before it could go any farther Sonic went flying through the crowd, it wasn't on his own accord unfortunately, but he saved Araboo. Sonic rolled back onto his feet then went back at the lead bot. The bot leaped into the air, and Sonic went after it spinning.

"HEDGEHOG DISPLAYS BASIC FIGHTING ABILITY. ONLY A SLIGHTLY IMPROVED VERSION OF A HEDGEHOG'S BASIC DEFENSE SYSTEM," It said as it knocked Sonic to the ground in midair.

"But it works oh so well," Sonic said hitting it in the chin with a sonic spin.

The bot flipped then skid across the ground on its feet. Sonic came back at him spinning faster then ever. The bot barely held him back, but then turned its body to let Sonic go past it. However, there was a wall behind it, so Sonic bounced off then hit it in the back. It fell face first to the ground. It got up quickly then pointed out both its hands open and charging a laser. Sonic quickly did a handstand on its shoulder letting the lasers miss him and hit a random George bot in the back.

"Thanks for helping my friend, now have a seat," Sonic said falling forward also throwing it into a chair, and it collided with the table.

Sonic came at it spinning, but the bot kicked out its leg knocking Sonic off course and into the floor.

"IT WOULD SEEM THIS UNIT IS TOO MUCH FOR THIS HEDGHOG. STICK TO BOROWWING,"

"Okay, I'm not gonn take trash talk from a trashcan," Sonic said getting up. Sonic rolled as the bot tried slamming its fist on him.

It opened its hand to fire a laser. It shot out powerful blue laser, which was deflected from Sonic's spin form. It went right back at it.

"Araboo, heads up!"

Araboo glanced up to see the lead bot coming right at him. He spin kicked another bot, and before another could stop him Sonic smashed it to pieces with his spin dash. Araboo made one slash vertically slicing the lead bot. He spun his sword in his hand then sheaths it. As he did that all the robots start to sizzle and crackle. Sonic took a victory pose next to him as the robots fell.

(A little while later)

"Alright Sonic the cavalry is…here," Lucas said bursting through the dining hall doors. They came in to see Araboo and Sonic sitting at the table drinking hot tea. They also had other cups waiting there, so they new guest assumed that it was for them. They each took a respective cup.

"Well, so glad you could join us," Sonic said.

"You have very good tea George, so I don't know why every time you make it taste terrible," Araboo said taking a sip of his.

"It used to be so you would never come visit, but of course it never worked. Plus I suck at making tea," George replied.

"Well, you guys sure made a mess of the place," Ness said glancing around at the smashed robots while drinking his tea. "Wow this is good,"

"Couldn't be helped," Sonic said.

"Did you get the super computer?" Lucario asked.

"Unless this tea is it, nope, sure haven't,"

"Then what's the point of all this!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Oh that's easy I decided for fear of my health, and my associate's safety that we wait here for you guys to get here, so we could all get to check on the device. I had you guys bring all your stuff because this will be our new home," Sonic took another sip of tea.

Lucky George didn't grab any tea, otherwise he would be spitting some out right now. "Excuse me,"

"Well from how I see this place is way past cool, and that other place, not so much,"

"I get that the place is horrible, but it's safe. We can't stay here," Lucas said.

"Why not?"

"How about its smacked dap in the city. The neighbors would notice activity here, and report us. This house is supposed to be empty!" George exclaimed.

"Wow, he's just like Jeff, so quick to point out the negatives," Ness commented.

"Well look at it this way you guys. You can be close to the action now. If you guys had shown up earlier it would've been a bit easier, and made less noise. This house its own power generator so the city power plant will have no record of powering the house. The defense system, once repaired, is the best you can get. And, I'll be able to keep an eye out for you," Araboo said.

Everyone looked at him.

"So, you're on our side now?" Ness asked happily. It was like a new generation of chosen, but he was still here.

"Sonic has shown me that I can help make a difference. I can't make it public though, but I am indeed on your side,"

"Wait he's talking in circles what'd he say?" Ness asked.

"Basically he said that he will be on our side, but he must stay with King P. He will help in the best way he can, maybe even help keep noisy neighbors a little less interested," Lucario said.

"Well, Lucas what about now? I mean Kumatora lives in luxury, so why not us?" Ness asked.

Lucas folds his arms then closes his eyes and looks down in thought. Everyone looks at him expectantly. He takes a quick sip of tea then turns to everyone.

"Okay we can stay,"

"YES!" Sonic, Ness, and Lucario cried out. They all were a little surprised by Lucario's out burst.

"I'm capable of getting loud too," he said. They laughed at that.

"I guess since we're staying here I'll show you guys the super computer tomorrow," George said. "Besides, I have quite a bit of work to do," He glared at Sonic.

"Make them a little more hedgehog friendly next time," Sonic griped.

George turned to Araboo who stood up. He motioned for George to come over. George agreed, while the others sat and talked. They went over to the other side of the room.

"Glad to see your okay George," Araboo said.

"Glad you are as well. I'm sorry for how I've treated you, and could you pass that message on to Alicia?"

"Sure, but why the change in heart?"

"Those guys. They say they aren't just a team, but friends. It's when I first came back with them,"

"What did happen?"

"Well, those three beside Lucas, the blonde one, aren't even from this world. These aren't their problems. They could live long fruitful lives, and even be troubled by all this, yet here they are,"

"Lucas may've just asked them," Araboo said.

"They did it all on their own. They say that's what a true friend does,"

They both look over. They see Sonic talking and then all of them break out into laughter, even Lucas.

"Their close," Araboo said. He began to turn to leave.

"Listen Araboo. I'm sorry again for how I acted. I was so used to machines, that I forgot how to treat people,"

"Yeah, I guess I am to blame to. I could have been more willing to go out on limb for you. I guess we both have Sonic to thank for that,"

"Yeah, I guess we do,"

"See you later George, and try not to get killed,"

"Back at ya," Araboo smiled then walked out. George turned back to the joking around group. They all still were laughing up a storm. "It's great to have friends, who care. Maybe we can help Alicia see that too. Of course we may need our secret weapon, Sonic the Hedgehog,"


	9. Rebel Rumble

_**Damaged Heart part 9**_

"_**Rebel Rumble,"**_

"Alright guys were back!" called a voice. Ness, Lucas, and George turned to see Sonic and Lucario walk in with bags. Currently the three boys were in what appeared to be the living room. Fancy couches, giant 60 inch TV, and beautiful décor. The works basically. George had just explained to them about why his house has all this random expensive stuff.

"Finally, I'm starved!" Ness exclaimed running over. He took a bag from Sonic.

"Great, and you guys didn't have any trouble?" Lucas asked taking a bag from Lucario.

"Besides the outrages prices of this stuff, I'd say there wasn't a problem," Sonic said.

"Great," George said taking his meal. "Could you guys not make a mess?"

Sonic and Lucario had ran out to get something to eat since everyone didn't think George's cuisine met their standards. In other words it was awful, and he was a vegetarian.

"You'll never see a stain," Ness said as he unwrapped a cheeseburger.

"Boy, do you have any idea how hard it is to find a good chili dog place. Tragic how such good food is so hard to find," Sonic said opening his bag and taking out a chili dog.

"Yeah, plus all those weird looks from everyone else didn't help. Those coats were quite hot, and uncomfortable," Lucario said opening his bag to a fruit salad.

"You ordered a fruit salad, you may as well had a real one here," George said.

"I wont eat vegetables if I don't have to. The opportunity showed it self that I didn't have to,"

"Fine," George said turning his attention back to the TV. His mouth suddenly dropped. "Guys look,"

They all turned their attention to the TV. They were currently watching a video feed from one of their numerous 'outings'. This one is a recording of them busting up some Pigmask Soldiers who were trying to raid a store. Though the situation got out of hand, they still were able to prevail. The reason George wanted to bring this to their attention was what the headline was. Red hat kid wanted dead or alive, preferable dead. Then there was a jaw-dropping amount of zeros after a one. This is what got their attention.

"Hey we there too," Sonic pouted.

"Yeah, but it was Ness who was the first to show up, and we just backed him up," Lucas said.

"I don't get why he was singled out though," Lucario muttered.

"Yeah, and this is a direct proclamation from King P. Which means he's serious," George added. They all looked at Ness who was just confused.

"Maybe he doesn't like my hat," Ness said.

"Sounds like a personal grudge to me, and trust me I know," Sonic said.

"So you saying King P might know me? That's impossible!" Ness said.

"Not really, anything is possible every once in a while," Lucario said.

"But this is 200 hundred years into my future! I don't know anyone who could survive that long, and hold a grudge for that long,"

"Trust me when I say this Ness. There's always someone who will always dislike you, and would want nothing more then to see your downfall. Whose to say that this King P isn't one of your bad guys that's been ravaging the world since he never got the pleasure of beating you? It could be a villain you haven't met yet," Sonic said.

"Maybe, but it just doesn't click in my head. The question is, who?" Ness asked himself looking down at his food thinking. It was quiet for a moment. Lucas looked at Ness sadly. He didn't want Ness to feel like this whole world being messed up is his fault. He knew Ness might be thinking he failed to defeat a key enemy and now Lucas was paying for it. Truth be told, guilt was also a part of why Ness was here. Lucas had to think of something to take his mind off of it.

"Oh, we have one thing to do to you guys," Lucas said. Everyone visibly cringed at the request. "Oh shut up. It will be easy. Thanks to Araboo, I was able to find out about this shipment of a strange unknown metal,"

"Metal?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, apparently our 'King' has discovered a metal. I can't tell ya what it is though," Lucas said.

"Yeah the reports are scarce," George agreed also being aware of Araboo's report.

"Why are we bothering with this again?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, if we don't know anything about it, or what he's gonna use it for we may as well wait and see," Sonic said.

"Well I'd rather not wait and see. The reason I brought it up is because he's got some heavy hitters guarding it. Lamb Chops,"

The room was quiet for a moment. Then Ness and Sonic burst into laughter, Lucario chuckled too. George and Lucas sighed at their ignorance.

"Whew! That's-That's rich!" Ness said.

"Gosh, I think I may die!" Sonic called.

"Guys this is serious!" George exclaimed.

"I can't take them serious with that name," Sonic said.

"A little ridiculous to be scared of something…named that," Lucario said.

"Well trust us those things are deadly. They're made to kill, and wont hesitate,"

"Aren't all robots made like that?" Lucario asked.

"That's besides the point, look lets just go and get this thing. This metal may be able to help us. We don't need all of it, just a few samples," George said.

"Okay fine where and when?" Sonic asked.

"Two hours, it's being transported through the air,"

"Uh in case you didn't realize, but non of us can fly," Ness said.

"True, and the air craft I have here isn't really built for battle. We might have to hit it when it lands, but then that's where the…" everyone save Lucas began to snicker. "…Robots will be waiting,"

"When it's most vulnerable, that's when we can't reach it. When we can reach it it's at it most powerful. How can we pull something like this off?" Lucario asked.

"Simple. The drop off isn't the Emprie Building itself. No shipment of anything usually goes straight to the building. They have soldiers stationed everywhere in certain places all over the city. This is smart on King P's part since it makes it impossible to know where a shipment of anything will be. I'm not even sure where all his shipments go," George explained.

"Okay, so we're back where we started," Lucario said.

"Not necessarily. Follow me you guys," George said. All four of them looked at each other then followed George. George walked into his partly rebuilt foyer, then through a hall came to a stop on his right. He was about to touch the buttons on the touch screen pad when he looked back at them. "I know we're all friends, but do you mind?"

With a sigh they all turned as George entered the numbers. There was a click sound then the door opened. George beckoned his friends to follow. They went down a flight of stairs. When they made it down the steps they came to an empty room. It looked well kept, but there was literally nothing there. Four pairs of eyes looked at George curiously.

"Password: Andounuts," he said.

"PASSWORD ACCEPTED," came a voice that made the newcomers jump. Suddenly the room began a startling transformation. Tables and machinery flipped out of the wall. Wall and floors opened up the reveal inventions of all kinds, and some unfinished. "WELCOME MASTER GEORGE,"

"Thanks A.D.A.M, alright guys here's my greatest creation," George motioned to a strange device that was about as tall as George. On the top looked like a projector of some kind, and out of it showed a face. An old man's face.

"Dr. Andounuts?" Ness asked tilting his head.

"WHY HELLO THERE YOUNG MAN. YOU MUST OF MET MY ORIGINAL CREATOR," it said.

"I thought you said you made him," Lucas asked George.

"I did, but the original plan was a Dr. Andounuts. He began work on it, but I wound up finishing it,"

"Wow, digital Doc huh. So, how have things been?" Ness asked.

"WELL, I SUPPOSE. JUDGING FROM ALL THAT'S HAPPENING I'M GUESSING YOUR FINALLY GONNA PUT ME THROUGH MY PACES EH MASTER GEROGE,"

"You got that right A.D.A.M. You think you can do even though you're not a 100% complete?" George asked.

"I'M ALREADY OPERATING AT 98.7 PERCENT. I THINK I CAN BE OF USE TO YOU,"

"Great. Oh let me introduce my friends. This is Ness, Lucas, Lucario, and Sonic the hedgehog,"

"PLEASE TO MEET ALL OF YOU, EVEN YOU STRANGE CREATURES. ARE YOU CHIMERA'S BY ANY CHANCE?"

"Nope. We are o'natural," Sonic said.

"We are not of this world that's all," Lucario said

"I SEE, AND WHAT ABOUT YOU NESS SIR. MY READINGS DETECT YOU HAVE PSI, BUT YOUR PSI READING IS ABNORMAL FROM ANY OTHER PSI USER OF THIS WORLD,"

"It is?" Ness asked.

"Oh yeah, Ness you haven't had to force your PSI under control. You know those pads I used to wear on my shoulders to help give me more control of my PSI, and push them down so they couldn't be detected," Lucas explained.

"Oh I see, but I doubt that alone would make me abnormal,"

"YES, THE ABNORMALITY IS ACTUALLY SOMETHING ELSE, ALTHOUGH I CAN'T QUITE DECIPHER WHAT IT IS,"

"I guess your just 2.3% of being perfect," Sonic said.

"Anyway, A.D.A.M I need a fix on certain aircraft. Coming in 46 degrees South, and 50 degress East,"

"SCANNING…SCANNING…AIR CRAFT FOUND!"

"Excellent give us a visual,"

The Dr. Andonuts head was replaced with a 3-D model of a ship of some kind. The wings and tail have circular fans, and the ship was sleek in the front. It was hard to say what color is was from the model, but easy to see it was armed quite well with concussion lasers, missiles, and a Gatling gun.

"Okay, again I ask, what's the plan?" Ness asked.

"Simple, were gonna shoot it down," George said.

"Huh, how and with what?" Sonic asked.

"A cannon and you," George said pointing at Sonic.

"What!"

"Ya see if we launch you at the air craft you'll be able to puncture the hard texture of the ship. Once inside you can grab as much of this metal as you can find, then jump back down, before the thing crashes,"

"Simple he says,"

"Sounds dangerous," Lucas said.

"But if its our best shot lets do it. What ya shooting me out off?" Sonic asked.

George smiled then waved for Sonic to follow. "Stand right here," he said bring Sonic to another part of the lab. He also handed him a backpack. George went inside a room, with only a narrow window, the walls made of steel.

"Geroge…" Sonic said.

"Just stay calm, and get ready to spin when I tell you," George said.

Suddenly the room came alive as four steel panels started moving toward Sonic who stood in the middle of the room. The panels seemed to hold some type of energy, seen from the sparks it randomly let out. Sonic gazed around him to watch the panels move towards him.

"Get ready Sonic, the ships coming into position," George's voice echoed. A few moments passed by then suddenly the ceiling opened up to reveal the sky. The lab actually sat underneath his lawn, and at the moment Sonic's one way out was a shoot of some kind. Just big enough for him to fit through, but it looked narrow. "Spin now Sonic!"

"Got it," Sonic did a little hop then began spinning in place. Suddenly the panels started super charging his spin attack to unimaginable levels. Sonic spin form began glowing with power.

"Here it goes, launch!" George said as he pushed a button on his end. The panels gave one last discharge then shot Sonic off into the shoot, and then into the sky.

"George what do you even use this for?" Lucas asked.

"How do you think my computer was able to get that model of the ship? I have satellites all over the planet. Gotta keep a watchful eye out for trouble,"

"What so you use this thing to launch small satellites into space! Then wont Sonic…." Ness began.

"No, no, no, I set the power level down so he'll go as high as the ship, besides Sonic really took to the energy pretty well. That was a variable I didn't anticipate. I hope he doesn't wind up destroying the whole ship,"

Sonic was shooting high into the sky like a rocket, but as his elevation increase his speed went down. "If I don't make it this is really gonna hurt when I land,"

The aircraft slowly came into view, and not a moment to soon. Thanks to George's calculations Sonic impacted the ship right in the body and inside the cargo bay.

"What the!" one of the soldiers yelled.

Sonic still had some built up momentum so he bounced off the walls taking out all four soldiers. "No need to get up, I'll get my own peanuts," Sonic walked over to check one of the many boxes he saw. The box was as big as his stomach in width and length, and it was really light. He forced the box open to see a shiny blue piece of metal. "And who says complimentary flights are all bad?"

Sonic put his hand on it to feel the smooth texture, and he also felt a tingling sensation from this metal. Sonic pulled off the backpack he brought along, but was only able to grab three boxes out the dozens. He decided he'd take one he could carry, after all the stuff was light. Sonic suddenly realized a very important fact. The plane was still airborne. Sure when he hit it, he felt the thing tip, but afterwards it was just as smooth a ride as ever. He looked over to the whole he made to see it was sealed up from in between the outside and inside. He had a good feeling he wasn't gonna break it as easy, so he opted to taking control of the ship. He turned to go out when he saw something, and it wasn't a soldier. A robot had just walked into the room. It had a bug like body. It has long sharp blades for arms, two pairs on its back, green bug eyes, two antenna, and was about Sonic's height. It looked at the box under Sonic's arm then immediately hissed. It started slashing it arms together at an incredible fast pace.

"…You must be the Lamb Chop…fitting," Sonic gulped.

The robot charged at Sonic head on. He shot its arm out at frightening speed, so fast all Sonic could do was jump over it using its head to do a hand stand. The Lamb Chop began to beat the blades on its back like bug wings. Sonic made his way out with minimum scratches. The Lamb Chop then smacked Sonic with the side of its blade. Sonic hit the wall, then quickly tilted his head to the side to avoid the sword stabbing right next to him.

"Boundaries!" Sonic said kicking it in the chest. It fell back slightly then came back at him. Trying it rapid moves to stab its victim. Sonic vigorously moved from side to side to dodge. "Sewing suddenly doesn't seem as dangerous to me until now,"

The robot pulled back both its blade limbs then shot forward. Sonic saw his chance then did a corkscrew flip over its head. He charged at it from behind, but forgot about the blade limbs on its back. Sonic slid to in between the Lamb Chop's legs, but it was prepared for this and got it's sword ready. Sonic's leg poked out, but when the blade came down Sonic quickly pulled it back. Then Sonic spun his leg around kicking the bots feet from under it. Sonic then quickly slammed it into the ceiling using a spin attack.

"Dontcha just hate being a bug on the wall," Sonic said. It obviously understood Sonic and began trying harder to get unstuck. Sonic started to feel the ships decent, and decided this was his stop. "No need to get up, I will see myself out,"

Sonic walked over to the side door then opened it. The ship was actually going down a lot faster then he thought because the plane was only hovering above the building it needed to land on. Sonic had revealed himself to everyone there. The robots and soldiers stared at him, and he stared back. They glared, he sighed. The one behind him finally got loose then shot towards him, as did another in front of him. Sonic performed a back flip out of the way just avoiding both stab attempts, but then they punctured the other in the head.

"Talk about a double edged sword," Sonic said atop the craft. The soldiers got their weapons ready, then fired. "Is accuracy even in you guys's vocabulary!" Sonic flipped off dodging the lasers then falling to the streets below.

Once on solid ground he dashed off in blur, too fast for anything, or anyone to catch. Although unaware to this, Sonic just ticked off another group of people besides the Pigmask, and action was about to be taken. Sonic found one of the many underground passageways from the unused subways tunnels, another perk of George's house since it turns out his house used to be the center of the subway system and where all the trains gathered. Sonic came to a screeching halt, and as predicted his friends were waiting at the bottom of the steps for him.

"Sonic delivery service here with a package to the Freedom Fighters!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Great we were getting worried, you're pretty good going solo," Ness said.

"Thank you, thank you,"

"But don't get cocky, and from the look of you I'd say you did," Lucas said.

"Well I got what we wanted right, so lets take a look at this stuff," Sonic said holding out the box he had under his arm.

Indeed they did George took all the metal and began studying it, but he said we wanted to take his time. Non of them were that patient so they would have to find something to do while George studied it.

"I'm bored when is George gonna be done?" Ness asked.

"Beats me," Lucario said.

"…I have an idea," Lucas said. He got up from sitting on the couch. "Come on guys,"

The other three looked at each other unsure, but followed. Sonic and Lucario put on tall trench coats, and hats cover themselves up a bit. Ness and Lucas put on a change of clothes, but only a different color variation of what they usually wear. Ness has on a shirt with white and blue strips, blue pants, white shoes, and a white hat. Lucas has on a red and black striped shirt, black pants, and black and red shoes. They all went out, but decided to leave a note for George in case he ever did come up with anything. They ventured out into the streets.

"So, Lucas what's up?" Sonic asked.

"You'll see when we get there," Lucas insisted.

"Can we at least go faster?"

"Chill Sonic, it's only a 15 minute walk,"

Sonic sighed, but had no choice but to go along with it. He walked alongside them, until Lucas lead them to what looked like a club.

"What is this place?" Lucario asked.

"This is Club Titiboo, why are we here?" Ness asked.

"This is that place where you guys got into a rumble right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I've noticed that our morale is down, so I thought we could have some…fun," Lucas wasn't used to that last word.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lucas!" Ness questioned.

"Shut up Ness. I just wanted to do something nice for you guys, after all you are helping me,"

"Well thank you for this," Lucario said. He leaned toward Sonic. "I checked his Aura it seems it's really him, but lets keep our guard up," he whispered.

Lucas however caught it. "You guys suck sometimes," Lucas said turning away and walking toward the entrance, his friends chuckling behind him.

They all walked into the club's front door. They were in what looked like the lobby of the club, and the actual party was going on behind twin doors in front of them. A few people were there to greet them, and to take Sonic and Lucario's coat. They both politely rejected the offer. They walked through the doors into a suave room. Lights hang from all over the ceiling, and amps were scattered around the room, so everyone could hear the person who was performing. Tables were full of people, and strangely enough Pigmask too. Ness, Lucario, and Sonic flinched at the sight of them.

"Guys calm down," Lucas said waving them to settle down. He got them a table in the back of the room, but they were still able to see the stage, albeit even with the giant Pigmask sitting in the front row on the couch.

"Hard to stay calm with all this ham around," Ness muttered.

"Pigmask usually hang out here, it's not abnormal. They don't cause trouble, so lets not cause a scene alright," They all nodded, but remained on guard. "Weird I'm usually the paranoid one,"

Ness shot him a glance. "Sorry, future boy, but guys like me tend to do things by the book when around enemies,"

"What book?"

"The one I'm gonna eventually get to,"

"Do you want your bubble busted now, or later?" Ness gave him a look then turned to look at the ceiling. Lucas gave a cheeky smile. "Just relax, Club Titiboo is the safest place. The only reason I don't go often is because Boney isn't allowed in here,"

"Well lets hope we can have some actual fun," Sonic said.

"What type of fun are you thinking of?" Lucario asked suspiciously.

"Well knowing our luck, the regular definition, and mine,"

"Hello guys!" came a hyper voice. They all turned to see a pink hair waiter girl. Ness and Lucas knew it was Kumatora already, and from sensing her aura Lucario knew as well. Sonic was the only one who was left in the dark. "What can I getcha?"

"You guys hungry?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, you bet. We'll have four dogeys with the works," Sonic spoke up.

"Huh?" she asked tilting her head.

"Four chili dogs, hold nothing back," Lucario clarified.

"And some soda," Ness added.

She scribbled on her pad for a moment, "Alright coming right up," she then walked off.

"Was it me or did she look familiar?" Sonic asked. They looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"TONDA GASSA!" exclaimed a voice from the stage. They turned their attention to the stage to see five musicians, from the looks of em. They looked like a band they had the electric guitar player, electric piano, drums, saxophone, and upright bass. The crowd went wild for them. "You guys ready for a good night?"

The crowd burst into cheers, especially the pigmask. Hard to believe they were dangerous. "Alright here we are the DCMC!"

The band began playing a very high key song. They jammed and the crowd cheered.

"DCMC?" Lucario questioned.

"The Desperado Crash Mambo Combo," Lucas said. They all stared at him. "What I didn't make the name,"

Sonic watched with a bit of interest, a small glint of envy in his eye. He didn't even notice when his chili dog was put in front of him. Ness kept saying how they performed like some guys called the Runaway Five, but Lucas never heard of them though. Lucario only watched to crowd while eating his food, still on guard. DMC finished playing and the crowd burst into applause.

"Thank you, thank you. Now we gonna do something special tonight. Someone in this crowd will have the chance to jam with us!" The whole room gasped in excitement. "Okay whose gonna be our lucky star?"

The room went haywire with everyone raising their hands at the same time then waving them around. However, the giant Pigmask that sat in the front stood up, and instantly everyone's excitement died down. Sonic nudged Ness.

"Can I borrow that guitar pick you carry around?" Sonic asked.

Ness grimaced slightly, but relinquished his guitar pick. "It's special so give it back to me okay," Sonic nodded with understanding then stood up.

The giant Pigmask soldier already felt he claimed the spot, and no one was foolish enough to tell him otherwise. "I would love to perform with you, after all I am you biggest fan, and I'm sure no one here has a problem with…" he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned but saw no one, but kept looking.

Sonic stepped up to the stage. "While the big guys busy with that, why don't I jam with the band,"

Relief was obvious on all the members faces. "Great so what do you play guy," said the guitar player. "I'm Magic by the way in case you didn't know. I haven't seen anyone like you around so I decided to introduce myself. That's OJ our saxophone player, Baccio on the drums, Shimmy Zmizz on the electric piano, and our boy Lucky on the upright bass,"

Sonic stared at them all. Those were either the stupidest names he's ever heard, or stage names. "Uh, Sonic," he said unsurely.

"Well, Sonic what do you play?" OJ asked.

"Guitar, but I'm short one,"

"Here borrow mine," Magic said taking off the strap of his guitar and handing it to Sonic. Sonic gaped. "Go ahead take it,"

"You sure?" Sonic asked. Sonic felt guitars are sacred, and that only the proper owner should play it. He's a nice guy, but mess with his guitar, and you'll see a very ugly side of him.

"Yeah, I invited you up here, might as well hear what ya got. Now I have a suggestion for ya, it's an easy song so…"

"Hold the phone Houdini,"

"It's Magic,"

"Sorry, Magic, I got a song myself, and I want everyone to hear it," Sonic turned to the other band members behind him. "All you gotta do is follow me, and keep the beat alive. Also make sure that my guitar can stand out, okay?" They nod. "Great,"

"Okay everyone put your hands together for Sonic!" Magic exclaimed clapping standing to the side of the stage. Sonic took a breath then held the guitar pick up then began playing.

Sonic began playing, then he played a repeating chord. Then he cued Baccio to begin. Baccio played one measure then the whole band joined in keeping the flow, and the beat of the song. Sonic was impressed with their versatility.

"This song is for everyone who feels trapped under a certain King who shall remain nameless," Sonic said smirking.

Sonic: This is my escape, I'm running through this world, and I'm not lookin back…cause I know can I go where no ones ever gone and I'm not lookin back…But how will I know when I get there…and how will I know when tooo leave we've all gotta start from somewhere it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending!

Chorus: I see it, I see it, and now its all within my reach….(endless possibility) I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me….and now I feel so free…endless possibility!

Sonic: And so I carry on, my time to shine has come I feel it..…As fast as I can go…straight to the top I know you'll see it. So please wake me up when I get there, it feels like I'm lost in a dreammm…I know in my heart that it's my time, and I already see…the possibilities are never ending…

Chorus: I see it, I see it, and now its all within my reach….(endless possibility) I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me….and now I feel so free…endless possibility!

(Sonic and DCMC continue to play. Sonic then signals for a complete key change. A much darker sound)

DCMC: Drop that smile cause ya feel it again!

Sonic: No this is where my journey begins…

DCMC: You're losing your speed, you're losing your flow…

Sonic: When inside be's the power you'll never know

DCMC: Let it out it seems like you!

Sonic: Better all stand back…

All: Cause I'm coming through!

(Sonic begins to play solo. Then signals for the key to return to normal)

Sonic: I see it, I see it, and now its all within my reach (AAAAAAAHHHH)…. I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (AAAAAAAHHHH)….

Chorus: I see it, I see it, and now its all within my reach….(endless possibility) I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me….and now I feel so free…endless possibility!

DCMC: Endless Possibility!

Sonic: Endless Possibility

DCMC: Endless Possibility!

Sonic: Endless Possibility

(Sonic finishes with a last few chords, then fades out)

The audience goes into complete chaos. As do the DCMC members. They were a little fatigued trying to keep up with Sonic. Magic burst onto stage in a made applause.

"That was incredible Sonic!" Magic said.

"Thanks, you guys really rock, I've never heard the song sound so good like how you guys did it," Sonic said.

"HOLD ON ONE SECOND!" boomed a voice. Everyone in the room jumped, while Sonic just tilted his head towards the voice it was the giant pigmask. "How dare you steal my spot with DCMC!"

"Oh, I'm sorry you want an encore?" Sonic teased. The Giant Pigmask growled harshly pulled back it's giant arm for a punch. Sonic sighed. He unhooked Magic's guitar then tossed it back to him. "Wouldn't want that ruined,"

The fist came down, but Sonic moved out of the way. The Giant Pigmask's fist slammed into the stage, but this did not seem to bother him. He pulled back his fist then turned to Sonic. He then charged head first at Sonic. Sonic simply spring boarded off of the Giant's back.

"Olay!" Sonic cried. The Giant Pigmask's face slammed into the wall. "He's gonna feel that in the morning,"

The other Pigmask instantly got ready to get involved. However, a multiple energy shots were fired towards them and a small majority to the ground. Sonic looked over to see his friends by his side.

"Ness, Lucario you guys take those wimps, me and Sonic can handle the big guy," Lucas said.

"Hey how come you get one guy!" Ness protested.

"Oh, so do you want him?"

Ness looked toward the Giant who pulled himself out of the wall. He then let out a roar of anger. "The fifty pigmask it is then," Ness charged toward them with Lucario at his side. Sonic and Lucas turned toward the Giant. The Giant then began to sniff.

"Wait a second…I know that stentch,"

"Yeah its called BO people like us use this wonderful device called showers to get rid of it," Sonic said.

The Giant reached out for Sonic, but he moved out the way. However, Sonic's coat was loose, and the latter grabbed it then threw him into a wall.

"GRR, I meant I recognize your stench. You're that kid that supposedly died. Guess death was good enough for ya, well allow me to give the hurting of a lifetime!" The Giant cupped his hands the brought them down narrowly missing Lucas.

"Back off big guy," Sonic said using his spin attack. The Giant blocked it which made Sonic bounce off uncurling. The Giant then punched Sonic into a table top smashing it to pieces. "Ugh, that kinda hurt,"

Lucas decided to intervene before The Giant Pigmask could do anymore damage. Lucas launched a powerful PK Love attack into its back. However, it barley flinched.

"Sorry kiddo, but my suit is PSI proof, and looking at ya you wont be able to out muscle me. You're done!" The Giant uppercut Lucas in the chin launching him into the air, but he flipped to absorb the impact then landed on the ground.

"This guy is good…" Lucas muttered wiping his mouth of saliva.

Ness and Lucario were quickly succumbing to being outnumbered. They had set their weapons to a setting extremely sensitive to PSI users. Lucario was having a tough time of fighting and protecting Ness. Lucario charged up then fired an Aura Sphere into the crowd. Three soldiers focused their laser blast on Lucario's aura sphere making it explode. Ness burst through the smoke slamming his foot into one of the soldiers stomach then roundhouse kicking the other two in the face. One of the soldiers shot a laser at him, but Ness raised a shield from behind him with his quick reflexes. However, he forgot the special setting so it went through his shield and into his back. Ness hit the ground struggling to continue at this point.

"FIRE!" commanded one soldier. Five lasers came towards Ness, but then an Aura Sphere intercepted them making them all implode. Lucario was in front of Ness in a second.

"This is getting out of hand, and my PSI is useless against them," Ness said.

"Capture the red hat and kill the blue thing," commanded one of the soldiers.

Lucario grunted glancing around himself. He and Ness were surrounded, Lucas and Sonic had their hands full, and worst their were civilians still inside. This looked like one battle they were not going to win.

"Lucario," Ness said. Lucario turned to him. "I got an idea, lets work together,"

"But Ness your powers…" he started.

"There not very effective…on there own, but with yours we might have a chance," Lucario mused on the idea, and then nodded. "Hold out your hand," Lucario agreed. "PSI Skill Copy,"

Lucario began to feel some of his Aura flow into Ness. Ness then stood up then launched an… Aura Sphere! Lucario gawked for a moment. They both used Bone Rush then and Ness began to mimic Lucario's every movement, his every step, and even his rate of breath. They both continued to battle the group of Pigmask that seemed to get bigger as time passed. All of them must not have been in the room at the same time. Wonderful…

Sonic used his spin attack while Lucas shot off his PK Spark. All three burst were ineffective, and the Giant deflected Sonic's spin attack forcing him to uncurl and hit the floor. Lucas jumped up towards him, but was quickly put back down by the back of the Giant's fist.

"I may not be able to hurt you, but I can at least give you one ugly headache!" Sonic said slamming into the Giant's head. The Giant grunted more in annoyance then pain.

"Why don't you go back to old Mcdonald I'm sure he misses you," Sonic said ducking under a punch. Sonic then performed a back flip avoiding a punch that slammed into the ground. "Or maybe Marry is missing a few of her sheep, interested?"

The Giant Pigmask roar in complete anger then charged like a bull at Sonic. However, a white burst of energy shot him into a wall. Sonic looked to the side to see Lucas begin to power down, but he looked extremely fatigued. Sonic ran over.

"You alright?" he asked.

"We can't keep this up Sonic…I'm running out of energy, and you're running out of quips. Ness and Lucario are struggling to hold their own,"

"Well I got a plan, two actually, first lets try plan A!" Sonic instantly shot off in a burst of speed. He charged head first toward the Giant Pig Mask. The Giant began throwing debris and other objects but Sonic using his speed quickly moved left and right in a blur motion. Sonic started coming in hot while the Giant ran out of objects! The latter was ready though. Sonic charged head first for a head butt into his the Giant Pigmask's chest. The impact was like a giant explosion. The two flew through the wall into the lobby. Lucas covered his face so dust wouldn't get in. Next thing he knows Sonic comes flying back in from the whole and lands in front of Lucas. "Okay, plan B it is,"

"Which is?"

"We work together,"

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Lucas asked confused.

"Why don't we call it a team blast, for lack of a better term,"

"Team Blast?" Lucas questioned.

"Yep, lets combine our strengths and pray something good happens,"

As Sonic said that the Giant Pigmask stomped out of the smoke and towards them. "Well, if that's all you…punks got…I'll finish ya," he was clearly injured from that last maneuver.

"Lets do it Lucas," Sonic said as Lucas began to help him to his feet. "Ready?" Lucas had no choice so he nodded.

The Giant Pigmask charged toward them. Suddenly, Lucas had words flash through his mind. He focused his power and then used telekinesis to lift Sonic into the air.

"PK Charge Spin!" he exclaimed.

Sonic began to feel the same feeling Lucas did then began to spin as fast as he could. Lucas charged his spin form with intense PSI energy. Lucas dropped his hands toward the Giant launching Sonic at him. Sonic flew like a white comet towards the Giant. The Giant saw this and thought he could out muscle the spin attack like before. This time however, Sonic was super charged with energy slammed into the Giants chest then push him through two walls until they ended up in the bands dressing room. Sonic walked calmly through the smoke while the Giant lays on the ground.

"Yeah we did it!" Lucas exclaimed jumping into Sonic's arms for a hug.

Ness and Lucario were still in a bind, but had noticed Sonic and Lucas's performance. The other Pigmask soldiers were so shocked to see the Giant go down. While they were distracted Ness gave Lucario a look, then Lucario nodded. Ness jumped up then kneed a soldier in the face who didn't have his helmet on at the time. Ness charged up his PK Flash to full power then throws it at Lucario. Everyone was shocked. Lucario however was ready.

"Metal Claw!" Lucario turned the spikes on his paw into three separate claws. He crossed his arms, letting the rays of power bounce off his claws. He forced his arms to open up letting out a powerful burst of power that threw all the soldiers to the ground. Afterward Lucario was smoking. "That hurt…"

"But it work out," Ness said bounding over to him.

"GUYS LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" yelled a voice. All four Freedom Fighters turned to the pink haired waitress. She was beyond pissed.

"Wait…is that Kumatora," Sonic said finally piecing it together.

"Idiots destroyed the club!" she yelled.

"Yeah, heh, things got kinda…out of hand," Sonic said. Sonic then noticed his chili dog still lays on his plate at his table astonishingly untouched. Sonic got over his surprise and walked over to his chili dog. "We had fun beating in a few heads though,"

Sonic reached for the dog on the plate when suddenly a laser of some kind hit him in the back. Sonic legs began to fail at holding him up until he just fell over dropping his chili dog. His friend instantly concerned.

"SONIC!" they cried.

At that moment more people came out firing lasers. Kumatora quickly ducked to the side. These soldiers were different from the Pigmask, the fact that the uniforms looked nothing alike gave that hint. A few of them ran up and picked up Sonic.

"No Sonic!" Ness called. He began to run towards them, but Lucario grabbed him. Lucas also tried to get Sonic, but Lucario grabbed him with his other free paw. "Lucario wait, stop!"

Lucario did not listen as he quickly bounded out of the hole that the Giant had made. The soldiers gave chase. Lucario dashed out the back entrance, into an alley. He heard the sound of cocking then looked back.

"Surrender," said one of the soldiers. He was dressed in all black like the thers, but he didn't have goggles or a helmet on. He has black hair wavy hair, and a thin mustache.

"Who are you guys, and what are you gonna do with Sonic!" Ness demanded.

"You'll see," he responded.

"No, we wont," Lucario said. Lucario quick jumped toward the wall then kicked off. The soldiers opened fire on him. Lucario did not stop he kept going until he made it to the rooftop, and out of range for their rifles.

The lead soldier growled at this. "Sir, we have been able to capture the other one," said another soldier.

"Well, I guess that's good enough," he said grudgingly looking off to where Lucario had gone.

Lucario traveled across the rooftops getting farther and farther away from Club Titiboo, much to the protest of Ness and Lucas.

"We have to go back for him!" Ness exclaimed.

"We can't leave him!" Lucas exclaimed.

"He would of gone back for you!"

"Turn around now!"

"W-w just can't…"

"That's enough!" Lucario yelled. This shocked both boys who were on the verge of tears. They rarely heard Lucario raise his voice. "I want to go back for him too. I didn't want to ran away, but we had no choice. We're weakened from that fight, we're outnumbered, outgunned, and they had the element of surprise,"

At this Ness and Lucas were quiet. "If I didn't pull us out when I did we all would've been caught, and whose gonna rescue us? Sonic's tough he can handle it if not just for a little while,"

Ness and Lucas looked up at Lucario's face and were struck with two emotions. Shock and fear. Lucario was angry. Lucario eyes flashed with such fire it was scary. Lucario never showed such feelings before, and for a moment they felt a pang of pity for those who will go against him.

"I promise you guys, they may have Sonic now, but they wont for long!" Lucario growled.


	10. Choatic Showdown part 1

_**Damaged Heart part 10**_

"_**Chaotic Showdown Part 1"**_

"Hey boss he's starting to come around now," came a voice. It sounded male. His exact features were far too blurred for them to be made out though.

"Ah sleeping beauty is finally joining us huh. I'm surprised you slept so long, but then again you were running yourself raged,"

"Who…" muttered a weak voice. Suddenly his vision became much clearer. He looked around to notice he was in a very depressing room, and his wrists are stuck close together. It took the _person _to realize what was going on. At first he was questioning if he was even alive. Suddenly, he remembered what being alive was like, so he wasn't dead just yet. He has gained back his memory of who he was too, and also Sonic finally remembered what had happened. He closed his eyes as he shook his head of the dizziness. "Where am I?"

"I'll ask the questions pal!" said a forceful voice. Sonic looked to the other end of the table that sat in front of him to see a man. He wore a black suit of some sort, but the details were hard to pick out in such bad lighting. His face however was stern, from the looks of him a man in his thirty's. He has black wavy hair, and with a thin black mustache. His skin tone was more on Ness's level.

"So what, you wanna know my birthday?"

"I wanna know what's your angle in all this,"

"Okay, but don't I get an attorney?"

"What'd I just say about questions?"

"Yeah, I heard ya, I'm choosing to ignore it though in case the three questions I already asked didn't give you a hint. You expect me to not ask questions when you probably brought me here against my will?" Sonic asked.

"I expect you to shut up and speak when I ask you something otherwise you're only gonna make your position worst," He said slamming his fist on the table.

"I don't do show and tell,"

"You'll do what I tell you!"

"Well what's my motivation, what am I supposed to be feeling? It sure as heck aint fear pal," The man glared at Sonic. "How you gonna expect to interrogate someone and not establish fear. If I had to guess this is your first time doing this. This is my first time too. Tell ya what, why don't you answer my questions too? I mean as far as I'm concerned you have no leverage to keep me here, so what's stopping me from beating you senseless and walking right outta here?"

"Them," he said simply.

Sonic turned his head to see three guys all with laser rifles. If Sonic had to guess they weren't set on stun. He saw the black outfits they wore and noted they weren't Pigmask. "That all ya got?" Sonic said with a bored expression.

"Loads more, if you don't cooperate,"

"Whew scary,"

"You talk of cooperation but show non,"

"Cooperation is a two way street pal. You wont get bupkus if I don't get some answers,"

The man stared Sonic down. Sonic only stared back unfazed. At this time while he was trying to have a staring contest Sonic began to fiddle with his restraints. They had placed his hands behind his back, so he couldn't see what was holding him exactly. However, he did know it felt quite heavy, and thick. They were tightly on his wrist so he couldn't wiggly his way out of them. He may be able to break them with a powerful vibration. However, Sonic wouldn't be able to break them in time to dodge a couple of point blank laser blast. However, he was confident he could take them even with these restraints. He just needed the motivation. He left that up to his captive.

"Fine," he finally said. "What is it?"

"See now we're getting somewhere! First I wanna know where I am and why I'm here. I don't care what anyone says I paid my library fees,"

The man glared at Sonic. "You're not taking this seriously,"

"Oh I am, its just my obnoxious switch doesn't have an off button, or I just can't find it,"

"You're at our base, and for why you're here…we simply want information about you,"

"Well judging from those guys with the fancy weaponry, you're not Pigmask. And judging from your personality I'd say a social life is beyond you,"

The man ignored that last part. "Correct, we are not, they are our enemies,"

"Well what a coincidence I don't like them either. I say we put this all behind us. I can tell one day we're gonna look back on this day and just laugh,"

"I'm afraid that day wont be soon. I'm well aware on your position against the Pigmask army and King P. After all that kid with the red hat has one heck of a bounty on his head,"

"So, what up with the mistreatment?"

"The fact is I don't trust you. You four have the power of an entire army. You could very well bring ruin upon the whole city. You could be setting your sights high then working your way down the line,"

"I assure you that's not the case. The Pigmask are jerks, and need to be knocked of their high horse. Point blank,"

"Forgive me if I remain unconvinced,"

"First date and we're already having disagreements," Sonic said in a mock sadness.

"Why is that every time my forces go out to secure a shipment of anything, or gain a foothold against the Pigmask you four are always in the way. You guys beat us to punch sometimes a few minutes before us, or a few weeks! It's infuriating that a bunch of brats are not only dealing damage to the Pigmask, but us as well!"

"I sense your upset. I'm willing to listen to you, and my hourly fees are quite reasonable,"

"If you spit out one more joke that's it! I don't like your group going around completely unchecked,"

"Oh, I see we're hogging all the action. I get ya. Then why don't we just join forces? You could've just called to talk to us about this, I mean kidnapping me isn't really starting off on the right foot,"

"Working with you're group! You can't be serious,"

"I actually mean that one, but seriously a phone call would get ya the same affect,"

"Why would I waste our time working with you punks? You're all loose cannons,"

"No, actually that's just me,"

"So you're the leader?"

"No,"

"But you're a valuable member, that much I can tell. Without you they wouldn't be much a threat anymore,"

"I doubt that,"

"Well I don't. Keeping you locked up here would eventually destroy them. They wont be a threat anymore, and we might be able to use you in our efforts,"

"Didn't I just suggest a team up? You just wasted all that time to say what I already did, come on pal we're talking in circles here. I don't even know your name,"

"My name is Charles, leader of the Dark Ops,"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, member of the Freedom Fighters,"

"We're introduced now. This isn't a discussion, it's a meeting informing you what's gonna happen,"

"Wait, I thought this was an interrogation. I guess not since you weren't able to find the bad cop in this situation huh. Tell ya what, when my friends get here not only will they get me out, but we'll kick your butt so hard it'll be weeks before you sit down," Sonic was wholly convinced that this guy wanted to be a foe. Ignoring the kidnapping thing this guy was a full out jerk!

"Is that a threat?" Charles challenged.

"I don't make threats, but I do keep promises,"

"Listen here you blue furried freak of nature!" Charles yelled rising out of his seat. "You wont come in here smart mouthing me! You're garbage, you are at my mercy right now! I suggest you behave you spiny little freak!"

"Oh you sweet talker you," Sonic said smirking.

Charles stomped over to the door. He yelled for the men to watch him and opened the door then slammed it shut. Sonic the only one in the room unfazed. Sonic sighed. He reminded him a lot of a knucklehead he knows, but just a little more…no it was the same. Sonic looked to the soldiers in the room.

"So you guys think I'm getten out of here soon?"

* * *

"We have got to find him. I have no doubt that Sonic has already ticked off the wrong person," Lucas said.

"I know guys, and I'm trying as hard as I can to find him," George said as he typed on his computer down in his lab. They were currently trying to track down Sonic, but having little luck.

"Maybe we can ask around?" Ness suggested.

"I doubt that anybody in the city just see guys carrying around a big blue hedgehog. They probably wouldn't even know a hedgehog if it came up and said hi!" Lucas exclaimed exasperated.

"And that's speaking from experience," Ness said.

"I'm trying to search for him using this personal satellite I set up. All I need to do is get a fix on Club Titiboo last night. Once I get that I should be able to track them as they move," George explained.

"Well then why has it been taking so long! We could have done that last night when we got back!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Because I was exhausted at studying something that could spell the apocalypse all night! I may work with machines , but I'm not one myself!"

"Then why can't you speed this up!"

"Because you two are stressing me out!" George yelled. Ness cringed at the volume of it.

Lucas mashed his teeth at George then calmed himself gaining control of his temper. A thing Lucario had taught. He quickly realized his wrongness in the situation. "I'm sorry,"

At that George calmed down. "It's okay. Sonic isn't only your friend he's mine too. He saved me, twice in fact, and I want to return the favor. We just can't be all stressed out about this,"

"How are things going excluding the shouting contest going on down here?" asked Lucario as he entered the room.

Everyone turned to him as he approached. He had been strangely distant since he had got back from Club Titiboo. Everyone however knew he was on edge the most. They didn't realize how much Lucario really cared about Sonic.

"Better, the satellite should have the incident isolated soon," George responded.

"Good, I am unable to spread my aura scan wide enough to find him. If I had at least a direction I could find him," Lucario sulked.

"We'll have him in no time," Ness said. Then there was silence among the group. The only sound was the low hum of machinery. There were awkward glances around the room to see who would speak next. Ness sighed. "We're just so used to him coming up with something stupid to say then we all comment on it,"

"Obviously. I hate to say it, but not hearing a joke from Sonic is kinda bumming me out," George admitted. A few seconds passed again in silence. "Got it!"

They all crowd the computer immediately. The satellite took a very clean recording of the whole even, but it was only from one vantage point. They watched the soldiers' storm Club Titiboo then hop back in a heavily armored truck with Sonic in tow. The watched as the truck go off in a direction, quite quickly in fact. The truck took only two turns left, and then right. They went right off the screen.

"What happened?" Lucario asked.

"Hold on let me enlarge the recording so we can get a better fix on where they are," George said.

The picture zoomed out to where the truck was barley visible. Everyone strained their eyes to follow it. Suddenly it went down an alley barley big enough for it to fit, then vanished. Everyone instantly looked confused.

"Can't you zoom in on it?" Ness asked.

"No, that's the only problem here. The satellite was in this position when it all happened. I can't just…" George cut him self off. "Or maybe I can,"

With a few keystrokes George was able to isolate the area the truck disappeared. He zoomed in then enhanced the picture to where it was visible. Then he replayed the clip. It was still unclear, so George repeated the process until they could clearly see the truck actually sunk into the ground.

"Ah I see it now!" Ness exclaimed.

"That's where they went huh, but it's quite some distance from the Club. How will we find them exactly?" Lucas asked.

"Leave it to me," Lucario volunteered. "Now that I have a direction I can use my aura scan to get more specific. I'm familiar with Sonic's aura so it will be easy to point out among all the people,"

"Alright we know the where, now we need the how," Ness said.

"Why don't we rescue Sonic, Sonic style?" George suggested.

"You mean charge in with no plan, blindly busting heads, making wise cracks, and getting lucky?" Lucas asked.

"The very same,"

"Eh why not?" Lucario said.

"Sure," Lucas said.

"It'll probably warm his heart," Ness added.

"I'll go with you guys. There's sure to be some techwork needed on the mission," George said.

"Can you fight need be?" Lucas asked.

"I may be a nerd," George said ditching his lab coat to put on a white jacket. Inside the jacket was an entire array of all kinds of weapons. "But I'm a dangerous nerd,"

"Whoa, that's pretty neat," Ness said.

"Now, our means of travel?" Lucas asked.

"We can use those old subway tunnels. We can move undetected that way," George said as he went through his inventory to see all his weapons function. Ness noticed some of those weapons look similar to Jeff's. "Shall we get going?"

"Lets," Lucas said.

They all went out the lab, but before the left George took a print out of the area the truck disappeared. They moved past the lab and down another flight of stairs. George sealed everything up before the left though, and turned on his security system. They walked down a dainty stairwell with only slight visibility. The only things seen were there silhouettes. They reached to bottom of the stairs, which supplied a bit more light but not a whole lot. Lucario took a look at the picture George had brought. George kindly marked where they were and where the truck had vanished. When Lucario had enough information on which direction to face, once again thanks to George for having a compass, Lucario used his Aura scan. Lucario sat in a meditative stance, while the other three could only wait. A few moments had passed until Lucario finally stood up.

"I could not find Sonic's aura in that general area," At this the rest of the team folded their arms in disappointment and defeat. "However, I noticed a couple of auras on the same level were on. I don't think we're the only one who had the idea to travel through the old subway system,"

"So, the base may be even deeper in the system?" Lucas asked.

"Yes,"

"Then we need to hurry, but how we getting there. We can't walk the whole way, and Lucario can't carry all of us," Ness pointed out. If they wanted to get this done they needed a speedy transport to the base. Once there it won't much matter if they keep it or not since they'll have Sonic in tow.

George looked around the tunnel, until he noticed a subway train. He ran over to it and attempted to pry open the old hatch. He was having no luck though. He quickly waved Lucario over to help. Lucario raised an eyebrow at the idea George presented, but walked over. With one hand he was able to force the door open. George went over to the controls to look at the how it may work. He recognized some obvious things, but all he really needed was to know how to stop and go. Ness and Lucas joined them on the busted subway car. They went back to the passenger car to take a look around. It was old and dusty. The seats long lost their lustful bright colors. It was hard to tell if it was black, grey, or red. Lucas went over to the metal railings, and with one swift tug yanked apiece right off.

"This thing would be lucky to get down a giant hill made of pillows," Lucas commented.

"We'd be lucky if we actually went two feet before this thing fell apart," Ness added.

"We don't have other options you guys. We gotta get this thing working," George said as he was messing with the wiring of the subway car. The panel had been lifted so he could get to it, curtsey of Lucario. Lucario was also providing some form of light with his aura. "Maybe you guys could fuel it with some of your PSI, ya know, if you're not to busy discussing what a wreck this thing is," The two boys sigh then step outside the train to look for this fuel cell. George reached into his pocket then pulled out a handheld of some kind. It looked like a touch screen device of some kind. "ADAM?"

"YES, SIR MASTER GEORGE," responded the computerized Dr. Andonuts head inside the device. "WHAT DO YOU NEED?"

"I need for you to interface with this relic and see if you could give this thing a jump start so we can get going," George explained.

"You have your super computer on a handheld version?" Lucario asked.

"A project I completed last night while you guys were out,"

"We need to get you out of that lab more, you're starting to scare me with how much work we've pushed onto you, and plus the stuff you want to work on,"

"It just means I'm really needed is all. Although a few field operations would sound like fun too," George said as he connected wires from the car to his device. George began tapping in sequences on the device rapidly with his hands dancing against the screen. "Just give me a sec…"

* * *

"Yo, guys, can I get a drink, or something?" Sonic asked the men still in his room. They had not said a single word since he has been there. Sonic was getting a little stir crazy with being trapped in this tiny room. "Guys if you're gonna keep me company you may as well give a word or two,"

They did not respond, but Sonic could tell they heard him. They had on these black helmets that cast a shadow over most their face. The poor lighting was also starting to get to him too. He couldn't stand being here anymore, and it was driving him bonkers.

"Get that Charlie guy in here!" Sonic said starting to panic. "I can't take being in here anymore. His presence is bland at best, but at least he brings personality into the room. Unlike the solemn threesome here,"

No, reply came from anyone. Sonic sighed. Okay he was done with this scene now. He knew his friends were on their way, but also knew they would need a little distraction. He was sure he could cause a whole lot of mayhem, even with these cuffs on him. He turned to look at his captives. They stared him down intently. They obviously saw that he was up to something since they raised the blasters into a ready position. Sonic leaned back in his chair onto the back legs of the chair. He placed the bottom of his feet on the edge of the table then slowly rocked back and forth while whistling a tune. Sonic noticed the table moved, but only slightly. This signaled the table was sturdy, thick, heavy, but movable. Sonic painted the exact position of his captures in his mind. Sonic let his one leg slip off the side of the table, but kept the other on. He had to hit it just right.

"Well guys you've been gracious host, and I mean that in the worst way possible. I can't stay here much longer, so…later," Sonic said smirking.

Before the soldiers had a chance to raise their weapons Sonic kicked the table onto its side. At this time Sonic leaped from his seat then jumped behind the table. In the nick of time too, since just as he duck behind the table the laser blast started. Just as he guessed the table held strong, but sooner of later one of them will try to get a shot around him. He needed to get these cuffs off, or at least in a more favorable position if he was gonna fight. Sonic saw this in a move in a movie once, so he decided to give it a try. He raised his arms a bit then stuck his right leg in between them. A little tricky since the tip of his shoe just got caught making it a little awkward. Sonic slipped on leg through though. He made the adjustment on the second leg as he pulled it through, and just like that the handcuffs were now in front of his face.

"Who says what happens in the movies doesn't work out in real life?"

Sonic's eyes shifted to the side to see one soldier had indeed tried to get him from the side since the table wasn't giving way. Sonic quickly leaped to his feet then using the shackles on his wrist he put the chain connecting the chain to the back of the soldiers neck. Basically, it looked like Sonic was giving him a hug around the neck.

"Don't think this is gonna work out, I want a separation," Sonic said as he pulled himself down also bringing the soldier. Sonic did a backward roll then kicked off the soldier's chest making him fly right into the one-way glass. Breaking it slightly. Sonic was still behind the table after the attack though. Both soldiers kept up their heavy fire. Sonic then vaulted over the table then performed one front flip then slammed both his feet respectively into the face of each soldier. Both their bodies slammed against the door making it fly off it hinges. "Oh there's the key,"

Sonic then put the cuffs behind his back again vice versa what he did earlier. He did this only because he's already used to his hands behind him as he runs. Sonic found himself in a much brighter setting. He had to close his eyes for a moment then slowly open them. He found himself in a brightly lit hallway, with metallic walls, floors, and ceilings. He could either go left or right. Sonic looked both ways.

"The prisoner has escaped!" yelled a voice as an alarm went off.

"So, I guess I'll go right," Sonic said since he heard the voice from his left. He quickly dashed down to his right, and was about to take another right down another hall. However, a broad sword like weapon slammed into the wall just as Sonic was about to turn. "Whoa!" Sonic said skidding to halt to just to avoid it.

"You should have stayed in your room, hedgehog," came a voice. Sonic however did not recognize it. He heard metallic footsteps getting closer to him. He saw a soldier, in what looked like a giant navy blue metal suit. He stood barley underneath the ceiling, at least seven feet in height. A case, or glass of some kind covered the soldiers face. "Now, we're under orders to eliminate you, and we're allowed to use these," He said indicating his suit.

"Meh," Sonic responded with a bored tone.

"Meh?" the soldier questioned. He wanted a bit of a different reaction. "What do you mean meh!"

"I've seen one of these before,"

"No, you haven't!"

"I have, I totally have," Sonic assured.

"This is a enhancer suit. It's used to increase all human diameters trifold. Reflexes, strength, speed, and built in computer for expert control. I could beat down an army of Pigmask in this thing while at the same time taking a nap!"

Sonic gasped. "OOOH, so that's what it is.…meh,"

The solider gripped his long broad sword, similar to a claymore. It looked like it was made of a very thick metalloid, but it was obvious it was made for smashing not cutting. The enhanced soldier brought it above his head about to bring it down on Sonic. At the last second though Sonic turned his back to him, but at the same time exposing his restraints. The sword narrowly missed Sonic, but they did smash his restraints.

"Yikes those things were heavy," Sonic said rubbing his wrist. Sonic leaped over a wind swing from the enhanced soldiers claymore sword. Sonic did a one-hand stand on the soldier's shoulder. "Thanks for that by the way,"

Sonic pushed off his shoulder then landed behind him. Sonic noticed that this Enhanced Soldier was not done with him yet. Sonic fell back on his hands taking a table stance just as the claymore sword flew right above him narrowly missing. The sword slammed into the wall shattering it. Sonic gulped, not wanting to get hit with the full force of that attack. While Sonic avoided the sword, he did not dodge the kick that followed. Sonic went rolling across the ground, and Enhanced Soldier yanked out his sword then charged forward. Sonic immediately stopped his rolling to skid to a crouched position.

"This isn't going to be easy," Sonic said.

* * *

"Well that was pretty easy," George said as they cruised down the tracks. The Subway car was moving at quite a nice pace considering its age. Lucario was focusing using his aura so when they had reached their destination he would inform them. Ness and Lucas were in the passenger car sitting on the dusty seats.

"You have stuff like this in your time period?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but only in the big cities," Ness responded he then sighed. "Didn't think things could get this out of control,"

"Regret that you came?"

"Of course not! I don't regret coming here to help you, I regret that I failed,"

"Ness, you can't keep blaming yourself for everything wrong with the world,"

"I can for everything wrong in this world. All the problems stem back to me,"

"How do you know that?"

"I sense it. I sensed it the moment I came here,"

"Well I don't-,"

"You used to though," Ness said cutting him off.

Lucas began to twiddle his thumbs. "Yeah…but I don't now because I know it can be anyone's fault. This world could be better if I didn't fail all the time, and maybe if I hadn't met you guys. I would've made everything worse,"

"Tell me," Ness started looking Lucas straight in the eye. "Who is King P?"

"What do you mean?"

"Personality wise,"

"Well from what I know, he's self-centered, selfish, childish, twisted, but mainly paranoid,"

"Paranoid?"

"Yeah, its like he made this army and all these weapons. Its like for the longest time he's been getting ready for a war. He doesn't spend that much time paying attention to the resistance, so it's not them he's going to war with,"

"Then who?"

Lucas shrugged. "That's why he's paranoid. They say he doesn't wanna get caught off guard by an old friend,"

"I see," Ness said glaring at the floor.

"What?"

"…Nothing," Ness said gravely.

Lucas was about to ask what was wrong, but they both noticed the train began to slow to a stop. They got out their seats to see what was up. They walked to the front to see. They saw a door, and although from a distance they saw it was not as old as the rest of these subways systems. It's possible that door could be younger then anything down there. Lucario claimed he sense a lot of activity going on inside that place. They got out the subway car then hurried over to the door. Closer up they could see the door was indeed new.

"Weird their aren't any guards in front," Ness pondered.

"Sonic is inside remember. He's probably making trouble for everyone," George said. He went over to the keypad near the door then pulled out his handheld. "A.D.A.M I need you to hack this security console so we can get inside,"

"CONSIDER IT DONE," he responded. In mere moments the doors began to slowly open to reveal the base and the sound of an alarm.

Immediately they all looked at each other. "Sonic," they all said. They then dashed inside to find him. They met a little resistance and upon noticing them the soldiers greeted them as best they could. Lucario let loose an full power aura sphere that blew all aggressors away. He charged forward leading with the others tripping on their feet to keep up.

* * *

Sonic once again dodged the Enhanced Soldier's broad claymore sword. Sonic moved to the side to avoid the sword slamming on him. He ducked down just as the sword was swung horizontally about to take his head off. The Enhanced Soldier then tried an overhead slash, but Sonic jumped onto the side of the wall then kicked off to use his spin attack right into the soldier's chest. He staggered back but only slightly. Sonic heard the commotion of more soldiers moving, and coming up from behind him. Sonic then crouched down then charged a spin dash. When the Enhanced Soldier was close enough Sonic shot forward into the Enhanced Soldier's chest. Sonic uncurled then slammed his heel on the soldier's head like an axe kick since it was the least armored. The soldier fell to a knee. Sonic took his chance as he touched down on the ground he leaped up ramming his knee right into the soldiers less armored face. Sonic went past him then flipped to get his feet on the ceiling. Sonic kicked off then fell down with his feet leading. He wrapped his legs around the Enhanced Soldier's neck.

The other soldiers were drawing near, and a few of them have Enhancer suits on. Sonic grits his teeth. Before he could be thrown off he used all the gained momentum he had, and his lower body strength to lean forward then actually flip the Enhancer Soldier right on his back. The soldiers were struck dumb by the display. Sonic jumped up then slammed into the soldier's stomach with a spin attack for good measure.

"We should hang out again sometime, and by hang out I mean get knocked out, and by we I mean you," Then he took off the hallway he was originally going to go then dashed off. "Whew after that stunt I need to hit the hay, and the gym later on," Sonic said dashing down the hall.

It wasn't long before the laser fire started as well. Sonic made a sharp turn left. He didn't know where he was going, but staying in one point to try and figure it out was not an option. He just hoped he could speed through wherever he was. The worst part did not know where he was exactly. He didn't see any windows, so he guess they weren't on ground level. Just then another Enhanced Soldier cut off his path. He jabbed his claymore sword at Sonic. Sonic performed a somersault over it then slammed his feet into the Enhanced soldier's chest. The sparks flew when the armor slid against the ground. Sonic hopped off then continued on. He didn't have time to stop.

"If I do plan on fighting my way out I need more space," Sonic said. Sonic finally found a door, and it said hanger. "Well hangers have a lot of space,"

Sonic went through the door then slammed it shut behind him. He turned his attention to see the hanger was indeed gigantic. Loads of trucks that all looked the same littered the hanger. Sonic was on the top floor of the hanger looking down. Sonic also noticed a panel that seemed a bit like an elevator.

"There's my way out!" Sonic exclaimed. He could easily leap the distance, and digging through the ground shouldn't be a problem. He is a burying species after all. "They thought they could keep a burying species captive, by keeping him underground? Least I know we got some geniuses running the show here,"

Sonic moved to the lower level of the hanger. As he moved he noticed a lack of any soldiers in this room whatsoever. He highly doubted that he lost them, and he also knew that he couldn't lose them that easily. Sonic decided it was best to think on such things later. When he was directly below the hole he needed to use to escape he leaped into the air, but only to be smacked back down by some type of barrier around it. Sonic fell back down hard.

"Ow, that was the tail bone," Sonic said rubbing his sore spot. He looked back up to see the shield sparking for a few moments then vanishing, but clearly it was not down. "Great,"

"Hedgehog…" came a voice. Sonic looked to his left to see Charles coming in with his own enhancer suit, however his was different. His was smaller, but the armor looked much thicker in the chest area and the legs. On his head he has a helmet with a thin plastic screen. The color of the suit, like the others, is a navy blue. He does not have a claymore sword like the others, but Sonic suspected he had a few concealed weapons. "You're the biggest thorn in my side!"

"Ya need some rubbing alcohol?"

"First, I'm going to pluck you, then I'll deal with our other guest,"

"Other guest? Who would wanna come here? The customer service is terrible, there wasn't even a chocolate on my pillow,"

"Well then please stay, we have a much better room for you,"

"Nope, I'm not gluten for punishment,"

"You're not going anywhere," Charles said stomping his robotic foot down.

"Oh yeah, try and stop me,"

Charles charged at Sonic with swift jab aimed for Sonic's head. Sonic moved faster and ducked down to the side. Charles swung on right hook punch, that Sonic was able to avoid by swerving around it. Sonic went for a low roundhouse aimed for Chareles's feet. Charles jumped back then went back at Sonic again. Throwing one punch after another however, even in this version of the enhancer suit Sonic still outclassed it when it came to speed, however Sonic found a problem when attacking. Sonic tried to use his spin dash however Charles batted him away with his bare hands. Sonic uncurled as he slammed into on of the black trucks in the hanger.

"I call animal cruelty!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Charles bent over slightly to a lower level. Then suddenly two crab like claws popped out his back then shot out at a cord at Sonic. It went flying at Sonic, who narrowly dodged it by performing a back flip onto the back of the truck. The claws smashed right through the windows of the truck.

"Hope your ensured," Sonic said.

Charles retraced the claws, but Sonic quickly grabbed onto the ends. As Charles pulled them in he brought Sonic along with them. Sonic pushed his feet out then slammed them right into his chest as the claws made the full journey back to Charles. Sonic jumped back just as Charles attempted a hook punch. Sonic performed two back handsprings before coming to a stop. Charles shot out his hand to reveal a hatch underneath his armors wrist. Two missiles were brought into position then launched at Sonic. Sonic rolled his eyes. Sonic ran forward then jumped up. He kicked off both missiles throwing them into the ground and launching Sonic right at Charles. Charles held his other arm out to the side. The wrist opened up to a blunt sword of some kind. Sonic noticed this then curled up.

"That all ya got," Sonic said as he shifted his body out of the way of the blow from the blunt weapon. Sonic landed on Charles left side. Sonic then shot his leg up for a sidekick right into Charles's head. Charles faulted slightly enough for Sonic to come in for a follow up attack. Sonic slammed into Charles's chest with a triple sonic spin. This was enough force to slam Charles into one of the trucks denting it incredible and the truck next to that one. "Nice fight, we should get together and play again real soon,"

Charles groaned from his place on the ground. "This isn't over,"

"It isn't" Sonic asked just as a blast blew one of the doors to the hanger wipe open. The door went flying until it landed right in front of Sonic. Sonic only glanced at the cause then turned back to Charles. "Cause I really think is,"

As Sonic said that, the Freedom Fighters rushed through the door to Sonic's side.

"Sonic are you okay!" Ness exclaimed.

"We got here as quickly as we could!" Lucas said rushing up to him.

Sonic smirked as he ruffled Lucas hair. "I'm cool guys,"

"Good, you're still breathing. We were assured that you ticked off the wrong guy," Lucario said.

"Me? Oh no, I've been treated like such an honor guest I couldn't possible think of a complaint if I tried to. I'm good though,"

"You sure, you look warn out?" George asked worriedly.

"Going a few rounds with those enhancer suits can do that to ya," Sonic said sighing.

"Enhancer suits!" George exclaimed. Suddenly they all heard the clanking of metal. They all turned their attention to Charles as he rose to his feet. "T-T-That's a…"

"You'll all pay dearly for this!" he barked. "All units to the hanger!"

"How many units do you think he still has conscious?" Ness asked.

Suddenly all the doors in the hanger flew open. Soldiers with laser rifles, and Enhancer Suits began to flood the room. There could be close to maybe five hundred men in the room, and still counting. The Freedom Fighters confidence dropped as the number of men grew. The soldiers began to gather on the bottom floor. They all began to quickly surround them and assisting their leader to his feet. Charles let a confident smirk come to his lips.

"I'd say a lot," George said shuddering.

"You all are my prisoners now," Charles said. Suddenly, the hole where the car lift came out of blew to pieces. The soldiers underneath quickly scrambled away trying not to get crushed by the rubble.

"Actually, I'd have to disagree with you on that sir," came a voice. Then a figure came from the hole slowly floating down. The person stopped in midair. When the dust cleared the person was revealed to be The Pigmask Commander himself, The Masked Man. By his side a girl sat in a spider inspired hovercraft of some kind. It has six tiny legs on the bottom of the pod like hovercraft. It's purple coating, and oval shape gave it a kind of…fiendish look.

"Alicia and The Commander!" George exclaimed.

Lucas only sucked his teeth. "His timing couldn't be worse,"

"Seriously, but whose that girl, and can you introduce us George," Ness said.

"Now isn't really the time," George groaned.

"What do you think you're doing here, and how did you find this place!" Charles exclaimed.

"Oh please, do your really think it would take a lot of time to find you guys with all the resources the Pigmask have access to. We could of found this place sooner and taken it out if we really wanted to," The Commander said waving him off.

"Then why now?"

"Them," The Commander said pointing to the Freedom Fighters. "King P wants them. Dead or alive, he's not picky which one. When we got word that you guys actually captured one of the Freedom Fighters we knew the others would try to rescue him. So you can just hand them over,"

"Get real, we caught them!"

"Well you wont keep them," Alicia said finally speaking up. "You can surrender the Freedom Fighters, or we will take them from you by force. Whichever doesn't matter to us,"

"You two alone can't take us!"

The Masked Man huffed. "We brought a little muscle," he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a great force was put onto the ground above, and then broke through the already gaping hole in the ceiling. A creature of some kind smashed into the ground letting dust fly. When the dust cleared it revealed a giant ape, with wrecking balls for hands. The ape has crystal colored fur, with dark red eyes. The ape beat its chest with the giant iron wrecking balls, surprisingly not hurting itself, then let out a big roar.

"I'll admit that's pretty impressive, but he's got nothing on Donkey Kong," Sonic said.

Along with the ape, Wreckingape as Ness calls it; more Pigmask soldiers came in using platforms. It wasn't long until at least the Pigmask soldiers rivaled the amount of soldiers in the hanger. Everyone was pretty surprised the hanger was able to hold so many people, and they still have elbowroom.

"There, how about that?" Alicia said. "Gonna hand them over without a fight now?"

Charles growled at them. "You think a few Pigmask, and a giant ape is enough to scare me? You're wrong, the Freedom Fighters are our prisoners!"

"Okay, time out!" Sonic yelled. Suddenly, attention shifted to Sonic and his small group who stood in the middle of the whole confrontation. "As far as I'm concerned we're nobodies prisoners! Between a rock and a hard place yeah, but not prisoners,"

"We aren't some weaklings who aren't even a factor in this fight!" Lucas said.

"Instead of arguing of whose gonna take us prisoner, you should be more concerned of how your gonna take us," Ness said.

"We wont go quietly," Lucario agreed.

"Don't underestimate us," George agreed. He looked to Alicia with a new fire in his eyes. Alicia was surprised by that look.

"Oh please, you guys are seriously outnumbered, and outgunned. You'd be swallowed up the moment this fight started," The Masked Man said.

"There isn't a quip in your arsenal hedgehog that can save you!" Charles exclaimed.

Sonic looked at everyone, and then at his friends, who all nod. "I think I speak for all my friends when I say," Sonic leaps forward with his friends by his side toward the large army. "BRING IT!"


	11. Choatic Showdown part 2

_**Damaged Heart part 11**_

"_**Chaotic Showdown part 2"**_

"BRING IT!" Sonic called out leaping into the air with his teammates by his side. Instantly a full out battle took place in the single moment. A major three-way battle between The Dark Ops, The Pigmask, and The Freedom Fighters caught in the middle.

An insane amount of laser rifles were fired in all directions showing a range of colors from red from the Pigmask, and green from the Dark ops, and the Freedom Fighters mostly stuck to close range combat. The Freedom Fighters fought their way out of the middle of the giant battle. Since they were heavily outnumbered they knew that taking on both sides were not going to be an option. Sonic used his spin dash to bash a path for the rest of them to follow. They quickly took refuge behind an overturned truck.

"Bring it? Really Sonic, of all the things to say to a giant army of guys who either want us locked up or dead that's what you say?" Lucas exclaimed.

"Epic huh," Sonic said smirking.

"….Yeah," Lucas admitted.

"But we now need a plan," Ness said.

"Fight reeeaaalllly hard?" Sonic suggested.

"That's a good Plan B,"

"For now lets cover each other. Don't linger to far away, and don't allow anyone to cut us off. We're the only ones here who can watch our backs," Lucas said.

"Cool," Sonic said.

"I don't know if I can handle this," George said unsurely.

"Stick with me then," Ness said. George felt a bit better about that.

"Alright go!" Lucas called as the dashed out from behind the truck just as it was crushed underneath a fallen soldier in an enhancer suit.

Lucario activated his Metal Claw then began slashing parts of the Enahnacer Suits worn by the Dark Op soldiers. Lucario rolled behind one to see a strange cylinder object on its back.

"Well this looks important," Lucario said slashing it apart. Then the suit simply fell to the floor with the soldier unable to move it anymore.

Lucario smirked at how he was able to find a way to quickly dispatch of the suits. Lucas jumped behind Lucario to shoot out a powerful PK Love that sent Dark Op agents flying. Lucario turned to his 9 o'clock to shoot out an aura sphere at a few gathering Pigmask. Sonic was moving rapidly around the room, but still being in close range of his teammates. Sonic curled up then slammed into an enhancer suit knocking it into a whole mess of Pigmask. Sonic then flexed his body as he tried to hold a position to avoid incoming laser fire. Ness quickly shielded Sonic with a PSI Shield blocking the lasers. Before the Pigmask firing the lasers could change settings George took them out with marksman accuracy. George blew the smoke away from his hand laser pistol.

Lucario performed a series of backhand springs to avoid laser fire coming towards him. Sonic quickly shot around from the side using his buzz saw spin attack to slash their laser rifles. While in midair, Lucario shot out a powerful aura sphere. This blew away the soldiers, and the possibility of them being threats. Lucario's eyes shot to the side to see another soldier in an enhancer suit coming charging towards him. Lucario stood still has he watched the soldier charged. Sonic came in again sliding this time knocking a leg from under it and forcing the soldier to fall forward. Lucario pulled back his fist then launched it into the soldiers less armored face. This knocked the soldier out instantly even if the fall didn't. Sonic came to a stop to bump forearms with Lucario then dashed off. Ness knocked a soldier down with a flying kick into the gut, and George covered him from afar.

Ness soon recognized he was getting to far off from George. He looked back to see George flipping out of the way of a body check from a Pigmask. Then quickly pulled out a tazar from his inside coat pocket and gave the Pigmask a serious punishment for getting too close. Ness smirked at his versatility. Ness then regained his attention only to just notice a boot slam into his head. Ness hit the ground rubbing the aching spot then looked to see the Commander himself. Ness smirked at him, which only ignited the red eye that could be seen. Ness rolled avoiding the Commander's sword jab, then countered with a body check. The Commander was much sturdier then expected so the attack actually backfired on Ness. The Commander pointed his cannon arm at Ness while he was down. However, a laser hit the cannon on the side pointing it in another direction. More accurately to a Dark Op crowd, so this obviously blew them all away. While the Commander's guard was done, Ness leaped with his feet leading right into the his chest, and while at the same time shooting out powerful PSI attacks from both hand to oncoming soldiers. Ness kicked off forcing the Commander to the floor.

Ness didn't want to leave George alone so he backed up off to go support George, besides a giant wrecking ball just landed where he was a moment ago. The Commander growled as he got to his feet. He glanced around to see Sonic dash towards him. The Commander shot out his wings then leaped back into the air. Sonic would have given chase but a giant wrecking ball slammed in front of him. Sonic performed a back flip for good measure.

"This is getting old," Sonic muttered.

Lucas threw his arms into the air to unleash a powerful PK Burst. The enemies surrounding him were instantly put out of commission. However, Lucas was heavily exhausted by the attack and needed to catch his breathe. A soldier wanted to take advantage of the show of weakness and took aim. However, he never got a chance as Lucario's knee met the soldier's head. Then Lucario flipped him onto his back for good measure. Lucario dashed toward Lucas to scoop him up then he found cover for them, so Lucas could catch his breathe.

"You okay?" Lucario asked.

"Y-yeah," Lucas muttered.

"Conserve your strength, don't just waste it, especially now with so many enemies," Lucas nods. Lucario decided to stick around so Lucas could recover. Lucario looked out from the chunk of rocks they took cover behind to check on the rest of their team.

Sonic used his spin dash to plow through a mop of soldiers. His speed made him a serious problem to the soldiers present. Sonic leaped up then curled up into a spin attack. Then he began bouncing from head to head, knocking soldiers down one by one. Obviously, many saw him as a serious problem. A Enhanced Soldier stepped into Sonic's path. Sonic curled up to meet the soldier however the soldier was ready and deflected Sonic with it's claymore sword. Sonic slammed into the ground. Upon noticing the downed blue blur everyone immediately moved to stop Sonic's movements. Sonic had to resort to close range combat, and rely heavily on his reflexes. Sonic performed a spinning top kick to knock away soldier who got to close.

"So, that's the plan huh, throw enough chumps at me and hope it works?" Sonic said performing a cartwheel away from claymore sword that slammed into the ground where he was moments ago. "Pretty weak if you ask me,"

"No, one asked you!" growled the enhanced soldier swinging Sonic again only for Sonic to duck.

"Which is why I must make my opinion known," Sonic said slamming his spin attack into the less armored face of the Enhanced Soldier. More Dark Ops then began to swarm in.

Ness saw Sonic beginning to get swamped. Using his telekinesis Ness lifted soldier in an Enhancer Suit. Although it was heavy, Ness was able rip the armor right off the soldier then sends a shockwave that sent the soldier flying. Ness pulled back his arm then swung it across his body to unleash a wave of energy. The red wave plowed through Pigmask and Dark Ops alike. Ness turns to see George right on his tail.

"We'd better help Sonic," Ness said pointing. Suddenly a flame cut them off from their path. When the flames went down a bit a girl presented herself.

"Or, you can deal with me," she said. She wore a black skirt that went to his thighs, black top, dirty blonde hair that's in a ponytail, and she looked a little tan.

"Alicia!" George exclaimed.

"Hello George,"

"And Ness," Ness added himself in.

"I don't care about you," she said coldly to Ness.

"Well then allow me to become the center of your attention," Ness said charging his PSI in his fist. Alicia didn't seem impressed.

"I'll toss you aside in moments,"

"Well then try me!" Ness exclaimed charging forward. The girl reacted quickly with a PK Freeze, but Ness smashed it with a PK Energy Ball. She growled then waved her hand with a PK Fire, but Ness quickly moved out of the way. She used her other hand to unleash even more flames, but Ness simply jumped to the side. "Come on, I bring more heat then that!"

While they did that George decided to go back up Sonic.

Alicia let out a growl then brought her hand up to unleash another PK Fire. Ness brought both his hands behind his head then brought them down to unleash a vertical wave that slashed right through the flames. Alicia quickly stepped to the side to avoid the wave that exploded next to her. Alicia was thrown off by the smoke that the explosion kicked up, which allowed Ness to suddenly appear next to her.

"I'm no fan of hitting girls, so why don't we call it a day?" Ness suggested.

Alicia growled then pressed her hand against Ness's chest. Without uttering a word a powerful shockwave went straight into Ness's chest that sent him flying. Alicia then went for a follow up attack, but Ness was a bit stronger then she expected. As he got up he gave her a good body check. She stumbled back a bit then fired a PK Freeze, but Ness leaped over it. Her attention shifted to the air. However, Ness was upon her before she could even blink.

Ness underestimated the girl though, and he paid for it with a powerful electrical shock that she gave off as soon as he made contact. Ness was sent flying again to the ground. Alicia was about to proceed, but noticed something then smirked. Ness was half way up, but he noticed the smirk. He was looked questioning at her until he realized a shadow was upon him. Ness looked up to see a giant wrecking ball about to come down on him. Ness was unprepared for it, but luckily an Aura Sphere slammed into the side of the ball in time for it to be thrown off course. However, it went toward Alicia then. Ness gasped then used his PK Warp to appear next to her in an instant. Not having time to pull her out the way Ness opted to blast it with a small burst of PK Rockin. It was only enough to stop the ball instead of making it soar in the opposite direction.

Alicia was flabbergasted.

"Why…" Alicia began.

"Freedom Fighters aren't interested in body counts," Ness answered. Alicia's eyes wondered over to where George was battling along Sonic. Sonic just leaped up to slam two Dark Ops soldier's heads together. George was had once again been forced to use his tazer on a Pigmask, while at the same time shooting out his laser rifle at another. Alicia noticed that no one was dying by the hands of the Freedom Fighters. "You know, you don't have to be bad,"

Alicia turned back to Ness. "What?"

"You can change, you can change this world. Make it something better. With us you can do that, and create something brand new. Wouldn't you want that?"

Alicia looked at Ness surprised. "Why, why are you doing this? What reason do you have?"

Ness shrugged. "You seem like a good girl that's mixed in with a non-to-friendly crowd. Plus, do you really like hurting people?"

Alicia cringed. Ness then held out his hand to her. "Come on, it's actually not so bad to help people,"

Alicia could only stare.

"Alicia!" hollered a voice. Alicia snapped out of her stupor to look and see a displeased Commander hovering in the air.

Alicia gasped, but was even more surprised to see Ness stand in front of her and raising his arm. Alicia was obviously put in a very uncomfortable position. She, for the first time, wasn't sure what to do. She's always had things under control. She's always in command. She's always aware of the situation. That's why she prided herself they way she does. She's not the type to fail, or be unsure of something. She lived for control. She lived to…she thought she lived to serve, but suddenly she realized. There is more to her then that, and Ness for whatever reason is able to see it.

Alicia decided to act.

She shot Ness in the back with a powerful PK Thunder. Ness fell to the ground feeling the intense pain from the attack. Alicia felt bad for doing that somewhat, especially when all the members of the Freedom Fighters were now rushing her. She quickly tried to remove herself, but Sonic came quick to cut her off. She was about to strike, but a ear splitting roar tore everyone's attention from Alicia, save Lucas who was trying to help Ness. The Wreckingape was not exactly content with not being able to smash anything. So far, the only thing it actually broke was the ceiling the floors, and a few bones of the numerous soldiers. However, it never was able to get it's targets, The Freedom Fighters. The Freedom Fighters suddenly realized the ape was now going to focus on them now.

"Well, I'm surprised you guys have lasted this long," the commander spoke. "However, it ends here. You can surrender or have every bone in your body broken,"

"Okay, okay, okay, we surrender," Sonic said raising his hands in the air.

"Do you?" The Commander was shocked to hear that from the hedgehog, although his teammates didn't seem to object so he supposed they might actually surrender.

"The catch is we just need you to get a life, and maybe stop dressing like it's Halloween. Then we'll consider it," Sonic said. The Commander expected that, and the reason his teammates didn't object is probably because they knew a punch line was coming.

"You wont win," The Commander said

"Don't underestimate us, Claus," Lucas said.

The Commander glared at Lucas. "You don't use that name!"

"Claus, Santa Claus, Clausy, Claulosses, Clau," Sonic said.

"SHUT UP!" The Commander barked raising his Thunder Sword, but only for a crab pincer to latch onto his arm. The Commander turned to see Charles in his special Enhances Suit who launched it. "That's it! CRUSH THEM ALL!"

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!" the ape roared.

"Ness, you okay?" Lucas asked as he helped Ness to his feet.

"Y-Yeah, where did she go?" Ness muttered. Everyone looked around to see Alicia was no longer there.

"She took off," George said.

"Oh well, I tried," Ness muttered.

"Well we're not done yet, we gotta get this ape out of the way first," Sonic said.

The Wreckingape is in fact a giant ape. Massive muscles, but it was all however synthetic. Meaning, on the inside it was a machine. The Wrecking Balls for hands also is a clue giver. The forces on both sides were weakened by its monstrous power. Lucky thing too, the Freedom Fighters had a hard time dealing with some many enemies, and they would definitely be licking their wounds later.

"We take this ape out, then the Pigmask should lose any momentum they have, and then we can make our escape through the confusion," George instructed. "First we need to get its attention then we have to improvise as best we can,"

"In other words, fight extra hard!" Sonic said leading the charge.

The Freedom Fighters plowed their way through any soldiers in their way. The ape noticed them and accepted their challenge. The wrecking ball on its right arm descended bit giving the ball some slack. The ape swung its arm up then brought it down bringing out more of the chain. Sonic scooped up Ness and Lucas, while Lucario got George as they leaped away. The ball was pulled back instantly and then the ape responded with its other ball aimed at Sonic. It swung the ball horizontally. Sonic saw this and began running up a wall then kicked off at the proper height. Sonic narrowly passed over the ball, being so close that his quills rubbed the ball. Sonic flipped back to his feet.

"So I guess your plan is to keep missing and hoping we pity you enough to stand still huh?" Sonic called to the ape.

The ape growled then decided to get up close and personal. It leaped into the air about to come down on Sonic with Ness and Lucas in his arms. Sonic charged forward to run to the back of the ape. The ape swung around then to swing its ball. Sonic was too close to get hit with the ball, but the chain was about to catch him in the throat. Sonic tossed both boys in his arms into the air, making them both panic. Sonic then leaned back to let the chain fly right above him. The ball actually crushed unsuspected soldiers against the wall. When the ball was removed all as seen was blood and inwards.

"Okay, this monkey needs to go down!" Ness said.

The Wreckingape jabbed it's fist forward Sonic flipped forward onto the ape's thick arm. Sonic dashed up the ape's arm approaching the head.

"Ready guys?" Sonic asked. Ness and Lucas charged their opposite hands.

"Are we gonna throw up after this?" Lucas asked.

"Well if you do it better not be on me,"

"PK Laser!" Ness exclaimed.

"PK Love!" Lucas exclaimed.

Sonic curled into a ball as he spun a laser whirled around his spin form, also shooting out burst of white energy. Sonic charged into the apes ear and then began smashing it's brain to pieces. The ape then began to go berserk. It launched it's wrecking ball in a random direction, but suddenly it was yanked from midair by an invisible force. Then it slammed into a steel support beam. George was standing next to it.

"Yes, it magnetized, now Lucario!" George called. Lucario leaped into the air then using Metal Claw slash the chains connecting the ball and the ape. The ape then launched the other ball, but again the process was repeated. The Ape howled out in anger/agony. "At least no one will ever catch you red handed,"

Suddenly, Sonic's spin form burst from the other side of the ape's ear that they entered. Sonic exited his spin form to perform somersaults. He slammed on to the ground also placing Ness and Lucas on their feet.

"Whoo, that was a ride!" Ness exclaimed.

"Never….again," Lucas muttered trying to regain his balance.

Sonic turned his attention to the ape to smirk. "Hey look at that, looks like apey is gonna need some help peeling bananas,"

The Wreackingape was heavily damaged on the inside, however all that did was make it go berserk. It went charging all over the place into walls, and pounding the ground.

"Uh, I think we made it worse," Lucas muttered.

"Then let's put it down!" Ness exclaimed. Ness turned to look at the wrecking balls on the steel beam. Then he smirked. "I got an idea!"

The Commander was trying to survive, and fight off the leader of the Dark Ops at the same time. The Commander shot out a PK Love that was quickly dodged and was responded with a missile. The Commander raised a shield to protect himself. Charles quickly in to smash the shield and grab the child and then force him into the ground.

"You think you're so great, you think you can do whatever you want?" Charles growled.

"We can't all have the gift," The Commander smirked.

"You brat, all this power and no restraint with it. You'll never keep anyone close to you with that type of attitude,"

"I don't have anyone,"

"I wonder why," Charles asked rhetorically of course. The Commander frowned. "These Freedom Fighters have power, power that I've never seen before. If anyone can stop you Pigmask its them,"

"Then, why-," The Commander began.

"They are dangerously powerful. I couldn't trust beings that powerful without knowing for sure what they fight for. Seeing as they took out most of both our armies without killing anyone…I can admit I may be wrong,"

"Oh spare me," The Commander using his tremendous strength pushed Charles away then kicked him in the side, then slammed his arm cannon into his face. "You're pathetic dreams. It's foolish to believe in anything that can't be seen. The Freedom Fighters are no threat,"

"Hey ape!" Sonic called. This gained the attention of everyone in the room. "You want this then go ahead you can have it!"

Sonic began to run around one of the wrecking balls at super sonic speed. This created a surge of wing that actually lifted the ball of the ground. Ness, Lucas, and Lucario stood behind it with attacks ready. George marked the spot they needed to strike it at. Lucario unleashed his Aura Sphere, Ness used PK Rockin, and Lucas used his PK Love. The combined attacks knocked the ball straight into the ape's chest forcing it into the wall. Then they launched the second wrecking ball toward the ape's face smashing the ape's face in. The ape fell onto it's arms sparking with electricity. Sonic charged forward with a sonic spin as he smashed through the ape's chest, bounces off the wall than through the ape's head. Sonic landed in a crouched position just as the ape went down.

"Time to go back to the zoo gumbo!" Sonic exclaimed.

The fall of the Wreckingape sprung a full out retreat of the Pigmask. Hopping onto their damaged crafts, and trying to climb out though the ceiling. Sonic smirked, as this was exactly the confusion his friends planned for. Sonic looked around to see Ness waving his hands near a hole to gain Sonic's attention. Sonic shot over to Ness in a moments notice. Ness gave Sonic a high five as they dashed through the halls of the base. Lucario lead the way back the way they had all original came to get Sonic. Lucas looked back upon realizing something was wrong. Suddenly a wall exploded from behind them to reveal a helmetless and a very ticked off Commander.

"We're not out of the woods yet!" Lucas called.

"So, how getting home?" Sonic asked glancing back to see the not so Masked Boy giving chase.

"Well, we may have to lose our baggage first," Lucas motioned behind them.

"Allow me, you guys go on ahead," Lucario said falling from the lead. Since Sonic didn't know his way around Ness, Lucas, and George lead him. This also forced Sonic to go a bit slower.

Lucario faced the Commander who leaped into the air. Lucario summoned his Metal Claws then crossed his arms to catch the blade the Commander brought down. Lucario was also able hold the blade back and the discharge if gave off. Lucario had caught the blade on the sharp ends of the claws. Lucario uncrossed his arms to break the blade in two. Lucario then brought his knee into the Commander's side. The boy went rolling across the ground, but rolled onto his feet.

"This fighting is pointless," Lucario said.

"What do you know?" the boy growled.

"I know nothing, but all I need to know I can sense," Lucario said looking at the boy. The boy looked at him a bit confused. "I sense a lot of confusion, and distrust. Your Aura is tainted greatly, and quite weak,"

"Nothing is weak about me," the boy said pointing his cannon arm at Lucario and charging it.

"You are powerful, but what does that power get you?"

"Respect,"

"From who?"

"Everyone I meet,"

"I'm afraid you have fear confused for respect,"

"What's the difference?"

"You are young, and this life is not something you should be living. Your aura is similar to Lucas's but you are not him, and you are nothing like him. You are your own person, and you are capable of thinking for yourself. You have that power don't you?"

"Why is it you Freedom Fighters think you know me?"

"We helped Lucas open his heart to us. Your shell is much thicker and corrupted then his was. You're surrounded by violence, and can only act on those impulses. That is no way to live, going from one battle to the next,"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm a Freedom Fighter, and you need liberation, Claus,"

The boy eyes flashed dangerously. The boy shot out a powerful PK Love, and Lucario responded with an Aura Sphere. The attacks collided with each other creating an explosion caused by the great friction generated. Through the smoke the boy used his red eye to try and locate Lucario. He noticed Lucario charging forward towards him. The Commander jumped to the side to avoid Lucario's force palm attack. The Commander then used PK Whip to slam it into Lucario's chest. Lucario went rolling until he landed on his front. Lucario got to his paws then leaped to the side to avoid another lashing. Lucario then used Bone Rush creating a staff made of aura. The whip caught the staff, and then it was a struggle of strength.

"So long, Claus,"

Lucario then began to wrap the whip around his staff then stabbed one end into the ground. This held Claus in one spot unable for him to move. Claus couldn't bring the attack back in, so he was stuck. Lucario knew the staff would fade in minutes after he loses contact with it, so he had to move quickly. Lucario gave on look at the boy then slammed his paw into the ground. He created a force palm that created a smokescreen to cover his escape. The Commander was shocked.

"Why…didn't he finish me off? Who fights a battle without the intent to kill," The commander mused. The staff faded and the Commander was once again free. He could easily give chase, but he was far too… conflicted. "Why do I hate that name so much?"

* * *

The Freedom Fighters were currently traveling down the railway of the underground subway back to George's house.

"Whew, we barley got out of that one," Ness said.

"Yeah," Lucas turned to Sonic. "I'm really glad…your okay, Sonic,"

"Awe, you missed me?" Sonic smirked ruffling the blonde's hair.

"…Yeah," Lucas said his face actually soft. "Please, don't get caught again. I…I don't know…"

"Chill Luc, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for you and everyone else," Sonic said.

"Promise?" Lucas asked. Everyone looked a little put off. "You gotta promise me!"

"I promise, I got your back no matter what bud," Sonic said.

"Remember he aint the only one," Ness said elbowing Lucas.

Lucas smiled looking at his friends. "I could never forget…"

The train screeched down the tracks quickly at a steady pace. Unaware of what's been going on above them.


	12. Who Needs Down Time?

_**Damaged Heart part 12**_

"_**Who Needs Down Time?"**_

"Well another mission success huh?" Ness said climbing into his bed to sleep for the night. He and his friends had got back at least half an hour ago from the biggest battle they've ever been in. They quickly realized the time being around 11 o'clock at night. They deemed it early, but were quite tired so decided to call it a day. Ness and Lucas slept in the guest rooms. Being that two people would share this room George had his bots bring in another bed for them. Lucas was currently getting ready for bed in the bathroom right across from the room.

"Yeah," Lucas said turning off the light in the bathroom to enter the guest room. The room was about half the size of a master bedroom. Nice soft carpet with two full sized beds on each corner of the room, a drawer against the wall opposite the door, a window on the left side of the drawer, a closet on the left wall of the room, and a ceiling fan on the ceiling in the center.

"I'm surprised we made it out with, minimum scrapes," Ness said rubbing the bandages he has on his right arm, and around his stomach.

"Yeah…" Lucas muttered climbing into his bed. Ness looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing, lets just go to bed," Lucas said climbing into his soft bed. He turned his back to Ness hopeful to end the conversation, however even that sign wasn't enough.

"Come on you can tell me,"

"I don't wanna talk right now,"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tired,"

"No, something else is eating at you. Come on spill,"

"I don't…think it's anything to be worried about,"

"Lucas," Ness said sternly.

Lucas sighed. "It's just…Claus…every time we face off I always have this weird feeling,"

"You two have history,"

"Not really, I mean the first time I met him was when…"

"When?"

"…I…"

"Lucas?"

"I really don't wanna talk about this Ness,"

"You owe me that much," Ness said sternly. Lucas flinched at his stern words, and the truth they held. "You've been sitting on all types of secrets ever since we've met. I've been respectful in not prying hoping that you would open up on your own. But even now while I'm risking my life to help you I still know little to nothing about you. I understand you not wanting to open up to a big room of people, but at least to me. Don't I deserve that?"

Lucas curled up in a ball with his back still turned to Ness knowing he was waiting for a reply. "…I want to…"

"But?"

"To remember everything is like a nightmare. It's awful what I know, and what little I do remember. The things I first remember, is such a blur. Suddenly, I was thrown into a life that I didn't know. I had no choice, and what's worst is this great power I have,"

"Your PSI?"

"…Yeah,"

"What about it?"

"I hate it," Lucas growled. Ness looked confused. "This power is a curse I never wanted. This power is why I'm always fighting. Why is it that those who don't want to fight gifted with so much power and forced to do so?"

"Because they are the ones who know when to use violence and when not to. They know how to listen first and then act,"

Lucas's opened slightly when he heard that. "Then…is that's fates way of balancing things,"

"In a way, you could say that,"

"…"

"Okay then," Ness said getting out of his bed. Lucas was surprised to hear Ness walking over to him. Lucas turned to see Ness standing over him. Lucas sat up a bit as Ness sat next to him. "Let's revisit our first meetings together. Maybe, if you remember what you told me before, you can and least finish it…"

(Flashback)

_**A/N: If confused refer to chapter 2**_

After what Lucas said breakfast grew quiet. No one said anything, even Sonic actually couldn't think of anything to say to lighten the mood. Ness felt bad for Lucas. He was hailed as a hero for his powers, but he was hunted for them. All he wanted to know was why. He swallowed his fear then began to speak. "So how was the omelet?"

"It's an omelet,"

"Oh cool,"

"Well I have a match with Wolf pretty soon maybe that might put us in a good mood," Sonic said perking up.

"How is that going to help?" Lucas asked.

"I think you'd be pretty impressed with my fighting style,"

"I doubt that unless you have PSI too?"

"Nope, no PSI have I,"

"Then how would you have any skills that could perk my interest?"

"Then just come along then, but we're not going to make you…even though we could,"

"…"

"Come on Lucas you got nothing else to do since you just got here and finally in good health somewhat," Ness said starting to untie him. Lucas glanced at Lucario who was still silent his eyes close in thought. So far he was his favorite thinking silently then talking out loud.

"In order to find yourself I think you must re-obtain your former personality so do what you feel in your heart no one will force you to do anything," Lucario finally spoke.

"Except me, but it will always be for your own good," Ness spoke up. Lucas actually chuckled which shocked them. Lucas quickly caught himself then re-centered him stern face.

"Come on lets go to the smash room Wolf's probably waiting." Sonic said. Ness untied Lucas freeing him from his bounds. Lucas thought for a moment. He was still in his pajamas since Ness just tied him up. They all stood up then went toward the smash room except for Lucas who went to the room to get on some proper clothes.

"Well your first match Sonic nervous?" Ness asked.

"Not really,"

"You should even Fox thinks he's pretty tough, and Fox is one of the best fighters here in the mansion."

"That's cool and all, but I'm still not worried,"

Ness smiled at Sonic somewhat. He admired how Sonic can keep his cool under the most stressful situations, and is able to crack jokes at the same time. He sometimes wonders how he got like that. They made it to the smash room where Wolf was indeed waiting.

"Explain to me how you're supposed to be the fastest thing alive yet I'm waiting on you," he stated.

"Sorry had a few things to take care of ok let's get down to business," Sonic responded raising his fist. Wolf walked into the smash room followed by Sonic, Ness, and Lucario. Ness and Lucario hopped on the couch to watch from the T.V. "So how about three stocks no items, I like to see the skill of my opponents,"

"All right Wolf, prepared to be tamed,"

They both hopped on the pads and were beamed to Final Destination. Wolf skydived onto the right side of the arena. He flipped backwards in the air once then landed in a crouched position then struck a pose. Sonic came falling from the sky performing a chain somersaults until he reached ground. He slammed on the ground with his nose a few inches from the ground. He then stood up then looked at Wolf. They both smiled then charged at each other.

Lucas had finished getting dressed and was heading to the door. Ness told him where the smash room was if he wanted to watch. Lucas wasn't sure if he really wanted to go, but he was curious. Then he remembered what Lucario told him. He wanted to find himself so that was what he was going to do. He closed the door then ran down the hall to the smash room. Once he made it he walked through the door then looked around. There was what looked like a small stage with four pads. Above the pads was a giant television where the fight was being watched. There was a big couch also to for spectators. There he saw Lucario calmly watching the match, and Ness jumping up and down yelling out "hit him with a right, now left" and an occasional "ooo that had to hurt". He joined them next to Lucario.

"Glad you came," he said.

"Hey Lucas, good timing you just came to the good part Sonic just tied it up with Wolf now this is the final push," Ness turned to the screen to watch. Sonic jumped over another slash by Wolf's claws.

"Haven't you ever heard of a manicure?" Sonic said.

"Grooming is really beneath me," Wolf responded ducking under a kick from Sonic. Wolf tried an uppercut with his hand open, but Sonic pulled back his body dodging it barley. Wolf grabbed his leg with his other hand before he could get farther away. He pulled Sonic in then slashed him with his claws throwing him to the ground. Wolf jumped up then came down on Sonic however Sonic rolled back onto his feet. He leaped forward then punched Wolf in the face. Wolf barley staggered back.

"Since your not into grooming I guess baths are out huh cause smells like there's a shortage of that," Sonic said ducking under a horizontal chop. Sonic did a somersault kick into Wolf's face.

"Ugh, says the guy with hydrophobia, so what do you bath in dirt?" Wolf responded.

"My weakness is water, yours is soap Mr. Fleabag," Sonic said jumping out of the range of a kick.

"I don't have fleas my fur isn't that bad, and besides at least it isn't brighter then sky," Wolf said swinging his right opened hand with a wide arch, but Sonic leaned back under it.

"Hey don't diss the blue fur, besides some people tell me the blue really brings out my eyes," Sonic said leaning on his right hand as he brought his left foot into Wolf's side.

"Okay you really need to stop talking," Wolf said diving at Sonic, but he rolled on the other side.

"You think I'm annoying don't you, you can tell me I can change, but don't hold me to it," he used his spin attack right into the back of Wolf's head knocking him to the ground.

"Your attacks aren't as strong as mine I suggest you be careful getting me angry,"

"Yeah but your feet isn't as quick as mine neither are your reflexes, and my charming good looks are just far beyond you,"

Wolf had, had enough of this smart mouth hedgehog. Sonic was actually quite familiar with his fighting style so it was even easier to avoid his attacks. Wolf dashed forward his claws showing. Sonic side stepped him making Wolf go right past him. Wolf landed on his hands then tried to kick Sonic from behind, but he jumped over it then kicked Wolf in the back of his head. Wolf only jerked forward. He sank his claws into the ground. He turned his body with his claws running through the ground then he pulled them up. Also throwing pieces of the ground into Sonic's face. While he was distracted he punched him in the face with his other hand sending him flying across the stage. Sonic hit the ground rolling. Wolf charged at Sonic as fast as he could. When he reached Sonic though Sonic threw his legs in a circle knocking Wolf's feet from under him. Before he hit the ground Sonic catapulted him in the air with his feet.

Sonic got on his feet then jumped up after him. Wolf regained his balance then slashed at Sonic with a down ward slash of his claws. Sonic twirled around his attack then turned to perform an axe kick knocking him straight down. Sonic then began to spin like a wheel down to the ground. He beat Wolf down to the ground, and then Sonic bounced off the ground then into Wolf's chest. Wolf was knocked off the edge. Before he could grab the ledge, however Sonic zoomed to the ledge then did a handstand on the top. He fell forward with his feet slamming down on Wolf's head knocking him all the way down into the pit below.

"GAME!"

"I guess winning is easier for some more then others," Sonic said breaking dancing inside the victory lounge of the teleportor.

Wolf and Sonic beamed back into the lounge. To Lucas's surprise they shook hands. "Your not a bad fighter or trash talker." Wolf said.

"Ya know I try,"

"Maybe next time I can take on your friends here, but I doubt those two kids would stand a chance,"

"Yeah, well we'll see very soon Wolf I'm not an original for nothing," Ness challenged. Wolf chuckled then left the room with a backwards wave.

"So what was that a stand up show or a fight?" Lucas asked.

"Both," Sonic said.

"I thought Ness might fall out from laughter," Lucario said.

"You were chuckling to Lucario," Lucas pointed out.

"As were you," Lucario said. Lucas blushed from embarrassment.

"Okay guys I get it I'm hilarious no need to say anymore,"

"You're very fast Sonic," Lucas pointed out.

"I'm a lot more then fast,"

"So how fast are?"

"I can go about mach 5," Lucas's eyes widened at the sound of that.

"Mach 5…as in five times faster then the speed of sound,"

"My speed is cut down in the battle areas to make it fair but out here yeah that's how fast I can go,"

"Hey guys can we go while we're still young, I would like to relax a little before my match with Ike and Pit," Ness called from the door with Lucario at his side.

Sonic and Lucas went over to the door and went out. Now that Sonic had finished his match there wasn't anything left to do. Ness suggested they "hang out" or whatever that was. Lucas wasn't to into this hanging out thing, and surprisingly they didn't force anything on him. Lucas had always felt like he didn't have a lot of choices in what he does, but these guys gave him one somewhat. Lucas hated to admit it or even think about it, but these guys were starting to grow on him. He didn't want to get attached he really didn't, but it was involuntary. The first thing they did was hang out in the garden for a little while just to relax. They went inside for some matches although Lucas didn't actually fight he just watched. He was very impressed with all of their fighting abilities. Although Lucas did show some aggression towards Ness after he won some of the matches he fought for some reason. Before they knew it was dark outside. They had just come from dinner, which was quite good. They had steak, which apparently was Ness's favorite. They went into this entertainment center where they just watched T.V. They even had stations from his home. When the thought of his home came to mind Lucas suddenly realized something.

"How long does this tournament last?"

"About a year," Ness said.

"A year! Oh no I can't stay here for that long," Lucas started to panic.

"Why not?"

"I was the only one able to oppose the one in charge without me the city will probably be plunged into chaos,"

"I think your worrying about nothing,"

"You don't know anything about me or my situation so don't think you do just cause I was friendly with you!"

"You call all that you did today friendly!" Ness was now raising his voice. Sonic and Lucario decided to diffuse the situation.

"Okay guys chill out," Sonic said.

"Yeah, calm yourselves," Lucario added.

"What's going on over here?" came a soft sweet voice. It was Peach.

"Why can't you get the hint that I don't like you around me!" Lucas yelled at her then ran off.

"So who was the one to tell him to act on his first impulse?" Ness asked sarcastically.

"He's expressing himself now we can begin to understand him. We can't call ourselves his friends unless we help him so now let's look for him we should talk with him." Lucario said reinforcing his original idea.

"I'm sorry about that Peach I'll make sure he apologizes," Ness said. She shook her head.

"No, that wont be necessary I'll be fine," she started to walk away.

They shrugged it off then began to search the mansion for the little blond kid. Since Lucas was only there for a day it could be very easy of him to have gotten lost. Ness suggested Lucario use his Aura sensing ability. Lucario used his aura to pin point his location.

"He's on the roof," Lucario said. Ness nodded then dashed towards the roof entrance. Sonic moved to follow, but Lucario grabbed his arm. "It's probably best that Lucas open up to one person at a time. Starting with someone that could possibly understand him,"

"Oh, alright," Sonic said looking back in the direction Ness went. "But, somebody's gotta make sure that nobody gets killed," Sonic added. After chewing that over Lucario nods, but advised Sonic not to interrupt.

Ness made it to the entrance to see Lucas sitting at the edge of the roof. He walked over his footsteps making it obvious he was there. Lucas did not turn around, but instead tried to wipe away his tears.

"You know you could try to be a bit more agreeable,"

"Just…leave I-I…"

"Why can't you understand that we want to help you anyway we can, and that pushing us away only makes us push back harder,"

"I…just…(cries)" Ness walks over to him then sit beside him. "Come on just talk to me, to someone,"

"I just can't do anything right!"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't free my home cause I can't control my powers properly, I can't beat someone, I can't re-obtain my lost memories, and I'm a loser in everything I do,"

"Hello, Lucas, if you were such a loser then you wouldn't be here this place is full of talented fighters with great skill for fighting. You can't free your home all by yourself ya know, everyone has to have a little help when they have problem bigger then themselves. Besides I can teach you better control of your powers, and I'm sure your memories will return. Lastly you are not a loser you just have low self esteem because you've been put down so many times,"

"Ness I just don't want to continue my life in such a sad state,"

"Then change it and stop being so mean to everyone, especially Peach, why are you so cold?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…I'm jealous of you all, especially you,"

"What?"

"Sonic feels so free being able to come and go as he please no matter who makes the rules for him. Lucario is just like me but he is at peace with himself. You have PSI and get praise for it, because I have it I'm shunned. You're a hero in your town, I'm a wanted criminal (starts crying) out of everyone here I hated you the most cause your everything I want to be!"

"You hated me?"

"Yeah…you have PSI, but you treat it like a gift. You feel like it makes you feel special. For me it's a curse, and the bain of my world,"

"(What is it he's not telling? he repeated in his mind) So what about Peach?"

"She reminds me of someone I know and cared deeply for. Anything that stirs emotions of happiness for me I just hate cause they must be non existent. Nothing feels real,"

"That's not fair to be that way to others and it's not fair to yourself. I can understand now why you dislike me, but instead of trying to leave you should try to learn,"

"Huh?"

"You're in a house full of talented fighters that have skills you could learn from. I could teach better control of your powers so that you can beat this person. Lucario is a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter, as is Sonic…somewhat. You could go back better then you ever were. You have to have confidence in yourself as well," Ness's words were just what Lucas needed and in what seemed like forever Lucas felt his heart jump. He finally was in touch with his emotions, and he felt happy.

"Thank you Ness for all you words," Ness smiled his big grin smile. "There you two are," They both turned to see Sonic coming out onto the roof.

"What are you doing here?" Ness asked.

"I was looking for you guys but I thought you would turn up eventually so I decided to go to the roof and watch the moon,"

"You star gaze?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah kind of reminds me of home," he said picking a spot on the roof that was slanted then lied down on it. Ness pat Lucas on the back then stood up then walked toward the door then left. Lucas glanced at Sonic for a moment. "Thanks," he said.

"Your…welcome," Sonic wasn't sure why he was thanking him.

"Good night," Lucas said getting up then walking toward the door.

"Listen Lucas, I want to tell you I've been in your situation trust me. I've been through the whole dictator thing. I've been priority one as well so feel free to ask about anything,"

Lucas was surprised but he nodded then left. When he was gone Sonic started to think then he finally got an idea.

(3 months later)

There was a small gathering in the auditorium. Lucas had stayed, but he couldn't stay a whole year with a madman running his home. He did grow quite attached to the place and hoped that with his newfound skills he could solve this problem then return before the year is up.

"Too bad you can't stay for the whole competition sweety, but please be careful and thanks for the sunflowers you gave me," said a smiling Peach.

"Your welcome Miss Peach, I'm going to miss that happy spirit of yours, but I must go and maybe I may make it back," Only a few smashers were there to see Lucas off back to his world. He had gone through quite a change since he's been in the smash mansion and was ready to show off what he learned. He was sad however that his three best friends weren't there. He wrote it off as them being too sad to watch him leave. They were acting really weird the day before. They were practically flaking on everything he wanted to do with them. "Well I guess this is it," he turned to the portal Master Hand made. As if on queue they came in…with backpacks…well Ness always wore is backpack but even his was a little bulkier then usual.

"Where you guys going?" Lucas asked.

"With you," Ness said.

"What!"

"Yeah, we decided that we're going to help you in your fight then get you back here at the smash mansion before the competition is over. I told you your going to need some powerful friends," Sonic said. Lucas was speechless of course he wouldn't decline, but he needed to say something. He nodded smiling. He then turned to Master Hand.

"They had presented me with their idea a few weeks ago. I agreed on your behalf. The reason I brought you here in the first place was to help you…and Ness really wanted someone else from his world. Truthfully looking at what little of a file you have you would've ended up dying trying. With these three, I'm positive you'll get a happy ending. I have checked the status of the city also, and it isn't as bad as you think, but I will tell you that you've been proclaimed dead,"

"Then things just got a little easier, at least for a short while," Sonic said. Everyone looked at him puzzled. "Trust me the bad guys thinking your dead is a good thing,"

"You'll do fine Lucas especially with an ex-freedom fighter on your side," Master Hand said. Everyone looked at Sonic who just smiled.

"Okay guys lets get ready to do it to it," They all nodded. The four friends jumped into the portal. It looked like it was mid day with the sun high in the sky. The city wasn't what they expected either. They expected fires, riots, destruction, but everything seemed quite peaceful. The layout was a basic city layout and overhead was…flying cars and a few on the ground to. "Okay I doubt I could have been gone for that long,"

"Lets get started first we go to your hang out then get our bearings then we come up with a plan of action." Sonic explained. They nodded.

"HALT CITIZENS," called a robotic voice. They turned to see at least twenty or thirty robots flying above them. They were basically three giant balls combined into one. On the sides were laser cannons and in the middle an eye. They were much bigger then them though at least a car size. "PRESENT IDENTIFACATION," it ordered.

"They don't waste anytime greeting us with a warm welcome," Ness said.

"Ya know its stuff like this that makes me feel all fuzzy inside," Sonic said striking a boxing pose.

(End of Flashback)

"Now through all that we went through with you, and the serious lack of trust you have for us. You changed, a lot. You should know by now to trust us, and know we care," Ness said.

After hearing the story from Ness's perspective and discovering Ness looking into his dream Lucas felt he had no choice. "I don't know how I got there, or what happened to me," Lucas began. "I do know I was in the Empire Building, and I was trying to be captured for some reason. I remember being all wet, I don't think it was water, I don't know what it was,"

"Do you think they were experimenting on you?"

"I don't know…I barley escaped alive. I think I may have jumped out a window to fall at least thirty stores," Ness's eyes widened. "After that I just started wondering around the city, like a bum. Eventually Duster came across me, and he claimed he knew me. I didn't know him, but I felt some connection with him, so I followed him. Then the next thing I know I'm fighting in a war that I apparently started,"

"You shouldn't hold anything back from me Lucas," Ness said looking Lucas in the eyes. Ness reached out to touch Lucas on the shoulder and give it a slight squeeze. "I'm real, and I'm here for you, just like Sonic and Lucario,"

"Thanks Ness, that actually means a lot," Lucas said wiping the tears beginning to form in his eyes. Lucas then tightly hugged Ness around the waist. Ness was surprised, but hugged Lucas back. "It really does,"

"Well good to see you two getting along," came a voice. Ness and Lucas released each other quickly to turn to see Lucario smiling.

"H-Hey Lucario," Ness said hopping off Lucas's bed.

"How's Sonic?" Lucas asked wanting to quickly change the subject before it began.

"He's fast asleep in front the TV right now. George is out to and I just wanted to check on everything before I retired for the night,"

"Alright good night Lucario," Ness said shoving Lucario out the door, but having a bit of difficulty.

"Yes, goodnight you two," Lucario said still with that smirk on his face as he left closing the door behind him. Ness and Lucas glanced at each other a bit put off with his smirk.

Lucario began strolling down the hall toward his room. 'Lucas is coming along nicely, and is beginning to open up to someone. That's good. Now, the real mystery is uncovering his past, and his connection with Claus' Lucario thought in his head as he walked. 'A task for another day I suppose' Lucario thought as he opened the door to his room.

* * *

"So, is the new weapon ready?" barked a voice.

"Y-Yes King P, it only needs to go through a few more test," said a scientist.

"No, I want the test to be it first task. Kill the Freedom Fighters," it barked. The figure turned it's head. "And Commander, I expect you to shape up right away. Otherwise, our arrangement may be ended," the person said.

The commander looked to the ground. "Yes sir," he said glumly.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow this was a long one. Well you know the drill read and review. I expect to be compensated for such a long chapter! **_


	13. Your Own Worst Enemy

_**Damaged Heart part 13**_

"_**Your Own Worst Enemy"**_

"So guys come this way often?" Sonic said as he was rocketing through the streets at supersonic speed. Sonic was revving his feet in a circular motion just to stay ahead of his pursers. Sonic made a sharp turn down a corner with a land vehicle still right on his tail. The vehicle, which looked like a giant armored truck, was gunning for Sonic for one reason or another. Currently it was showing its weapons on all sides of it sporting missiles, concussion lasers, rocket nets, and grappling hooks. The truck was armored to the teeth, and it was keen on catching Sonic. Sonic didn't hesitate as he moved down the empty night streets happy that he had a clear lane, and for the strict curfew.

"Return what you stole or else!" commanded a voice from the truck.

"Stole! Ugh, I would never steal sir," Sonic held up a small liquid capsule. "But I just saw this super experimental glowing stuff lying around, so I figured I'd put up some posters, get the word out about this stuff. Ya know, so the owner can claim it,"

Sonic was sent on a mission to retrieve a special liquid that the Pigmask have in high supply, and George being the curious type wanted a sample. So, Sonic went out to get a sample from one of the many hidden labs the Pigmask owned through the city. However, Sonic seemed to be having a hard time of ditching his pursuers. Sonic glanced around the night time area trying to figure out a clean getaway. His best bet would obviously be the tunnels, but he needed to lose these guys before he did that. Then Sonic got a pretty clever idea.

"Alright boys, let's play a little game I like to call Crazy Taxi!" Sonic sprinted off to the side and then took a sharp left on an intersection. The truck followed drifting through the corner. It drove fast as it tried to regain distance on Sonic. Sonic looked back to see the truck charge one of the many lasers on the side, so Sonic skid to a halt then performed a back flip over the entire truck as it went by. Sonic then landed on the ground as the truck went by. Sonic then performed a spin dash to bash into the back of the truck jerking it forward a bit. The truck hit the brakes then swerved. "Crazy driver, where'd you get your license from huh? A cereal box!"

The truck responded with missiles, so Sonic responded by bounding from one missile to the next. Sonic then kicked the last missile back at the truck creating an explosion. Sonic then turned tail to run just as the truck burst from the smoke and was on his trail again. Sonic huffed then focused on the path ahead of him.

"Where's a cop with a speedometer when ya need one!"

Sonic jumped to get into the air, but he was nailed in the back with one of the lasers. Sonic lost all of his momentum then began to plummet to the ground. The truck immediately sped to his location for a chance to run him over. The driver grits his teeth beneath his mask as he's prepared to feel the feeling of the truck rolling over something. However, when he felt the location of where the hedgehog was supposed to be, he was severely disappointed with the lack of a bump. The driver turned to the passenger in the truck with a tilted head, and the passenger just shrugged. They both decided their best bet would be to take a look. The truck came to a stop then they both climbed out. They used the light of the streets to see their way around, but noticed the lack of a road killed hedgehog. They both were absolutely stumped at the lack of a body, remains, not even a speck of fur. Nothing! This confused them thoroughly.

But what they didn't know was Sonic's ability to phase through solid matter by vibrating his molecules. An exhausting measure, but very effective. Sonic was currently trying to catch his breath below ground as he was crouched on the ground. Sonic stood to his feet then quickly jogged his way back to the general area of George's house. Sonic tried to go through all that had happened that night and was a little peeved off that he was only able to grab a small sample of…whatever this stuff was. The whole grab and go thing was up his alley though. Sonic approached the general area of where George's house was. Sonic began to slow down then stopped to rest for a moment.

"Whew…that really got me tired. I must be only a couple miles from HQ though. I'd better-huh?" Sonic quickly turned his head upon picking up on a sound. Being that he should be the only thing in these tunnels he was a little concerned about sounds that were not caused by him. "Hello?" Sonic questioned out into the darkness while putting on his headset. Sonic was beginning to get nervous. He wasn't too bad in the dark, but he's no ninja or Lucario. Sonic stared in the darkness still barley hearing anything. He was beginning to think he was just simply losing what little sanity he had, and was going to turn and leave. Sonic pressed a button on his headset to establish a connection with HQ. "This is Hedgehog, connecting back to base, Hedgehog to base, do you read me?"

"Sonic, why are you talking like that?" Had came George's reply.

"Oh, I thought I should be in commando mode. Oh well, I'm on my way back with that little trinket you wanted me to pick up. I hope you cleaned your room while I was out,"

"That depends did you pick up the milk?" George replied snidely.

"Ha-ha, you're learning. See humor isn't above you. I ought to go into business with this stuff I bet I could make a-hmmm,"

"Sonic, something wrong?"

"…Oh nothing, I just think I got my first customer. Don't wait up George, I may be a little late tonight," Sonic said turning to see a pair of red glaring eyes. "So, I'm guessing there's some secret treasure hidden in these tunnels, but you don't want anyone to find it. So, you're going try and scare everyone away so you can get it all for yourself," There was no response from the owner of the red eyes. "You might as well give up, I got your number!"

"Sonic, maybe you got the wrong idea about this," George suggested.

"Shoot let's take bets on this, my money's on old man Jenkins!" Sonic exclaimed leaping toward the eyes, but using his night vision screen he was able to at least make out a body. Sonic performed a spin attack toward the attacker. The mystery person crossed their arms as Sonic slammed into it. Sonic bounced off with a clang. "Okay, maybe old man Jenkins has learned a trick or two,"

"That sounded metallic. Sonic maybe you should run, the sensors on your headset tells me your running low on energy. It's probably be best you come back,"

Sonic however was already in the heat of battle. Sonic swung his leg at the robotic contraption, but he missed. It then returned with a roundhouse kick of its own nailing Sonic in the head. Sonic quickly caught himself then bounced off the ground just as the robotic being slammed into the concrete tunnel floor. Sonic could tell it broke apart the floor, so this implied it was pretty strong and well built. Sonic dived to side just as it came down with an axe kick. Sonic rolled then performed a spin dash. The robotic fighter, tilted it's torso out of the way avoiding Sonic's attack. Sonic quickly uncurled to get his feet under him quite surprised he missed. Sonic was obviously a little put off with the fighting ability of this robot, granted he was quite exhausted but still. Sonic attempted to catch his breath for a moment, but was decked in the back of the head by a metal fist. Sonic hit the ground, and then one of his quills was grabbed. Sonic was then slammed into a wall. It then grabbed the strap of Sonic's backpack then slammed it's knee into Sonic's gut. It then finally threw Sonic to the ground.

"Okay…this is…a tough customer…" Sonic groaned from his place on the ground. Sonic heard it's approach again, but wouldn't allow it the satisfaction of kicking him while he's down. Sonic bounced up and aimed for the robots head then shot off in a spin attack. He was aiming for the robot's head, but it seemed he overshot it. "Whoa, this one is pretty short," The robot jumped up to deliver an uppercut into Sonic's jaw, and then threw him back down to the ground. Sonic fell to the ground but he caught himself on his hands then swung his legs. He finally felt his legs connect with a metallic body. "Don't let my lack of squeals fool you George…I am in incredible amounts of pain…"

"Expect Ness in a couple of seconds,"

And true to his words Sonic heard a loud amount of clangs and then the slamming of something hard into a wall. Then he heard normal footfalls going towards him. Sonic began to rise to his hands and knees struggling to get to his feet. Sonic felt hands touch his side, and he then began to feel his energy returning to him. As the process continued Sonic found it easier to get to his feet.

"You okay Sonic?" asked the familiar voice of Ness. Sonic sighed. "Not so much fun being on the butt end of a butt whopping huh,"

"No, it is not, so let's go and not speak of this again,"

"We'd better hurry, I don't think I even knocked a few screws loose," Ness said pulling Sonic. Ness activated his PK Warp then they both disappeared in the blink of an eye. This left the robot to simply sit and brood.

* * *

"I'm serious-ow, that thing was tough- ouch careful. It dodged all my fast shots, and it was short!" Sonic exclaimed as one of George's robots began to bandage up some of the bruises the battle left.

"I told you not to go alone, but you insisted," Lucas said trying to show he didn't pity the hedgehog.

"Did you get what I needed?" George asked. Sonic reached into the side of his backpack. Lucky the little scuffle in the tunnels didn't break it, but it was cracked a bit. "Lucky, the case is reinforced with safety glass,"

"Too bad my face isn't,"

"Well it'll heal. Now George, what is this substance?" Lucario asked.

"This stuff…is a sick project King P has going on. It's a special fluid that gets into the cerebral cortex and basically rearranges the working of the mind. It reacts to certain special electronic charges, and it must be given the right signal to perform the certain task. I don't believe it's perfected, hence so many tests. I heard one poor soul got into this stuff once…" George said holding up the liquid. Lucas stared at the liquid in George's hand.

"So basically its mind control," Ness said.

"Basically,"

"Wow, that is sick," Lucas stepped forward to stare at the liquid in George's hand. George was a little surprised with his closeness.

"This liquid…." Images of things began to play in his mind. He got the image of smashed glass, then alarms, then heavy breathing, and pain a burning pain that was indescribable. "That's it!" Lucas exclaimed backing up with wide eyes.

"What is it?" George asked alarmed then looking at the vial.

"Lucas calm down," Ness said trying to help Lucas stay on his feet.

"There is some sort of connection between Lucas and this substance," Lucario said.

"What is that stuff Lucas?" Ness asked.

"That was the stuff I woke up covered in. Maybe, that's what caused my memory lost!" Lucas approached George with a pleading face. "George, I beg you please do all you can to find out about that stuff, it's really important to me,"

George was surprised with Lucas's pleading then smiled. "I'm your friend remember you don't have to beg and plea for me to help you. I can tell this stuff is really important to you. I'll look into it," That's all Lucas needed to hear.

"Thank you," Lucas said sighing.

"I have a question though," Lucario began. "What did you find out about the metal Sonic had acquired a while back?"

"And those guns we got held up in that truck…where is that truck anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Still back at the old hideout and about the metal…I found out some pretty crazy things about it," George sat the vial of the substance then opened up a case that had a piece of the special metal. The metal was an electric blue colored that had such a shiny coat that George could see himself. "Ya see. This metal has qualities of great aptitude, and seems to have the ability siphon energy,"

"In English please," Ness said.

"Basically, it's really strong, and absorbs energy,"

"Really?" everyone asked.

"Yes, for example, Ness blasts this with a shot of PSI," George said holding up a block of the metal.

"You sure?"

"Yeah go ahead let it rip,"

"Okay then," Ness pointed his hand at the metal. He decided not to try anything too intense. "PK Laser!" Red PSI energy began to gather in his palm with a sphere like form. Ness then shot it out at the metal, but was shocked to see his attack hit it then fade out of existence. "What the-!" Ness exclaimed as the metal was completely unharmed, but it was clearly still charged with Ness's energy. Sonic let out a loud whistle.

"That's…incredible…" Lucas gasped.

"You can only imagine if King P made a weapon out of this stuff," George said and suddenly everyone's faces down casted at the very thought of such a happening.

"George holds it up again," Lucario instructed. George did as he was told then Lucario then launched an aura sphere at it. The Aura Sphere was sucked into the metal just as Ness's attack was. "I was afraid of that. It would seem that it can siphon energies other then PSI,"

"Lucario let me give it a try," Sonic said. Sonic was going to hit it with a physical attack, so as to not hurt George Sonic had Lucario hold it. Sonic then launched himself at the small slab of metal with a triple sonic spin. Lucario held strong as Sonic slammed into it. However, there was a monstrous knock back that threw Sonic across the room and against a wall. "Okay…this might be a problem," Sonic said standing up with assistance from Ness and Lucas.

"Now, what should we do about this? I'm sure King P has shipments of this stuff, and for something like this to exist is pretty scary," Ness said.

"There's no way anyone on this world, maybe even the next can step up to anything made by that metal," Lucas said fearing showing in his eyes.

"Well the best we can do about this is to tell Araboo, and maybe he could get us some Intel," George said.

"I'm betting Kumatora might have a spy or two waiting around," Ness said looking at Lucas who was still quite shaken with what they just found out.

"Let me take a closer look at this stuff," Sonic said taking the metal from Lucario. Sonic felt that the thing was still sturdy and it still had it's shine. However, the charge it had formally had been diminished, probably the reason for such a powerful knock back.

"Sonic what are you doing?" Lucario asked. Sonic then tapped his head with the metal. Then tapped certain spots at where his bruises were.

"Aha, it is the same!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What's the same?"

"I think, the robot that ambushed me was made of this metal," Everyone gasped. They were already afraid of the chance of a weapon being made of this metal existing, and it would seem their fears are becoming reality.

"A-Are you sure?" George asked. He would think Araboo would inform him of something like this. However, he will admit he has not heard from him in quite some time. Araboo was indeed the one who informed him of the hidden labs, but his message was a little disturbing.

"Yeah, pretty sure, it feels like the same stuff, and it's light and strong. This would explain it being able to dodge my attacks so easily,"

"This is a serious problem. We need to figure this out,"

"But, if you don't mind I'd like to grab a bite to eat before it gets too late," Ness said.

"Are you going out?" Lucario asked.

"Yep,"

"Then I shall go with you," Lucario said.

"Lucario I don't need a babysitter," Ness groaned.

"True, but you do need someone who can watch you and make sure you do nothing idiotic,"

"That's a babysitter,"

"I tried to shape it up for you, but you didn't want to take it,"

Ness huffed then walked upstairs to change clothes and Lucario followed. Sonic wasn't in the best of conditions right now, and Lucas was a little shaken up. Lucario took it upon himself to see that Ness simply got something to eat then came right back. Lucario grabbed a trench coat and hat then turned to Ness who had on a different colored variation of what he usually wears. Then stepped out onto the streets, but they seemed to have forgotten the strict curfew. No one was to be out at this hour, but they however did not fret. Being with the resistance had its advantages. They knew just the spot where they could pick something up to eat, and be totally unseen. Lucario carried Ness so the trip would be quick and Ness wouldn't get any ideas. Lucario quickly scaled a building top in no time flat then began moving from one rooftop to the other with great acrobatic precision. Every movement was like poetry being written or the wind blowing through the breeze. Lucario hadn't been out all day, so he also took this as an opportunity to stretch his legs.

"The Steak Shop should be right there Lucario," Ness said pointing. Lucario rolled his eyes at the boy's obsession with that food but none the less he flipped over a building then cling to a wall using his metal claw. He allowed Ness to drop down to the ground quietly. Ness took a brief look around then moved toward the shop.

"Don't waste time Ness, just get it and go," Lucario said.

Ness nodded then walked into the shop just as Lucario positioned himself on the rooftop. Lucario used his Aura Vision too scout around for any potential threats. He had to admit, it was quite quiet tonight. He would think this place would be crawling with Pigmask, but the streets were so empty he and Ness could've made a two person parade and no Pigmask would around. He wasn't experienced with situations like these, but his senses were acute enough to realize something was off. If Sonic just a few hours ago stole something that was supposedly of great importance, then why wouldn't they be out trying to locate him? Lucario's eyes snapped when realization hit him. Lucario stood up to go get Ness, but it seemed like realization didn't just hit Lucario. It hit Ness too, especially as he went flying through the shop window. It was not long before another person stepped out the window. Lucario gasped.

"It's a robot…" Lucario muttered.

Ness growled looking up at the bot as it approached him. It was not long until it was standing over him staring him down. Ness's eyes widened when he realized just who exactly this robot was. "N-No way…"

The robot indeed was a robot version of him. It had his red hat, his blue and yellow stripped shirt, his denim shorts, and red sneakers. It seemed to have skin the same shade as his, but it was obviously a robot from the look in it's eyes. Ness assumed the skin was only a cover up.

"Subject indentified," it said with his voice even mixed with a metallic sound. "Well, it's quite a pleasure to 'beat' my lonesome copy,"

Ness grits his teeth. This thing even has some form of his personality. This is sick beyond belief. "How dare you call me a copy!"

"Well I am an improved version of the original, my creator said so,"

"Well prepared to be proven wrong!" Ness shot up to his feet then swung his fist at the robot. It dodged perfectly by tilting it's head. Ness then quickly turned for a spinning roundhouse the robot dodged by performing a low duck. Ness then swung his opposite leg for a vertical kick, but the robot was quick as he jumped to the side. Ness then tried a hook punch but the robot jerked his head back away from Ness's attack. Ness went for a spinning backhand, but again the robot dodged by ducking and then slamming his elbow into Ness's gut.

"Funny, my data reports you being a very fast and physical fighter up close. Yet, your attacks are as slow as a slug, and I bet grannys everywhere would mock those things you call punches,"

"Then how about this, PK Laser!" Ness charged up his hand with intense PSI energy. The energy gathered in his hand as a sphere then condensed to shoot out as a narrow beam. The beam slammed into the robot's stomach, but it held strong even went so far as to smile.

"Right back at ya," The robot allowed the energy to flow through it's body before condensing it into it's hands. "PK Wave!" It said throwing down it's hands and unleashing a PK Wave attack that was in the shape of a crescent. The attack imploding in Ness's face throwing him across the ground. Ness went rolling then staggered to his feet. "Wow, surprised that attack could get that strong aren't you? Yeah, you're easier then that Hedgehog for sure,"

Ness charged again then swung his fist for a strong haymaker. The robot leaned back just out of the arch of the attack. The robot kicked forward landing a solid blow in Ness's side. Ness coughed harshly at the strong attack. The robot leaped forward for a superman punch. The punch threw Ness to the ground, but not just slam into it he went sliding. The robot then jumped up then slammed its heel on Ness's side.

"Wow, all this data was needed just to take you on, pretty sad on your part. All these expectations, and you fall pretty short," it said.

Ness growled in pain at the fact he was no match for this person. The robot raised it's hand then was about to bring it down. However, a bone staff made of aura stopped his attack. The robot turned it's head, and quickly backed away before he was struck.

"Now you deal with me," Lucario said.

"Surprised it took you so long. Got tired of seeing your friend get beat up?"

Lucario knew he could not waste time on this robot. Ness was hurt pretty bad, and it clearly outmatched Ness in every way. Lucario assumed Ness would get into the swing of things eventually, but he realized the robot was giving Ness a chance to get his bearings. The fight would've been much more intense if Ness was able to at least gain some ground. Lucario knew he had to keep Ness safe.

"Alright you imposter, let's see what you have?" Lucario challenged charging forward to meet the robot head on.


	14. Battle with The Chosen Four!

_**Damaged Heart part 14**_

"_**Battle with the Chosen Four!"**_

Lucario and the robot Ness immediately went at it. Lucario using his bone rush attempted to knock the android in the head, but the robot was quick and ducked underneath the strike. The android performed a fast upward karate chop that smashed the staff in two right in Lucario's paws. With robot Ness's other hand he pushed forward to unleash a burst of PSI that slammed into Lucario's chest. Lucario went rolling against the ground.

"You're even worse than he was," robot Ness mocked.

"Then allow me to get serious," Lucario responded. Lucario flipped backward onto his feet then charged the robot head on. Robot Ness charged a PSI attack then held his hand out to unleash a PK Flash. Lucario recognized the attack and closed his eyes before the bright flash could catch him off guard. However, it seemed the light also interfered with his aura vision a bit making the robots presence harder to detect. Lucario jumped back in order to gain distance, and unknowingly dodging an axe kick by the robot Ness that shattered the concrete. Lucario heard the crash and knew he had only gotten lucky. Lucario supposed that the effects PK Flash left should've faded away by now and he opened his eyes only to be greeted by robot Ness charging in with a superman punch. Lucario was quicker though as he used his left paw to push the fist out of the way then slammed his elbow into the robots chest.

The robot still held strong as it only slid back on it's feet then jumped back at Lucario with vicious intent written in it's eyes. Lucario bounded to the side just as the robot lunged at him. Lucario turned to throw an Aura Sphere but noticed the lack of a target. Lucario was alerted by it's presence only too late as it came down to deliver a powerful hammer punch. Lucario felt that single attack rock his entire body as he fell to the ground. The force of that attack was so strong it felt like he was just it with a sack full of bricks. Lucario also noted how quick this Ness robot was. Indeed Ness was a quick fighter, but this thing took that to a different level. Lucario decided he really had to step his game up if he wanted to fight this thing off.

"Come on, get up, I feel like my gears have barely moved since this fight started," it mocked. Lucario knew it just merely wanted to actually go full out in a fight, well then it shall get it's wish.

"As you wish, but don't expect anything fancy," Lucario said rising back to his feet.

The robot decided to start things off with another hammer punch. Lucario made no movement to dodge at all. This surprised the robot enough for him to lose his focus. Lucario merely made one small step back just barley dodging the punch that broke into the concrete. Lucario then pulled back his fist then slammed the robot's entire head into the concrete. Lucario reached down to yank it out off the ground, but also releasing it while in midair. He cupped his hands then threw his entire body into the next attack which sent the robot flying into a building and shattering the entire infrastructure. Lucario then held out both his paws to allow an Aura Sphere on both ends to charge up. He then played the waiting game, which wasn't very long since the robot burst from the remains of the building almost completely unaltered in appearance save some dust. It smirked as it walked back over to Lucario brushing itself off. He then returned it's focus to Lucario. Lucario made his move by throwing one of his Aura Spheres at the robot.

The Robot Ness took it full on as it slammed into his chest then was absorbed into his body. Lucario acted quickly as he rushed toward it. The robot Ness allowed itself to bathe in the power it had just obtained and was ready for fire it back out again. However, Lucario pulled a fast one by actually vaulting over the robot throwing it for a big surprise.

"PK Rockin!" Ness was back up again and unleashed his signature attack.

The robot was thrown off by the sneak attack, so much so he forgot Lucario was just behind him. Lucario grasped the aura sphere into his paw allowing it to bathe in it's energy. And instead threw all his might into a powerful Focus Punch. Lucario was aware of the explosive properties of when his Aura Sphere and Ness's PK Rockin come in contact, and was hoping for it right now. The robot was thrown into the blast of PK Rockin. Lucario immediately distance himself as a great explosion followed after the blast. Lucario wanted to stay and see how much damage that did, but he was already aware that it probably wasn't much. Lucario quickly leaped over the thick smoke to get to Ness. Lucario threw the boy onto his shoulder then dashed off to HQ. He however didn't go far when he was cut off by a wal of fire. Lucario, being a metal type pokemon, hated fire so he jumped back in fear.

"L-Lucario…" Ness groaned out. Lucario turned to see three more figures walking towards him. Lucario also noticed that farther back the Ness bot was also coming to join them.

"W-what is this, and who are they?" Lucario exclaimed raising his paw that didn't have Ness up in a make shift battle stance. Ness tried to get a look himself and his entire body went limp.

"Lucario…you gotta run, there's no way you can take them," Ness informed with great fear. Lucario noted how sure Ness sounded of this conclusion, he would've almost felt insulted if he wasn't already thinking that.

"You know them?" Lucario asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" asked the robot Ness as it finally joined them and standing in the lead position. "After all, we are all based off of people you know,"

"People you've fought with," said the girl robot.

"People you've laughed with," said the boy with the warrior braid.

"People you've cried with," said the blonde hair one with glasses like George's.

"Lucario, let me down," Ness said squirming.

"Ness's that's crazy you're in no condition to fight," Lucario said remembering the beating robot Ness had gave him.

"We don't have a choice, there are four of them now, you could barley handle the one copy of me," Ness said.

"But, you are the most powerful out of these three aren't you?" Lucario asked as his eyes scanned the four robots in front of him.

"It won't matter in a few seconds. They're gonna tear us apart, so let's try and get away while we can,"

"You won't get far ya know," said the girl.

"Especially since I have all your data," the robot Ness said tapping his head. "There's nothing you can surprise me with,"

Ness shot Lucario a quick glance, and Lucario looked back at him and nod. "Well if I can't surprise you, maybe the both of us can!"

Ness then threw up a quick PK Flash he had been charging while Lucario closed his eyes. However, the four of them seemed unfazed by this. "Our eyes have special glossing so attacks like that won't affect us," explained the blonde hair one.

"That's cool, but not unexpected," Lucario said. Lucario then used his Metal Claw on his free hand. Ness then retracted his PK Flash toward Lucario who slashed it creating a massive shockwave that blew away all four of the enemies. Lucario then darted to the side then and into an alley. He then began to wall kick off the sides of them until he made it to the rooftops.

"Darn, he's getting away!" robot Ness exclaimed about to give chase.

"Calm down Nessdroid, our assignment wasn't to eliminate them yet," said the girl. Nessdroid looked at her questioningly. She robotically sighed. "Our assignment was to instill fear, which I say we did to a T,"

"And prove how invincible we are, which I think is a mission accomplished. We completed our goals and with above satisfactory results. The original Ness will not know how to deal with this situation inevitably leading to the downfall of the entire team. Which we can only sit and wait for at this point," said the boy with blonde hair.

"Just as Jeffdroid said, there's nothing else for us to do now," said the girl.

"So, the Freedom Fighters are still at large, and we still don't know where they are!" Nessdroid argued.

"That's because you don't need to know yet," came a voice from behind them. They all turned to see the Commander. "None of us do. It won't take long for us to get Araboo to talk. For now let's head to base,"

"I doubt it, he's related to Poodroid," Nessdroid indicated by jabbing a thumb at the boy with a GI on.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Poodroid asked.

"Oh, I think we all know what I mean," he responded.

"Let's stop wasting time and head back to base. When we get the information we need you can bet the Freedom Fighters are gonna be put out of commission," The Commander said again.

"Yeah, then I get to pound on my other some more!" Nessdroid exclaimed slamming his fist into his other hand's open palm.

"I'm kinda jealous that he gets to fight his copy, yet we don't," said the girl with arms crossed.

"Those are the breaks Pauladroid," Nessdroid said.

"Let's go!" The Commander said taking charge. Nessdroid gave him a mock salute then followed bringing along with him the other droids. However, they were unaware of the fact they were still being watched.

"This is bad…so very bad," Ness muttered from his position on Lucario's back.

"We'll deal with the how and why later, but right now we need to head back before the others get really worried," Lucario said dashing from the shadows he concealed himself in. Lucario dashed off back the way he came in order to get back to HQ.

* * *

"Ness!" Lucas yelled seeing his friend in such condition. Lucario and Ness and just entered the manor, just in time it seemed since it looked like Sonic, George, and Lucas were about to go and look for them. "We heard an explosion and knew there had to be trouble!" Lucas exclaimed helping his friend stand.

"Well…I guess you could say…I have only myself to blame-ouch, literally," Lucas then sat Ness down on the couch. "Man, why did I have to be so awesome,"

"What's going on?" George asked Lucario.

"It would seem that King P has managed to create a robotic double ganger of Ness," Lucario said.

"Are you serious?" everyone who had not been there exclaimed.

"I'm also afraid that they've caught onto Araboo and are currently holding him prisoner,"

George looked absolutely stunned. "Do you know if he's alright?" George cried.

"I…get the impression that their pressing him on finding our whereabouts. It sounds as if they have nothing yet, but I fear that his spirit might be broken," Lucario said sadly.

"Oh my pork…we gotta rescue him!" George exclaimed.

"George calm down," Sonic said.

"Calm down, one of the few friends I have is in trouble. I know the things they do to you to gain information. It's vile, and there's a possibility that might use him as a test subject for untested experiments. They torture with a purpose!"

"I thought torture was a purpose all its own,"

"Sonic, this isn't time for jokes. I need to save him!" George said moving toward the door.

"George calm down," Lucario said gripping the boys shoulder. "You don't know where he is, those robots would tear you apart, and _we _will come to his rescue,"

"Robots?" George asked questioning the use of the plural term.

"Yes, there are four in all,"

"And one is based off of Ness?" George asked. Lucario nods. "Damnit, this is bad,"

"Who are they?" Lucas asked from his place on the couch next to Ness.

"There, my friends, the ones who helped me save the world in my time period," Ness muttered.

"Their from your time period?" Sonic asked. Ness nods. "That tears it, this King P has it out for you Ness, and this is just the evidence we need. We're so very close to finding out his true indetity, and once we get that we'll really be able to get under his skin. Granted if we haven't already,"

"King…P…" Ness muttered trying to figure out who it could possibly be. Realization hit Ness face so hard he upset his injuries.

"What's wrong, did you figure it out?" Lucas asked.

"…No," Ness muttered. Lucas knew instantly this was a lie, but chose to respect it oddly enough. He realized that Ness had been through a lot already.

"Now, the best thing we can do is come up with a plan of attack against those droids, and rescue Araboo," Lucario stated with his arms crossed.

"And I'll trash that thing if it's the last thing I do," Ness growled.

"Ness, let me offer you a little wisdom," Sonic said. Ness rolled his eyes groaning. "Hey, you'll need this. I understand your need to prove your better than this copy, trust me, but there's possibly no way it's gonna happen," Ness glared at Sonic for those words. "Believe me I've been in your position up against a metal counterpart. There was the Silver Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Metallix, Mammoth Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic, Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Overlord, and well it gets a little redundant after a while, but you get what I mean, right?"

"No, I don't. You beat all those fakes right, so why can't I do the same?" Ness growled.

"That's cause some of those robots were based off me, only a hand full of them actually copied me to a T. It's no fun being matched blow for blow. Through _experience_ I've learned that it's always best to have the bot fight someone it wasn't built to handle,"

"It caught me by surprise, but it won't again," Ness said. Lucas was sensing that Ness was taking this very personal, but then again you didn't need PSI to figure that out.

"Tomorrow night then, we'll head out and get the job done," Lucas said addressing everyone. "I'll go talk with Kumatora and see if she knows anything. George you do what you do to find out what you need. Lucario, make sure to keep Ness and Sonic out of trouble please,"

"I don't go looking for trouble, it just so happens to find me every time I slow down," Sonic said with his arms crossed.

"Whatever, do you need some help," Lucas asked Ness. Ness rejected his offer and said he was just simply going to sleep after he fixes himself up. Lucas looked up at his friend sadly, and soon Lucario and Sonic followed. George walked over to Lucas. "Seems like this fighting is starting to get to them,"

"They're not used it, so it's understandable," George said walking toward his lab. Lucas looked to after George and then decided to follow. "Technically this is our world, not theirs," George continued once he heard Lucas follow.

"Well it's Ness's too," Lucas said following George down below.

"And at the same time it's still not," George said walking over to his keypad. He glanced at Lucas from the corner of his eye. Lucas getting the hint turned around, but not without huffing. George entered the number and his lab sprang from the walls.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucas asked turning back around to see George already sitting in front of his super computer.

"Well as everyone should know time isn't set in stone, not the future anyway. After seeing all this there is a possibility that when Ness returns to his time he may very well purge all forms of evil from the planet. Maybe even the off chance he goes bad himself, it's completely unknown,"

"You're saying by Ness coming here, he may inadvertently change time?" Lucas asked worried.

"Time travel is a really complicated thing, and it's pretty easy to get confused. You think that jumping back and forth between time is so simple but it's not. By jumping to and fro things have affects. Things here may not change unless we do something, but if Ness does something in his regular time period it's a possibility he creates an alternate timeline,"

"Wow you're right Time Travel is confusing,"

"Which is why it's an idiot game, or for maniacs. The ones who don't realize the repercussions of their actions are the ones who may ultimately destroy the world,"

"You've thought on this before haven't you?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's crossed my mind once or twice," George said clicking on his computer. George then let out a surprised gasp.

"What happened?" Lucas asked looking at the screen.

"It seems that I got a message from Araboo, but it was sent just now," George said.

"But, we just learned he was locked up, how could he send a message?" Lucas wondered.

"Must just be a hacker, A.D.A.M, scan this message please,"

"AT ONCE MASTER GEORGE," came the computer voice.

"Ya know George I've been meaning to ask you. What does the acronym for A.D.A.M stand for?"

"Autonomous Digital Assault Microbe," George stated matter of factly.

"Why that?" Lucas asked again.

"Well it sounded cool, plus it was original supposed to be a super computer virus, but it was redesigned,"

"FINISHED SIR," A.D.A.M reported.

"Great, any hackers spikes or such?"

"NONE WHATSOEVER, THERE ISN'T EVEN A TRACKING BEACON ON IT. AS ALWAYS IT IS AN UNTRACEABLE MESSAGE SENT FROM MASTER ARABOO,"

"Then who wrote this and went to the trouble of encrypting it," George said as he began typing on his keyboard to decode the binary message.

"It's probably them trying to spring a trap on us. I mean obviously they don't know that we know Araboo couldn't possibly send us a message," Lucas said with his arms crossed.

"Probab-hello!" George exclaimed looking at the finished product of the message.

"Or, it may be a cry for help," Lucas said staring at the message. He then began to read it aloud. "Interesting, 'Dear Freedom Fighters, currently Araboo was captured and stripped of his rank in the PIgmask elite. He was caught slipping you guys information on the sly, extremely sensitive information that was far too accurate. Currently they are holding him captive on the basement level of the Empire Building, and he is being tortured with all of the works. Electrocution being the tip of the iceberg. I fear for his life, and understand that if something isn't done he will be killed and then the Pigmask will go looking for you guys the hard way. Plus, their new hardware they like to call The Dark Chosen, also pose a serious threat. They have been downloaded with all the skills and strengths of the original chosen four, save the weaknesses. If Ness goes against his copy there is a high chance of him being killed, and I tell you all this out of concern. The Dark Chosen are the latest and probably the most competent thing the Pigmask have under their belts. You fight them you all may be killed. I suggest as you enter the Empire Building to see if you can get their blueprints as well, and I will do my best to assist as best I can. Signed…',"

"Alicia…"George muttered shocked.

"Things just got easier and complicated all at the same time," Lucas said with a dejected tone. George ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Well, you're the leader, what should we do?" George asked looking at Lucas.

"I…want to go…but…" Memories haunted Lucas of that place. The images plagued him even at this very moment. George understood Lucas's feelings, and knew that he needed support from his friends.

"I'm with you no matter what your choice is," George said raising a fist to give Lucas support. Lucas was a bit taken back, but then let a small smile come to his lips.

"Thanks George," Lucas said thankfully. "…Now… let's go save our friends,"


	15. A New Generation of Heroes

_**Damaged Heart part 15**_

"_**A New generation of Hero,"**_

"So, what's the plan again?" Ness asked in his sleep wear leaning on a wall adjacent to the giant computer screen George was working on. Currently all the members of the Freedom Fighters, save Lucas were meeting in George's lab. They were discussing about the message George and Lucas had read prior that night. As soon as the sun came up though they were all informed of this new information so they can immediately get to planning on what their next move should be.

"And when is breakfast again?" Sonic asked yawning.

"We'll eat when we get this done," George said sternly also in his sleep wear. His hair was also suffering from serious bedhead compared to how his blonde hair usually neatly spikes up.

"Don't we need our leader for that, where is Lucas?" Ness asked.

"He decided to make a quick visit to Kumatora and Duster and see if they could help in anyway. We're trying to break into a compound as secure as Sonic's jokes are unfunny,"

"Ouch," Sonic said with mock hurt and a hand over his chest.

"Wow, that's pretty secure," Lucario said a little shocked.

"You guys can stop messing with me, you all know I'm hilarious," Sonic said. Everyone present looked at Sonic and then placed their attention elsewhere. Sonic then gave them all a slightly annoyed look.

"Well that aside, how do we know we can even trust Alicia, she did blast me in the back," Ness said.

"True, but Lucas said we should give it a try, after I suggested it," George said typing on his computer screen to bring up a digital make up of the outer perimeter of the building.

"Boy, you and Lucas sure seem to be hitting it off,"

"Well, this is our world, and if we can help it then why not. Besides…he's not so bad when you get passed that rough exterior,"

"Yeah, that's true," Ness said.

"Glad we're having fun talking about me," came Lucas's voice as suddenly appeared in the room. "Any ideas yet?"

"None so far, the others haven't exactly thrown in usable ideas yet,"

"Lucario, don't you have an idea?" Lucas asked the pokemon who looked stoic which Lucas knew he was deep in thought.

"…First, let's list our options of approach," Lucario began. "We don't have the means for any sort of aerial strike, the only one who could possible go in head on is Sonic thanks to his speed, and it'll be near impossible to simply fight our way in. The fact is we don't have options that we know of for entry. Getting to them isn't the hard part it's getting in,"

"I see…"

"What did this Kumatora have to say?" George asked. Lucas shook his head.

"She doesn't have any extra man power to spare, and she'd come along herself but Duster advised her against it. Kumatora is a big player and shouldn't be left in the open where something can happen, at least that's what Duster said,"

"We lack the resources…"

"Guys, don't forget supposedly we do have help on the inside remember," Sonic brought up a good point.

"And she also said that Araboo is being held in the basement level. I'm betting we can still use those old tunnels," Ness added.

"Even if we can't break into the basement directly," Sonic began.

"We might be able to get a whole lot closer to where we could possibly avoid all the traps," Ness finished Sonic's thought.

"That's…not a bad idea," Lucas said a little surprised at them. "We should do more planning in the morning time when you guys are less awake, that's when you tend to do the best thinking it seems,"

"Maybe, I can send a probe down there to investigate the best path for us to take if that's how we're going," George said pressing on button on his keyboard then turning out chair. George walked over to a table to grab a device about as big as his palm. Upon further inspection it looked like a metal humming bird. "This little guy should do the trick,"

"Will it be spotted?" Lucas asked.

"It shouldn't it beats it's wings so fast the sound waves are too high for any regular human to hear, and some machines may not be able to pick up on them. Plus, if is discovered I can remotely shut it down retrieve all data and erase any link so it can't be traced back. I can't do much interfacing with it remotely so we're gonna have to wait for it to return before I can go through the recording properly,"

"That's handy!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Why did you have this lying around?" Ness asked.

"Well…ya know…"

"No I don't,"

George cleared his throat, "That's really not what's important. Right now let's send this thing out and get some food," George turned on the humming bird spy. George then took a wire and connected it to the bird's chest. He connected the other wire to his computers hardrive. Then he began to copy the coordinates into the bird. Once the process was completed George grabbed the bird then left to go let it out in the tunnel.

"Lucas," Sonic began. Lucas turned to the hedgehog looking for him to continue. "You think I'm funny don't you?"

Lucas's face instantly fell. "Uh…" Lucas stuttered. "W-Well….you, uh, you kinda…sometimes?"

"You guys just don't get me," Sonic pouted storming off back upstairs. Lucas turned back to Ness and Lucario.

"Where did that come from?" Lucas asked. Both just shrugged.

* * *

Now it was at this time that the Freedom Fighters began to play the waiting game. Since they wanted to get this down as soon as possible they decided that once the Humming Bird probe got back they would put the finishing touches on their plan and move out. It was a grueling wait, well for Sonic anyway. There wasn't much choice in how to go about this part of the process. Sonic was beginning to pace about the room at a very brisk speed as he moved. Sonic had his hands behind his back and his attention to the floor. Even though this was a very slow pace, to Sonic anyway, Sonic was giving off a blurred effect. Everyone was actually having a pretty enjoyable time watching, save George.

"Sonic you're gonna wear out my floor if you keep that up!" George exclaimed. Sonic stopped for a moment to look at him. "Chill for a sec, watch TV like the rest of us," Sonic glanced at the television to see them watching some type of cartoon involving four kids supposedly evil, and one really weirdo kid who thought he was the coolest thing since sliced bread. Sonic turned back to George. "It's a good time waster,"

"I think I'll pass. Maybe if I go out for a run I'd get a clear head. I haven't been out just to be out in a while," Sonic said walking towards the door to exit the mansion. However, Lucario quickly placed himself in front of the door.

"That would be a bad idea," Lucario said.

"How so?" Sonic whined.

"Because things tend to get out of hand when you go off on your own. Simply wait for the bird to return please,"

"Ah, why not let him go," Lucas said. Lucas's offhanded statement shocked everyone straight to their core. Sonic gasped as he gripped his chest. Lucas narrowed his eyes at how dramatic he was being. "I mean, the pacing is pretty entertaining for us, but I know how stir crazy you get after a while. The only time we go out is on missions nowadays, so I guess you can have a little time to yourself,"

"Ya mean it!" Sonic shot over to Lucas with his eyes full of light.

"Just be back in half an hour please," Lucas said seemingly regretting the decision.

"You got it boss," Sonic said dashing toward the door then storming off in a gust of wind.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Ness asked.

"No, but I'm sure that he'll got someone's attention in one way or another," Lucas said changing the channel on the TV with the remote.

* * *

Sonic rocketed through the city at super speed moving in a blur of blue, and completely untraceable by the naked eye. Sonic went from street to street and covered blocks in mere moments. As Sonic moved he noticed that he was charging into oncoming traffic. Sonic reacted quickly by bounding into the air then in true Sonic fashion he bounded from hood to hood as each car passed by. Sonic bounded onto a transport truck. Sonic continued down the truck then leaped into the air then reached up to grab onto a horizontal pole that was attached to the side of a building. Sonic swung his body around the pole then placed his feet on the pole. Sonic stood tall with his arms crossed as he looked down on the city below.

"Ya know, without all the chaos and corruption going on here, this actually is a nice place to chill," Sonic said. Sonic said enjoying a nice breeze flow through his quills. However the tranquil air was ended when a sudden explosion took place. Sonic looked down to see cars go flying through the air as a giant fiery explosion took place. "Well, I guess we're back to a regularly scheduled chaos," Sonic groaned as he jumped down from his perch. Sonic made a perfect landing on the black top close to the explosion's origin. Sonic cautiously approached the fire and then noticed a pair of blood red eyes glaring back at him. Suddenly a flaming car was sent toward Sonic. Sonic turned his torso sharply to avoid the car that was sent at him. "Well seems like someone couldn't hail a taxi,"

"Sharp tongues like that gets people killed," said voice, that Sonic thought sounded strangely familiar. Sonic's eyes narrowed as he saw a figure step out the flames. Sonic looked to see a smirking Ness with red irises instead of Ness's usual purple, so other than that this was a complete copy of Ness.

"Ah, so you're this copycat that's been bugging my friend," Sonic said narrowing his eyes. "What are you up to?"

"A little mayhem, a little destruction, just to give you Freedom Fighters a bad name," the Nessdriod said.

"So, what do you call yourself anyway, let me guess, Metal Ness?"

"I prefer Nessdroid," it answered.

"Oh, eggy needs to work on getting a name like that for the next robotic version of me," Sonic muttered.

"How about you buzz off, my mission doesn't involve any confrontation with anyone,"

"See, I can't let you do that, all these innocent people around here might get hurt, they just might take away my hero ID if I turn a blind eye. My fanbase will go into hysterics!"

"Fight me, and this none existent fanbase of yours will be the least of your worries," Nessdroid threatened stepping forward and approaching Sonic.

"I'm guessing that was you who caught me in the cave that day right?"

"You recognize the shoe prints I left?"

"Oh, ya know Ness isn't nearly this snarky, so I'm guessing we're gonna have quite the showdown here,"

Nessdroid jumped out at Sonic to perform a slamming hammer punch. Sonic swiveled to the side avoiding the punch that slammed directly into the black top and smashing it. Sonic then jumped back as Nessdroid swung his leg for a roundhouse. Sonic then pushed off Nessdroid's head as it leaped forward with his fist leading again missing Sonic. Nessdroid was getting a little annoyed as he pushed out his hand to shoot out an intense burst of PSI energy. Sonic hit the ground as the blast went soaring above him.

"What's wrong, having a hard time hitting something in broad daylight?" Sonic said flexing his body tightly to hold an awkward position to avoid Nessdroid's multiple shots of PK Rockin.

"Hold still!" Nessdroid sent out a PK Wave toward Ness this time which Sonic performed a somersault underneath.

"Ness would've probably been hit me by now, I think I know your game," Sonic said performed a large leap and performing a one hand stand on a street light avoiding Nessdroid's haymaker. "You talk a good game, that much I'll admit, but you seem to lack some things,"

"I am a perfect creation!" Nessdroid exclaimed hurling a piece of rubble at Sonic. Sonic fell to the side avoiding the rubble.

"Awe, how cute, you even throw tantrums like Ness too,"

"I definitely don't punch like that wimp though," Nessdroid exclaimed performing an uppercut into Sonic's jaw. "And I definitely don't show weakness!" Nessdroid followed through by slamming Sonic into the ground. Nessdroid was going to crush Sonic's skull against the black top but Sonic quickly rolled away.

"You sure you don't have an inferiority complex?" Sonic asked throwing himself at Nessdroid with a spin attack. Nessdroid used his forearm to block the attack. Nessdroid then swung his arms unleashing a trail of PSI energy as he moved.

"I'm much more powerful then Ness, and I think that should be obvious. I'm an experience you may not live to see again!" Nessdroid exclaimed.

"*LOUD SNORING* Oh, I'm sorry did you say something,"

Nessdroid grew more and more irritated as time passed. Nessdroid moved to try and use much deadlier force, but suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Sonic stood crouched lowly to the ground ready to move in case of an attack. Nessdroid stood stock still not moving one gear. Suddenly, Nessdroid came back to life but the snarl on his face never left.

"You got lucky this time, I'll let you live, but try me again and you won't be so lucky,"

"Sure, whatever you say," Nessdroid growled but left all the same in a swift flash. Sonic decided that now was a good time to make himself scarce. Sonic took one last look at the destruction left and quickly made his away from the scene. Sonic cleared the area then began to head back to the mansion via rooftop. Sonic stopped as he landed on a high rooftop then turned to stare at the Empire Building in the far distance. "There's something bigger going on here, but I wonder what,"

Sonic turned away from the building as he was about to move, but something caught his eyes. He looked closer to the building to notice a strange occurrence. Down below at the base of the building were gathering Pigmask soldiers. They all seemed to be going over exercises of some sort. Sonic wished he could get a closer look, but with the air tight defenses in that area it would be impossible. However, something caught Sonic's attention.

"The Pigmask are standing in that area…which means…" Sonic took a running start then shot off into the air again. He landed on the building that was Lucas's usual perch then leaped off of it to land on one of the supposed buildings that was supposed to be a decoy stock piled with weapons. "Whew, I was right. With all those soldiers out there they have the defenses down," Sonic moved to the edge to try and see if he could get a better peak. Sonic saw that a Pigmask with a white outfit and a cape wasleading the group on a platform with the Masked Boy right next to him. It seemed the one with the cape was making a speech.

"Now, as all of you are aware, we have an infestation problem!" exclaimed the Pigmask Sergeant. "The problem, is the Freedom Fighters, and the other rebel groups moving forward with their plans. They plan on taking us down, and bringing us to total defeat. However, the time is now when we strike back, and hard. We will be initiating plan GIGA Ω!"

"GIGA Ω?" Sonic questioned out loud.

"With this plan King P plans to wipe out all resistance in one foul swoop. The Dark Chosen are the first to stand out to cleanse out the weak and wretched fools who oppose his power!" Then the commander stepped up as well.

"New orders are also being issued. As of this moment The PSI Duplication project has been put on ice, and now clean up must be done,"

"Duplication project?" Sonic questioned. He didn't understand it. From what he gathered from Ness, Lucario, and his personal experience those Dark Chosen robots performed perfectly, why they would put the robots on ice when they clearly performed well. Not to mention the Nessdroid does a pretty good job beating him down too. Unless… "They're talking about something else, but what?"

"IT ALL ENDS, IN 3 DAYS! The first day we destroy the small resistance, the next day we defeat the Dark Op society down below us, and then on the final day…" Sonic gulped slightly having a funny feeling of what comes next. "We knock off the Freedom Fighters, one by one!" The soldiers let out cheers of celebration and excitement.

"…uh oh…" Sonic gasped taking a few steps back. Sonic then noticed them bring forward a rugged looking man in a prison outfit. He has a bald head and a rugged looking beard, however he looked well taken care of…well sort of. He looked downright exhausted after they had all forced him out of one of the buildings that was supposedly empty. Sonic raised an eyebrow at this and at the man. What were they planning on doing? Sonic took a quick glance around hoping no one saw him as he leaped across the large gap over the army then landing nimbly on the building they brought the man out of. "Maybe, these buildings aren't as empty as we think they are. Alicia said Araboo was being held in the basement of the Empire Building, but maybe she wasn't being specific enough," Sonic then realized that he has been out much longer then what he said he would, and already he noticed the sun going down in the distance. Soon night fall would be upon them. Their mission would begin soon anyway however he did note something odd. "Nessdroid hauled out of our fight so quick, probably for this little meeting their having. But why run out to go to a meeting but not even show up?"

"You should pay more attention," came a voice from behind Sonic. Suddenly, a laser blast nailed Sonic in the back throwing him to the ground. Sonic turned his head around to see a robot with a similar look of George. Sonic raised an eyebrow at him.

"We were merely cornering the rat," Nessdroid said landing right next to the other robot.

"You made a grave mistake coming here," came another voice in front Sonic now. Sonic looked to see that it was another robot in a GI with similar eyes like Araboo land on the edge of the rooftop in a crouched position.

"We were hoping that you'd get smart and leave before we had to escort you out. After all you Freedom Fighters only have three days, I thought you would savor it," said a girl landing adjacent to the boy in the GI.

"Awe, a surprise party, for me, you shouldn't have," Sonic said standing back up. "I'm guessing you guys aren't interested in starting a Bridge Club,"

"Afraid not, we might kill you with all you heard, but we have orders," Jeffdroid said.

"Goody for me,"

"To kill you on the third day, of course,"

"Huh, not so goody,"

"This is gonna be your last stand Hedgehog, one way or another," Nessdroid said.

"Your group could be next actually. With your sudden involvement we may just push you guys up the list," Poodroid said.

"Well whatever happened to saving the best for last," Sonic said widening his stance and ready to move when needed. Sonic had a funny feeling that he was gonna have a rough fight on his hands. He also had a feeling that the guy he saw down there might be in trouble. He was gonna have to pull out all the stops for this one.

The Dark Chosen all leaped out at Sonic. Sonic performed a horizontal spilt as he jumped over Poodroids horizontal sword slash. Sonic twisted his body in midair to dodge Jeffdroid's laser blast from his hand laser, and then he stopped himself before h hit a wall of fire. Sonic then jumped to avoid frozen ice darts that Paualdroid launched at him. Sonic landed on his stomach to barley dodge an intense PSI blast from Nessdroid. Sonic got on his hands in a low position then launched himself in a spin dash. He successfully bounced off Nessdroid, Jeffdroid, and Pauladroid. However, when he went toward Poodroid it performed an axe kick slamming Sonic into the ground harshly. Jeffdroid then shot Sonic while he was down sending him rolling.

Sonic performed another spin dash avoiding all of Jeffdroid's laser attacks, but just barley. Nessdroid then swung his bat to knock Sonic right out of his spin form. And into a slamming elbow drop by Poodroid. Pauladroid then shot out a PK Fire attack. Sonic brought his legs up then began to reeve them keeping the flames at bay. Poodroid then leaped out at Sonic through the flames. Sonic threw his legs back kicking Poodroid in his chin. While dazed Sonic shot forward with a spin dash bulldozing it through the flames to make it collide with Pauladroid.

"You guys I've had great time, but this isn't it," Sonic said falling back on his hands as Poodroid returned with a hook kick. "Not saying you guys don't know how to have a good time," Sonic said side stepping Jeffdroid's laser. "I just don't think you like to," Sonic said leaping over frozen darts launched at him by Pauladroid. Sonic slammed his feet into Jeffdroid as he fired his laser inadvertently hitting Pauladroid. "So how's about we all calm down and pause like we mean it?"

"Maybe you should sit down a moment," Nessdroid said slamming his bat into Sonic's back. Sonic grunted in pain as he fell forward on his hands and knees. "I'm been wanting to bash your head in since day one!" Nessdroid exclaimed raising his bat over his head about to bring it down on Sonic.

"Well, keep waiting precious," Sonic said bringing his upper body back up to dodge the bat. Sonic then slammed into Nessdroid with a triple Sonic spin attack. Sonic then launched himself at Poodroid who tried to deflect the hedgehog, but Sonic moved to quickly for him to counter properly. Sonic landed on the edge of the building holding his side while looking at his quickly recovering opponents. "This could go on forever," Sonic grunted.

"Hey watch out!" yelled a voice from below. Sonic turned his head to see an army of Pigmask aiming their guns at him.

"Uh oh, better move," Sonic curled up into a ball then began to glow pulsating with energy. Then when he maxed out he unleashed his light speed technique. Sonic shot down the building in record time then snatched up the guy in front of the army all before anyone could blink. Sonic then added a little injury by smashing his way through the soldiers knocking them silly a bit. Sonic shot into the air then kicked off the buildings to land on another rooftop. Sonic sat the man down as he caught his breath for a moment.

"You're not half bad," the man commented.

"Thanks…I…try," Sonic wheezed out.

"You just helped a lot of people right now, name's Flint, and you are," the man said gesturing his hand.

"Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog," the blue blur said shaking Flint's hand. "Why did they capture you in the first place?"

"Really not the best time to answer that, we should probably move with that super fast PSI of yours,"

"Afraid that's all me buddy…unfortunately I need a breather going that fast and fighting that hard gets me a little tired,"

"That's pretty bad," Nessdroid said appearing before them. Nessdroid then punched Sonic knocking him to the ground. "Especially with you still in enemy territory,"

"My luck huh, wanna trade?" Sonic asked from the ground.

"I don't think so,"

"Well I don't think you made a good decision when you said that," Sonic said pointing behind Nessdroid. Nessdroid raised an eyebrow and turned around to get smahed in the face with a Focus Punch from Lucario. "My luck is very bipolar," Nessdroid was launched into the side of one of the decoy buildings. Sonic stood up with Lucario's assistance.

"Thought you might get into trouble," Lucario said.

"It wouldn't be a regular day if I didn't, where are the kids?"

"Initiating the mission, I decided to go topside to help you out," Lucario said getting into a battle position as the other droids moved in.

"I still have no idea how to fight these things," Sonic said groaning.

"George explained it to us while you were out. Their strong but not invincible, we may be able to short circuit them somehow,"

"Good luck with that. Our metal is made of a brand new substance stronger then Titanium alloy. It's a brand new substance, so it's named Earthbound metal," Jeffdroid explained. "Impervious to denting, or corrosion, and any energy sent at us is simply returned our used as a power source. You can't possibly win,"

"Obviously they've never seen us fight side by side before," Sonic said.

"They have a lot to learn," Lucario agreed.

"Careful you two," Flint warned them.

"Okay, read, set-," However Sonic was caught off as the section of the building that Lucario, Flint, and he were standing on suddenly opened up. "Whoa!" he yelled as all three fell in and the opening closed up right behind them. The droids were all perplexed by what just happened. Poodroid went over to force the hatch open but no such luck.

"What happened?" The Commander asked just joining the scene.

"I don't know, the trap door opened up and isn't responding to us. We've been shut out!" Pauladroid exclaimed.

"The system may be hijacked," Jeffdroid suggested.

"Well get it back in order and go after them!" The Commander exclaimed. Jeffdroid nods as suddenly his glasses is covered with codes of some sot.

* * *

"Ow, what happened?" Sonic asked rubbing his head.

"The plan worked," Lucario said helping Flint and then brushing himself off.

"What plan?" Sonic said standing back up.

"The one where we save you," Ness said walking over. Sonic instinctively got ready to fight but noted the different eyes and clothes. Ness had on the same style of clothing just a white and blue stripes shirt with a blue hat, same shorts, but blue shoes.

"George thought it be better if I change clothes to avoid confusion with that fake,"

"Where are they?" Lucario asked.

"Farther ahead this way," Ness said motioning for them to follow. Seeing as Flint couldn't actually escape on his own he decided to follow them and help as best he could. They traveled down a dim hall with a cave like ceiling. It was a moment until the came to three people waiting at a door. Lucas, George, and Alicia.

"Hey guys, glad things worked out," Lucas called waving. Lucas then noted the man with them and instantly got defensive. "Who's that?" The man looked visibly hurt for some reason.

"So it is true, you really don't remember anything…" the man muttered.

"You know Lucas?" Ness asked.

"I don't just know him, I'm his-," suddenly there was a huge crashing sound farther behind them where they came.

"Guess it'll have to wait come on where's Araboo?" Sonic asked turning his head toward the crashing sounds.

"He should be behind this door, George is almost done," Alicia said motioning toward George who was fiddling with the wires of the pad. "He should be in a container of some kind to restrict his PSI. They had moved him here in order to perform some experiments which is why he's no longer directly under the Empire Building,"

"Almost got it," George said.

"Let's just try knocking," Lucario said focusing his energy into his fist. Sonic was also in agreement as he charged forward with a sonic spin attack and Lucario lashed out with a Focus Punch. They smashed right through the thick door and into the room. It looked to be a lab with all sorts of monitors all over the walls. The metal was all white unlike the usual purple. It was also caught a chill flowing through the room. There were a few scientist there, but they were not harmed since none of them even wanted to fight. Sonic instructed them to make a hasty exit which they obliged to. There were three levels of the lab with some kind of pod in the center. Lucas gasped looking at the room as images flashed through his head. Lucas staggered a bit on his feet and into Flint.

"You okay?" Flint asked worried.

"I-I'll be fine," Lucas said jerking out of his grasp and toward the pod with the others.

"So, how do we open it?" Ness asked.

"Give me a sec, and please don't smash it this time," George said running over to the keypad. His fingers began to dance over the keypad trying to loosen the locks on it and get Araboo out. Ness noticed a presence at the door then raised a PSI shield just in time to block one of his own attacks PK Rockin.

"I think that's far enough," Nessdroid came in flanked by the other Dark Chosen, and a large platoon of soldiers. "You only have three days, why not enjoy them?"

"Three days?" Everyone save Sonic and Flint questioned.

"Seems like their putting everything on a special countdown. I have a funny feeling that at the end of it there aren't going to be streamers," Sonic said.

"Oh, for us there will be, not so much you guys," Pauladroid said.

"Stand down!" Jeffdroid said with his gun trained on George who still refused to stop his typing.

"How about we stand up?" Ness said sending out a blast of PK Rockin. Lucario added to the mix with an aura sphere. The two attacks combined to become a red glowing ball that blew away all opposition before they could react. "George please hurry,"

"Done!" George exclaimed as the pod let air hiss out and the pod opened up from the top. Araboo was heavily shackled and on his knees in the pod. He looked pretty tired. Lucario went over then used his Metal Claw to slash the chains to pieces. Araboo looked relieved for the rescue.

"Thanks…" he muttered.

"Don't thank us yet, we're still in trouble, can you fight?" Alicia asked.

"I need a weapon,"

"Here ya go, it's not as great as your other one that Poodroid is using but…" Alicia handed him a sword she was carrying. It was an elegant sword, probably from one of the member of the Pigmask Elite, but it still lacked the elegance of his blade.

"Not to worry, I will get my sword back," Araboo said standing.

"Boy, you Freedom Fighters sure to make a big fuss!" exclaimed a voice from everywhere. Everyone looked confused, while Ness froze.

"It can't be…" Ness muttered.

"But it is!" exclaimed the voice as the person appeared on the monitors all around them. "Heya Ness, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"P-Pokey?" Ness exclaimed shocked. Everyone looked from Ness to the so called Pokey. "You're…King P?"

"I thought we we're such good friends Ness. When I saw you I thought you would recognize my handiwork right off the back. Guys that's proves how dumb you are. So I had to make it even more obvious with my Dark Chosen robots,"

"Pokey, that's a…pretty interesting name. Also looks like the kid ate half his guards," Sonic said.

"I go by Porky now, King Porky, and I rule this world. This is my world and I won't let anyone take that away from me. Not even you Ness, you ruined things for me all the time, now I finally get the chance to ruin you!"

"You sicko!"

"Whatever, you're just mad because the Nessdroid is just so much better then you. They all are perfect fighting machines, with all your data, all your moves, and they can predict anything you will do and can do. You can't win!" Ness grinds his teeth glaring at the monitors then he glanced at Lucas, George, Alicia, and Araboo. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Well someone wise once told me, if this thing can match me blow for blow," Ness turned to Lucas. "I should bring in someone the bot wasn't built to handle," Lucas gulped at what Ness was insinuating. "Think you can do it?" Ness said patting Lucas on the shoulder. Lucas looked unsure for a moment.

"Leave it to us," Lucas said after a moment. Lucas then turned to the other three. "I'm definitely going to need you guys to help me,"

"Sure," George said readying his laser hand gun.

"Of course," Alicia said firing already licking her fingertips.

"Absolutely," Araboo said gaining a stronger stance.

"Ha, yeah right, Dark Chosen, eliminate them!" Nessdroid exclaimed leaping forward leading the Dark Chosen. Poodroid held out his sword, Jeffdroid had his gun trained on the enemy, and Paualdroid has ice flowing around her hands.

"New Chosen, and Freedom Fighters, charge!" Lucas exclaimed leading the way for his entire team. Sonic spin dashing one way, Lucario launching an Aura Spehre, Ness using PK Rockin, Flint had grabbed a pole in leaped into battle, George with his own hand gun trained on the opposition, Araboo leaped out his swords tip pointing out, and Alicia with fire around her fingers.


	16. Prologue of Operation Omega

_**Damaged Heart part 16**_

"_**Prologue of Operation **__**Ω,"**_

"Take em down!" Lucas exclaimed as yet again a big battle of epic proportions took place. Each person got on someone and took them on. Lucas swung his fist into Nessdroid's head forcing him to slam into the floor. Nessdroid bounced off the floor and to his feet. Nessdroid smirked as Lucas charged at him.

"This is fascinating, the wanna be hero tries to take on the real deal," Nessdroid smirked as he swung a backhand strike into Lucas's jaw. Lucas was knocked to the floor by the powerful strike. "Pathetic,"

"Takes one to know one," Lucas said getting to his feet. Lucas turned back around only to be blasted by Nessdroid's PK Rockin. Lucas was winded by the attack, so Nessdroid grabbed Lucas's arm to throw him over his shoulder. Lucas hit the floor rolling then faced Ness again. He had numerous bouts with Ness before back at the smash mansion, so he had some idea of what to do. Nessdroid charged forward at Lucas, so Lucas swung his leg forward making the droid lose his balance. Lucas blasted Nessdroid into the ceiling and it came crashing back down. Lucas shot out a PK Love that threw Nessdroid across the room, but it took in the energy and shot it back twice as strong. Lucas was stunned in shock as the attack struck him in the chest making him tumble harshly to the floor. Lucas gazed over to Nessdroid who was already upon him before he could even think about getting up. Nessdroid grabbed Lucas by the throat then slammed him back into the floor.

Poodroid and Araboo were swiftly moving around the room in a super fast high flying battle. Poodroid and Araboo leaped to the higher levels of the lab as they both swung their swords in opposite directions. Only those with a properly trained eye could keep pace or even counter attack at the pace they were moving. Then both jumped around each other and then finally both landed on the railing between the levels. Araboo bent his torso backwards avoiding a horizontal slash then pulled himself back up to elbow the droid in the chin. As Poodroid fell he grabbed the rail then swung himself underneath it then swung his leg to knock Araboo right off the rail to land on the lower level harshly. Poodroid smirked down at him then jumped down to stab Araboo. Araboo's eyes widened as he swung his lower body around as if he was break dancing effectively avoiding the stab. He then jumped to the side to offer himself some time to regroup and come up with another plan of attack.

"You have some skill," Poodroid commented as he stood tall and proud. In the exact opposite of how Araboo stood tired and crouched low to the ground. "However, you are in no real condition to fight,"

"I don't need to be in order to defeat an imposter like you!" Araboo exclaimed.

Paualdroid pushed both her hands out to unleash a PK Freeze in the form of razor sharp ice darts. Alicia quickly responded by throwing up a wall of PK Fire that melted the ice darts to mere water droplets. This also dosed the fire enough from Pauladroid to leap through the flames to tackle Alicia. Alicia went rolling against the ground until she hit her back against a wall. She pointed out both hands then shot out a PK Thunder that was focused in the form of lightning bolt. The bolt hit the droid in the chest throwing her into a wall. Alicia didn't stop there as she sculpted the PK Freeze attack in her hand then shot out constricting ice bracelets to wrap around Pauladroid's wrists and ankles. Before the droid had a chance to break loose from them Alicia did it the favor by unleashing a PK Fire Ω. The intense flames lashed out at the droid making the ice melt and forcing those who were too close to flee. Alicia pulled back the flames as she waved her arms to separate them to reveal her handiwork. She gasped as she saw the droid's skin seemed a bit melted as the metal undercoating was showing.

"You ruined my make up!" Pauladroid exclaimed shooting a laser out her hand which hit Alicia harshly as she was thrown across the room.

"Damn, droids…" Alicia groaned.

"Surrender," Jeffdroid said shooting out a laser from his hand pistol at George. "You can't win," George dived out of the way of the laser then with his inside hand he shot out a laser himself back at the droid. It hit the Jeffdroid head on, but it barely reacted. It raised it's hand then shot out the same beam that George just shot. This time he was hit head on as the blast knocked him over and he felt the intense burning of the concussion laser fire. He was glad he had it set to concussion fire. George stared at the Jeffdroid as it approached. "Surrender or die," it said leveling it's laser gun at George. "You only have three days anyway,"

"Darn…these things are too strong…" George glanced to see how the others were fairing. Flint, Sonic, Lucario, and Ness were doing an excellent job of keeping the soldiers at bay that they were the least of his concerns. They kept them at bay in the hall not allowing any into the lab to get in the lab and give them a chance at a lucky shot. However, The Next Generation of Chosen, as they've been dubbed now, weren't doing so well. Lucas was thrown into a wall harshly, Araboo was slashed across the chest as he was knocked into a computer monitor getting a mild shock, and Alicia has numerous bruises from the beams and ice darts coming her way. These droids are too powerful and indestructible thanks to the metal they are made of. Energy beams or anything of the sort are useless. PSI is also worthless to. George stared at the robot failing to see ant design flaw in these things. There must be a point of weakness.

"Ness, help!" George called out as Jeffdroid picked the boy up by his collar. Ness blasted another soldier away quickly as he retreated back covered by Flint, Lucario, and Sonic. Ness saw George's predicament then leaped into action. He came in from Jeffdroid's side. He slammed an open palm into the droid's forehead as he quickly swung his leg around in a sweep to knock the droid's feet from under him. Jeffdroid hit the ground harshly as he dropped George. Ness grabbed George's shoulder as he warped away out of harm's way.

"What's up?" Ness asked.

"How did you make him fall over like that?" George asked surprised. He had been blasting at that thing and barely any results.

"Jeff has never been any good close up, and he doesn't have the best balance. Pretty clumsy guy actually," Ness said. George suddenly had an idea.

"Ness, what are your weaknesses?"

"Uh, gosh I don't know…" Ness began thinking. "Poo says I'm easily distracted, while I say he's so focused on his goals that he misses the little things. Paula lacks self control that one's easy," George looked back at their opponents and hmmed in thought. Clearly King P thought he was clever when these things were designed, however he failed to realize that someone wasn't aware of the weaknesses they downloaded. Exploiting them is good, but there has to be some way indefinitely to destroy them.

"If we can't destroy them from the outside…" George began thinking. "Destroying them from the inside may be easier. Thanks Ness, tell Sonic I need him," Ness nods then runs back to the soldiers still trying to get into the lab. George dual wield his lasers pistols as he trained them on Jeffdroid. Then a blue flash appeared next to him.

"You rang?" Sonic asked giving him a small quick salute.

"Sonic, just how fast are you?" George asked.

"Well I don't know, how blue is the sky, how wet is the ocean, how stressful is this day?"

"I getcha, I just want to know if you can do something about these robots. Maybe you can destroy them from the inside,"

"I see, shake em up real good," Sonic said nodding with understanding. He turned toward Jeffdroid. "Let's do it,"

George immediately went to work aiming at Jeffdroid's feet. Jeffdroid was crazily stomping around avoiding each blast just as a blue wind came out of nowhere to knock him into a computer monitor above Nessdroid. Nessdroid momentarily looked to see what had happened and got punished for it by Lucas who slammed his face harshly into the wall then dragged it along scratching off some of the synthetic skin. Lucas swung around to throw Nessdroid into Poodroid who was in a stalemate with Araboo and didn't not notice Nessdroid coming at him. Alicia placed herself in position then glared at Pauladroid. Alicia shot out a PK Beam Ω that hit the droid dead on.

"You don't learn well do you?" Pauladroid mocked as she took in the energy then shot it back at the girl. Alicia was scooped up by a blue wind as the attack hit the two droid pile. The blast was already redefined more then what the droids could handle so they went flying across the room. Pauladroid cringed at her mistake, but could not revel in it as she was tackled by Sonic and pinned against the wall.

"Hope I'm not being to forward," Sonic said as he began shaking. He his energy was quickly going into Pauladroid as she began to shake violently as well. Though the metal was strong, it wasn't held together strong enough to withstand the intense vibrations. Soon knots and bolts began to fall right out of it and she began to spark. "Alright, Alicia she's all yours!" Sonic called.

"Finally," Alicia said gathering energy in her fist. "PK Freeze!" She created an ice fist around her hand. She swung he ice fist into the droid smashing the ice and the droid to pieces.

"Paula!" Nessdroid exclaimed charging over the shattered pieces left.

"Wait your turn," Lucas said tackling the droid to the ground and pinning him. Poodroid recognized Sonic as a threat and moved to confront him. Sonic noticed the blade at the last second as he jumped over the attack. A quick spin attack into the droid's head knocked it to the floor. Araboo came in quick as lighting as the droid was back on it's feet. He snatched the Sword of Kings right from the droid's hand. Araboo swung a roundhouse into Poodroid's face knocking him to the floor again. Araboo placed himself on top of it as he brought both swords down in an x with Poodroid's neck under the cross. Sonic came over then placed a hand on Poodroid's head as he began vibrating. Araboo quickly backed off so he wouldn't get caught in the attack. Poodroid was shaken up just as much as Pauladroid. Araboo did the honors by slamming his heel in an axe kick on Poodroids weakened neck severing the head.

"Poo!" Nessdroid and Jeffdroid exclaimed.

"You bastards!" Nessdroid yelled attacking Lucas with the viciousness of a mama bear. Jeffdroid didn't give any warning as he went at George. George quickly came into close quarters with Jeffdroid as he pistolwhipped the droid in the face with his right and then forced the barrel of his left pistol into the droids mouth. George pulled the trigger setting off a wall of explosions inside Jeffdroid. George then grabbed something out his pocket then slipped it down Jeffdroid's throat. George backed off as he fired both lasers at Jeffdroid's legs knocking him off balanced. George quickly holstered both pistols as he reached into his pocket to pull out a detonator. Jeffdroid's eyes widened realizing what George had slipped into him. George smirked pushing the button and giant explosion went off inside Jeffdroid. The energy of the explosion was also reabsorbed into the metal making it seem like a thousand times stronger. Jeffdroid's eyes grew dim as he lied there motionless.

"He's done," George commented. George looked to see Flint, Lucario and Ness coming into the lab while Lucario and Ness both shoot out another Aura Rocken for good measure.

"It feels like reinforcements are making their way to us," Lucario said winded.

"Only one more to go," Lucas said throwing Nessdroid over his shoulder. Araboo performed numerous slashes while dual wielding both swords then finished it off with a roundhouse, Alicia hit Nessdroid with a wall of fire, and then responded with an intense PK Freeze attack, and then George fired both laser blasts slamming the droid into the floor. Nessdroid's struggled to pick himself back up as someone stood over him. Nessdroid looked up to see Ness smirking down at him.

"I guess we know who the fake his now," Ness said powering up his PSI. "PK Boom!" a serious explosion of speed threw Nessdroid for a loop as he went careening through the air, and finally Sonic finished him off with a quadruple sonic spin attack that actually smashed right through the droid in a clean attack.

"Okay, that was fun," Sonic said dusting off his hands. "We should get out of here though,"

"Agreed, but not before taking a sample," George said walking over to the Jeffdroid. "I left this one in one piece on purpose, we need to study this and come back with a better plan of attack," George moved to pick it up but found it was too heavy for him to carry properly. Araboo chuckled at his friend as he walked over and threw the damaged Jeffdroid over his shoulder. "Thanks,"

"How do we get outta here?" Alicia asked.

"Teleporting of course," Ness said.

"But you don't have enough room in here," Lucas said bringing up a good point.

"Then we gotta find an area where he does," Lucario said.

"What kind of area?" Alicia asked.

"A straight shot basically," Ness said.

"Can't you perform it the more powerful version that doesn't require that much time?" Araboo asked.

"Yeah, but kinda risky with this many people, better safe than sorry,"

"There is a path to our left of the room, but it's probably gonna have soldiers everywhere," Alicia said.

"Leave that to me, just try and stay on my tail okay Ness," Sonic said. Sonic lead the way out of the room as everyone followed. True to Alicia's words there was a long narrow path crawling with Pigmask foot soldiers. Sonic nods to Ness to begin as he run off. Sonic starts into a jog allowing Ness to get to his heels. Once Ness began building up speed so did Sonic. Sonic activated his sonic boost which created a form of barrier around him as he bashed through each and every Pigmask that was in front of him. The force was like a cannonball just being fired, from a rocket. Sonic had no doubt people would have mild concussions to broken bones. Ness was still building power and speed so Sonic needed to keep this up for a little while longer. However he was running low on energy being with all those vibration attacks and the waves of Pigmask he was near exhaustion. "…I need…a vacation…"

"Ready Sonic, get ready!" Ness called. Sonic began to really plow through the soldiers giving Ness the room he needed. "Now!" Sonic performed a backward midair somersault as he latched onto Ness shoulders as they shot forward into a portal then disappeared.

"Damn it!" yelled one of the Pigmask seeing them escape.

"They got away!" demanded a stern voice from behind the group of downed soldiers. Everyone turned ever so slowly to face the Pigmask Commander that stood there with his lips in a deep scorn. The Pigmask were visibly shaken at the Commander's stern gaze. "You idiots!"

"Now, now, Commander, no need to be so harsh," came a voice from behind the Commander. He turned sharply to see who had dared to question him. He noticed that it was a fat man who dressed like some kind of shaman from the desert. He has a head dress, baggy clothing, and a banana in his hand. He munched on the banana as his gazed fell on the Commander.

"We just had a break in Fassad!" the commander exclaimed. "We've NEVER had a break in that was successful, that counts as a problem!"

"Indeed it does, doesn't it?" Fassad responded munching on his banana still. The Commander glared at the man harshly for him taking this news so well. "Now, calm down and follow me, The King wishes to speak with us," he said walking down the hall and passing the beaten up Pigmask Soldiers. The Commader huffed stomping off after him, and stepping on numerous soldiers on his way. "You need not be so cruel,"

"You don't know what's on the line for me," he responded coldly.

"Why worry, the PSI Duplication project has been put on ice?"

"So?"

"You were at the meeting today, so you should also know that clean is needed as well,"

"I'm aware," the boy growled in response.

"Then I don't know what your big problem is?"

"My problem!" The Commander yelled glaring up at the man he was walking next to. Fassad sighed as he shoved the boy into the elevator then closed the door. They had a long ways up so they might as well get this out their system. "These rebel punks are a threat and no one seems concerned at all. They have the power on their side, the power that our King tried to duplicate! You should be nervous for yourself, dealing with them won't be easy," Fassad chuckled lightly.

"We know…" Fassad said letting a small smile. "That's why this is should be so much fun…"

"What?"

"You understand Commander that the Pigmask are the most powerful military power in this city. We have the resources, the strength, the numbers, and the pure tactical know how. In honesty there shouldn't be any form of resistence against because they should all be dead. However, what point would that bring?"

"What?" the boy repeated again not sure if he did understand.

"You see child, as powerful as we are, we are still somewhat humane. It's natural that the King might get bored with having such an iron hold on everything. The rush of battle you feel is quite intoxicating isn't it," Fassad said looking down at the masked boy. "I know it must be. Our King simply thinks it would be boring to simply have all this power and have no way of flaunting it,"

"So…he's enjoying this?" the Commander asked shocked.

"Oh my, yes it gives him quite a rush. He especially can't wait to deal with that Ness character,"

"That's pretty sick…even for him…he's actually enjoying this…."

"He's actually enjoying all this, it's not often such fun opponents show up, he was already getting tired of the already existing resisting groups…but these Freedom Fighters…" Fassad chuckled. "He gets extremely giddy with excitement with how well their doing. Beating impossible odds, going so far as to bring the fight to his front door, and even challenging his authority. People are starting to talk, riots might even break out," Fassad himself was getting giddy at the idea. "The chaos that we've wanted for so long is finally here!"

"Chaos, I though order is what the King wanted,"

"It was, but that's too boring, we are but mere humans, and we need our entertainment in some way. The Freedom Fighters are an actual threat to our plans, they could actually bring down our entire organization!"

"I apologize I can't get a thrill out of this,"

"I wouldn't expect you too," Fassad said honestly. "Considering what you have on the line…Claus," The boy commander's left fist tightened greatly however his facial features showed he was neautral. "However, the fact still remains, three days, they'll all be dead and we'll be forced to deal with boredom again,"

"I still think you guys have the wrong idea about this,"

"And I'm not surprised you would think that, but pretty soon when they're all dead we can focus on other things, I hope the King will record everything so we can look back on it later," The Commander stared up at the strange man. Then he allowed a smirk to come to his expressionless face. Fassad instantly noticed the smile and was taken aback by it then he was the one who glared at him. "What is so funny?"

"Your ignorance," the Commander said as he placed his hands behind his back still with a small smirk.

"WHAT!" Fassad barked now showing anger.

"In all honesty, you have no idea what these guys are capable of, and you just flat out assume we can take them out anytime we want to. That's foolish of you to say that when, even I know, the King is troubled as well,"

"You lie!"

"I have PSI remember, I instantly felt the nervousness and unsure nature of his majesty the moment the Freedom Fighters came to be. He is scared, he wont admit it, but he is,"

"What makes you so sure?"

"The facts Fassad," the Commander said dryly. "They've destroyed numerous amounts of our equipment, foiled many of our plans, stolen supplies, taken out some of our best fighters even going so far as to recruit them, they came to our doorstep, and the worst so far is that they dismantled the Dark Chosen Four in one fowl swoop. Do the math, those robots took years to develop, they only lasted about a week off the assembly line," At that statement Fassad's face started to pale a bit. "Now I think you understand the position we're in, this isn't simple fun anymore, they're chances of victory is a strong reality. Combine that with the efforts of the other groups and we may have one hell of a fight on our hands,"

"We must do something then!" Fassad exclaimed now in a panic himself. "The Giant ape with wrecking balls?"

"Destroyed,"

"The robots we have planned?"

"Useless,"

"The robots we have?"

"Even more useless,"

"How about that freakishly strong Pigmask?"

"He was defeated as well,"

"Thunder Tower?"

"Plans were eradicated, and the tower is already too far behind schedule. There would be no point in chasing after that endeavor,"

"Then what do we do?" Fassad yelled.

"Plan accordingly," a voice had come from outside the elevator door. Fassad jumped not realizing that they had made it to the 100th floor of the tower. "Initiate plan Giga Ω, and when we're done no one will stand in my way ever again…"

"Yes sir!" both exclaimed coming to attention.

"Three days…this all ends…one way, or another…" King Porky growled as he sat on his throne.


	17. Operation Omega: Day 1

_**Damaged Heart part 17**_

"_**Operation **__**Ω**__**: Day 1,"**_

"And they plan on wiping out everyone?" Ness asked in complete shock. Sonic nods to assure that the boy's assumptions were true. Currently the Freedom Fighters were holding a meeting in George's living room in his mansion. Everyone is sitting down on a couch except Araboo and Lucario who are standing, and Sonic who has taken a seat underneath the window. "Man…Pokey…"

"This plan sounds completely insane," George said.

"That's because it is," Alicia assured. "They've been stock piling all sorts of weapons lately, and fine tuning all their latest stuff. Our king supposedly has a super weapon in waiting, just for you guys,"

"Great, special treatment," Ness groaned.

"I do wonder what this PSI Duplication thingie is all about," Sonic said scratching his chin.

"Not much is known about that project actually, only King P and the Commander really know the full details about it. It's been said a mess was made a couple of years back and hasn't been brought under control yet," Araboo answered.

"I wonder if that Flint guy would've known, too bad he took off so quickly," Ness muttered.

"I know one thing though, people are gonna get hurt," Lucario stated.

"What does that mean?" Lucas asked not all too concerned about the public's safety.

"It means that as the Pigmask go on a warpath, people are gonna get caught in the crossfire. As much as we want to save our allies and ourselves, we gotta make sure there is still a city to save," Sonic said.

"Yeah, public safety will definitely be an issue during these few days," Araboo agreed.

"So what should we do, try and gather people into a bomb shelter or something?" Lucas asked.

"Well we don't have to go that far, hopefully," George said.

"First thing is first, the day is just beginning. We know they are gonna move today, we also know they plan on taking us out on the third day," Lucario pointed out.

"It's all really a matter of who they'll strike, those Dark Op guys, or The Oshoe resistance," Alicia said. "Either way, someone is gonna get hit hard today,"

"They are probably gonna strike in order of priority," George said folding his arms. "The Oshoe resistance has some strength but a bit disorganized and underfunded. I say they would be hit first. The Dark Ops are more serious and better equipped. They even held their own against us pretty well, so they'll probably be next on the second day,"

"Then what should we do now, simply wait our turn?" Ness asked.

"Well first let's know our enemy," Lucario said turning to Ness. "Tell us about this, Pokey,"

Ness grimaced as he put his hands on his lap and looked to the floor. It was easy to tell he carried some serious regret and baggage with this Pokey character. "Well, it's like this…that kid, or more like old man was someone I knew. He actually…used to be my friend…" Eyes opened wide upon hearing this from Ness. This guy was once friends, with Ness of all people. Lucas seemed to be taking it the worst. Lucas at that moment was thinking, what if Ness influenced Pokey to become what he has? "I know it sounds bad, but the kid doing have anyway save his younger brother, and we were neighbors. He's always been a spoiled brat weather I was there or not. I say I was probably friends for him out of mostly pity,"

"Why was that?" Lucario inquired.

"Well, his parents are rotten to the core. They constantly beat down on both their kids for no real good reasons, and they spoiled them in some ways. Looking back on it, it's pretty easy to see how Pokey got so messed up,"

"So…he's virtually the same person he was then he is now?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah from that little conversation yesterday," Ness said nodding. "He's even hindered me when I was out trying to save the world from Giygas. He's always been selfish at wanted what he wanted, and a coward. More so now than ever,"

"I see what you mean," Araboo stated with his eyes closed in thought. "He's had no real role model in his life to show him right from wrong, and he's simply a lost human soul surviving on pure instinct and on the rule that the fittest survives. I understand why you pitied him,"

"A pity indeed," Lucario agreed.

"But that doesn't change anything just because the guy had a rough childhood," Alicia said. "Because he couldn't have a good life, he's making darn sure no one else does, that's what I'm gathering,"

"Somehow…" Lucas muttered as he looked down at his hands. "I fit into this somehow…"

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"In some ways…me and Pokey are a lot alike," Lucas said with bitterness in his voice. "I don't like think of it that way but it's true. I don't know what separates us, or what I'm here for…"

"We'll get your memories back Luc, I'll correct my mistake," Ness said reassuringly.

"That's just it though…" Lucas began. "What if there are no memories to collect. I remember no more than what I did when I first met you guys,"

"Your mind is powerful, it could be blocking you from full access to your memories," Araboo suggested.

"I have PSI, that's psychokinetic energy, which means I have virtually full access to my brain. Memory loss shouldn't be something that a PSI wielder should be tripped up on for too long,"

"I forget stuff all the time," Ness reassured.

"But you always remember them later, or your powers have something to do with helping you remember,"

"Lucas, what are you suggesting?" Lucario asked not liking the turn of this conversation.

"Something isn't right…with me…with who I am. I have no memory, yet fighting comes as a second nature to me, and I'm always drawn to Pokey in some way. I simply can't stay away for too long. I feel like…like this isn't who I really am…" Everyone simply stared at Lucas. None knew what to tell him, or what to say to him. What could they say? In some ways he was very correct, and they were indeed no closer to finding the truth then they were all those weeks ago. Ness reached out to place a hand on Lucas's shoulder. He didn't know what to say besides simply give his shoulder a slight squeeze to show some reassurance. Lucas however felt none, not this time.

An explosion that sounded like a bomb went off suddenly cutting through the quiet. Everyone felt the ground shake a little as if a small earthquake was going off. They all looked at each other. They could go out there and help, or take the advice that was given to them. Simply wait their turn. Why fight in battles that could possibly weaken them or get them injured or worse. The risks were great, and the odds stacked against them.

"Well we didn't sign on to be Freedom Fighters cause we thought it was gonna be easy," Lucas said finally gaining everyone's attention. "Are we going?" There was a brief look around the room as everyone saw faces that read they approved of the notion. "Then let's go,"

(Break)

A full all out battle was brought to the very front door of Club Titiboo. The Oshoe resistance moved in attack patterns to respond rationally. They had a couple of PSI users there who were helping as best they could, but the PSI proof weaponry proved a task. The small street was turned quickly into a war zone with random fires everywhere, vehicles flipped or smashed to pieces, people running and screaming, laser fire, and machinery. The Pigmask are using what are known as Pig Walkers, which are machines with four spider like legs that stomps around with laser cannons on the sides of the upper part. This machine is operated by two Pigmask soldiers. One to man the weaponry and the other for movement. These walkers were colored grey and a pig's snout on the front of the machine. They also have Warhogs, Lamp Chops, and special Chimeras. These Chimeras were fresh off the assembly line with all kinds of sick and twisted looking creatures. Amoung them are a mechanical Lion and a Mechanical Drago. The Oshoe Resistance could handle the soldiers it was everything else that was a challenge. Plus, the Pigmask wasn't showing any discrimination. Weather soldier or civilian you were gonna be a target.

The Oshoe resistance formed a line then fired their laser rifles at the mechanized chimeras. They were unharmed thanks to their metal being so thick and they both cleared the line, the Drago with it's tail and the Lion by pouncing on it's prey. The few PSI users formed a line also and unleashed a PK Fire Gamma. This knocked back a few of the forces, but the ones on walkers unleashed a beam that stunned them all instantly. The soldiers quickly came in stabbing needles into their bodies drawing out their blood. Afterwards they injected some kind of liquid into them. This seemingly left them alive, but unable to move or use their powers. The most efficient of them happened to be a waitress.

"Hold the line, hold it together people!" she screamed as she saw her people falling around her one by one. She still had forces coming in, but she hoped they came in soon otherwise she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. A soldier tried to get her with one of the needles filled with the stunning substance. She caught him by the wrist then used his own strength against him as he got the soldier to inject himself with the needle through his side. Kumatora pushed the soldier aside then touched to ground sending out a chilling PK Freeze. It froze the ground around the walkers making it slipy and them losing traction. By her side Duster was dishing out punishment of his own. He swung his leg horizontally to smash it into a Warhog's snout, though he grunted at the pain a bit. The Warhog stoof firm still so he opted to throw a bomb at it. The bomb latched onto the robot's face then explodes taking it's head clean off. Kumatora was having her hands full battling two Lamb Chop at the same time. She tried moving back out of their swings since she wasn't fast enough to keep going all day. Duster dove in taking one of the robots out of the equation by smashing it's face against the concrete.

The Lamb Chop hissed as it crossed it's bladed arms then uncrossed them slashing out at Kumatora. Kumatora bended back from her torso just avoiding it. She then pulled herself back up also reeling back her fist to slam a PK Thunder intensified punch. This knocked the robot back but not enough to take it down.

"I don't know how long we can hold out until that back up get's here," Duster said standing back to back with Kumatora. Kumatora glanced over her shoulder to see Duster was trying to face off against one of the Pigmask Tanks. The rest of their forces were still fighting back fairly well though.

"Don't be so pessimistic, even Lucas's Dog is out here fighting," Kumatora said gesturing to Boney zooming around biting Pigmask. "We knew this day would come sooner or later. We've trained for this, we've been preparing for this,"

"Kumatora, don't you get it?" Duster inquired. "Our back up isn't here because their in a similar situation. We're being cut off from each other, they know we're disorganized. They took advantage of that and are hitting us hard here. The fact that so many keep showing up here is because they were needed over there,"

"The old divide and conquer routine huh," Kumatora said.

"And unfortunately," Duster began as the tanks cannon lowered toward them both. "It's working!"

The cannon fire just as the two dashed off in opposite directions. The shell hit the Lamb Chop that had charged toward Kumatora. The robot was turned into scrap, but that meant nothing to the Pigmask Tank. It kept firing off shells in random directions. At first it was thought they had no self control, but actually they were boxing in whoever was left, and creating more disorder and chaos. The Pigmask moved with perfect timing, and it all coincided with one another. They had this tactic planned right down to the knitty gritty. Kumatora and Duster could see that oh so clearly now. Lighter bashed a Pigmask with his giant piece of lumber then swung his head around wildly.

"Fuel!" he called out trying to locate his son amidst the chaos. Kumatora and Duster felt for him, Duster was trying to locate his Father Wess who he saw moments before this whole mess started. "Damn it, where are you boy!"

"Lighter focus we gotta clear these guys outta here!" Kumatora said spinning on her toes avoiding laser fire from the Pigmask Walkers.

"There is too much going on here, where is that back up?" Lighter howled out as a Warhog bared down on him.

"This had really become quite a knotty situation," Duster said performing an over the shoulder throw on a Lamb Chop while getting minimum cuts.

A kid is running through the area that's filled with smoke and fire. Almost tripping and in fear of stopping not knowing where he was going but knowing he needed to move. He heard his father's voice but was simply unable to go to him, on the account of the insane heavy fire going on. A Lamb Chop suddenly landed in front of him, heavily damaged but still operational. Fuel looked at the robot as it sparked and staggered as it stood to it's robotic legs. It's gaze fell on him, and it's blades began to buzz. It raised it's bladed hand ready to bring down a fast death to him. Fuel clenched his eyes shut. Suddenly a blue wind blew by as the arm went down. The Lamb Chop only broke into concrete. It was clearly confused, but had no time to think about that as a sword pierced it's head.

"You okay?" asked a voice. Fuel opened his eyes to see he's being held by a blue hedgehog. Fuel was surprised as an older kid that actually got wanted they wanted for their birthday. Fuel realized the question that was asked and merely nods. "Good, you stay with the rest," the hedgehog said setting him down. Fuel was about to protest when the hedgehog already zoomed off jumping down. Fuel then realized that he's on a rooftop overlooking the destruction, and upon looking around so where many people there. This building happened to have no real accessible way for the people to get down, which did make sense. Fuel sighed with relief that he was still alive.

"So let's see these Freedom Fighters in action," he said looking down into the heavy smoke.

The Freedom Fighters were indeed in action. Though they weren't helping with the core battle, they were ensuring that the civilians were out of the way first. Sonic managed to clear up the outer rim of the battle to pick up those who barely got away from the core of the battle. Lucario was to maintain order and make sure that the Pigmask don't get any extra help coming in. This left George, Araboo, Alicia, Lucas, and Ness to keep the Pigmask preoccupied. The plan was not to fight the battle for The Oshoe Resistance, but play the assist role. This meant that there main goal was not to fight, but to protect.

Ness and Alicia created a PSI shield that was sufficient enough in blocking laser fire while Lucas, Araboo, and George removed a group of people out of the way. The soldiers quickly altering the settings on their rifles as the laser fire began to cut right through the shield. The shield was quickly becoming swish cheese in mere moments as the laser kept coming in rapid succession. Ness tackled Alicia out of the way as the laser fire got too heavy. George dual wielding his laser pistols began returning fire. It did considerable damage by creating a dust cloud covering the soldiers. With their visibility shot they were forced to fall back a moment.

"You guys okay?" George asked rushing up to them.

"That was close," Ness said standing up and helping Alicia up along the way. "They really aren't playing around,"

"Then we should really be careful,"

"PK Love!" Lucas shot out a burst of white light that destroyed a mass of soldiers. This threw them all through the air in random directions. Lucas raised his arms to create a shield that blocked the lasers. The lasers sliced through Lucas's shield easily. Lucas quickly raised another shield, but it seemed this one held up much better than his previous one.

"Ya know…" Araboo began watching Lucas. "I've always noticed how Lucas's PSI seems the least detoured against these PSI proof defenses. He's, in all honesty, the pure essences of PSI,"

"Yeah, his potential is pretty amazing," Ness said. "In some ways he's better than me,"

"Guys, I could use some help!" Lucas called back to his friends. They all quickly assist him in his efforts to help a family of four get away from the intense firing. Fires quickly spring up on the streets, and buildings begin to crumble. The Mechanized Drago smashed it's way through the streets creating the most destruction. Sonic scooped up a woman bridal style before the giant beast could crush her.

"Careful, those guys don't tend to watch where they step," Sonic said carrying the woman off from the area. Sonic screeched to halt as he got to a building farther off bringing him to the rooftop. Sonic noticed that this rooftop was both becoming unstable and crowded.

"Sonic," Lucario said rushing to his side. "We can't keep this up, there are more people trapped inside the buildings. Plus, more are still stuck on the streets, some even trapped in the rubble. This may not end anytime soon,"

"Unless we put an end to it," Sonic said slamming his fist into his open hand. "But first let's get these people somewhere safer,"

"Uh, excuse me," asked Fuel walking up to Sonic and Lucario. "Could you help me find my dad?"

"Where is he?" Sonic asked.

"Probably in there fighting and freaking out about where I am,"

"We should move quickly," Lucario voiced his concern.

"Alright,"

More Pig Walkers were heading toward the kids still in the thick of the battle. George quickly dashed to the side of the machine shooting at the weak points in the walkers legs. However, the weak points were also greatly reinforced making it much more difficult to puncture. Araboo leaped up onto the walker to where the Pigmask soldiers were operating it. With a quick flash of his blade the soldiers were neutralized and he took command of the machine. He directed the laser cannon to the legs of another Egg Walker. It quickly collapsed under the pressure of such heavy fire. Suddenly, the Mechanical Lion leaped onto the walker surprising Araboo greatly. The Lion leaped out at him tackling right over the edge and onto the ground. The Lion attempted to seize Araboo's head in his mouth, but Araboo held it back by putting his arm on the beast's neck. The jaws snapped at his face struggled to hold it back. Suddenly, flames began to fire up in the lion's throat.

Luckily, a well placed lightning attack threw the beast off. Araboo relaxed his body once the beast was removed as he let out a sigh of relief. He heard a giggle as he looked up.

"Look at me coming to your rescue," Alicia said looking down at him.

"Good timing," Araboo said sitting up. He turned his head to the Mechanized Lion to it shake off the electrical attack then pounce again. Araboo performed a hand stand that threw his feet into the lion's jaw. Alicia followed up with a PK Freeze icing up it's joints. The lion let out a PK Fire that melted the ice that incased it surprising them both. The lion began bounding side to side as he pounced. Araboo grabbed Alicia's hand bringing her in close. Then he forced her and himself down to the ground making the lion fly over them. As it did Araboo held his sword up scratching deeply into the beast's metal. Using it's catlike reflexes it turned itself around to land on it's paws.

"This thing could get annoying," Alicia groaned.

"Machines are my specialty," George said shooting his pistols at the Mechanized Lion. The laser fire tagged the line repeatedly and in rapid succession. The lion roared in outrage as it shot out a PK Fire. George dived out of the way of the flames. However, an Egg Walker was about to take a heavy step on him. Ness quickly came in creating a Psycho Shield protecting George. Ness held the shield as best he could under the weight of the machine.

"PSI Lightning Whip!" Araboo exclaimed as whips made of lightning shot out his hands. He slammed one of them on top of the Walker destroying the top portion of the war machine, and wrapped the other around the Mechanoid Lion. Araboo swung the lion into another walker knocking over another Pig Walker.

"This is getting a little crazy, we can't keep this up…" Ness gasped for air as he was trying to gather himself. Araboo's head shifted to the side as he raised his blade to deflects laser fire coming their way.

"Here we go," Araboo said as more robots began to surround them.

"This is getting old quick," George said holstering his laser pistols. He then pulled out a small tube from his pocket. He pressed a button and suddenly the tube expanded into a giant bazooka. George let a rare maniacal smirk come to his face. "Time to kick it up!"

"Wow, I'm with George," Ness said. However he noticed something as he quickly looked around though to notice something. "Where's Lucas?"

"Guys!" Lucas called out looking for his other friends. He was trying to locate Kumatora, Duster, and the others. He was having a hard time looking trying to figure out things through this heated battle. Suddenly, he heard a roar. The roar shook him to his very core. He stopped in his tracks as he turned his head. The Mechanized Drago was staring down at him. Lucas stared at it in wonder, images playing through his mind. He didn't know this creature, but it felt so familiar. The Mecha Drago dived at Lucas forcing the boy to dive to side avoiding the lunge. Lucas's head began throbbing greatly looking at this creature.

"Ugh…what is this?" Lucas said placing a hand to his head. Whatever this memory was, it was very powerful. Lucas however couldn't shake off this intense agony that tortured his mind. The Drago dived at Lucas with it's jaw opened wide to crush Lucas in it's powerful jaws. Luckily Sonic was there in a flash as he passed by scooping up Lucas under his arm.

"Whoa, Lucas, I don't have a problem helping but there are people here who can't really defend themselves that need it more," Sonic said to the boy as he screeched to a halt. Sonic looked down at Lucas to note the boy gripping his forehead. "Lucas?"

"…My head…" Lucas groaned. "I…I can't focus like this…that thing…" Lucas muttered turning toward the Mechanized Drago. It seemed like the creature was just now realizing that it missed it's target.

"Lucas, what's going on?" Sonic said bounding to the side as the Drago leaped up trying to body slam him.

"My head…it's killing me…" Lucas cried.

"Great…" Sonic muttered realizing that Lucas was at the moment of no use. Sonic used his speed to outrun the Drago as it tried it's best to keep pace with Sonic. Sonic ran up the side of a vertical wall his legs moving in a blur. The Drago lunged again only for Sonic to kick off the beast's head as it collided into the building. "That thing is gonna be tough to take down…"

"Sonic…" Lucas gasped. "Something isn't right…these aren't memories…they don't feel real…"

"What does that mean?" Sonic said as he was dashing around trying to gain some distance from the downed mechanical contraption, while at the same time getting Lucas away from it.

"It's like everything that I know…nothing feels genuine, nothing feels right…I don't understand it!" Lucas cried as his body began glowing white and pulsating a strange energy. Sonic was struck dumb not only by Lucas's sudden glowing, but by a Warhog tackling him to the ground. Lucas hit the ground rolling his body glowing even brighter as sparks began to show around his body. Sonic tried to get to Lucas not knowing what was going on, but there are simply too many enemies around. "Come on guys, can't we just play board games instead," Sonic said performing a one handed vault over a Warhog using it's head. Sonic noticed Lucas was about to become swallowed up by the Mechnized Drago. "Lucas!"

Lucas only had a chance to glance up as the Drago's jaws fell on him and Sonic gasped, lost for words. Sonic however noticed a faint glow coming from the Drago's mouth and then suddenly it grew brighter. Sonic covered his eyes as the light began to become overbearing. This light grew bigger consuming the Drago, then the surrounding area, and then everything within a 800 meters. The light finally settled down to some point with area completely decimated. Buildings threatened to crumble where they stood, the smoke was cleared up considerably, fires stomped out, and the road completely destroyed. There was no one around and everything was quiet. On the outer rim of the blast others began to gather around the decimated area quickly like moths to a flame. Lucario threw off some rubble that buried him and turned his head to look around. He was mostly unharmed all things considered.

"Lucario!" called a voice. Lucario turned to see Ness run towards him. "Are you alright, what happened?"

"I don't know…" Lucario muttered rubbing his aching head. Lucario began to stand up but began to wobble. Ness quickly got underneath Lucario so that the pokemon would not fall over. Lucario gratefully leaned some of his weight on Ness. "Where are the others?"

"Well…George, Alicia, and Araboo were with me farther off from the blast. They're picking off a few stragglers. We lost track of Lucas, but I bet Sonic was with him," Suddenly Lucario and Ness turn their heads to see another pile of rubble stir. Then the rubble burst out in the air revealing Kumatora, Duster, and Boney.

"Oh hey guys," Ness greeted. Kumatora looked at Ness and Lucario then looked angry.

"Where've you guys been, we were getting it handed to us?" Kumatora exclaimed.

"There are innocent people caught in the crossfire. We had to make sure that they were safe first," Lucario responded.

"Well aren't you guys good samartens. Look what happened!" Kumatora exclaimed waving her hand around the area.

"I don't think the Pigmask were the cause of this catastrophe," Lucario said.

"That white PSI energy…it felt like Lucas," Ness said with a very worried expression.

"Speaking of…" Lucario muttered looking around. "Where are Sonic and Lucas?"

"That intense energy that was released really threw stuff out of whack. This whole area is distorted, I can't even sense Kumatora, and she's just three feet away," Ness said. Suddenly, a high pitch sound went off and a pillar of smoke and fire shot up around the group. They were all thrown to the ground by the sudden attack and then noticed a Pigmask Tank rolling their way.

"Looks, like they're not done fighting yet," Duster said. The tank adjusted it's cannon then pointed toward the group again. Lucario was quick to throw an Aura Sphere just as a shell was fired out the cannon. The two impact with exponential force and since the Tank was the closest to brunt of the explosion it was thrown back a bit.

"We still have work to do," Kumatora said charging toward the Tank with Duster on her heels.

"Well they can do that, we have to find our friends," Ness said. Ness looked down to see Boney sniffing the ground. Ness suddenly had an idea. "Alright Boney, you can help us find them, can't ya," Boney barked in agreement.

"Alright, let's hurry then," Lucario said following the dog. Lucario and Ness follow Boney deeper into the more ruined area of the blast. It was obvious that the closer to the blast you were the more dangerous it was. Lucario only suffered some minor trauma, but he feared it might be worse for those closer to the center. Lucky for them they meet little resistance, being that the Pigmask were dealt a deadly blow. However, it did not detour them too much since they still kept fighting. They were completely dedicated to winning this day. A tank placed itself in front of Ness and Lucario. Lucario dashed forward gathering energy in his right fist. He let out a battle cry as he swung a Focus Punch right at the end of the tank's cannon just as a shell shot out of it. The three of them ran past the tank just as the tank turned, and for the shell it shot into the air to land on it.

"PK Laser!" Ness exclaimed pushing back a line of Pigmask before they could get into position to fire their weapons. Robots then came to confront them so Lucario used his Metal Claw to slash them to pieces in a show of speed and skill. Lucario dodged a blow from a soldier then spun around from a backward roundhouse. Ness waved his arm unleashing a PK Wave attack, however it was proven useless thanks to a PSI shield the soldiers raised. Ness gasped seeing his attacks proven worthless now. Lucario happily launched an Aura Sphere that blew away the soldiers, since his power isn't pure psychic abilities.

"Keep pushing," Lucario exclaimed leaping into the air, over a gun line of Pigmask. Suddenly, one nailed him in the back with a laser blast. Ness noticed his downed friend, but was unable to help being that he himself was pinned down with PSI enhanced laser fire. Boney was being secured by a few other soldiers who had also arrived on the scene.

"Where do they keep coming?" Ness groaned from his place on the ground. The ground suddenly began to rumble beneath their feet. Everyone stopped to feel the vibrations increase until finally a blue wheel shot out of the ground then uncurled.

"Whew…man, I love being a hedgehog," Sonic groaned while sighing.

"Sonic, some help!" Ness called out to his hedgehog friend.

"I'm on it!" Sonic said shooting toward the soldiers surrounding Ness and clearing them out with a spin dash attacks. Sonic was simply too fast for the soldiers to get a proper hit on him and with his appearance Ness and Lucario regained their vigor for battle. Lucario bashed a Pigmask's head against the ground while kicking out his back leg knocking a laser rifle into the air. Ness powered used his PK Rockin to push the Soldiers back enough for Sonic and Lucario to finish them off. Ness was then overcome with fatigue feeling his powers grow weaker the more he used them. Some of this would be thanks to the special lasers that hit him. They eat away at PSI like energy, thus forcing Ness to expend even more energy. A Pigmask soldier threw a type of explosive at Ness's general area. Ness, being quick on the up take, quickly dives away just the aftermath of the blast.

"Where is Lucas?" Lucario asked Sonic quickly rush to Ness's aid.

"I don't know, after that light show I burrowed underground," Sonic said leaping overhead to come down with a slamming spin attack into the ground and throwing soldiers in random directions. "Should we split up to go find him?"

"No, I don't think that be our best option," Lucario said ramming his elbow in a soldiers gut. "How close were you to him?"

"A couple of feet at be-guys come on trying to have a conversation here," Sonic said jumped away from a volley of laser fire coming from a downed Pig Walker. Lucario tossed an Aura Sphere destroying what little was left of the walker. Sonic got low to the ground as he was sliding past laser fire soaring overhead. He looked off to the side to notice a pile of steaming metal. He also noticed Lucas's dob Boney digging through the scrap. "That's…" Sonic realized that it was the remains of the Mechnized Drago. "In my way is a bad place to be right now!" Sonic exclaimed going into a powerful spin dash and rushing off. True to his words all opponents in his way were trampled and knocked aside. Sonic stopped once he made it to the wreckage and immediately started digging through it. "Lucas!" Sonic called.

Various explosion and such went on behind Sonic, but he ignored them for the most part and continued looking for his friend. Boney assisting him as best the dog can. At the rate Sonic was searching he should've found Lucas in a matter of moments but it was proven a challenge. The metal was a bit heavy for the hedgehog and he didn't want to go crazy on the stuff. Eventually though Sonic was able to find a hand. He told Boney to stand back as he curled up. He began to rapidly spin around the hand to try and clear the rubble away so he could pull his friend out. Once that was done Sonic scooped Lucas up and out of the scrap of the destroyed monster, and Boney latched onto the hedgehog's head.

"Lucas," Sonic muttered shaking Lucas lightly, however the boy was unresponsive. His breathing was so low Sonic at first thought he wasn't. Sonic's concern for his friend was great, but the battle that they all were intertwined in was greater. He had no idea that the Pigmask had this much military might. He's exhausted, his friends are exhausted, destruction reins from corner to corner, and street to street. If this kept going like it was, the entire city would be leveled. Sonic hated the idea, but his friends came first. Sonic carried Lucas on his back as he rushed off to rejoin Lucario and Ness who were still struggling under the might of more robotic opponents. Lucario was going a few rounds with a couple of Lamp Chops, and Ness was simply try to hold his ground against weapon made to kill his kind. "Guys I got him, let's go!" Sonic called charging through the area and creating a mighty wind that blew away opposition.

"We're running!" Ness exclaimed against the idea, but had no say when Lucario grabbed him. Lucario got Ness under his arm and dash off after Sonic. "We can't run away from this!"

"Ness, we dealt them a major blow today," Lucario ushered Ness.

"No," Sonic said sternly in front of them. "We didn't,"

"What do you mean?" Ness asked. Sonic hadn't a moment to explain since suddenly air support came from the sky in the form of a pig's head with a cannon in their mouths. The cannons rained downed heavy laser fire down at them as Sonic and Lucario continued to run. "Gosh, where is all this stuff coming from?"

"Grab on to me," Sonic said running alongside Lucario. Lucario wrapped his free arm around Sonic's torso and once his arm locked Sonic shot off in a burst of speed. Leaving the trailing Flying Pig Cannons behind him. Sonic noticed him coming up toward Alicia, Araboo, and George who are having an awfully tough time themselves. They've been forced back to back against each other. Alicia and Araboo looking in similar shape to Ness. "Sure wish we had a plan,"

"Just grab them and I'll handle the rest," Ness said.

"Everyone grab on!" Lucario exclaimed to three as Sonic was fast approaching. All three of them looked toward Sonic and had only a fraction of a second. Araboo, whose reflexes were the quickest, decided to help by grabbed Alicia around the hip and George's arm. He leaped toward the Hedgehog, and once Ness deemed him close enough he said.

"PK Teleport!" Using Sonic's already incredible speed it was simple to just throw in the PSI energy. Once that was added all of them shot off in a burst of speed and then vanished without a trace. The Pigmask all held their weapons down at their sides.

"Well, that was a good first day," came a voice from above. Everyone looked up to see the Commander land on the ground with a bit of frown. Despite his victory he was not content. "However, that blast from earlier was something we hadn't expected,"

"Sir, we believe it came from the blonde one. The one that looks like you," said a General who was on the front lines. "Also, I'd like to report that we successfully destroyed the base of operations of the enemy, casused many casualties on their side, and neutralized all PSI fighters they had,"

"Save their leader, who got away, and she just so happens to be the strongest," the Commander growled.

"I-I, apologize sir," the general quivered.

"It was expected. With the Freedom Fighters involved this operation wasn't gonna be as clean and cut as we wanted it to be. However, I think we got our point across. Prepare for Day 2," the Commander ordered.

The Freedom Fighters burst out of a portal as they went sliding against the grass of George's yard. They all groaned as they began getting to their feet. They never thought that they would ever leave a battle like that. They don't even know if they were successful in their mission or not. They just knew they needed to leave, and stop messing around. Lucas was still unconscious and unresponsive. This was even more discouraging. Not only losing a major conflict but their leader MIA.

"What was that?" Ness asked sighing.

"That…was not the same Pigmask soldiers we were fighting," Lucario said.

"They were efficient, cold, calculating, and brought much bigger guns," George said. "They planned out every move,"

"I thought we could take them, but we were just trying to stay alive the whole time. I mean, after Ness left Araboo, George, and I were just picking off a few stragglers and getting injuried to safety. Then out of nowhere more Pigmask show up," Alicia explained.

"I noticed that the Oshoe Resistance cleared out pretty quickly during that small window of down time," Araboo noted.

"We were outnumbered, outgunned, and in this case…outmatched…" Ness said. "And we have to do it all over again, tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow!" George exclaimed. "I don't think I can do anything like that so soon,"

"We're gonna run ourselves ragged if we try to protect everyone," Araboo stated. "I vote we stay here, help Lucas recover, and prepare for our time,"

"We weren't even the target, but we still received a heavy amount of damage. I'm with Araboo, if this is what the Pigmask are really like, then we should rest and recharge for as long as we can," George said.

"Well, you guys can go on ahead and do that," Sonic began finally speaking his opinion. "But what we got today was a taste of their real power. We weren't prepared for that…but we will be," Sonic said. "When Lucas wakes up, he's gonna see that we're ready to end this. Those guys just showed us their hand, now it's time to show them ours,"


	18. Operation Omega: Day 2

_**Damaged Heart part 18**_

"_**Operation Ω: Day 2"**_

"This is bad you guys," Sonic said leaning on a wall with bandages placed on his person. He wasn't the only one as everyone in the room sported their own bandages and injuries. One of the George Bots was currently dressing up Araboo's wounds, though he said he could heal himself with PSI. Currently it is 11 o'clock in the morning. "Real bad…"

"I had no idea the Pigmask had such military might, all these weapons, and their numbers…" George sighed as he felt the overwhelming pressure of the battle all over again.

"We went in underestimating our foe, that was it," Araboo said with encouragement. "Sometimes it isn't the least prepared who loses, but the one who isn't mentally prepared. Our recent victories may've gone to our heads,"

"He's right," Lucario said. "We got over confident, arrogant even, but now we know we need to focus. We can't allow things to end this way,"

"And we wont," Alicia said. "We can't afford to lose…" Everyone was quiet a moment all deep in their own thoughts. The quiet was interrupted by footsteps approaching the room. Soon, Ness entered the room sporting his own bandages.

"How is he?" Alicia said being the first one to ask.

Ness shrugged, "He's out like a light. He won't respond to anything. I even tried entering his mind, but I got a weird psychic interference I couldn't do it,"

"That must be the Pigmask, I noticed that my telepathic abilities have been dampened," Araboo said.

"What does that mean?" George asked.

"It means I can barley sense the presence of other living creatures, and telepathic communication will be impossible,"

"They're preventing communication between PSI users, and cutting them off from each other,"

"Maybe even finding out ways to track the source of the interference. We may not be safe here anymore,"

"Great, that's nice to hear our doom cast for today. Any chance for scattered showers of hope?" Sonic asked anyone willing to answer.

"It's best we not move Lucas right now, unless we have to," Ness said. "There is something screwy going on in his head, but hard to say what,"

"So we have no leader, the next target that's gonna be hit today is the Dark Ops, the Oshoe Resistance are either destroyed or too scattered to help, and then tomorrow it's our turn…" Alicia said sadly. "It's actually quite depressing knowing that you might not live to see another day,"

"Who would find that uplifting?" Sonic asked.

"So…what do we do?" George asked genuinely at a lost for once.

"We could either go and help the Dark Op guys, or just let them take the Pigmask on full force," Lucario said.

"Even with the less then stellar service they gave me, I don't think they deserve extermination," Sonic said.

"Maybe that's what the Pigmask want. We weaken as we continue trying to save everyone, and then they basically hit us with whatever they have left," George pointed out.

"…I think you could be right," Araboo said nodding. "I suggest we simply rest and recuperate after or previous battle,"

"Or…" Ness said with a serious look on his face. "We could take the fight to them,"

"What?" everyone in the room questioned.

"The Pigmask want us sitting on pines and needles. They want to freak us out these last two days that when our time comes they'll literally throw everything they have left at us. I say hit them with what we got first,"

"My plan senses are tingling, what've we got?" Sonic asked George.

"Why you asking me, it was Ness's idea?" George asked.

"Ideas are the first step in making plans. With your lab you were able to look at that disk full of Pigmask weaponry, and I think I know what we should do next,"

"Really?" everyone asked.

"Yep, we can't just sit on our butts all day. I'm positive they expect us to do SOMETHING, so let's not disappoint,"

"What are your ideas Sonic?"

"The weapons," Sonic said simply. "As long as we've been here this is the first time we've seen some of the stuff their pulling out. They must have a reserve or something, and a supplier,"

"But Prime Tech is the best out there, and it's currently shut down," Alicia said.

"It was actually bought out by ARMS," George corrected sullenly. "I'm betting they are the providers for the weapons now. I noticed the destructive nature of them, and the lack of accuracy of the weapons the Pigmask had. If my company had designed those weapons we wouldn't be here right now,"

"So, does that mean…we have a chance now?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I think so…" Araboo muttered. He put a finger to his chin in thought. "If I remember correctly, the Pigmask sealed off the Prime Tech building. It is my understanding it's being renovated,"

"ARMS, is probably cashing in. With the equipment at Prime Tech, there weapons will be so much more dangerous," George said throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis.

"Then we gotta hit the kill switch before they can crank out any new toys," Ness said.

"How do we go about destroying a 12 story building?" Lucario said.

"When you hit the right spots…" George said scratching his chin. Suddenly, his eyes lit up with realization. "That's it!"

"We have a plan!" Sonic cheered.

"Alright, you guys should leave as soon as the attack on the Dark Op's begin. It's obvious that most of the Pigmask's attention will be on them. We have a plan,"

* * *

It is a quiet day out on the streets of New Pork City. Not surprising since there was an intense battle just yesterday, and without warning. No one was out on the streets, and they had good reason. Pigmask Tanks were rolling down the streets with soldiers marching alongside them. The tanks were specially made with Red metal making them seem more threatening. Pig Walkers moving amongst the crowd of soldiers as each soldier all took one single step at the same time. The thunderous echoes of their marching caused fear to anyone who was simply walking by. They also had Chimera with them too. A redesigned Mecha Drago, with Mechanized Lions, Cattlesnake, and a newly designed Wrecking Ape with new optical eyes and mechanical patches all over it's arms and legs.

The soldiers themselves looked beefed up, surprisingly. They all looked like they had been working out for a real long time for this day. They were also decked out in all sorts of weapons and tools. They all have a strap running diagonally across their chest, and a utility belt around their waist. Inside the mask is a patent technology, with special optical lenses with different settings. All operating on voice command, and they had communications right inside the helmets.

The Pigmask Soldiers were decked out for war, and they targets were completely unaware of that. However, far off in the distant three beings saw them marching. Sonic, Lucario, and Ness all watched as the Pigmask kept going along the road. The three of them knew exactly where the Dark Ops are. Sonic, not having the heart to simply leave them to their fate, had popped by the base earlier. He was greeted quite "warmly", but he was able to get his message through without being blown up. That's what mattered. Sonic inwardly hoped that they could hold on for as long as they could.

"Your way to nice sometimes Sonic," Ness said with his arms crossed. He was shocked Sonic had made the decision so easily, and with such levity.

"Ah, I'm just a big softy. Just hope they can hang on without us…" Sonic said while glancing at the dark sky filled with storm clouds.

"They took on the Pigmask and us at the same time and still came out mostly alright. I'm sure they will hold strong," Lucario ushered. Suddenly, an explosion scattered a giant dust cloud as the sound of battle suddenly began.

* * *

The concrete gave way into the base of the Dark Op's. The Pigmask Soldiers used the rubble as a bridge as they ran down the pile of rubble and into the base. They were prepared for a battle, prepared for a long grueling battle, but they knew that with the element of surprise they had an advantage. However, it disturbed them that there was no alarm. An entire regime of just soldier's began to pile into the base now searching the halls and corridors of the base. It was empty, not one soul was there. The Soldiers were given orders to take whatever was deemed useful. There really wasn't much to raid except the fridge, which was scarce with food. A Brigadier General walked down the rubble into the hanger to look around himself.

"Something isn't right…" he muttered. He glanced around for a moment, and then noticed the vehicles still there. He supposed those could be taken. However, he noticed something. "Why are they all leaking gas?" He also noticed how odd the cars are parked. It would be difficult to mobilize them with them placed against the walls, and gas stains everywhere. The General suddenly had inkling as he activated his mask to start scanning to room. Sure enough he found numerous explosives. "SHIT, everyone ou-,"

His order couldn't even be completed as the sudden explosion in the hanger triggered numerous explosions throughout the entire base. The hole created from the initial entry point spouted out a thick faunal of flames. The Brigadier General was thrown out of the hole and sent careening through the air. He landed quite harshly on the concrete as most of his uniform was charred and badly damaged. He held his arm as he tried sitting up with the assistance of his subordinates.

"Pigmask!" called a voice from above. Attention drew upward on the rooftops toward the darkening skies. "This ends now!" called Charles in his special Enhancer Suit. His forces were all gathered on the roofs above their enemies. At their commander's cry they began their assault. "Thanks Hedgehog…" Charles muttered with a smirk.

* * *

Sonic smiled as he rushed off toward Prime Tech with his friends on his heels. He glanced back seeing the battle officially starting. "You're welcome Charlie boy…"

Sonic, Lucario, and Ness had their mission. George had provided Sonic with his handheld super computer A.D.A.M. who would help on the mission. Their goal was to wreck havoc on the building and destroy from the inside. The best way to do that was for them to gain entrance from a secret passageway that only George knows about. Sonic was point as he leaped forward performing a somersault then opened up his body to land on a building adjacent to Prime Tech. Lucario and Ness dived down below in front of him as Sonic kept lookout. Sonic waited for only a moment until Ness had called for him. Sonic jumped down into the alley and followed Lucario into a random building and Ness followed in after him. Upon closing the door the lights flickered to life and a thick steel door came into view on the other side of the room.

Ness hurried over to the side of the door and stuck the handheld into a slot that it fit into perfectly on the side. A bunch of digital data showed on the screen until there was a loud click on the steel door and it hissed as it began to open. Steam came rushing out the door as it opened slowly to reveal a dimly lit downward path.

"And bingo was his name-o," Sonic smirked.

"The word right now is stealth," Lucario reminded.

"Right no craziness, until we get caught…which we all know will happen eventually," Ness said. Ness grabs the handheld as they quickly enter the tunnel and down the path. They decided to go at leisure pace considering rushing would only make them antsy. They strolled down the tunnel quickly yet calmly. "So, you think this will be a simple little mission?"

"If I had to wager, I'd say there might be a few guard bots there," Sonic said.

"Best to be prepared," Lucario said.

"So…do you guys…well…" Ness began unsure.

"Well what?"

"Have you guys…ever considered just ditching this place, just once?" Ness asked. At that both Sonic and Lucario went silent, the only sound made was their footsteps.

"Every time I was almost killed," Sonic admitted. "But then, I do that every time I'm almost killed, it's a coping thing,"

"Well, you're hero by nature Sonic, so of course I know you wouldn't skip out,"

"Actually…" Sonic began. "After yesterday, I came pretty close to just calling a quits,"

"Really?" Ness was completely astounded to hear that.

"We all have our limits Ness. I felt we were getting too involved after the third week of this. The tournament only has two months left. If this isn't ended by then, well, that's it. I can't keep fighting a battle that isn't mine," Lucario explained, while also conveying his feelings.

"You would've skipped out too?"

"Long ago…"

"I'm guessing your feeling that now?" Sonic asked. Ness slowly nods. "Huh, wow, I'm shocked,"

"What, why?" Ness asked sternly gazing at the hedgehog. "I'm not perfect either!"

"That's not what I meant, I mean I'm surprised this is your first time feeling it," Sonic said with a chuckle. "I've counted at least 34 times I wanted to leave, and I'm the big shot hero,"

"Well you wouldn't be much a hero if you skipped out, now would you?" Lucario inquired.

"Too true, I mean, what would my fans think of me,"

"How do you guys push pass it?" Ness asked grabbing their attention. "This just got a bit personal for not only Lucas, but me too. This is a future that my failure created, an enemy I failed to stop, and world I no longer exist in to do anything about it. That really irks me!"

"Calm down Ness," Sonic said turning to face his friend.

"Calm down!" Ness yelled throwing his hands into the air. "I have a friend whose suffering right now, because that's all he knows. He can't remember anything else but that, and you know whose fault that is? Mine!"

"Ness calm down," Lucario said.

"But-,"

"Calm…down," Lucario said stopping their progress to address Ness directly. Upon seeing Ness's fist fall at his side Lucario began speaking. "We all thought you might feel this way. We understand why you would, but you can't honestly hold yourself accountable,"

"Porky is my responsibility!"

"Then that should be your motivator to finish this," Sonic said punching up a fist in excitement. "I do crazy stuff for my friends all the time, what's one more gonna hurt. The future is scary, I admit that, I've seen how the future is on my world…" Sonic's eyes actually down casted. "It was a wasteland, nothingness, a pure living hell on Earth. I couldn't believe how all the good I did, amounted to a world of endless flames. Depressing stuff,"

"You've…seen your future?" Ness asked. Sonic nods.

"But it was changed, because I did something about it. Think about it, you take down this Porky creep now, and then when you meet him back in your time. He should be a walk in the park,"

"Is it really that simple?"

"Yes actually," Lucario said. "The reason we are still here, fighting, is because we care for a our friends. We built a friendship, the four of us, and we've gained even more friends on our side. We have people counting on us now, and as Sonic put it, we can't let them down,"

"His _fans?_" Ness asked.

Lucario nods, "Our _fans_,"

"Why are you guys saying fans like that? It's not a metaphor ya know, I actually have fans,"

* * *

Back at George's mansion, George, Araboo, and Alicia were in George's lab. George was conducting research, so Araboo and Alicia figured that instead of worrying about Lucas they'd get something done. George also needed something to preoccupy his worry. George had finally gotten a chance to break down the liquid sample that Sonic had gotten a while back. He was breaking down the compound into it's most simple elements, however, it seemed these elements were foreign things. He could not exactly figure out what Plymine was, but he knew the stuff was laced with heavy radiation.

"So, this stuff is like toxic waste?" Alicia asked.

"Special, toxic waste,"

"Oh, cause there's a difference,"

"Yes, actually," George said giving her a sideways glance. "Toxic waste is just that, toxic radioactive waste. This stuff however, is different. Radiation is a very unique energy, and provides excellent amounts of energy. A great power source, but harmful to humans. That's where this stuff is special, it doesn't just give off radiation, but it might actually give someone greater power,"

"Are you saying, that whoever gets covered in this stuff could possibly be a super powered brain washed monkey to that fat load of a king?"

"Possibly,"

"Lucas, was covered in this substance?" Araboo asked from across the room while observing the strange metal removed from the Jeffdroid.

"He says that's the first and only thing he remembers. He woke up with the stuff covering him,"

"And his PSI is quite odd…you don't think-,"

"He must've been that poor soul I heard about getting dunked into this stuff," George said connecting the dots.

"Yeah, I heard about someone getting dumped in the stuff, but everything is kept so hush hush when it comes to Lucas," Alicia said crossing her arms. "We weren't even allowed to confront him,"

"I wonder why,"

"Well seeing him fight, I could honestly say he would've been too powerful for us,"

"The Commander could barely handle him," Araboo added.

"Whatever happened to Gregory?" George asked. Araboo and Alicia both shiver at the name.

"Ugh, that freak, he was locked away. Kid is seriously messed up in the head, worst then Porky, I hope they don't let him off the leash," Alicia said.

"I have a feeling we may see him soon," Araboo grumbled. "If we thought Lucas was powerful, Gregory's power could possibly put us all to shame,"

"I heard he was experimented on, they were trying to create the perfect PSI warrior,"

"I wouldn't doubt it. I mean, remember when they took blood samples from us?"

"Yeah, said it was to test my blood for any ailments…that was five years ago, and I still haven't gotten back the results,"

"Questions are popping up and we don't seem to be able to answer them guys," George said sitting back in his chair with his arms folded. "The key to understanding everything lies with understanding PSI, psychokinetic energy. That's the power the king wants, question is, why?"

"And how does he plan on getting it?" Araboo added.

"And what this PSI Duplication project is, and what it has to do with Lucas," Alicia said.

"You think they are connected?"

"Oh, I don't think, I know," Alicia asserted her opinion as fact. "Both were kept on the down low. We keep track of every PSI user in this city, how such a powerful user just popped up out the blue without anyone knowing is too good to be true. He would've been discovered when he was just an infant like Araboo and I, so how did he make it this far?"

"That is a good question…" muttered a voice. All three turned around sharply to see a weak Lucas staggering down the stairs. All three quickly rush over to him. Araboo allowed Lucas to lean on him with Lucas's arm wrapped around the back of Araboo's neck.

"What are you doing up?" Alicia said worry simply flooding in her voice. "You should rest,"

"I can't…I have to know…"

"You wont find anything in this condition," Araboo advised.

"Yeah…but something is happening…"

"What do you mean?" George asked noticing Lucas started to slump and quickly grabbed his other arm to support him.

"Memories…coming to me in a dream…thoughts…racing through my mind…"

"You're remembering your past!" Alicia squealed in excitement, Araboo and George also seemed thrilled. However, Lucas didn't seem to share even a fraction of their excitement. Alicia is the first to notice, "What's wrong, isn't that a good thing?"

"I'm remembering things…but…the experiences I witnessed…they don't feel familiar…"

"Well you can't remember them, so why would they?"

"No, memories are powerful Alicia," Araboo explained. "They leave lasting impressions on us, sometimes without us knowing. Some things are cemented into our brains, so that when we forget them they are not really gone. It would be impossible for him to not have any cemented memories. They should at least feel familiar, or strike déjà vu,"

"And they don't…it feels…so…foreign,"

"What about that night you escaped from the Empire Building, what about that memory?" George asked.

Lucas's face paled greatly, "That single memory…feels more familiar and real…then anything else I just learned…" Not one said a word. It was hard to say anything. The most painful memory, feels the realest. "I think…I've been…asking the wrong…question,"

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to know, who I am…but now…it's time I ask…what I am…"

* * *

Back at Prime Tech, now being called ARMS Corporation, a gigantic factory is being built or upgrade. At Prime Tech, the weapons were hand crafted, higher chance of human error, but it was much crafty. ARMS does things with machines, strictly machines. Robot workers are building up the factory, tearing down old parts, and re painting the walls with a nice dark red. The robots were crab clawed floating robots. It didn't have legs, as it simply flat with a wide base, and box cut type body. The robots themselves are red also, and they have emotionless faces. A simple black blockheaded head sat on the dead center on the bot with bright yellow eyes, and the mouth was merely flashing yellow lights as it simulated a voice. The arms were long and lanky, but powerful, demonstrated by a single robot who tore through an entire wall. At the end of the robots arms are cuffs that extend into crab pincers over their regular three fingered hands.

The factory floor they were constructing was much, much bigger then what it originally was. The robots tore down all the human needs, like the break room, rec room, and bathrooms on that floor. Humans weren't a necessity of the company, except to run it of course, but that was it. The walkway higher up was the only thing that was kept. Far off in the very corner of the room that was yet to be touched a hatch on the side of a wall let out a low hiss. The robots took no notice as they kept working. Slowly the door opened up to reveal a hedgehog, a jackel, and a kid. All three looked out to gasp at the amount of construction going on.

"WHY, MASTER GEORGE WOULD HAVE A FIT IF HE SAW THIS!" A.D.A.M exclaimed from the handheld.

"That's nothing to the fit I'll throw if you get us caught," Ness hissed at his pocket.

"How are we not gonna get noticed, all these renovations could get us crushed or the bots might?" Sonic muttered.

"Up there," Lucario pointed up to the overlooking walkway above the robots. They all seemed to be busy, and none of them seemed interested in going up there. Sonic nods in agreement. Lucario is the first to leave using his Extreme Speed he rushed out a quickly ran along the wall to kick off and land on the walkway without anyone noticing with Sonic right on his heels. The three of them quickly rush out the room before they got noticed from that high up. "Everyone clear on our plan?"

"Yep, those bots are gonna majorly disappointed when the place comes crumbling down after all that work," Sonic said keeping pace with Lucario and Ness. They are running down a red metal hallway that's brightly lit up, but the light doesn't travel far. Only so much can be seen from far away thus meaning surprise could come their way.

"So, we get to the weapons arsenal, grab some of those charges George told us about, place them in the certain spots, and sit back and watch the fireworks," Ness said leading the way with the handheld in his hand as he follows the map.

"Yeah, hopeful the room will still be there despite all these renovations,"

"Which way Ness?" Lucario asked.

"Hall on our right, then we should come to a room with a big metal door," True to Ness words there was a hallway on the right and after a little running the metal door was seen. The Freedom Fighters were happy to see they found the door, not so happy to see a robot guard there. They were so excited to be so close to their goal they were unprepared for the giant metal guard there.

The robot stood ten feet in the air. This one actually has legs, and a fighting type build. The robot's metal is a gold color, and the armor plating over it's forearm, it's head, chest, and everything else below the knee are red. The robot's eyes are yellow, but quickly turn red upon seeing them.

"INTRUDERS DETECTED, INITIAING GREETINGS PROTOCAL,"

"You mean we get gift baskets! Awe…it's both tacky and thoughtful," Sonic said. The robot pulled back it's fist then brought it down onto the metal floor smashing it to pieces, narrowly missing the Freedom Fighters. "I guess we weren't worth the trouble," Sonic muttered as he had flipped over the robot.

"PK Rocken!" Ness exclaimed shooting out a blast of PSI. The robot raised it's big golden metal hand stopping the attack cold. It then fizzled out. "PSI isn't going to work on this thing!"

"Boy this guy's a tall glass of water," Sonic muttered.

"Old fashioned way coming right up," Lucario said rushing forward in a reckless charge. The robot turned sharply to swung it's giant arm in backhand strike. Lucario jumped over the attack, but was quickly put down by the inside hand's hook punch. Lucario bounced against the cold hard metal flooring. While Lucario was done, Sonic and Ness took charge. Sonic lashed out with a spin attack, but was knocked back by the robot's fist. Ness tried wailing on the thing with his bat, which yielded some results. The robot recoiled a bit, giving room for a few more strikes. However, the robot got wise and before Ness could strike again it body checked Ness harshly throwing into the air and against a wall.

"Well, it's clear to see you're no Rosie, and holding a conversation with you is gonna be next to impossible," Sonic said jerking his body to the side to avoid being stepped on. "Your all no nonsense, and I get that," Sonic said twirling around balancing himself on one hand on the arm that nearly crushed him against the floor. "But don't you think you should be a good host and entertain _all_ your guest,"

Upon Sonic's words the robot was struck from behind with an Aura Sphere. Sonic leaped up to swing his leg upward in a vertical kick into the robot's head. The robot fell back just as Ness unleashed a dazzling PSI strike into the robot's back. The burst of energy was colored red as it shot the robot into the ceiling then sent it crashing back down. Sonic and Lucario rushed forward in a reckless charge. Sonic performed a quick vault over the robot's arm. Lucario pulled his fist back as a concentrated amount of energy surrounded it as he unleashed a Focus Punch. While at the same time Sonic performed a spin attack into the other side of the robot's head. They were successful at caving in the robot's head thus making it go down.

"And… ya done," Sonic said seeing the robot fall to the floor in a heap. Noticing the robot no longer moved he deemed the battle over. Ness meanwhile was trying to catch his breath from his earlier maneuver. "That was sweet Ness,"

"Thanks…kinda snuck up on me though," Ness said standing straight up.

"Alright, lets get what we need, we've probably been found out with how loud that fight was," Lucario said beginning to force the thick door open with a few slashes from his Metal Claw. Sonic and Ness helped by knocking the door down the rest of the way. The room is a clustered mess of all types of weapons and items. Shelves were as far as the eye could see. Rifles, staffs, robots, and other unidentifiable objects, the place had it all. "Where are the charges?"

"EVERYTHING IS CATALOGUED IN THEIR PROPER PLACE," A.D.A.M spoke. "GIVE ME A MOMENT TO LOOK THROGH THE CATALOGUE…FOUND THEM! THEY SHOULD BE IN THIS AISLE IN FRONT OF YOU ALL THE WAY AT THE END,"

All three heroes looked toward their path. They couldn't even see the other side of the room. All three sighed as they decided to hurry down the aisle. No sooner did they start their trek did two more of those guard robots show up in a huff.

"HAULT INTRUDERS," one of them called.

"Great…what are these things made it here?" Sonic asked annoyed. Ness and Lucario only trade glances but say nothing. They decided to quickly run down the aisle as the robots gave chase knocking over everything. The racks were no match for stopping them, and the Freedom Fighters were feeling the heat of the situation. One of the robots threw a whole rack at them. Sonic grabbed Ness's arm as he and Lucario leaped to the side on top of the racks. The guards bots didn't let up though and soon realized they were chasing them in a storage of weapons. One of them grabbed a strange spear like object and threw it at Sonic. Sonic jumped up into the air as if in slow motion performing a midair barrel roll then swinging at the top of the jump to land on his feet perfectly and without missing a beat. The spear embedded itself into a wall then suddenly exploded throwing debris in random places.

Some of it landed in the heroes path so they changed aisle again as the robots rushed through the rubble. Lucario turned sharply to throw an Aura Sphere at the floor. However, the metal floor was to thick for the low charged Aura Sphere to do any good. Luckily Lucario didn't stay in one spot when he fired it otherwise he would've been crushed.

"I try and distract, get the charges," Lucario said from the back. Sonic grabbed Ness then rushed ahead. Lucario continued running then suddenly he began splitting into numerous Lucario. The robots were left stumped as suddenly fifteen Lucario were running and jumping all around them. Lucario was using his Double Team to full use to keep the bots busy.

Sonic made it to the end of the room, "Finally, thought this place would never end,"

Ness climbed the shelves looking around, "Uh, Sonic, what do these things look like?"

"What, I thought you knew?" Sonic asked alarmed.

"THEY SHOULD BE IN A SMALL CRATE, FIVE SHOULD BE INCLUDED," A.D.A.M assisted. Ness noticed something higher up so he levitated up to it to grab the crate.

"This?"

"That looks like the picture," Sonic muttered staring at the handheld. A loud smash sound suddenly grabbed their attention as they heard the robots approaching again. Lucario was rolling along the ground as they approached. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine, you got em?" Lucario said standing with a paw on his arm.

"Got em,"

"Then let's go,"

One of the robots jumped up to come down on them. Ness quickly held his hands up focusing. He used his telekinesis to levitate the robot in the air. Clearly it was heavy, so Ness sharply turned to throw it through the wall behind them.

"Head shot!" Sonic exclaimed performing a sonic spin attack into the other robot's head to knock it down. "And now we go far away from here,"

"Alright, the points to hit are four places on four crucial beams,"

"And there are three of us…" Ness muttered.

"I'll hit two places, you guys get to your spots," Sonic volunteered. "Since I am the fastest,"

"Alright, let's move guys,"

All three heroes quickly rush off toward their precise points. Sonic went to the ones that were the farthest. There are twenty five levels in the building. Sonic took the fifteenth and tenth floor, Lucario the fifth floor, and Ness went to the thirteenth floor. Of course they had ran into trouble with robots here and there, but it was possible. They used their communications with A.D.A.M to help them pinpoint their specific spots. Lucario placed a charge on thick beam, and pressed the button to set it for ten minutes. Ness also did the same. Sonic set one of his timers to ten also, but set another to fifteen. They all traveled back down back toward the factory floor tearing through robots.

"Come on guys move, I'm in a hurry now," Sonic muttered said smashing his way using his Sonic Boost. It wasn't long till he saw Ness and Lucario rushing around a corner and into the factory floor. Sonic was behind them in a flash. "We got a few more minutes,"

"And you've got several hundred pounds of metal to get through," said a voice from below. They all turned their attention to the factory floor to see a man with a fancy Cuban cigar in his mouth, a red suit with black stripes, red button up, a black tie, black sunglasses, and a low black top hair cut. The man was pretty short and chubby, maybe just a little taller then Ness. "Boy, you kids sure did make a mess,"

"If you think this is bad, you should see our rooms," Sonic said.

"I'll take your word for it," the man said. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mr. Arms, otherwise known as Theodore Arms,"

"Well Theo, please to meet you, we gotta go," Sonic said throwing himself over the railing with Ness and Lucario behind him.

"Well, I'm afraid you can't leave," Theodore snapped his fingers and suddenly a large robotic monster feel from the ceiling and on the ground. Everyone stared at it with mouths agape. Theodore smiled as he climbed into the cockpit of the machine which was located in the chest. The robot was in the shape of an exalted knight, with a large shield, a long sword, a red cape flowing from the back, a thick red armored plating with white also, and it stood about 20 feet. The robot knight's eyes glowed red under the knight helmet as the armored shined. "Now, I get to show you my dangerous side,"

"We don't have time for this…" Ness muttered.

"Well…" Arms began, "You'd better make time!" His knight began rising into the air as the jets on the boots of the knight came to life. It then rushed forward with it's sword. The three heroes scattered quickly to the side. Ness landed on his hands then pushed off to get to his feet. He held his hands up. "PK Laser!"

The knight held up it's shield which is round that covered it's whole body. The shield suddenly reacted shooting out a beam back at Ness. Ness was taken by surprise as he was blown into a wall and fell to the floor. Lucario rushed in from the side slamming his fist into the knight's face. However, it didn't even flinch as it knocked Lucario away with it's shield.

"Ya know, this thing screams Dungeons and Dice," Sonic said performing a midair barrel roll over the shield that the knight swung at him.

"What of it?"

"Ya know, just thought I'd point it out…nerd,"

"Die!" The knight pulled it's sword back following Arms's commands then jabbed forward viciously. Sonic barley shot off to the side fast enough, but he wasn't far enough away to dodge the follow up attack from the shield bash. Lucario shot out an Aura Sphere he was saving, but the shield blocked the blast. "You all will die here, crushed by my Crimson Knight!"

"Yeah…I'm noticing you got a pretty big obsession with red," Sonic said running around the knight as it was distracted from Lucario.

"It's a powerful symbol,"

"For what, sunsets?"

"It symbolizes strength, a leader, and courage!"

"Yeah, so…why do you have it everywhere…can someone say eye sore?"

"What do you know, you blue freak!" The man said as the Crimson Knight robot raised it's shield and unleashed an intense red beam.

"What the heck, even your lasers are red, come on dude this can't be healthy," Sonic said narrowly avoiding the laser by sliding underneath it. The laser blast tore right through wall to lead outside. The sky looked even darker outside, and the battle with the Dark Ops and the Pigmask still seemed to be going on.

"Ah…I see what you're here for…" Theodore said with a maniacal smile. "Trying to cheat by destroying with my weapons. Well it wont work, the shipments have been made already,"

"Well then that shall be the last one!" Lucario said catching the knight by surprise with a focus punch in the face. Ness warped in front of the knight levitating in the air.

"PK Flash!" Ness exclaimed shooting out green energy.

"AAAAHHHH MY EYES!" screamed Theodore blinded by the intense blast as it also knocked the knight to the floor.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, I bet you wouldn't be screaming if that was a red PK Flash," Sonic said rushing over to the downed knight. Sonic hit the knight across the face with a spin attack as it was getting up.

"I will destroy you all, you hear me!"

"Loud and clear," all three heroes said rushing the knight and slamming into the glass in front of the cockpit. The knight slammed into a wall harshly as the heroes began pounding away on it. Sonic performed a sonic buzz spin attack that slashed off the robot's shield arm.

"Ah, what was that, what did you break?"

"Oh, nothing important," Sonic said dusting his hands off. Lucario slashed the other arm off using his Metal Claw attack.

"Properly disarmed," Lucario smirked.

"Yessh…" Sonic winced. "And I thought my jokes were bad…"

"Well let's go!" Ness said slapping an item on the glass of the cockpit and rushing over to Sonic and Lucario. "A.D.A.M said we got ten seconds,"

They decided to use the hole that was left from the laser attack. "See ya later Theo," Sonic called diving out. Theodore's sight began coming back to him. He looked to see his robot damaged, his factory in ruins, and a killer headache to boot. However, what he saw in front of his face shook him to his core. It was a charge, set to denote in five seconds.

"I WILL MURDER-," he rage filled swear was cut off from the explosion from not just that floor, but soon the entire complex erupted in a flash of explosions. In a matter of moments the place was taken down with nothing but rubble left behind.

"Well…that was an adventure," Sonic muttered.

"Let's get going, we have to get back to the others, especially before this rain starts," Ness hurried. Ness using what little energy he had left teleported them back to the mansion. They were glad to be in one piece, and back home. However, when they opened the door they got quite a big shock.

"What are you guys doing here!" they exclaimed.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright guys, this is the final leg of this race. Only two more parts until the end of the Damaged Heart saga. And. You. Will. Not. Believe. How it all ends.**_


	19. Operation Omega: Day 3 part 1

_**Damaged Heart part 19**_

"_**Operation Omega: Day 3 part 1,"**_

The sky sputtered as a storm began brewing. For the days that have past the sky just seemed to be getting darker and darker. Soon, it the sky was completely covered in one giant black cloud. Lightning flashed through the clouds as blue light danced, and after a few moments the sound of thunder followed. Eventually, the rain began to come down, first slowly in a small drizzly. This light amount of rain was accompanied by the stomping sounds of numerous feet. The time for the ending conflict of control of New Pork finally draws to a near end. Numerous amounts of soldiers all gathered in one huge battalion. Their weapons primed and ready, their attitudes focused on their goal, and their masters right behind them. Fassad joined the Pigmask from above on a floating platform with a roof over it to block the rain. Standing next to him is the Commander himself, looking as emotionless as ever. It seemed that they decided to pull out all the stops for this one battle. Monsters of all sorts were also along for this crazed ride, and it seemed one of them was so fierce it had to be caged. It was a truly frightening sight for anyone who was the target of this mass army that stretched at least 4 blocks down a road, and the ten men in each line. The roads were closed, the people were forced off the streets, and the rain continued on despite all that was happening.

"This seems like a morbid day…perfect for ending a conflict," Fassad said with his arms crossed. He looked out to see their target getting closer. The mansion of George Prime, which was quite a clever hiding spot in all honesty, it was no real trouble figuring out where the Freedom Fighters were hiding. Incredible it did take a few days to figure it out, but the Pigmask decided to let them have it. Today was their day, and their end. The army approached the house with indifference and once standing before the gates of the house did they come to a halt and train their blasters on it. "Freedom Fighters! You've had plenty of time enjoy your company with each other. You may die fighting, or die with a roof falling on your heads. You have 5 seconds to comply!

1…

2…

3…

4…and…"

Suddenly, the door to the mansion slowly opened. The Pigmask soldiers aimed their weapons ready to shoot. What they see sets them off guard quite a bit. They see a blue hedgehog stepping out onto the porch yawning and stretching out his arms. Sonic rubs his eyes as he reaches down to pick up the paper on the stoop. He stood under the archway so he was out of the rain. He glanced up then back at the paper. Then his eyes shot wide open looking out at the Pigmask army at the gate.

"Oh dear, is our utter doom today?" Sonic exclaimed face palming. "Darn it, there was this movie I wanted to catch, and plus I hadn't had breakfast yet. Hey guys think we can reschedule this around the afternoon?"

"It ends today," Fassad called from his place. "You've had two days,"

"And all I'm asking for is two hours, I mean come on, no one wants to die this early in the morning!"

"Tough, take aim men!" He called as all the Pigmask Soldiers aimed their weapons.

"Okay wait!" Sonic yelled holding up his hands halting any further action from taking place. "Geez, mister trigger happy, let me just say something,"

"What would that be?" Fassad questioned.

"Defense systems on," Sonic said with his arms crossed. Suddenly, blasters popped out of the ground pointing at the army, but not just from the lawn, but the house as well. Hidden weapons suddenly came to light. "Ya know, it made sense all this stuff was here. The place is pretty tiny on the inside,"

"FIRE!" Fassad exclaimed. Just as he did the house and the army began trading blast. Sonic calmly waltzed back into the house leaving the door half open. Pigmask were left to engage the very house as it seemed that the defense system was a variable that was overlooked. Suddenly, a bunch of robots come rushing out the door Sonic had left ajar, all the robots resembling George in likeness, came charging toward the army as well. With this new development, the soldiers were ordered to fallback and then mount a counterattack. In their place they made the Chimera go in to take the brunt of the security system.

The George bots were smashed to oblivion by the Mecha Drago they had, and the Wrecking Apes also helped make short work of them. The robots were resilient to their efforts though as they fixed themselves back up to a minimum battle status. Plus, the heavy laser fire coming from the house also helped give the bots some time to get themselves together. Fassad growled in annoyance.

"What is this?" he growled.

"The basic defense system of the house," Claus said emotionless.

"I thought we took that offline!"

"George is a super genius and it's his house, it wouldn't surprise me if he fixed that the moment he got back in,"

"So, that's their game, to stall for time," Fassad said with arms crossed. He simply couldn't buy that the hedgehog was simply going back in the house to sleep like the rest of his teammates, supposedly. He turned to Claus, "Well, aren't you going to do anything?"

"You want me to engage?" Claus asked. "Because if I do, I can honestly say that it would be quite a waste of energy for me. The system is strong, especially against PSI users. As soon as I stepped down there, things would only get worse. If they want to have a battle of the subordinates' then fine, allow them this game,"

Fassad huffed in annoyance, but more at the fact at how right the Commander was. The Freedom Fighters are as crafty as they are unorthodox. There was no telling what they were doing while inside that mansion. They might be trying to weaken their forces with this defense system. Granted, it is dangerous, and took them all by surprise. However, it would not last long, the system was hacked once it could be hacked again. This gave Fassad a fancy idea that made him smirk. He rushed over to a monitor on the floating platform and then began typing on the keys.

"What are you doing?" The Commander questioned.

"Logging onto the P.I.G Network, the codes to hack the house were on it. If I can access them and upload them here, we could actually turn the defense system on them!" Claus seemed impressed with the idea. It might work actually, and any new firewalls that George may've put up would be useless against the expansive P.I.G network. It could run through billions of possibilities, in all but minutes. "Come on, almost there…" Fassad muttered watching the screen and the battlefield. Fassad finally let a smirk come to his face as he saw the code was completed. "HA! What fools, the code has only been jumbled up slightly, now let's delve deeper into their systems,"

"I'M AFRAID, THAT IS AS FAR AS YOU'LL GO!" said the computerized voice of A.D.A.M as his face appeared on the screen. Fassad jolted back.

"A-Andonuts?" he questioned.

"THERE WILL NOT BE ANY HACKING OF ANY KIND SO LONG AS I AM HERE, SO PLEASE TAKE THIS SPIKE FROM US TO YOU,"

Fassad's face fell hearing the word spike. Claus unsheathed his sword to try to act quickly to destroy the connection by destroying the monitor, but he was too late. His sword came down just as the spike came through. A spike, in technological terms, is a powerful electrical current that is sent through computerized connection that can fry anything electronically base so long as they are connected to the source of the spike. Fassad just so happened to have been connected to the P.I.G network, the very heart of the Pigmask, and the very source of how they run their technology. Their communicators, scanners, chimera, and some of their weapons rely on this system to be the most effective. Even Fassad and Claus's flying platform was sparking as it began to fail. The Commander sprout his wings to fly down safely, but Fassad is forced to go down with the ship as it hits the pavement. He groans in both pain and annoyance. This spike basically ruined all of it, and possibly back at the Pigmask's headquarters, The Empire Building. Upon seeing the Chimera go completely wild did the Pigmask see that things simply weren't going their way.

The laser fire from the mansion suddenly stopped, and the robots all line up as if making way for someone important. The door to the mansion opened up to reveal many familiar faces. Inside, were members of the Oshoe Resistance and their leader Kumatora, with members of the Dark Op and their leader Charles, and finally the Freedom Fighters themselves and their leader Lucas who looked well rested now. It was at this moment the Pigmask grew fearful, and greatly worried.

Sonic yawned as he stretched, "That was a great nap, okay, now we're ready to beat your faces in,"

"Oshoe Resistance, Dark Ops, and Freedom Fighters, CHARGE!" Lucas yelled as all three groups burst out of the house. Another portion of the two larger resistance groups also burst from the underground from manholes and actually straight through the concrete. It was at this moment realization fell on the leaders of this platoon.

"YOU PLANNED THIS!" Fassad yelled.

"Well duh," Kumatora said smiling. "What, you guys think you're the only ones who can get together and have a meeting?"

"How did this happen?" The Masked Commander demanded. "We saw to it that all factions were taken care of, thoroughly,"

"Well yeah, you did," Ness said rushing forward lashing out with PK Rocken to crush a platoon of soldiers under the intense power.

"You made it so that the specific targets would not be able to fight back ever again, on their own more specifically," Araboo stated slashing a soldier's weapon in half.

"So, we had this crazy idea to simply bring everyone together under one roof," Sonic said performing a spin dash to slam a mechanized lion into the concrete.

"We decided to do this ever since Sonic came back and told us your plans. Sometimes you shouldn't be so darn cocky," Alicia stated using PK Freeze as Kumatora used PK Fire spraying a shower of fire and ice.

"With you flaunting your power so much, it was easy to make you think you were on the winning side of this conflict. Granted, we did also underestimate your abilities," Lucario stated bashing through the crowds of soldier using Bone Rush.

"I also beefed up my security a bit and thought you might try and hack my house again. I fixed that little number up while I was making lunch," George bragged as he pulled out a large bazooka aimed for the mass of soldiers. With a maniacal smile George unleashed a few rounds on the crowd throwing the soldiers every which direction.

"We agree with you guys, this does end today, but not in the way you want it to," Lucas stated as he stared down the Masked Commnader who simply clenched his fist. Finally, the sky opened up a bit more as the rain began falling at a much thicker pace. The rain looked like a wet spray of bullets slamming into the ground. However, this did not calm the battle any less. If anything as the rain fell so did the bodies of soldiers hitting the pavement. With the weapons system currently offline most of the equipment the Pigmask had were useless. The chimeras were out of control as they were enemies to all at the moment. Charles and his man using their enhancer suits were able to bring them under control swiftly.

The Commander glared out his helmet seeing as it was not working either. In frustration and anger he took off the helmet then threw it to the ground in frustration. "Damn it!"

"I want answers!" Lucas demanded pointing at the boy. Claus huffed at him.

"I owe you nothing!" he barked.

"See, that's where you're wrong," Sonic commented taking out the boy's feet from under him with a spin attack.

"You owe him an explanation," Ness growled as he slammed the boy down face first into the wet ground. Ness placed his forearm on the back of Claus's throat preventing him from moving. "Now talk!"

"I have nothing to explain to a fake like that!" Claus yelled.

"Fake?" Ness and Lucas questioned. Claus's entire body suddenly gave off a discharge that threw Ness off. Claus stood up with a dark glare toward Lucas. Lucas flinched slightly but held his ground in a fighting stance, ready for what may happen. Behind Claus Ness was shaking off the surprised shock then also took a fighting stance.

"Explain!" Ness demanded.

"You're gonna have to beat me first," Claus challenged. Claus about faced to whip out his sword and shoot a bolt of lightning all in one fluid motion at Ness. Ness was barley able to dodge it as he jerked his torso out of the way of the blast. Lucas took this chance to charge from behind. Claus swung his leg as a back kick, but Lucas leaped over the kick then swung his foot to connect with Claus's check. The ginger headed boy spun on his feet to roll with the kick and regain himself, but as he faced Lucas he was struck with a spinning back hand strike. This threw Claus to the ground with his back to Lucas. Ness charged from the other side, but Claus jabbed his sword forward forcing Ness to side step the jab and then leap over the sweep of the sword. While in midair in one fluid motion Ness summoned his guitar and unleashed a PK Rocken. However, the Commander was down but not out as he quickly rolled to the side avoiding the attack. It almost struck Lucas, but the blonde was able to jump the opposite direction to avoid it.

Ness and Lucas share a glance then nod as they direct their attention back to Claus. Claus was on his feet again trying to catch his breath. Once he was ready he rushed forward recklessly to swing a diagonal slash at Lucas. Lucas took a step back avoiding the blade and spinning around Claus's arm cannon avoiding a PK Love. Lucas cupped his hands then slammed them against the side of Claus's head. Ness came from the opposite direction with a PK Laser that plowed him into the pavement. Claus left a trail with his body as he traveled a few feet.

"You hate me for some reason," Lucas began stepping forward toward the downed Claus. Lucas bent down then grabbed the scruff of Claus's jacket then pulled him up. "And I have no idea why. You weren't programmed, you have a little too much passion and personality for that. You aren't a clone, I realized that thanks to my friends pointing out so many differences between us. Two people who look exactly like each other don't just exist without some connection. I want to know our connection,"

"You and I have no connection…" Claus growled lowly. "Don't you get it, you aren't who you think you are, you don't feel what you think you feel. You're not real!"

"Then what the hell are you!" Lucas growled in challenge bringing the boy closer to his face. "From where I stand, I look more human than you do, from where I stand you're the freak of nature. You're the one who doesn't belong!" Lucas's hands began glowing white energy. "All these thoughts and memories flowing through my mind…I see you…I see a family…but it doesn't feel right,"

"You have memories of a family?" Claus asked shocked.

"Yes, Claus, I do,"

"That's impossible, you shouldn't have…your just…"

"What am I?" Lucas yelled. Claus stared Lucas straight in his eyes. Lucas felt a glimmer of hope that he would finally get his answer.

"The Empire Building…level 99…door 13321, the PSI Duplication project. You want your answers, go there," he responded simply. Lucas seemed put off with the information and was about to ask for a refresher when Claus knocked away Lucas's grip from his collar. Claus then placed his boot against Lucas's chest and pushed him away. "I'll be waiting for you there," With that he extended his wings and flew off into the raining air. Lucas sat up a bit and stared in wonder as he watched the boy fly off. Lucas simply sat there for a moment letting the rain drench his hair making it falter a bit in height.

"Lucas!" Ness called snapping him to attention. Lucas turned his head to look at Ness who was rushing over to help him up. "Well, did ya get the jerk to talk?"

"He said I had to go to the Empire Building, if I wanted my answers…"

"Well I guess we'll have to come up with a plan before we tackle that titan. It may take us few days to even come up with something resembling a plan honestly," Ness said scratching the back of his head.

"No…"

"Huh, no what?"

"I don't have time for that. The answers, are so close, I know where they are. There hasn't been a better time than now. That spike attacked the network, the security system to the Empire Building should be down too,"

"Lucas, think, The Empire Building is huge, that spike would've maybe knocked out half the building, tops,"

"Well, if it's at half strength, that's all the leeway I need,"

"That sounds stupid and dangerous,"

"I just heard the two words I love to put together," Sonic said as skids to a halt next to the boys.

"Lucas wants to go at the Empire Building now!" Ness exclaimed.

"Lucas, you sure about that? I mean, I'm up for stupid amounts of danger, but not danger that is great amounts of stupid,"

"The answers are there, just let me try, please!" Lucas cupped his hands begging. Sonic and Ness looked at each other a moment then sigh.

"Go on ahead, we'll handle things here then we'll grab Lucario and the four of us can rush the place together," Sonic said. Lucas beamed up at the hedgehog as he gave him a tight hug uncaring that his fur was soaking wet.

"Thanks guys, don't take too long," and at that Lucas turned then rushed off toward the Empire Building.

"Alright, let's wrap things up here," Sonic said curling up to perform a spin dash to plow through another crowd of soldiers.

Fassad was crawling on his hands and knees away from the fighting to get to the cage the soldiers were lugging around earlier. Fassad seemed greatly apprehensive about his actions, but glancing back to see his army ranks quickly growing smaller this only reinforced his idea. He typed in a few numbers on the keypad then placed his hand on the scanner. He didn't go unnoticed though as his finger hovered over the open button a laser pistol was placed on the back of his head. He froze on the spot wanting to turn and see who had got him with his guard down.

"Don't move," the voice said sternly. Instantly Fassad knew it was the boy genius himself, George. "What are you up to?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" was Fassad's response, but upon hearing a clicking sound he began to panic. "Our trump card if you will,"

"Trump card, in here?" George questioned staring at the cage about 5 meters tall and 5 meters long. "What is it, a Chimera?"

"Of sorts you might say," Fassad said trying to distract George.

"Well, you know that if I pull this trigger, your brains are gonna be splattered all over the console,"

"I'm sure I could still push it,"

"Not if I hit you in the right spot. The Medulla part of your brain that controls heart beat, breathing and motor skills, so take that out you'd die instantly. Your finger won't even twitch," Hearing this Fassad paused, as fear began to grab at him.

"Well how do you know when I might-,"

"The moment your arm tightens up, I pull the trigger, so I suggest you watch yourself,"

Fassad's face fell, but then he smirked as he chuckled, "I don't care what anyone says…this whole thing haha, simply too much fun,"

"Fun?" George questioned annoyed.

"Yes, I am literally weighing my options here. Can I push the button before you pull the trigger, or will you pull the trigger too late? Either way I'm dead right, so gosh I don't think I win, do I?"

"Watch yourself Fassad,"

"Well, I've got nothing to lose, and why not, cause I'll be seeing you all very soon,"

"Not for where you're going,"

"Ah, touché," Fassad stared down at the button and shifted his body a bit as if trying to get comfortable. "Well, good luck then…"

"Fassad, don't-," George cut himself off as he noticed the twitching of Fassad's arm. As promised, George pulled the trigger instantly killing Fassad before he could push the button. However, George allowed Fassad's head to freely fall and land on the button instead. This caused George to wail out in surprise and panic as the caged door hissed open.

"Damn, a guy has to perform a massacre in this weather," a voice said that simply drowned in voice of a psychopath. His words came out rough, but it was still clearly just a boy. He stepped over to the exit to look out. "A guy could catch a cold, especially once I rip out their innards," George looked up in total horror at seeing who it was. A boy about his age with black shorts, a black and grey stripped shirt, black shoes, raven hair that was kept unkempt, and red eyes. "Oooo, George, it's been a while. I always wanted to get a look at that brain of yours; now I finally get a chance to crack your skull like an egg…"

"STAY BACK!" George yelled as he raised his weapon to shoot at the boy who simply flicked the beam away as if it was a fly. "Alicia, Araboo, we got a problem!"

"Awe the whole gang is here," the boy said leaping forward to grab George by the hair, and with his other hand he slammed his knuckles into George's throat. "Spoil sport, I wanted to tell them!" The boy then smirked as if having an idea. He lifted George's head up to eye level all with a sadistic smile.

"…you…f-freak…" George coughed out.

"Awe, that's not nice. For that you lose your tongue privileges. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all," the boy reached for George's gaping mouth to ripe out his tongue, but was interrupted by a Aura Sphere slamming into his back making him flinch. Then a blue wind shot by yanking George from his grasp, and as the wind left fire and lightning converged onto the boy. The Freedom Fighters regrouped as Sonic sat George down on his feet and Ness helped him recuperate.

"Damn it, I can't believe they brought him in!" Alicia panicked.

"Keep your wits about you, everyone," Araboo stated sternly.

"Who is this guy?" Sonic asked.

"This kid, is Gregory, and he is a total psychopath,"

"PK Slasher!" Gregory yelled diving out the smoke with Red PSI energy covering his hands and similar in form to tiger claws. "Now, elm street seems like a tropical resort compared to my handiwork,"

"Boy, this kids a freak," Sonic said diving out of the way like the rest of his friends. "I know I have no right to call anyone a freak, but this kid is a fr-reak!"

"Hey I get that, that's so #%$ hilarious!" Gregory yelled with a mixture of laughter, and screaming.

"Sonic be careful his aura is not stable," Lucario warned dodging one of Gregory's claws by flipping away.

"Why does everyone think I'm crazy?" Gregory asked aloud still swinging. "So I like blood more than the regular guy, big deal,"

"PK Freeze!" Alicia exclaimed shooting out a thick ice stone. Greagory shattered it to piece with one swing and sent the shards into Alicia's face. This threw her off enough for Gregory to slash her stomach. "Gregory stop this!"

"No way, this is too much fun. I finally get to see you bleed to death. My money is for three seconds, because I'm about to open you up real good," Gregory said as he dived to delve into Alicia's innards, Lucario grabbed the boy's arm then slammed him into the ground, Then he turned around sharply to threw the boy against the pavement.

"Alicia, are you alright?" Lucario questioned coming to her defense.

"Y-Yeah, I can heal it, just give me a minute," she responded as she placed a hand on the injury and let a low green light emit from her hand. Gregory however wanted to sink his PSI claws into her. Lucario raised his staff up to hold off the boy's claws. Lucario swung a end of his staff to knock away the crazed boy. Like some wild animal the child rolled on the ground and crouched low to the ground.

"I suggest that be a fast minute," Lucario muttered.

"Did someone say fast?" Sonic questioned in a jocular tone as he tackled the boy away. Sonic then kicked off of him to avoid the PSI claws to sink into him.

"This kid is insane," Ness muttered to himself looking at him, but finding the boy's looks oddly familiar.

"That's Gregory for ya," George answered still rubbing at his throat. "Apparently, he's been a test subject on trying to harness the raw powers of PSI because of his apparent powerful bloodline. Those years of testing and constant exposure to violence really warped his mind. And…he's Alicia's brother…"

"What?" Ness asked in shock as he turned toward Alicia and then Gregory. He instantly noticed the resemblance between the two. "Geez, are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's why she even works for the Pigmask, she's been trying to reform him. Help him curve that killer instinct, and in return they can study here all they want and she's at Porky's beck and call,"

"That sucks…"

"I guess when she decided to fight alongside you guys, she may've finally realized that there is no way to help him…he's simply too far gone,"

"Oh…" Ness said feeling bad for both brother and sister.

"Crazy kid trying to slash me to pieces, any chance I can get some help?" Sonic called out as he performed a vault using the boy's head to narrowly avoid a jab of his claws.

"Nofairnofairnofairnofair!" Gregory yelled stomping his feet on the wet ground in outrage. "You can't bleed if I don't cut you, so you gotta stay still!"

"Sorry, I prefer my insides inside thank you,"

"PK…" Gregory began gathering intense red PSI energy around his body now. "Raze!" Gregory pointed both his hands at Sonic as a rush of red PSI energy went rushing at the hedgehog. Lucario and Ness acted quickly throwing an Aura Sphere, and PK Rocken burst respectively. However, these attacks only made the blast bigger.

"AH!" Sonic yelled out in pain as he was sent hurtling with the blast as it sent him airborne. Luckily, he tried to dodge it and only got grazed. He would've been disintegrated if he was a step slower. Sonic hit the ground with a thud.

"SONIC!" everyone yelled.

"Huh, no blood, come on bleed already," Gregory said annoyed. Suddenly, a crimson burst slammed into his side throwing him to the ground. He flinched as he turned his head to look at Ness. Gregory blinked for a moment in surprise. "Wow…you look…just like…"

"Gregory, stop this," Alicia begged. This caught Gregory's attention towards her. Gregory's eyes then narrowed.

"Some sister!" he yelled. "You left me in the dark, I was alone, the only thing that helped the hurt besides the killing was you. But you left, so now I must kill to feel good!"

"Why don't you take a quick nap instead you psychopath," Ness said punching Gregory right in the face.

"Um, I believe no one was speaking to you~," Gregory sang as he slammed his foot into Ness's gut sending him away.

"PSI Lighting Whip!" called a voice. Gregory was surprised to see yellow sparking strings of lighting suddenly surround him then wrap around his body preventing him from moving and giving him an immensely painful shock.

"Gregory, I plan on helping you, I never abandoned you. I needed a different way of saving you," Alicia explained.

"PK SLASH γ!" Gregory's PSI suddenly flared to even higher levels as his claws extended until they were a meter long in length as they slashed the whips restraining him. Gregory suddenly rushed at Alicia with the intent to kill, as she made to move to run. Araboo however intervened suddenly appearing and spinning around to swing a backwards roundhouse kick into Gregory's jaw. This threw off Gregory's pouncing path as he went soaring another direction and went tumbling to the ground.

"Araboo…" Alicia muttered grabbing the boy's arm that was raised in front of her as a form of protection.

"Stay back," he told her as he focused on Gregory who was crouched down like an animal about to pounce.

"Please Araboo, let me talk to him,"

"There's nothing you can say that can calm him at this point Alicia,"

"Let me try one thing…" She pleaded as she pushed past him despite his wishes. Gregory growled at her approach and stood up face her as he glared at his sister. She opened her mouth and he was prepared for a psychic attack so he thrusts him arm forward.

"Alicia!" Araboo hollered as he tried to rush forward.

"Take a melody…" Gregory's claws stop a centimeter from her face upon those words.

"What?" Gregory questioned.

"Simple as can be…give it some words and sweet harmony….raise your voices all day long now love grows strong now, sing a melody of love, oh, love," Alicia wrapped her hands around Gregory's extended hand. "La, la, la, la, laaaaa, la, la, la, la, laaaa….la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaa….laaaaaa, laaaa, laaaaaa, laaaaaa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…" Gregory's vicious PSI claws seemed to lose their intense glow as they began to shrink back down. "Take a melody…simple as can be…give it some words and, sweet harmony….raise your voices, all day long now, love grows strong now, sing a melody of love, oh, love…"

"Hey…that song…" Gregory began mystified. "That song sounds so familiar…"

"Mom and dad used to sing it to us, remember," Alicia pleaded for him to as she gripped his hands. Gregory's eyes narrowed in thought. "You remember?" Alicia asked with joy in her eyes.

"…Nope, can't say I do," Gregory said simply as he reenergized his claws as they slashed the girl's torso.

"Alicia!" Araboo and George yelled. Gregory had got another slash with his other claw as they pierced her and then he threw her to the ground with indifference.

"Can't believe you did that, you know you can't carry a note," Gregroy smirked at an enraged Araboo rushing at him. Araboo was reckless which allowed Gregory to block his sword with his claws and punish him with a kick in the gut and then plowing his face into the pavement. This may've possible killed him on impact. "Now everybody join in on the killing spree!" Out of the corner of his eyes Gregory noticed a rocket headed right toward him. He smirked as he backhanded the rocket away with one hand launching it into the sky. Gregory smirked as he leaped up to kick the rocket back down at Gregory. The boy didn't stand a chance as he blown away completely caught in the blast radius. Gregory smirked, however the rocket was a decoy as Ness rushed forward with a superman punch delivered right into Gregory's jaw.

"You monster!" Ness yelled.

"Hey, how'd you know my nickname?" Gregory asked with excitement in his voice. Ness simply wanted to kill this kid, and no matter what thought he had in his mind that's all he could come up with. This kid needed to die, pure and simple. Ness began feeling this power unlike anything before surge through his body, he didn't know what it was, but it felt right. Gregory lunged at him with a claw hand extended, but Ness moved in a flash. Suddenly, his back was to Gregory and he was out of the way of the claw. Ness brought his fist back to slam his knuckles right into Gregory's face. Ness then turned around sharply to deliver a secret kick into Gregory's side. Gregory went rolling against the ground, and was plowed into the ground by Lucario who delivered a double focused punch. Lucario quickly backed off when the boy slashed at him. He rejoined Ness at his side, and an injured Sonic joined them as well. Though he was told to rest the hedgehog would not let Gregory get away with almost killing him. "Oooo, all three of you huh, this should be fun,"

"Let's beat the snot out of this kid," Ness growled.

* * *

Lucas rushed through the doors of the Empire Building blowing the doors right off. Luckily, the security for the perimeter was still down, however the building still seemed to work. The room he was in was pretty much basically a lobby with four entry ways two on his left and two on his right. The walls were painted a purple color, as well a pig snout everywhere. Lucas remembered he needed to get to the 99th floor. He was surprised however, to see a red carpet laid out in front of him. It was pretty easy to see it was for him. Lucas followed it till it led him to a wall. However, upon further inspection of this wall it was actually a hidden passage. Lucas continued to follow the red carpet as it lead him down a dark corridor that was lined with monitors.

"Well, I guess someone was smart enough to take this chance, but dumb enough to go alone…" came a voice all around him. On the monitors appeared the king himself Porky. The ancient child smiled deviously at him. "Well, never thought we could put so much bravery in you. Or is that stupidity,"

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked as he continued walking.

"You of course, you are our treasure kid, you should feel honored. Not many lived to the expectations you set,"

"What are you talking about?" Lucas repeated again but with more force.

"Do you really want to know who you are, and what you stand for?"

"More than anything,"

"Sometimes the truth isn't good enough you know, and once you know things won't be the same for you. Your outlook on life will change for the worst,"

"I can handle it,"

"I'm telling you that you can't,"

"Then we'll see," Lucas said as he approached a door that looked like an elevator. Lucas pressed the button and within a few moments the doors opened. Lucas walked in then looked at the floor options. He noticed that this thing had 100 floors on it. Lucas simply hit 99 and stepped back. Now all he had to do was wait. As soon as the doors closed Lucas felt his body get heavier as he could barely stand. The elevator was going so fast he was in shock. When it finally jolted to a stop it transferred it's inertia to Lucas as he went flying into the ceiling and then hitting the floor.

"Sorry bout that, those super speed elevators are still in the experimental stage, hahaha!"

Lucas ignored the immature laughter of the king as he got to his feet then brushed himself off. He traveled down the hall for only a few moments until he found a security door labeled 13321. Lucas took a big gulp of air as he walked forward. He slipped in through the little opening left, but found the room was totally dark. He couldn't see anything in the darkness. As soon as he entered the doors closed behind him. He sighed at the attempt but thought he would leave when he had what he needed. He walked forward still confused and in the dark.

"Well, you made it…" came a voice from behind him. Lucas shot around with a hand raised. The light from the thunder sword revealed the person to be Claus still without his helmet. "You want to know what you are, fine, here ya go, don't say Porky didn't warn you," Claus then flipped a switch that was behind him that activated dim lights around the room. Lucas realized that the room was filled with containers, all with some strange yellow-green liquid inside them. Lucas also noticed there was a giant one at the end of the room. He moved toward the first container he could see and looked inside. He jumped back in pure horror at what he saw. He saw…himself…another him in the tank. Lucas quickly began looking at all the tanks and noticed that they all had him in them, all of them.

"Oh my god…" Lucas cried gripping his hair. "You…cloned me…"

Claus huffed, "Look at the big tank,"

Lucas glanced back at him then walked over to the big tank in the back of the room. He went of three steps since it was on a platform and then looked inside. He saw another him, but this one was different. There was a heartbeat scanner tracking his heart, and he looked…really banged up. It was as if the life was almost beat out of him. Now he was really confused, why keep such a clone in such a condition?

"What am I looking at?"

"The original Lucas," Claus spoke. Lucas turned his head sharply at Claus.

"WHAT!"

"That's right, you wanted to know the truth will now you know," Claus said with his arms crossed. Claus gestured his head toward another tank, but this one was seemingly empty. And it was the only one and it has a number on it. This made Lucas's heart drop. "Welcome home, Lucas clone 206,"


	20. Operation Omega: Day 3 part 2

_**Damaged Heart part 20**_

"_**Operation **__**Ω**__** Day 3: part 2**_

"Let's see how good you guys bleed!" exclaimed Gregory as he rushed forward towards Sonic, Ness, and Lucario. The three heroes quickly removed themselves from the path of this psychotic terror. They hadn't realized that the fighting around them was still going on. Despite the crippling blow the Freedom Fighters struck the Pigmask were still determined to win the day. Of course, no one was going to go down that easy. Gregory grew upset that he missed and swung his claws at the closest person, which was Ness. Ness leaped over the boy dodging the claws effectively, and then countered with a PK Rocken. Gregory only received the glancing blow of the blast as he leaped to the side. Ness was surprised by his quickness, but did not let that distract him. Gregory extended his claws out to try and impale Ness, but ducked under them as the red PSI energy flowed over him. Gregory tried to enclose his fist on Ness, but Lucario quickly intervened throwing an Aura Sphere at the boy. It knocked Gregory off his feet and into a pile of rubble. Sonic then came down on the boy hard with slamming spin attack.

"I wish I could smack some sense into you, but I just don't have that many smacks," Sonic stated bouncing off the boy's body.

"Well between the three of us, let's certainly try," Ness said with PSI energy dancing around his hands.

"Lets try and hurry this up, we have friends that need us," Lucario said slamming a Focus Punch into the boy's cheek.

"Ow, I'm supposed to make you hurt!" Gregory whined.

"Sorry didn't get the memo," Sonic said slamming into the boy's chest in spin mode with the force of a cannonball. Sonic dodged back avoided the crazed boy's claws. Sonic smirked as he flipped backwards also getting out of the way Ness who rushed under him to push his palm into Gregory's face.

"PK Flash," he said simply. At such a close range there was no way the full effects of the attack didn't hit hard. Gregory wailed out as he started to cry uncontrollably and he was sent careening into a pile of rubble. "Stay down already,"

However, the boy was not done as he burst through the rubble covered in demonic like PSI energy strands around his entire body as his eyes screamed bloodlust. "I'm gonna tear you open now,"

"Is that so?" Sonic challenged wiping his nose with his thumb. "Let's see you try it!"

At his challenge Gregory went into a complete and utter rampage. He started lashing out with his PSI claws in random directions hoping to slash the three of them to pieces. Though crazed, the pattern of attack was still there showing the boy was still in some small amount of control. They also noticed he never stopped crying after Ness's attack. Gregory noticed that the three moved to fast for him to strike down so he decided to slow them down. He slammed his hands into the pavement sending a powerful shockwave that shook up three well enough for them to lose their balance. Gregory lunged for the closest one which happened to be Ness. Ness quickly caught the boy by his arms preventing the claws from enclosing on his skull. Ness kicked the boy off for Lucario to send a pounding attack to the boy while in midair.

"I gotta say, I've seen some crazy, and buddy you take the crazy cake," Sonic said drilling him into the ground by performing a charging spin dash on his face.

"I…I must…" Gregory staggered to his feet. He is heavily beaten down, his bruises showing, and his tears never stopped flowing. "Come on already, this aint over till someone's dead!"

"Well we're wasting time then," Lucario said with crossed arms which greatly disarmed Gregory.

"What?" the crazed boy questioned.

"We don't kill," Sonic said.

"And you're not about to kill us," Ness said with a glare.

"B-b-but that's not how it works!" Gregory yelled with tears staining his eyes. "Someone always has to die, always!"

"Well time to play by a different set of rules then," Sonic said with a hand on his hip.

"NO!" Gregory yelled slashing at the hedgehog who lazily dodged the attack with indifference and without moving from his spot. "No new rules!"

"Sorry, but the board has already decided, we would've did the gavel thing but ya know budget cuts," Sonic said vaulting over another of Gregory's blows. Ness and Lucario combined for an Aura Rocken attack that plowed Gregory into the pavement and leaving him unable to move. The boy was still alive which was obvious to his rapid breathing as he laid face first in the dirt. Seeing he was down for the count the three turned around. However, that was a mistake for as soon as they did the boy jumped up to bounce on them. They were struck in shock that they couldn't move in time. However, an ice shard the size of large sword skewered the boy before he could even break into skin of the three warriors. Sonic, Ness, and Lucario turned to a still injured Alicia who had an outstretched hand with Araboo and George at her side.

"Hey, are you guys-," Ness began.

"Go, Lucas needs you more than us right now," George said.

"Well we're going ahead, you'd better catch up with us," Sonic said he turned to Lucario and Ness. They both nod back at him and this made them turn their heads toward the Empire Building that seemed to touch the clouds. Before they could even take one step though the ground began shaking violently as a cloud of dust began to form around a portion of New Pork City. Specifically the area occupied by the Empire Building, and then the loud roar of rockets began to sound in the air.

"That doesn't sound good…" Lucario muttered.

"Sounds like we need to change the station, shall we?" Sonic motioned toward the slowly elevating area. They both nod as the rush off and Sonic quickly follows.

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS!" Lucas yelled somewhat enraged at the accusation.

"Like I said, you're a clone and that is the original Lucas," Claus said nodding toward the giant tank where the beat up Lucas resides. This Lucas however on closer studying was a bit older than him, possibly sixteen or so. The boy also had a breathing mask over his face from the bottom of the container. His clothes were the exact same as his save they were torn and revealing his pale skin under them.

"WHY?" Lucas yelled as white PSI energy began flowing around his fist. He didn't like this joke, if it was one, and he most certainly wouldn't stand to be lied to.

"I'm not lying," Claus said calmly and coldly. "You are a clone of my twin brother. Why keep a clone in such a condition?" Claus questioned pointing toward the tank. Lucas noticed Claus looked at it longingly.

"Why not free him?"

"If I did that, he'd die only a few minutes from his injuries," Claus said.

"What about using PSI to heal him?"

"My…healing PSI…it won't work, his body would reject it because PSI shouldn't come in direct contact with this liquid,"

"Sounds like a whole lot of excuses to me,"

Claus's calm composure suddenly snapped off as a vicious glare turned toward Lucas. Lucas somewhat flinched seeing this look, "Shut up…"

"You think-,"

"Shut up!" Claus yelled blasting Lucas with an intense bolt of lightning from his sword. Lucas's body slammed into a number of metallic devices until his body finally found the floor. Lucas groaned as he tried to pick himself up, but Claus suddenly came to slam his face back into the floor using his boot. Claus moved his boot then reached down grab Lucas by his golden locks. Claus slammed Lucas face first into a metallic contraption next to a tank, then the floor, and then into the empty tank. "Damn clone!"

Lucas pulled himself out the tank feeling the glass shards stinging his face, and the blood that eased out his nose a bit. Lucas flopped to the floor in a heap after getting served a volley of dizzying facial strikes and feeling a slight concussion work it's way. Lucas's shaky vision stared up at a moving blur with a top of orange. Suddenly a hand reached down and he felt a tight grip on his hair again. With a tight whine of pain he was raised up to his shaky feet. The blur reeled back it's other hand then swung for Lucas to feel a metallic force slammed into his face dislocating his jaw. Then the force slammed into his stomach making him cough up more of his life fluid. Lucas felt the agonizing sensation flow throughout his entire body. He felt so utterly powerless and unprepared to defend himself. Despite his anger, his confusion and longing for something…anything different then the answer he got. Was he truly just some creation in a lab, that wasn't even a real person? Was he just something that didn't deserve to live? He felt a darkening veil start to slip over his vision, but he was pulled out of it by another blunt force to his head. He hadn't realized that he was on the floor again, but also being dragged by his hair.

"Don't you dare pass out on me," Claus seethed with anger as yanked the blonde's hair again which slightly agitating his dislocated jaw. Claus walked over to the giant tank with the original Lucas and tossed the clone over toward the tank. "Look, I can hardly tell you two apart now," Claus growled as he unsheathed his thunder sword. Lucas's vision was still swimming, he couldn't even tell up from down at this point. Claus was thorough by the numerous blows to the head. He had little to no chance of fighting back, and even without being in this state what reason did he have to live. He was a mere copy of the original, but his ears still worked despite the ringing. He weakly raised a hand at Claus who at first expected a PSI attack, but realized that this was a form of a weak time out. Claus huffed as he walked over to the clone then placed his boot on Lucas's chest pinning his weak form to the floor. "Now, you want mercy. Too late, orders are to kill you now. The PSI Duplication project was a bust,"

"I wouldn't say that," came a voice from a monitor. Claus turned his head to see the visage of the pig king, in all his childish glory. The blonde child smirked ear to ear to see the Commander. "Well, you've done quite a good job, and with a small mess I see, very well done,"

"Porky, I had your word, the clone for my brother," Claus said. If Lucas's face hadn't hurt so much and he didn't have a few broken ribs, he would've gasped. But the position he was in prevented in way of revealing his shock.

"Yeah, you did didn't you…" the child said scratching his head. "Well first things first, kill the clone and claim your brother,"

However Claus's eyes narrowed, "If I kill the clone then there goes my bargaining chip. You can only get the data you need from him only if he's alive,"

"A dead clone is better than no clone. I still fail to understand what made this one so different," King Porky stated scratching his chin. Lucas had the question burning inside of him and he was going to ask. He weakly tapped Claus's boot t gain his attention. Claus glanced down at the clone with no sentiments or remorse. He supposed that in the beginning Claus had been somewhat resentful of fighting him, even if he was a clone, but Lucas unknowing nature possibly rid him of these feelings. Lucas attempted to gasp out the question inside of him. Claus however was a bit too dense to understand so he eased off of him just a bit to hear.

"…wh…y…." He gasped. Claus huffed at him.

"What he say?" King Porky asked curiously.

"He asked why, which is a question I want answered to,"

"Why what?"

"Why the PSI Duplication project, why Operation Omega, and why to that new weapon you've been developing,"

"Simple, because I can," Porky said snidely. "The PSI Duplication project was in a way of obtaining a power unlike any other. You see, your brother possessed power unlike anything I've seen, more power than even you. Funny, especially with that weak nature of his, but it was something that I wanted. However, it took a lot to get him. The good old days when you didn't talk and I had complete control over everything and everyone. However, when that punk pulled the last needle and changed everything…I had to adapt. And adapt I did!" Porky exclaimed throwing his arms up.

"You used people…" Claus growled.

"Oh whatever the case," Porky said waving the comment off. "I did what I had to, but again, Lucas kept getting in the way. That damn kid was even stronger! He was creating a force to rise again, it was history repeating itself, so I did what was best. I sent an army after him, and his brother performed the finishing touches on finishing him off," Porky glanced at the giant container. "I'm sure you can tell he didn't go down easy…"

"I get it now…" Lucas muttered. Claus and Porky were thrown off by his sudden ability to talk now. Claus assessed that the dizzy spell that he was under was wearing off a bit. Deciding to end this before Lucas gathered anymore of his bearings Claus flashed his sword and aimed for Claus's neck. However, Lucas casted a PSI Counter Shield that made the attack only a fraction of it's strength. Lucas only received a mild painful scratch while Claus was thrown to the floor. Lucas began sitting up rubbing his head as he did so. He grabbed hold of the metallic part of the original Lucas's pod as he hoisted himself up. "It all makes sense…"

"What are you talking about?" Claus asked rubbing his head to shake off the surprise defense. Claus saw Lucas get to his feet and so he immediately got up to skewer him with his Thunder Sword. Though Claus thought he had a clean shot, Lucas dodged by jumping back thus the sword slamming only into the metal floor. Claus was surprised by such a fast movement for someone who supposedly had at least a mild concussion. Claus turned his head only to be greeted by a fist into his check which knocked him down. He turned to look at Lucas with an eerily calm look on his face.

"I'm so…relieved…" Lucas said to which confused both Claus and Porky. "Porky said he created me, simply to obtain the power of the original Lucas. But that's not it, is it?" Lucas questioned looking at Porky now. "This is all one big game to you. You tried to clone Lucas, because he was the hope for some of the people in this city, and they needed him. You planned on turning that very hope against them to put them in a pit of despair. Also, you liked pitting Claus and I against each other,"

"Oh, well you're quite an interesting creature aren't you?"

"No…I'm not…" Lucas said now turning to Claus who was back on his feet again and charging toward him. Claus began swinging his sword in a complete blur of flashing yellow steel. However, this steel never touched Lucas's skin, not even a small cut. Lucas dodged the blade with the stone cold look on his face as Lucas began moving back. Lucas jumped to the side just as Claus jabbed forward, but Claus instantly jerked his weapon back as it almost came in contact with the original Lucas's tank. Taking advantage of his moment of hesitation Lucas grabbed one of Claus's wrists and performed an elbow slash that made contact with Claus's jaw. Lucas then threw Claus to the ground. "At first…I thought there was no way I could be a fake, but then I realized how true it was. These memories, and these feelings, none of it matches up. I thought…I had to become what everyone thought I was, what my memories told me who I was. But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't become that, and now I know why,"

"Oh, please do tell," Porky said as Claus got his bearings to go another round.

"The PSI Duplication Project was made so Porky could have his fun. He loved pitting the two of us against each other Claus," Lucas said while dodging Claus's wild swings. Claus performed a roundhouse kick but Lucas was quick as he bent his torso under it. "All of us Lucas's were made to fight you Claus, till Porky grew tired of you eventually and then have all of us fight each other and see who comes up as the last one standing. That would be his new Masked Commander,"

"What do you know?" Claus yelled as he pointed his cannon at Lucas. Lucas smirked as he jabbed a thumb behind him. Claus noticed the giant tank again and instantly pulled back his charge attack. However, Lucas did not do the same as he unleashed a powerful PK Love that slammed into Claus's chest sending him into the thick metal wall that formed around the impact of his body. Claus collapsed to the floor to his hands and knees. "Damn clone…"

"That's all I ever was…" Lucas said looking at his hands, and then he turned his head to look at the original Lucas. "A copy..."

"Well I must say you're pretty perceptive of what's really going on. Now that you know all this, now what will you do?" Lucas eyes widened not even considering the thought. He looked over to the recovering Claus, then to Porky, and finally his eyes lay on the original Lucas. A twinge of pity for the beaten boy panged at his heart strings.

"I'm going to finish what he started…" Lucas finally said turning to face Porky.

"Why, you have no reason too, you're no hero? You can be whatever you want now, wasn't that the point of all that crap you were talking about before?"

"Yeah, but…" Lucas glanced back at his original. "There are still some things that we both can agree on, and it's that you need to be taken down once and for all!"

Porky huffed, "Commander if you please," he said as his image vanished from the monitor.

Lucas's eyes widened upon realizing he took his eyes off of Claus for too long. Lucas jumped back as Claus's lighting sword came down at a vertical angle. Lucas cupped his hands then slammed them into the side of Claus's head. Claus's body slammed into a piece of machinery. Claus regained himself just as Lucas was upon him again pummeling his face with his fist. Claus placed his foot against Lucas's chest and pushed him back to gain some distance. Lucas fell back, but as he did he shot out a PK Spark that knocked Claus's weapon out of his hand. The weapon fell into a darker portion of the room so Claus couldn't see where it went. He turned back to Lucas who raised his fist. Claus pointed his cannon hand at Lucas and steadied it to fire.

"This is stupid Claus," Lucas said dropping his hands to his side. Claus sent him a questioningly look. "Porky doesn't even control you anymore, but you still fight for him,"

"I have to save my brother, I can't let him down again!" Claus said as energy began feeding into the cannon. "I'm the reason he's like that…I'm the reason for so much of his scars…"

"So it's guilt?"

"I love my brother," Claus corrected.

"It shows…" Lucas said looking over to the giant container again. "You're willing to kill something with his face on it, and not even bat an eye of hesitation. I gotta say that's a lot of love,"

Claus mashed his teeth in great anger, "You don't know-,"

"But I do," Lucas cut in as he tapped his head. "I have a lot of memories of you and him. I have to ask you, do you really love him?"

"Of course I do," Claus answered without a bit of hesitation. "If I'm not out there fighting and dealing with meetings and stuff, I spend my free time here. I speak to him, I don't know if he can hear me, but I don't care. I know he's alive, I know there's a way to fix things. I want to see him smile again, and…I want to save what's left of my family,"

"And you think Lucas would've done all this if the roles were switched?" Lucas asked waving a hand at all of the machines and the clones. "He'd do this for you to live in a pod day by day, your body aching and throbbing every waking moment, your life hanging by a mere thread, and your DNA is being tampered with used in ways that can hurt people!" Claus cringed at the truth those words held. Claus's steady cannon arm began to shake.

"…no…"

"Then I gotta say, your love is very twisted,"

Claus's body began shaking, "I-I-I can't lose him…"

"You're only thinking about yourself and what you want. Just like when you tried to kill yourself with that lightning attack," Claus froze at the truth of those words. Claus had felt so much regret and so much shame he was willing to take his own life. He didn't even allow Lucas a few words to comfort him, or to even be there for him. He simply acted. Claus allowed his arms to hang limply at his side as tears began to fall down his face.

Suddenly, a giant explosion sounded as alarms was raised. Both boys looked surprised as the explosion rocked the tower from even the floor they were at. Porky was up to something big obviously. Lucas looked back at Claus to see the boy collapse to his knees as he repeatedly slammed his fist against the metal floor in frustration. Lucas pitied him, but now that he had the answers he needed he didn't need to stay. Lucas calmly began walking as he passed Claus and kept walking without a backward glance toward Claus. Lucas reached the door and noted that it was now unlocked. He thought it odd but didn't read too much into it as he left the room leaving the door creaked just a bit. Lucas looked around the hall wondering where his next stop should be. He felt this odd sensation of rising ever since the loud explosion outside, and the noise hadn't ceased either. He hated the idea of going back down, but he supposed he should if he wanted to meet back up with his friends.

At the thought of them and all the people he knew had had no idea how he was going to tell them. Should he lie? No he could never pull it off. He could be cryptic, but that wouldn't last either. Lucas didn't know how he was going to tell them how he wasn't who he thought he was. Lucas sighed as he reached for his pocket to pull out a cap. Upon pressing a button on the bottom the cap expanded into a headset. He placed it in his right ear then waited for the connection to establish.

"Lucas!" called a panicked voice on the other end.

"Ness, where are you guys?" Lucas asked.

"We just made it on the Empire State Grounds,"

"On?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah, the whole area around the place just took off into the air. I don't know how high it's going, but its climbing pretty quick, where are you?"

"I'm on the 99th floor, right below the last floor. I'm betting Porky is on the 100th,"

"Let us get to you before you face him,"

"Don't worry, I already had my showdown, now it's your turn,"

"How'd that go by the way?"

"I learned a lot about myself,"

"Really? That's great! Like what?"

"…I'm…gonna have to tell you guys when you get to me if you can stomach the anticipation," Lucas could feel Ness frowning in annoyance on the other end.

"Fine, we'll meet you there," he said.

"Alright and be-,"

"Well, I see the commander was too much of a wuss to finish you off," came Porky's voice from his left. Lucas looked to see Porky was operating a giant killer machine that's size alone took up a massive portion of the hallway. The creature had robotic arms with five fingers on each hand, four legs with one half bending on way and the other bend the opposite direction, wheels in place of feet, and the most notably part is the body was an angry pig's face with red eyes. In the head on the top of the robot with a glass covering was Porky operating the machine. Lucas thought it odd the boy had a red bulb on his head, but was more concerned about the robotic fist that was coming at him. Lucas dived to the side as he dropped on his stomach barley dodging the fist that was about the size of his entire body.

"I strongly suggest you guys hurry," Lucas finished his message before the machine was upon him again.

* * *

"Sounds like Lucas found trouble," Ness said to his teammates who stood at the destroyed entrance to the Pigmask base of operations, The Empire Building.

"And trouble has found us," Lucario said pointing to the squadron of soldiers in their path.

"I thought most of the muscle the Pigmask had was sent our way already," Sonic said spinning in a wheel to avoid the laser fire.

"These guys must've been put in reserve and for pretty obvious reasons too," Ness said barley having to do any fancy maneuvers to avoid getting hit. Ness unleashed a powerful PSI Rocken that dispatched of the squadron easily. "They were lousy shots, and wimps,"

"I guess we get it easy then," Sonic said. No sooner had the words left the hedgehog's mouth multiple gun torrents popped out the walls and aimed at them. "Why did I just say that?" The laser torrents opened fire on the three as they danced around the room in a show of skilled of acrobatics and evasive maneuvers to avoid being turned into swish cheese. "I don't know how this can get worse!" Suddenly, the entrance sealed shut and the roof of the entire lobby began to descend rather quickly and mechanically downward threatening to crush those below. "I did it again didn't I?"

"STOP TALKING!" Ness and Lucario yelled as they blasted the torrents shooting at them. Sonic did the honors of leaping toward the slowly approaching ceiling then began spinning to dig through it. Lucario and Ness quickly got under the hole Sonic made as the hedgehog continued digging until he broke through to the other side. Lucario and Ness soon joined him on the second floor now.

"Great, and we didn't even see an elevator either…" Sonic groaned.

"New rule, let's not comment about how easy things are," Ness gasped as he was trying to catch his breath for such a close call.

"Yes, well maybe the elevator is just where we aren't looking," Lucario muttered closing his eyes. Through his Aura Vision he could see numerous types of machinery heading there way quickly. He also saw something high above them and it looked massive especially compared to the other small aura which Lucario assumed was Lucas's. He also saw a mass collection of auras as well, that felt almost exactly like Lucas's. Though odd and a bit disturbing, Lucario tried to ignore all these things as he found the shaft of the elevator. Lucario's eyes shot open again to see Ness and Sonic standing in front of him waiting patiently for their next step. "Here," Lucario said simply placing his hand on a wall. With one mere Force Palm the wall exploded to reveal an empty shaft.

"Dang it, the elevator isn't there?" Ness complained.

"I doubt it would be that easy," Sonic said sticking his head in to see that the shaft was a straight shot up as it blurred a little at the top.

"Well we'd better move fast before the robots come," Lucario said leaping into the shaft and began to climb the shaft by wall kicking. Sonic reached down and hooked his arm around Ness's waist as he hoisted the boy under his arm. Sonic then leaped up after Lucario to catch up. No sooner had he numerous flying spheres came rushing up at them.

"Looks like we have a few party poopers heading our way!" Ness exclaimed. The black spheres were simply that, black spheres with a single barrel in the center of it, and a slit like eye. It was pretty obvious what the thing was used for. The cannons then all began to repeatedly open fire on them. Lucario knew that fighting them in such a tight space and the danger of falling was already great enough without these things. Lucario clung to a wall for a moment then launched an Aura Sphere at an exit to the shaft. Lucario leaped through and Sonic soon followed right him as the yellow lasers ceased for a moment as they began to converge on the intruders. A mistake on their part, for as soon as the large number of sphere like robots appeared Ness and Lucario launched a Aura Rocken that decimated all those in it's path.

"Whew, that was all kinds of crazy," Sonic said.

"This is turning into quite a crazy day," Lucario stated.

"It wasn't crazy to begin with?" Ness questioned.

"Good point," both his friends said in agreement.

"I think I'm done with surprises," Ness said walking over to the elevator shaft. Suddenly, the super speedy elevator makes a stop in front of Ness so suddenly Ness fell back. The doors opened and tendrils reached out the elevator to wrap around Ness and pull the boy inside.

"What's one more gonna hurt?" Porky questioned as the elevator shot up the shaft before Sonic or Lucario could get to it.

"NESS!" Sonic and Lucario exclaimed.

"Oh come on, who get's kidnapped by an elevator!" Sonic whined as he and Lucario began wall kicking once again to climb up the shaft. Sonic would've ran along the side, but he was well aware of the lack of a grip these walls had. He'd plummet faster than the speed of the sound if he tried that. His best bet would be jumping…all the way to the top… "My heart hurts just thinking about this workout…"

Lucario was in agreement about the lack of time for such a detour. "Alright then we're going to try and do it this way," Lucario faced a wall then used Metal Claw to grip his claws into the metal wall. "Grab on,"

"Well this is a new twist," Sonic said as he wrapped his arms around Lucario's neck. Sonic noticed an intense amount of energy building up in Lucario's body. "Uh, Lu, whatcha doin?"

"You know my Final Smash right?" Lucario questioned his voice somewhat a little fuzzy in Sonic's head. This was proof of how much energy Lucario was putting into this, he barley had in reserve energy to use his telepathy. Sonic understood that when Lucario performs his Final Smash he leaps into the air first then fires down an intense blast of aura. Sonic wondered if Lucario was actually gonna attempt the jump, or maybe even the actual blast. Sonic felt he waited for hours, which were only a few minutes as Lucario concentrated. Lucario's body tensed up suddenly. "So, are we ready now?"

In response Lucario simply pushed off the wall with his hind legs to launch him and the hedgehog skyward at startling speeds. Sonic felt like he was flying which almost made him want to open his arms. However, he refrained from the motion knowing that would him plummeting downward to a very unforgiving floor. Sonic felt the floors go flying past them as they rose higher and higher, and the sounds of quite a ruckus was beginning to get clearer as well. Sonic felt there ascent greatly lessen they began to reach maximum height. Lucario however wouldn't give in as he placed his feet against the wall a second time and launched himself again, with less power and force the second time though. Sonic felt Lucario greatly tired out that he couldn't even give conversation, and the hedgehog also knew that they would be getting to Lucas soon. Since they hadn't seen the elevator yet it was safe to say it was on the top floor where Porky is, and now Ness. Ness knew Porky the best out of everyone and felt that he could take care of himself for the time being. The real priority was helping Lucas with whatever behemoth he was dealing with.

"Alright, Lucario, one more push should do it then I'll take it from there," Sonic instructed. Lucario gave a quick nod placed his feet on a narrow ledge then leaped off of it so hard it shattered to pieces. Sonic heard a sharp cry of pain coming from just a few floors up. "Alright, my turn," Sonic threw himself off Lucario allowing the Pokemon the time needed to find a good foot hold as he adjusted to the sudden weight loss. Sonic and Lucario stared at the door that was their target and leaped up toward it, both smashing straight through it. Lucario fell to a knee trying to recover from all of his exploits.

"Lucario?" Sonic questioned.

"…go…" Lucario telepathed weakly to the hedgehog. "At least…both of us won't be too tired to be…of some help," Sonic nods understanding Lucario's motives. They both tried to do it the original way and they'd be fried before they even got to Lucas or Ness. This way Lucario can catch his breath and aid can still be administered.

"I made you, do you think I can't unmake you too?" Porky sneered at the beaten up blonde in the vice like grip of the giant killer robot mech. The creature squeezed it's red fingers around Lucas's body earning a shout of pain.

"L-Like to…see you…try…" Lucas chocked out.

"Well let's get started then," Porky stated darkly.

"Not without me," came Sonic's voice as he spun in a blue flash of light that slammed into the cockpit of the mech making it fall back onto the floor and releasing Lucas. Sonic quickly stopped underneath Lucas as he caught the boy. Lucas looked pretty beaten up, but he knew the boy has had worse. A few bruises on his face and arms, and a slight bit of blood oozed out the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks Sonic…" Lucas gasped as he got out of Sonic's arms.

"You okay?"

"Fine, where's Lucario and Ness?"

"Lucario needs to take five cause it took a lot out of him getting here, and Ness got kidnapped by an elevator," Lucas eyed Sonic curiously but said nothing knowing of the nonsense the hedgehog usually spits out. "I'm sure Ness will be fine,"

"You should be more worried about yourselves!" Porky said managing to get his machine back on his feet.

"I see someone doesn't know when to quit,"

"Ya got that right!" Porky exclaimed as the mech slammed it's fist down in a hammer strike. Both boy and hedgehog moved to avoid it. Lucas unleashed a PK Love attack that was registered as Gamma level, however it fizzled out as it slammed into the armor of the Giant Killer Mech. The eyes of the mech began glowing as it shot out twin beams of pure concentrated energy at Lucas. Lucas raised both his hands to put up a PSI Counter shield. The barrier held strong as the laser beams let out electrical feedback that struck Lucas, but also was sent back toward the Killer Robot Mech.

"Never been much of a ham person anyway," Sonic stated as he used his buzz saw spin attack to cut off one of the robots hands.

"H-Hey, that was mine, you can't break my stuff!"

"Dude, where have you been?" Sonic said jumping back away from a handless swing. "I've been breaking your stuff since day one,"

"And now you're about to see how angry that makes me!" Porky cried chasing the hedgehog.

"Maybe you should try channeling that aggression into something positive, like I don't know, art and crafts?" Sonic replied as he dashed off down the hall as the wheels on the robots feet allowed it to give chase faster.

"That's such a stupid idea from a stupid insignificant creature like you,"

"Oh stop you'll make me blush,"

"I am the King of this world, this world is mine, why don't you idiots get that yet!" Porky yelled as the mech tried to slam it's fist on Sonic.

"Guess we're just slow learners," Sonic said coming to a sudden stop as he about faced and started running toward the mech. "But I'm sure you can relate being a slow leak and all," Sonic said as he slammed into the cockpit of the mech in his spin mode again making the the head tip back as the lower half kept going making the contraption fall flat on it's back.

"Damn you and this piece of crap!" Porky yelled.

"Such a bother," Lucas muttered as a white aura surrounded his body as he levitates above the mech. With the wave of his arms two PK Strikes launch forward one of each slicing the mech's arms clean off and making Porky panic.

"NO!" Porky yelled as he made the mech sit up forcing Lucas back to the floor. Lucas looked back up to see the mouth of the pig face open to reveal a very large cannon barrel. Lucas stared at it in awe as it began charging a giant blast golden colored blast ready to end him. Suddenly Sonic landed next to him on a knee with a smirk on his face.

"Shall we?" Sonic questioned. At this Lucas brightened up catching on to Sonic's idea.

"PK Comet," Lucas said as he uses telekinesis to levitate Sonic above his head as he begins to charge Sonic with intense PSI energy. The discharge given off causing Sonic some discomfort but knew he needed to take in the power, as much as he can, as quickly as he can. Sonic began to spin which gave Sonic the appearance of a great orb of power. Lucas launched the sphere just as a golden blast left the cannon barrel. Sonic's spin was so fast however that the attack wasn't able to withstand the sheer vibrations the attack gave off as it sliced through the cannon's blast, the cannon, and the mech itself. Several moments passed with the robot simply standing there, almost as if awe struck that it was run through. But eventually it sunk in as the robot fell forward and to the floor. It's defeat clear, even as Porky still fumbled with the controls.

"Come on stupid thing, get up!" Porky growled.

"You're done," Lucas said smashing the glass with a psychic force.

"That was pretty nice, if I do say so myself," Sonic said walking to Lucas's side.

"Nice work you two," Lucario said sounding much more energized, but a slight tinge of fatigue was noticeable.

"Glad you're both okay," Lucas said honestly. He returned his attention to Porky who was trying to squirm away. Lucas shot a weak PK Love at Porky's back making him fall over and to the floor with a smoking back. Lucas walked over and reached down to grab the boy. He turned him over then harshly slammed him against a wall.

"Strangely vicious for Lucas," Porky said with a smirk.

"You don't get it do you?" Lucas questioned which made Porky obtain a questioning look.

"I'm not Lucas, he would never ever considering killing anyone. Me on the other hand, has had the thought for as long as I can remember,"

"Lucas, a killer, preposterous,"

"You may think I'm trying to scare you, but I'm not. I've always been willing to kill, but my friends aren't into that and I've respected their wishes, honestly. I will not hesitate to kill you," Those seven words held great power to Porky as he realized that Lucas was deadly serious. This also made Sonic and Lucario greatly disturbed.

"Lucas, what's going on?" Sonic said feeling like he missed something.

"Yeah, go ahead, tell them what you found out about yourself," Porky teased with snide smirk. Lucas's bangs covered his eyes as he could bare to see his friends faces. They've been through hell and back with him and the least he could do is share the truth with them.

"I'm…a…clone…" He muttered feeling oddly liberated from the weight but daring not to look back at his friend's surely shocked faces.

"A clone of who?" Lucario questioned after what felt like a long moment.

"…t-the…the real Lucas. They keep the real Lucas is here, and I am one of his clones,"

"One of?"

"Yes, apparently Porky made a room full of them,"

It was quiet as no one said a word and Lucas still refused to meet their gaze, "So what does this mean?" Sonic asked.

"It means the friend you thought you had isn't really your friend. This thing was created by me, it was created to serve me, and it made such an ugly mess. It's lucky that it's the only surviving clone so far, no matter how many times I try the other clones are useless,"

"You are a sick monster," Lucario growled at Porky in fury never before heard. "You play with this child's life as if it's a game, and toy with lives like it's something to do. Even if he isn't the original Lucas, he is still our Lucas that we promised to help," Lucas's head shot up hearing those words as he turns to Lucario and Sonic in disbelief.

"Y-You…really?" Lucas couldn't bring himself to say it all.

"I gotta admit, I really didn't see this coming," Sonic said scratching his head with a down casted look. "But who you are shouldn't change the fact of why you're here. If the original Lucas can't be here, well then everyone will just have to get over it because now you're here,"

"This gives you a great chance to build your own life and make your own friends," Lucario said. "And your own choices, this is all on you now. You say you only respected our wishes of not killing, well I suppose just this one time we can simply let you be you,"

"That's all the incentive I needed," Lucas said returning his attention to a nervous Porky with his hand pulled back and sphere of glowing white PSI energy began forming. Before Lucas could strike though Lucas noted that the blub on Porky's head began flashing rather quickly and Porky himself smirked. All three of them stared in wonder as Porky began convulsing. Lucas suddenly knew what was about to happen.

"Get back!" he yelled as the sound of an explosion quickly followed.

* * *

"Geez, kidnapped by an elevator, that's gonna be quite the story back home," Ness complained as he snatched his appendages free from the tendrils as he walked out the elevator. He looked in front of him to see a throne room and it looked like a bed was placed upright at the end of the room. The room has ceramic floors with fair lighting, a red carpet, and strange random pieces of junk lying about the room.

"Sorry, I thought you wouldn't (cough) mind the mess," a weak shriveled voice came from the bed. Ness narrowed his eyes to see on the other side of the room was a very old looking man, ancient even and that was probably his death bed.

"Pokey?" Ness questioned with his eyes narrowed.

"Correct," he said as a barrage of coughs follow.

"Boy, the years have not been kind I see,"

"Poke fun all you want, you'll be dead like your friends soon enough,"

"Well I know they're still alive because they would never fall for your tricks. Second, you're not as smart as you think you are. I mean why bring me up here, the one guy you've been freaking out about this entire time. You've lived in this crazed paranoia that I've been hunting you down, when you've been the last person on my mind honestly. Get over yourself. And third, you never could beat me, so how is this gonna be different?"

"Allow me to show you," the ancient Porky responded as his bed suddenly obtained a glass casing and began rising off the ground. Soon enough spider like legs shot out the side until eight helped the bed walker become a terrifying looking enemy, despite it's purple color scheme. "I plan on ending this once and for all,"

"For once, you and I are in complete agreement,"

* * *

_**A/N: Ah, whoa this was a long one. So yeah I think about one or two parts and this things is done. Anyway next chapter will be the final rounds of this entire conflict. A classic Ness vs. Porky fight. And we can finally see what Porky has been working on for all these years. **_


	21. Operation Omega: Day 3 part 3

_**Damaged Heart part 21**_

"_**Operation **__**Ω**__** Day 3: part 3"**_

Ness wasted no time as he moved forward to confront Pokey. He always had a pang of pity for the boy and seeing this pathetic state he was in did nudge that feeling a bit. However, his need to help his friends completely overpowered that feeling. Ness didn't care anymore about Pokey, or Porky now. He knew this person in front of him was beyond saving, and there was no point reasoning with him. The mechanical bed stood powered up and ready to take on Ness. The bed rushed forward in response to Ness's charge. The legs rushed toward Ness who twisted his body to dodge each blow and pushing off another of the legs. Ness landed behind the bed then placed his wrist together. Ness unleashed a powerful PK Laser into the back of the Mechanical bed throwing it forward and into a wall.

"That's just like you, stabbing people in the back and right into a wall," Porky growled as he brought the machine around. One of the tendrils pointed at Ness to shoot out a laser beam. Ness leaped over the beam barely dodging it. Ness performed a quick roll then points his hand at Porky.

"PK Laser," Ness muttered to literally blast off one of the spider legs. Porky rushed toward Ness who quickly performed a back hand spring to avoid three spider legs coming down on him. Porky jumped toward Ness so Ness crossed his arms to raise a Shield Beta. Porky's machine began pounding on the shield rapidly, with Ness only struggling to hold the shield up.

"Always acting like you're so much better than me, like you can always have the answer," Porky growled as he smashed the shield like glass. Upon seeing the shield fail Ness jumped back dodging another barrage of legs. A spider leg attempted to wrap around Ness, but Ness vanished into thin air making Porky gasp. "Stop toying with me and fight me!" Porky jerked the machine around to Ness standing with a PSI guitar in his hands. Porky raised the top two spider legs into the air the form a super charged ball of energy above his head. The giant ball fired a thin but powerful beam at Ness as it traveled toward the boy. Ness unleashed a PK Rocken at the beam at the laser. However, the laser was so strong it was able to cut through Ness's attack easily. Upon seeing this Ness raised his guitar as the laser slammed into it. The laser stalled long enough for Ness to jerk out of the way, but not without the laser cutting into his right shoulder. "Keep this up and you're as good as dead,"

"PK Warp," Ness muttered vanishing. Porky growled in annoyance as he dispersed the ball of energy to look for Ness. Porky leaped up into the air and the legs began making a buzzing sound.

"Come out so I can hack you to pieces!" Porky exclaimed as he demonstrated the sharp edges by literally slashing a piece of debris in half. Porky's capsule glass began scanning as if trying to pinpoint Ness. The cursor began moving rapidly all over the place. Finally, it settled on above him which surprise Porky greatly as he looked to see Ness rushing at him using PK Boom. Ness bashed into the mech then slammed it into the floor harshly. The legs had accidently slashed against the other legs and parts of the mech. Ness pushed off after the impact to land outside of the dust cloud. "That it?" came Porky's snide remark. The machine was sparking a bit in same places with legs missing. Ness simply stared at Porky with empathy. "Will you say something already!"

"This is pretty sad," Ness said finally making his voice heard.

"What!"

"Porky, you've been obsessed with beating someone who didn't think twice about you. In fact, I pity you in some ways. But you disgust me more than anything!" Ness exclaimed. "You think this is all one big game to win. Like just because you have so much strength that you can use it with no regret and no control,"

"Well when you have the power why not?"

"Why not?" Ness growled. "WHY NOT!" Ness lost his cool composure as he unleashed a powerful PK Rocken that caused critical damage to the mechanical contraption damaging it even further. "You know that really ticks me off, people who think they can use their power for whatever,"

"Just like a PSI user huh?" Porky countered.

"Certain ones, yeah sure, but not me and not Lucas,"

"Funny you should mention him," Porky had the machine stand as if it was an actual spider. "You hear the news about your so called friend?"

"News?"

"Yeah, don't tell me he hadn't said anything to you, his best friend,"

"What are you getting at Porky?" Ness spat.

"You're friend, might not really be able to truly care about you…" Porky stated snidely.

* * *

The thick dust cloud that covered the area was beginning to clear up considerable. It dispersed into small strings of it remained. A ton of rubble had fallen due to the explosion that happened. There seemed like there was no one around. A couple of Pigmask hurried over to observe the damage and report back with bodies. Chimeras were always a useful thing to have. They few Pigmask dug through the rubble attempting to find bodies. However, they made no such luck.

"Hey, something about this is weird," said one of the Pigmask attracting the attention of the others. They gathered around the lone Pigmask who seemed to be touching air but clearly his hand was against something. "It's buried too deep, but I definitely feel something there,"

"An invisible robot or something," suggested one of the Pigmask.

"The Chamelea drones haven't been completed yet,"

"What about a rock you just can't see," suggested another.

"That's stupid, an invisible rock!"

"Or it might be nothing at all and we should keep looking," said another.

"Or," came a voice buried underneath the rubble. Suddenly, the rubble exploded outwardly from the inside and the next thing the Pigmask know they feel the force of a cannonball slammed onto their heads as they fall into unconsciousness. "D, none of the above,"

"That was close…" Lucario muttered brushing off soot from his fur.

"My barrier was barely up enough to cushion some of the blast," Lucas said while holding his arm.

"Guess they don't make booby traps like they used to," Sonic stated with crossed arms as he looked toward the point of where the explosion originated from.

"Even so, we still have little time to waste," Lucas trying to shake off his injuries. He had no time to sit and heal his injuries, as much as he wanted to dull the pain though. Lucas turned to find a way to the next floor above and assist Ness. However, a powerful blast of lightning slammed into his back making him wail out in pain as he collapsed to the floor. Sonic and Lucario gasped at the sudden happening. Lucario went to Lucas's side while Sonic faced the attacker.

"Well, well, well, forgot about you for a sec didn't we?" Sonic challenged with mashed teeth as he raised his fist ready for a fight.

"A mistake I'll make sure you pay for forgetting," Claus said rushing forward.

"Been hoping you could shape up and get your act together so it wouldn't come to this," Sonic said dodging a blast of PSI from Claus's cannon arm.

"I'm out of options, out of choices, and like you, out of luck," Claus said charging his cannon for another shot. However, Sonic used his superior speed to rush up to the boy and push his arm so that it was facing another direction.

"No, I'd say the old hedgehog charm is still going pretty good," Sonic said delivering a powerful sonic spin in the form of an uppercut into Claus's chin. The attack threw Claus harshly to the ground with pain flowing through every fiber of his being. This was understandable since Sonic purposefully pulls back his spin attacks on people, since if he went all out he could break bones, or worse. This time however, he let some of his true strength out, which if Claus's wasn't so strong could've severely injured him.

"I've nothing left…to live for, or fight for…" Claus muttered weakly.

"You're one of those guys that likes to look at the glass half empty huh?"

"You don't understand…" Claus groaned ash e tried picking himself up.

"Then explain it," Lucas said limping over with the assistance of Lucario. "Your brother has both feet in the grave, and the only thing that can save him is a madman who wants both of you dead anyway,"

"That's the point!" Claus yelled shooting to his feet to rush again, however Sonic quickly took him back down with a sweeping spin attack.

"Use your words," Sonic said.

Claus growled, "…You guys are always standing above everyone else. Like your better, like you can do more just because you claim you can, all of you,"

"So now it's about my friends?" Lucas questioned, proud of stating this fact since they were indeed his friends and no one could take that from him.

"It's about how false and wrong everything is," Claus said. "This isn't how the world should be, this isn't the wish my brother made upon that needle. This isn't fair that you get to live this life you didn't earn, and he doesn't! He just sits in that tube fighting for his life!"

"He doesn't have to fight if you just let him go," Lucas said.

"He wished for a better world, that's the point of going through what he went through. I'm angrier with that more than anything else!"

"That's what angers you?" Lucario questioned harshly with his tone clearly angry. "That he is living a life that he didn't fight for. That he is happy with how things are, and wishes to change them? You're telling me that you are upset because a clone of your brother didn't experience hardships so he shouldn't need comfort of his own?"

"Good job you got Lucario angry, an impressive feet, me, I was already thoroughly annoyed with you," Sonic said glaring.

"The sad thing is you don't even care about Lucas's best interest, only your own,"

Claus froze at those words, "No…"

"The fact you can even stand seeing your brother live like that should convince you to take action," Lucario pressed on.

"Ya know Claus," Lucas finally spoke. "The original me had so much power, but in this new world…he wasn't ready for it. He wasn't willing to make hard choices, and allow himself to let go. He and I aren't the same though we share the same DNA, physical features, and powers. I'm willing to kill, he isn't. I'm willing to do what is necessary, he wasn't. A few years back, the world back then needed him. Now, this world needs me," I looked down at the floor. "At least…that's what he said…"

"What?" all three present sent the blonde a questioning stare.

"He's alive, and…he chose me…he chose me to carry on the fight. He's the reason all the others are failures. Lucas is so powerful he can control who can use his powers and who can't. He sensed the independence in my mind and how I was different. That's why he chose me to carry on for him, and I will,"

"When did you talk to him?" Claus asked.

"I realized… I've always been talking to him. In my dreams, but I hadn't known it. He asked me to tell you something…" Lucas said before pausing in thought before continuing on. "He told me to tell you…to forget about him and move on with your life. And-,"

"I want to hear this from him directly," Claus said standing up and heading toward the PSI Duplication room. "Oh, and another thing," Claus said turning his head. "I'm sorry Clo-I mean, Lucas. You should know that Porky has one final trick up his sleeve, and it's gonna take every single trick you have to beat it,"

"Thanks for the tip," Lucas said as he watched the boy commander rush into the room.

"We should get going, we've wasted a colossal amount of time here," Sonic said. Lucas and Lucario respond with a nod as they hurried onward.

* * *

"So you see, your friend Lucas is no more than a living carbon copy of the original. He has no soul. His very being is composed of things I made. He can only be what I tell him to be," Porky explained to Ness the truth about Lucas. Ness glared at Pokey, distrusting each and every word that left his dirty mouth. "I know that look, you don't trust me. I can understand that, but understand this. I cheat, I steal, I kill, but I don't make a habit out of outright lying,"

"Not like it wouldn't be a stretch for you,"

"Awe, you might hurt my feelings," Porky said shortly after this a coughing fit.

"You've Alzheimer's or something. You've clearly already gone senile,"

"Whatever the case," Porky said bringing his damaged mech bed to its feet. "You know the truth now, so why bother fighting for something that should not truly exist. He was created by me after all, whose to say he won't turn on you. I've programmed every clone to do so,"

"Every clone?" Ness questioned.

"Well you know what they say, the more the merrier. I cloned that kid more than a dozen times, and he's the only one that's come out so perfect!"

"There gotta be a reason for that…" Ness muttered.

"There might be, or it might be dumb luck. Who knows and who cares, I'm still waiting for the response for my question. Can you keep fighting for something I created?" Ness thought for a moment, but his answer came fast.

"If I had known the real Lucas, the original, I might feel a certain way about this. But I didn't. All I know is my friend, clone or not, that's who he is to me. Besides, I plan on finishing this showdown before he even gets a chance at ya,"

"Idiot," Porky muttered as he made the mech launch missiles at Ness. Ness used his telekinetic abilities to throw the missiles off their path. He rose from the dust cloud and into the air above Porky's mech.

"PK Rocken!" Ness exclaimed strumming a guitar of PSI energy. The beams that shot out struck home against Porky who was already on his last legs to begin with. "PK Rocken Burst!" Ness exclaimed converted the energy guitar into a sphere of pure super concentrated PSI energy. He launched it at Porky as the intense flash of crimson red energy, with flashes of yellow and blue collided with Porky's damaged mech.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Porky yelled as his machine was broken to tiny pieces. Arms, bolts, nuts, and all other types of robotic debris came crashing down. Just as the Pig King himself slammed into the floor. His weakened aged body prevented him from moving especially after receiving such a heavy blow from Ness and the floor.

"Pathetic, how low the mighty hath fallen," Ness said with crossed arms as he walked out the dust cloud. "Pokey, you knew from the very beginning you had no chance. You probably cloned Lucas to take me on too I bet. When will you realize that just because you're willing to take the easy way out of things, or that you're prepared to step on some people that things will work out in your favor?"

"I'm…King…of everything!"

"Big whoop," Ness said with mock enthusiasm while making his finger loop. "You took the low route and got the quick reward. You got to experience power, and control. Something we both know you never had before. You've always been pretty pathetic in your own way, and I felt it wasn't your entire fault,"

"Pity!" Porky spat which made him cough roughly, but once he was done he continued. "You became my friend out of pity?"

"No, but I won't lie pity was a pretty big part of the friendship. I also thought that maybe you could change, or be better then what your folks said you could. The point was to do better than them in a positive way, to not being like them at all,"

"I'm nothing like them!"

"You're wrong Pokey, you're exactly like them. Forcing your problems onto others, a coward, violent, and deceitful. Those are just some of the things that first come to mind," Porky was able to get his body to at least sit up to face Ness. "You and Lucas actually share a lot of qualities. The main difference is he has a good heart and he knows how to make and keep friends,"

"You done?" Porky questioned. To this Ness glared down at the ancient child. "Good, cause I'm done playing games with you Ness. I've taken all I can take from you and your stupid ideals. If that is the way you feel then fine. I hope you're prepared to take those words to your grave," Porky said as he reached into his pocket to pull out a remote with a single red button on it. Porky pushed it and suddenly the floor opened up between Ness and Porky. Ness gaped as the large object began rising from the floor.

The object seemed to be a mechanical suit that stood about 6 feet even. It has no head, but the chest as a glowing circle chest piece in the center, long arms that reach down to the floor, five finger on each hand, bulky legs, and shoulder guards. The feet were a simple trianlgle on both sides of the ankle, and finally the color of the machine is a dark blue. Ness raised an eyebrow at the machine.

"And what does this do?" Ness asked.

"My new body," Porky said simply. The machine powered on then turned toward Porky. However, once activated Ness felt a huge amount of power simple powering out of the machine in waves. Ness was actually scared stiff for a moment as the machine walked over to Porky. Upon realizing that the machine's back is to him Ness quickly launched another PK Rocken Burst. However, the machine simply turned its torso to see the blast. Without any other movement Ness's attack stopped and went flying right back at him. Ness was taken by such surprise, but he managed to avoid the brunt of the attack although he still took a lot of damage. The robot approached Porky and then five needles shot out the robot's fingertips. Without a moment of hesitation it sunk the needles straight into Porky's head. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Porky screamed/ laughed hysterically.

"Pokey?" Ness questioned when Porky's screams stopped. Suddenly the robot tossed Porky in front of Ness's feet. Ness looked at Porky and felt absolutely no brain activity at all, not even an inch of life. It's like Porky became a vegetable. Ness turned his attention to the robot just in time as it launched a flames from it's palm. The flames consumed Porky's body as Ness jumped to the side to avoid them. Ness watched as the robot continued burning Porky. "Oh god…Pokey…"

"Sorry about that," came Porky's voice. Ness looked at the machine to see the blue chest piece now purple and standing with a bit more of a personality.

"Pokey?"

"That's right, but from now on call me The PSI Mongrel,"

"What?"

"Prepare to die…" The machine went into attack as it rushed toward Ness at frightening speeds. Ness used PK Warp to gain some distances between the two. However, the machine turned sharply with hand out. "PK Freeze!" a blast of super concentrated cold air went rushing out the machine's hand. It struck home as Ness reappeared to have his feet iced to the floor. Ness gasped in awe at how he was tracked so quickly. The PSI Mongrel rushed over to Ness then slammed it's forearm into Ness's gut. Ness went flying through the air, than the Mongrel warped above Ness to unleash a devastating hammer punch. Ness hit the floor face first bouncing up for a moment and then slammed back down by the machine. "I bet you liked that huh? Wonder how I used one of your PSI moves huh? PK Warp is pretty handy,"

Ness was thrown to the floor harshly. The PSI Mongrel casually walked toward Ness with his hands behind his back. Ness struggled to pull himself off the floor. When he did though he turned his attention to the mechanized monster that stood before him, then suddenly Ness felt energy flow through him. He looked at his hands to see some his injuries are healed then he turned to the Mongrel that stood over him.

"Why-,"

"I wanted to have my fun with you as long as possible…" Porky growled from inside the machine. The Mongrel was about to bring his fist down on Ness, but the hero was able to dodge the attack. He performed a tuck and roll then shot out a PK Laser attack. The machine raised it's hand catching the blast. He then threw the blast into another direction and rushed forward. Ness vaulted over the charge as the machine crashed to the floor. "Still getting used to this thing,"

"PK Rocken!" Ness exclaimed blasting the machine. The force of the attack was enough to push the machine back a bit. Suddenly, the blast began to be absorbed into the metal of the robot making Ness stop his attack in utter shock.

"Well, I'm sure by now you've realized…" Porky began walking forward. "You are dead,"

* * *

Lucas, Lucario, and Sonic were rushing as quickly as they could down an upward hallway they had no choice but to take. They hated this detour but it was the only choice they had. Suddenly, they heard some sort of ringing coming from Lucas's pocket. Lucas reached into it while in mid stride and opened up his communicator and placed it on his head.

"H-Hello," Lucas gasped out of breath since he was trying to keep pace with Sonic and Lucario.

"Lucas, are you guys okay?" Lucas recognized the voice as George.

"Am I okay, what about you guys?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, we managed to win out down here, a few minor injuries here and there but we're alive,"

"That's good…" Lucas was glad they were alright, but now he wondered how they would take the news of his true origins.

"Where are you guys?"

"Heading to Porky's room… about to finish this… once… and for all,"

"Okay, we'll be there soon to help out,"

"S-Sure…"

"By the way…did you find anything out about who you are?"

"…Yeah…"

"Well we'll have to make sure to make it there soon to hear it," George responded ending the call. Lucas sighed in relief with not having to tell them right away. He took off the headset then placed it back in his pocket. He noticed that the long slope was beginning to finally level off a bit as they reached the top. Also, the sounds of a fight were becoming much more apparent. The three of them suddenly kicked it into high gear as they moved their legs quickly to reach the room at the end of the hall with purple doors. A Killer Cyborg robot stood guard standing still. It suddenly activated it their approach, but Sonic smashed through its face with a spin dash. Lucas and Lucario simply ran around it as they made it to the door. Suddenly, the sounds stop as a metallic object sounded to hit the floor. The three heroes look at each other confident that Ness must be okay. They opened the doors and received quite a shock.

"Oh look, more targets to practice on," a dark navy blue machine said in Porky's voice. In the machine's grip it has Ness by his shirt collar. The boy is badly beaten with scratches, tattered clothes, bleeding from numerous spots, and his hat also seemed to have fallen off.

"NESS!" Lucas yelled rushing forward without a thought.

"PK Beam," a narrow beam shot out the machine's chest as it knocked Lucas to the floor. Sonic rushed forward to combat the machine with a spin attack. The hedgehog's attack however bounced right off the outer shell. "Ha, even the blue rodent here can't break through this stuff!"

"Wanna bet?" Sonic growled wiping his mouth. Lucario rushed out launching an aura sphere. However, the robot's shell was able to take in the blast.

"PK Ground!" The PSI Mongrel placed his hands on the ground. Suddenly the energy he had taken in was being poured into the floor as it was breaking apart. Pretty soon the entire floor completely collapsed in a matter of moments. The intense energy surge threw the heroes for a loop as they were extremely disoriented during the fall. Sonic, Ness, Lucas, and Lucario all hit the floor of a new level harshly after a surprisingly long fall.

"Oh…" Lucas moaned as he began rising to a sitting position. He looks to see that they are in some sort of arena. The arena has a pig snout in the middle of it, and of course is covered in debris from the fall down. Lucas looks up to see a perfect circle was made from the hole, and that they fell quite a long way down. Lucas attempted to stand but found himself in too much pain to do so. He rubbed his sides feeling them burn. "Think I broke a rib…"

"Oh, only one, I hate how great I am," Porky's voice came as his machine body floats down using the rockets in the machine's feet. "If I hadn't made you so well, this would be over already,"

"I guess you only have your own craftsmanship to blame for all this," Lucas muttered with a small smirk as he began getting to his feet.

"Well, no matter," Porky stated fixing the robot body into a fighting position. "I made you, and I can unmake you,"

"Well I hope you know what you're getting into," Lucas said as his friends began to get to their feet behind him. "Cause this is a fight to the finish,"

"I think that's what I sorta liked about you clone. You aren't afraid to do what needs to be done, but the question isn't will but can you,"

Wasting no more words Lucas rushed forward with his friends behind him. Ness and Lucas unleashed their more powerful attacks. Lucas using PK Love, and Ness using PK Rocken. The two attacks struck home, but the mechanized marvel wouldn't go down. Using the energy it harnessed it unleashed a blazing PK Fire filled with multi colors. Both boys dodged the flames, but got caught up in the explosion as they were thrown to the floor.

"This thing is pretty tough," Sonic said stepping to the side as he dodged a hammer punch. Lucario rushed the PSI Mongrel head on bashing into it and sending it to the floor. Lucario however was slammed into the floor for his attack. Then thrown across the room, but luckily Ness was able to catch the pokemon using his powers and brought him to the ground safely.

"Are you alright?" Ness asked holding his arm. Lucario looked the boy over seeing as how he's in the worst condition out of everyone.

"I'm fine, but are you?"

"I'll be fine,"

"You should at least gather yourself first. You have taken the most damage,"

"Porky is my problem," Ness said sternly with a fixed gaze on Porky as he battles Lucas and Sonic.

"I understand that, but you must understand he is not just fighting you,"

"How do we stop him though,"

"Looking at his aura…it's odd…his aura seems to be composed of many different beings. As if…"

"All these PSI powers of his…aren't really his…" Ness muttered in agreement.

"Why won't this thing fall down?" Sonic asked as he flipped over the robot.

"I don't know, but this isn't working!" Lucas exclaimed raising a PSI Counter shield which reflected a PK Freeze back at Porky. The ice stiffened the robot for a moment, but then it unleashed flames that melted the ice away. "But…that gives me an idea…"

"PK Laser!" The PSI Mongrel exclaimed unleashing to laser beams from each hand respectively. Both blasts scored a direct hit on Sonic and Lucas throwing them to the floor.

"…ow…" Sonic muttered.

"That attack…" Lucas muttered rubbing his side.

"Yeah, that was mine," Ness said offering his hand to Lucas. Lucas happily accepted as he grabbed Ness's hand. Lucario had also helped Sonic to his feet as well. "Something is up with this thing,"

"Finally noticing are we?" Porky stated snidely. "I've been studying PSI freaks for a while, and I always notice that they all seem pretty special. They always have their own trademark technique, or abilities. I decided to use this fact as my advantage," Porky showed his fingers then sharp needles suddenly popped out. "I'm able to take the blood sample of a PSI freak and harness it to it's full potential. The more developed their powers are the more I can take from it, and harness it. I've got at least 40 different kinds of PSI user blood flowing through this thing. Including you two…" Ness and Lucas grind their teeth bitterly at seeing their own powers used against them. "But, I can't help but wonder what kinda powers I'd get if I got a blood sample from you two as well,"

"Well you'll just have to stay wondering, cause that aint happenin," Sonic stated assertively while pointing a finger at him.

"We'll see about that…PK Boom!" Porky rushed at them at super sonic speed. Feeling challenged Sonic rushed forward as well creating a sonic boom of his own. Both force clashed against each other making them ricochet off each other. Soon they both began to blur as lines as they began clashing against each other. The Mongrel jabbed forward with needles in it's right hand. Sonic performed a spin move around it performed a spin dash making the robot smash into the floor back first as it went sliding thanks to the momentum.

"Okay, any ideas how we can stop this thing?" Sonic asked.

"None yet…" Lucario answered raising his fist. "Maybe George has some ideas,"

"Right," Lucas said reaching into his pocket. He put on his headset. "George, we could really use you right now,"

"That's awful sweet of you, but we're kinda tied up with aerial defenses around the Empire Building,"

"What's going on out there?"

"The entire estate of the Pigmask is basically floating in the air over the rest of New Pork City," George explained.

"What, why would they do that?"

"News from the outside I'm guessing," Porky's voice came through the air as he rose above them. "You see, this world has been fun to play in. However, you Freedom Fighters had to go and ruin it for me!"

"What are you planning Porky?" Ness demanded.

"I'm going to wipe this city off the map," Porky said as the light on the chest grew darker in a show of colors. "You Freedom Fighters aroused and uprooted everything that made me comfortable here. You ruined my comfortable lifestyle. At first it was entertaining seeing you guys oppose me. It was a fun game and you guys played it really well, too well. You started giving people ideas, thinking they can stand up to me, and that maybe I'm not as strong as some believe. Those who see god bleed will cease to believe they say. And you've made me bleed bad…so I only have once choice. Destroy everything and then start all over again,"

"You're going to take away thousands of lives, just so you can be seen as invincible again?" Lucas asked in utter horror.

"Why do you make me sound so bad?" Porky asked. "I built this world, so I could live the way I wanted to. I never wanted to do this, but you pushed me to it. This world was supposed to be a utopia for me, and you couldn't even let me have that!"

"Don't try and make yourself sound like the victim here!" Ness yelled.

"I am the victim, those people would be able to live to see another day if it weren't for you guys,"

"This guy gives raving maniacs a bad name," Sonic said shocked.

"We need to stop him, this has gone way too far!" Lucario exclaimed flexing himself into a fighting position.

"George, this new weapon of Porky's is made from the same metal as the Dark Chosen, how do we stop it?" Lucas asked into his headset.

"I was able to study that Jeffdroid pretty thoroughly and I noticed that the metal is greatly unstable,"

"How so?"

"Well there's a reason that it can release energy instead of just absorbing it, it's been tampered with. Porky made the metal so that it could release energy, but if the metal was unable to do that, and more and more power kept building up…"

"It would break down and the metal…"

"Would lose it's density and begin corrode,"

"You're a genius George,"

"This shouldn't come as a surprise,"

"And we'll see what we can do about those Ariel defenses,"

"Alright go ahead and work a miracle,"

At this Lucas returned his attention to the fight at hand. Lucas looked to his friends to see them give him smirks of assurance. Lucas nods at them then return their attention to Porky who begins to walk towards them.

"Okay, guys, we gotta hit it, but the trick is to make sure it can dish back out what we dish out," Lucas explained.

"Easier said than done, we're on our last leg right now," Ness muttered.

"Then allow me," Sonic said stepping forward. This shocked his friends greatly.

"Sonic what are you doing?" Lucas exclaimed.

"Trust me, this is going to be super," Sonic smirked back. Then suddenly seven gems appeared around Sonic. The emeralds began glowing as they spun around Sonic rapidly. Then in a flash Sonic was transformed into a golden form, his spikes turned up, and his eye color turned red.

"Whoa, Super Sonic," Lucas said in awe.

"You brought your Chaos Emeralds with you?" Ness asked surprised.

"Just in case something might turn up," Super Sonic said smiling.

"Oh whatever, so you can glow in the dark now real impressive," The PSI Mongrel threw a punch at Sonic's head. In a flash Super Sonic caught the fist with one hand. "What the-,"

"Yeah," with a flick of his arm Super Sonic threw Porky threw the air and into a wall. Super Sonic turned to his gawking friends then raised his hands. A green light poured out and bathed them in it's glow and all their injuries and aches were ailed. Relief filled them as they suddenly felt reenergized.

"Wow, I feel great!" Ness exclaimed twisting his body as the pain was no longer there.

"Amazing…" Lucas gasped looking at his hands and seeing that he doesn't even have a scratch on him. "I didn't know your super form could do that…"

"Yeah, my super form in the tournament is really watered down,"

"Seriously, you have one of the most powerful Final Smashes, and that's just a watered down version?" Lucas exclaimed.

"Well yeah, I am pretty powerful when I go super,"

"Who cares, I'll wreck you all the same!" Porky growled as he slashed at Super Sonic with the needles on his left hand. However, Super Sonic didn't move, he didn't even flinch. Porky had slashed at Sonic from behind.

"Sonic!" Ness exclaimed.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Super Sonic asked. The golden hedgehog felt a presence behind him then turned to see The PSI Mongrel. "Oh, when did you get there?"

Porky brought the needles in his left hand to the chest piece to see they were broken to pieces. Not believing what he sees the he stabbed forward again with the same hand. The broken needles slammed into Super Sonic's head, however still the hedgehog didn't flinch. The needles shattered even more against his seemingly impenetrable skin. If Porky had a mouth he would obviously be gaping at what he sees. Super Sonic smirked as he pulled back his fist then sent a powerful haymaker into the mechanized beast. This time the PSI Mongrel went flying through the wall leading outside.

"Wow…" Lucas gaped in shock.

"That was cool!" Ness exclaimed.

"How long can you stay like that?" Lucario questioned.

"Not too long honestly, which means we gotta end this before I run out of energy,"

"What's the plan?" Ness asked folding his arms. Eyes fell on Lucas who quickly shook off his shock to sit and think for a moment.

"We need the others' help too. So, we gotta shut down this floating island's defenses. While we also gotta keep Porky occupied too,"

"Alright then, leave Porky to Sonic and I," Ness stated.

"Alright, and Lucario and I will handle the defenses and meet back up with you guys to help with Porky,"

"Alright sounds like a plan. Alright Ness grab my hand," Super Sonic said extending his hand. Ness was confused. "You know that skill copy move of yours,"

"Right!" Ness exclaimed. At first he was nervous copying such power might be a little overwhelming. However, Ness grabbed Super Sonic's hand then activated his PSI Skill Copy. Instantly this helped him realize a new power altogether. "PK…Power…" Suddenly a crimson red aura burst out his body as it flared up releasing intense energy. "Wow…this feels great…"

"Good luck," Lucario said nodding to them. Super Sonic and Ness nod as they flew out towards the hole and after Porky. "Now we have to figure out where the control room for the defense system is,"

"I can help with that," came a voice behind them. Lucas and Lucario turn sharply to see Claus standing at the door. Lucas and Lucario relax their fighting stances as they approached Claus. Upon closer inspection, his face was rather depressed looking. His eyes puffy and a little red, and the faintest line of tear treaks were left.

"Is he…" Lucas began almost losing the heart to ask. Claus gives a very slow nod.

"We're sorry for your loss," Lucario stated with a bow. He prompted me to follow by pushing my head down.

"It's what he wanted…besides…" He said looking at Lucas. "He's not all gone…come on I'll show you the way,"

Just like that things instantly turned in the favor of the Freedom Fighters. Super Sonic and Ness were easily keeping Porky at bay enacting their plan of overwhelming the Earthbound metal. They fought with reckless abandonment and completely without mercy. While on the inside Claus led them toward the defense systems of the entire base. It was located towards the middle of the building, but to cut the trip shorter they used the hidden elevator shaft. Once there they were able to cut all the defenses. The soldiers that were left stood no chance as well and as soon as the planes began to land on the base the tides quickly start to change. The Pigmask had no leaders left, no support, no weapons, and a king who was fighting just to stay airborne. Many of them conceded to defeat at the fact they had no means to defeat them. It took only minutes to cripple their forces and literally bring them to their knees. Lucas and Lucario even were able to meet back up with George, Araboo, and Alicia.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys are safe…mostly," Lucas said looking them over. He could tell they suffered serious injuries. From the holes in their clothing, bandages, and even the way they walked.

"We are also glad that you and the others are safe," Araboo stated. The kung fu kid's eyes trailed over to the Commander who stood off to the side. "Is he under your control?"

"What, oh, no he's helping us out. He's on our side now,"

"Why?" Alicia questioned sending a glare his way.

"His situation was a lot like yours Alicia," Lucario said making the girl look at him questioningly. "His twin brother was being held captive as collateral for his services,"

"Twin brother…" George said confused as his eyes fell on Lucas. "But…Lucas…you look just like him, but…"

"Technically, I am his twin brother,"

"Genetically, you are my brother," Claus corrected Lucas.

"Wait…are you saying what I think you're saying…?"

"Yeah, I'm a clone of his twin brother Lucas," Lucas stated with his hands behind his back as he's looking down. He didn't know if he could actually look them in the eyes while saying the truth.

"What are you talking about?" he heard a very familiar voice exclaim. Lucas turned his head to see Kumatora rush over to him. "What are you talking about?" she repeated.

"I'm not the Lucas you know Kumatora…I'm not the friend you lost…"

Kumatora grabbed his shoulders with a desperate look in her eyes. "But, no you just have to be. Porky must've messed with your mind or something. You can't be a fake, you're-,"

"It's true Kumatora," Lucas interrupted. At this Kumatora's grip on Lucas's shoulder loosened as they fell to her sides.

"Then what happened to our Lucas?" came Duster's stern voice. Lucas wasn't surprised that he wasn't far behind. He came over quickly to console Kumatora and find the truth. "Where is the real Lucas?"

"He's dead…" Claus muttered forcibly from his throat. It hurt him to just say the words, his mind was still in a state of disbelief though. He didn't know if he could truly believe it.

"What…but you Lucario said-,"

"He died fairly recently. Like an hour or so ago,"

"What the hell!" Kumatora screamed. "So all this time, we've been putting our hope into a fake, someone who was only based off our friend. It's no wonder that no matter what we did, or what we said, he never got close to us. He never trusted us. I thought it was because of his lack of memories, but now I come to find out it's because he's not really our friend,"

"Kumatora, I am-,"

"DON'T LIE!" Kumatora screamed. "There are people in your life that is close to yo-no Lucas, not you! No wonder you could never regain your memories, you had no memories to regain!"

"Kumatora, that's enough," Duster said grabbing the girl's shoulders and then turning her away. Duster was relatively calmer, but still clearly hurt. "She's both grief stricken, and upset with the fact she couldn't say goodbye to him. The last time she ever saw him, the real Lucas, they had got into a big argument. She blamed herself for forcing his hand of getting into a fight when we all knew that wasn't his style,"

"I'm sorry…" Lucas stated with his head down to the ground. Duster couldn't even bring himself to respond as he led Kumatora away. Lucas fist tightened in frustration.

"You don't have a reason to apologize," Alicia said to Lucas as she picked up Lucas's head. "You were just born, you had no control of what happened,"

"But-,"

"People are just upset that you are just a product of how much they had failed him, the original you. None of this is your fault," Araboo said with crossed arms.

"I-,"

"You have friends, not Lucas's friends that fell on you, but friends that are genuinely all yours. You do have a life of your own to live,"

"I'm just a clone, a fake…"

"But you do have a choice," Lucario began finally letting his presence be known. "You can only consider yourself a clone or a fake when you try to be like the original Lucas. The only person you can be is yourself. Your experiences have given you something he didn't have, making you your own person. Your name may be Lucas, but that doesn't define who you are,"

Lucas looked over to the members of the Oshoe Resistance who were giving him funny looks, then to Claus whose back was to him, and then finally to his friends in front of him who were smirking at him. "Well, I guess there is only one place I truly belong,"

Suddenly, a sharp ear splitting boom went off and suddenly Porky's robotic body slammed into the ground. The sheer force of the impact shook the island slightly as a humongous dust cloud was made. In a moment's notice the dust cleared to reveal a very battered and beaten PSI Mongrel.

"It d-doesn't m-m-make sense…this robot shell should make me invincible!" Porky yelled.

"Afraid, you just can't win this fight either," Ness said floating down to the ground with a smirk. Porky rushed toward Ness then jabbed a fist forward. Ness caught the fist with two hands then gave a sharp yank to pull the left arm right out of the socket. Super Sonic suddenly appeared then kicked the machine from behind throwing it to the ground in front of the other members of the Freedom Fighters. Porky pulled himself up a bit to see all his forces tied up, and his estate taken over by the resistance.

"You worms!" Porky growled in pure rage. "THIS IS MY WORLD!"

"And you can have it back when you learn to share," Super Sonic said wagging his finger side to side. Seeing that he was beat Porky began to force the machine to its feet. When he did he faced the Freedom Fighters.

"I killed one Lucas…I won't allow you to have a consolation prize!" Porky yelled as he unleashed a psychic burst that blew everyone, except Lucas away. The PSI Mongrel rushed forward with needles extended posed to strike. Lucas was in utter shock at what happened next.

"_Chaos…"_ Super Sonic began.

"LUCAS!" Claus had rushed to his rescue putting himself in front of Lucas. Suddenly there was a loud clanging sound. Lucas assumed that it must've been the needles meeting Claus's metallic skeleton. Daring a peak he opens his eyes to see Claus is still standing in front of him. However, in front of Claus stood Super Sonic who acted as a shield for both boys. Lucas could see Claus's body relax upon realizing the pain never came. He was surprised to see the golden hedgehog in front of him.

"Whew, good thing I was able to pull off Chaos Control in time," Super Sonic seemed to snicker most likely at a funny he made that only he understood. Super Sonic grabbed the wrist of the machine, and then yanked to take that arm off too. "That super powerful metal is like paper to me now Porky. I suggest you surrender while you still have legs to stand on,"

"NEVER!" Porky growled. "Besides, you Freedom Fighters are soft. You don't have the guts to actually kill anyone. Only the four of you even have the strength right now,"

"He's right, I don't kill," Super Sonic said shrugging.

"Neither do I," Lucario said.

"As much as I wish I do," Ness growled sinking his fingers into the metal armor. "I don't want to sink to your level. You were already dead to me,"

Finally, eyes fell on Lucas. "I suggest you mentally prepare yourself for when you sell hell,"

At this Porky seemed taken aback despite him lacking a face. "W-What, but Lucas wouldn't-,"

"I'm not Lucas remember," Lucas stated raising his hand aiming for the chest piece.

"W-w-wait, what about the rest of you guys. You're saying that he can just waste me?"

"I'm okay with it," George said.

"Me too," Alicia agreed. Araboo simply nods without a second thought scaring Porky even more.

"N-now, let's not be hasty. Ness come on, you can't let him do this he can't just-,"

"This is his decision," Ness stated with neutrality.

"I'm not one for killing, but…Lucas said he hasn't killed in respect for us. Well, in respect for him we will allow him the option," Lucario said.

"B-But, but…"

"Goodbye Porky," Lucas said charging PSI energy into his hand. Then he unleash a powerful PK Burst right into the chest piece of the mech. The blast went in and back out on the other side. The mech simply fell over useless as the core powersource was destroyed. It was also leaking out blood fluid from the looks of it. "Finally…it's all over…"

"Yep, we won," Ness said.

"Ironic," George said while scratching the back of his head. "He may've survived if he didn't make you okay with killing. Cause it sounds like the original you would never do that,"

"In a way, I think that might've been my originals plan all along. To make Porky actually regret something," Lucas said.

"Whatever the reason, I'm sure he's in a better place now," Ness said with a nod. Lucas smiled as he also nods. Then the clouds finally part signifying the end of another day. The sun was setting against the sky. Everyone there simply sat back and watch knowing they would have a lot of work to do later. A sunset, signifying the end, and a new beginning…


	22. The Beginning of the End

_**Damaged Heart part 22**_

"_**Beginning of the End,"**_

After the fall of the Pigmask Army, the land began a startling transformation. No one was afraid anymore, no one was living in a state of panic either, and the chaos the Pigmask brought finally came to an end. This was all thanks to the Freedom Fighters, and the help they received from the other forms of resistance. Because each one was fighting for the same thing, the three factions simply became known as the Oshoe Freedom Fighters. The Dark Ops stayed separate but changed their names to the Special Op Freedom Fighters. The original team assisted in setting up things as best they could. The Empire Building was torn down, and the area the Pigmask controlled was in the process of returning back to normal.

On the roof of the Prime Mansion sat the PSI hero Ness, who seemed to be in deep thought. He simply watched as the sun began to set on another day that has passed. Porky's army fell only a few days ago, marking the end of weeks of planning and fighting. A part of him though felt a great pang of pity for the boy though, and not just him but Lucas as well. Though the Oshoe Resistance took on the new name, they did not accept Lucas as their leader. In fact, they almost wanted nothing to do with him. However, Lucas remained the leader of the original team of Freedom Fighters, and the Special Op FF were a bit indifferent to the whole thing. In way Ness thought that it was good thing the original Lucas's friends rejected him, now he had no choice but to be his own person. As clearly shown when he killed Porky.

Ness shivered. The thought of killing someone just felt so…wrong to him. Stopping them from hurting someone ever again was one thing, but to actually kill was a whole other world. However, he allowed Lucas to be himself. Although after he killed Porky, Sonic, Lucario, and himself included felt somewhat detached from him. Not to say they wouldn't be his friend anymore, but the fact that with all that their friendship meant to him, he was still willing to cross that line. The line that the three of them couldn't cross, well wouldn't cross.

"Ness?" came a voice behind him. Ness turned to see the blonde himself approaching from another side of the roof. "What are you doing up here?" Lucas asked walking over.

"Just thinking…"

"About?" Lucas asked as he took a seat next to Ness.

"Well…just about this whole crazy experience…it makes me feel…weird,"

"Weird?"

"I can't explain it," Ness said with a sigh. Lucas put on a thoughtful look for a moment.

"Alright let me try then," Lucas began. "You're a little freaked at how crazy things have been. All the constant fighting, and you were so used to it that now that it's stopped you're a little in shock. And you finally were able to settle a score with Porky, and…you're a little disappointed in me…"

"Well…that sounds accurate, but the last thing you said. What do you mean?"

"You're kinda sad that I actually killed Porky. Even though he's done so much to you personally, you couldn't kill him. I did it without a second thought, or hesitation. You're disappointed that I gave into that side so easily after you went through so much trouble to pull me out of it. I can tell Sonic and Lucario weren't happy about it either…"

"Well explain it to me Lucas, why did you kill him?" Ness asked to which Lucas looked away sadly.

"I needed to do something that set me apart from him. Having different friends doesn't make me different. Because you guys got along with me doesn't me you wouldn't have got along with him either. Lucas, the original, was the hero this world needed back then. The world still needed Lucas, but he wasn't ready to save anyone… because he couldn't do what was necessary,"

"Who are we to take someone's life Lucas!" Ness exclaimed.

"I'm not…I'm not a murderer, or at least that what I'm trying to convince myself of. I'm trying to tell myself that it was a righteous kill,"

"You mean-,"

"I feel awful Ness…" Lucas said with tears flowing from his eyes. "My chest aches every moment, and my emotions just get the better of me. I feel pure regret for taking his life…"

"See, you're not that different after all, but you're still different enough,"

"Is that a good thing?" Lucas asked with tear filled eyes as he looked at Ness.

"You're willing to do what's necessary, but you won't lose yourself while doing it. I'd say that's a pretty noble quality,"

"Thank you Ness," Lucas said smiling, but with a hint of sadness. Before Ness could ask they were interrupted by a whop from Sonic who just leaped onto the roof, joined by Lucario.

"Alright, the day has officially been saved," Sonic said dusting his hands.

"The healing of this world should be fine without our intervention anymore. Time to call Master Hand and return back to Smash Mansion,"

"Oh, yeah, I kinda forgot we had to go back," Ness said standing up. Lucario pulled out his Smash Badge then held it up in the air. It began glowing then exploded in a show of light as a blue vortex appeared. In the vortex an image appeared of a giant white right hand. The hand seemed startled as papers went flying everywhere from how the hand jumped.

"Hey!" Master Hand exclaimed his deep voice clearly flustered with surprise. "Oh, you guys, things finally get too tough for ya?"

"Actually, we'll have you know we beat the bad guy and saved Lucas's world," Sonic said with a smirk and his hands on his hips.

"Oh, and with two weeks left in the tournament. Looks like I owe Crazy five bucks," At this all four fighter frowned at the hand. "Oh don't take it so personal, big babies. Anyway, I suppose you want to return to the Mansion and out of whatever shoe box you've been living in,"

"You're just full of quips today MH. If I didn't know any better I'd say that was a challenge," Sonic said a sparkle in his eye.

"Whatever the case, thank you Master Hand for allowing us to help our friend in his time of need," Lucario quickly interjected.

"Yeah, and did you find out about his past?"

"Yeah, did you know Lucas was a clone?" Ness asked.

"No…but it does make sense. When I had sent the invitation I was picking up on numerous Lucas'. Naturally I was confused a bit, but simple threw one out to the one who was the healthiest and in best fighting shape,"

"So…it was completely by luck I was even in the Smash Tournament?" Lucas asked.

"I don't believe in luck. I do believe in opportunity though, and you clearly made your own. Congratulations on finding out the secrets you sought,"

"But it was the original Lucas that you wanted,"

"So?"

"Well…why settle for me?"

"Well the original is dead…" Ness whispered.

"There was no settling Lucas. You want to know why I chose you, it's because you needed this. I was hoping that, in some way, I could help you. I made rules of not to interfere or intervene into other worlds. I'm responsible for the Smash Realm. I may not show it, but I really do care….mildly at best. The broken spirits, or lost souls don't truly have to be alone. There is always someone in the universe who is able to understand you. The Smash Tournament creates friends for life, and comrades to the end," Briefly Lucas looked at Ness who was smiling at him. Then to Sonic who gave a thumbs up, and then to Lucario who smiles with a nod. "No one is alone, and no matter your struggle someone does care. Whether you're the real Lucas or not, doesn't matter to me. You're still a puny mortal in my eyes,"

Lucas smiled with a small chuckle. He understand what Master Hand was basically trying to say. He may've been born differently, but that doesn't necessarily make him all that different. He still laughed, cried, and expressed himself like any other human being. He had a right to live just like everyone else. Also the Hand assured him that he was never alone, and that the tournament helped showed him how to make friends. "Thank you Master Hand," Lucas turned to his three friends. "And thank you, Sonic, Ness, and Lucario. I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys. I'm lucky to know you,"

"Wait…this is sounding like a goodbye…" Ness stated. Lucas nods.

"It is…"

"But, Master Hand said two weeks are still left in the tournament. No way even though we can't compete, we can still train, kick back, reunite with old friends, and have new adventures!"

"I know, but I can't leave. I…have a responsibility here. As much as I want to go back, I can't,"

"But-,"

"We understand," Lucario said cutting in while placing a paw on Ness shoulder.

"I don't!"

"Me either," Sonic added.

"Lucas wants to stay. Even with the world beginning to heal, he must be here. Our responsibility was to him and our promise to him. His is to this world. We fulfilled ours, we must let him fulfill his. Leaving for two weeks with the city in such a state would be irresponsible,"

"Everyone needs a vaca!" Sonic protested.

"That can come when everything is done," Lucas said. Lucas turned to the vortex with Master Hand still watching. "Master Hand, if they go and I don't go with them, what are the chances of me seeing them again?"

"Unless you can fix everything up in two weeks, you'll have to wait until the next tournament. The invitation will always be there. If there's anything I learned while hosting these things is that strong friendships are made here. The bonds are too strong to break, and it's simple fate that the Smashers reunite. Your fates become intertwined weather you like it or not,"

"See, so this isn't goodbye, not by a long shot," Lucas said with a smile, but still with tears in his eyes.

"Well then, see ya later kiddo," Sonic said raising his hand. Lucas smiled as he jumped up to give the hedgehog a high five. "Man I hate goodbyes…" Sonic muttered a little misty eyed.

"It was a pleasure," Lucario said with a bow, at which Lucas returned it. Then he hugged the pokemon around the waist surprising him a bit but Lucario smiled all the same as he let a small tear leak out.

"Not every day you fight alongside a legendary hero," Ness smirked walking over.

"Stop, Sonic already has a big head," Lucas said smiling. Ness cut his eyes at Lucas. At this Lucas initiating a strong hug surprising Ness, but Ness loses his surprise for a smile as he hugs him back. "See ya later…"

"Yeah, see ya later…" Ness said as he let a few tears fall himself. Ness surprised himself. He made it a rule, no matter how rough the journey, no crying till the end. So, this must be the end.

The two separate as Lucas steps back. He gives one final wave as slowly Sonic, Ness, and Lucario walked towards the portal. They give Lucas one last look as they turn to leave entering the portal. Lucas continued to wave while calling out his goodbyes until the portal completely vanished. Lucas was visibly make sadder with the parting of his friends, but he knew he had others. They needed him more, and he wasn't going to let them down. Lucas returned to ground level as he walked back into the mansion. Instantly George, Alicia, and Araboo notice his sadden visage. They note the lack of three other people with him and seem to share a similar look.

"Well…no time for crying," Lucas said wiping his eyes. "They helped make this world a better place. Let's say we keep it that way!"

"Yeah!" the other three cheered. Lucas smiled as he and his new friends rushed out into the world, and on to another adventure…

* * *

_**A/N:** __Well that's the end of Damaged Heart. Might make a sequel, not sure since I dont have a villain in mind at all. Well thanks for everyone who read and reviewed. _


End file.
